Camisado
by Sophz456
Summary: They told her it was suicide. She didn't believe them. The mission? Maintain the cover, get inside and extract the targets safely. Simple, right? Bella Swan used to think so... until she met Edward Masen. E/B AH. Sequel/Continuation soon to follow.
1. No Accident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended, but characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_I wish I had more to say to you, that I could offer more of an explanation for what I'm about to…_

Cursing loudly, I tore the page out the pad and tore it up, dropping the scraps onto the growing 'burn' pile beside me before picking up my pen and starting again.

_Dear Alice,_

_Remember that fishing trip Charlie took us on when we were five…_

I ripped out the page and tried again.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm sorry I…_

I shook my head, then tore that page out as well, not even bothering to rip it up before throwing it onto the burn pile this time. My time was running out.

_Dear Alice,_

_This is it._

_I love you more than words can say. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for, and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Tell Jake I love him for me, okay?_

_I'll miss you. Both of you._

_Stay safe._

I folded the page up and shoved it safely into the small envelope I'd brought, hastily scribbling her name on the front before sealing it up and leaving it on the dashboard for whoever eventually came to collect the truck to give to her. Glancing worriedly at the clock, I scooped everything in the burn pile into the other, much larger envelope I had with me, then sealed that up too before checking my appearance in the mirror one last time and exiting the truck.

It was bitterly cold outside now, and I knew from experience that it wouldn't be long before it started to rain. I'd have to hurry. I reached into my back pocket for the lighter I'd been given for exactly this purpose, flicking it open before holding the flame to the corner of the envelope and watching it catch fire. Before long, the entire thing was aflame, turning to ash before my very eyes, and I smiled before dropping it to the ground and scattering the smoldering remains with my foot.

It was time to go.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, locked the truck, then dropped the keys back through the partially unwound window on the driver's side before starting to walk.

It was almost pitch black now, but I didn't want to risk pulling out my flashlight unless it was an absolute emergency, so stuck to the side of the road as much as I could, using it as my guide. As predicted, it started to rain a couple of miles in and the boots I was wearing started to rub, but I kept on going anyway, trying to think of anything but the growing pain.

I wasn't sure how much time had gone by since I'd started walking, but knew I couldn't be too far off my stop point now. Part of me was relieved about the break, but the other, more dominant part of me was dreading what I'd have to do there. Once I reached that point, there was no going back.

Sure enough, a short while later I saw the foot-worn track leading to the small gap in the nearby trees that I'd been waiting for and quickly made my way up it, switching direction a few times just in case before finally reaching my resting place. Careful not to slip on any of the rocks surrounding it, I stepped closer to the stream and crouched down behind one of the largest rocks, ensuring I was hidden from any prying eyes that may have been watching.

Once I was sure it was safe, I slipped my bag off my shoulder and rummaged around for one of the granola bars I'd shoved in there before I left. I needed to keep my energy up as much as possible without making it obvious I had done so, which meant that a few more of these, a banana and two bottles of water would be pretty much it for me until I got to my final destination. I took as much time as I could spare whilst I ate and drank, giving my body a small break before I'd have to get going again.

When I was done, I shoved all the trash back into my bag and pulled out the Louboutin ankle boots my best friend, Alice had bought me several months previously, groaning under my breath as I realized just how high the heels were. This was not going to be easy. I undid my laces and pulled my old, mud-stained boots off, then put them in my bag before slipping the new pair on. For death traps, they were actually kind of pretty. It was a shame they were soon going to be ruined; they probably cost Alice a fortune.

Sighing heavily, I pushed myself up from the ground, struggling to maintain my balance on the slippery rocks as I bent to pick my bag up. _Damn it, Alice._ I somehow managed to navigate myself away from the rocks with only a minor slip, and was lucky enough to find a more secluded spot further downstream to throw my bag into the water from, destroying any condemning evidence I may have accidentally left behind.

Finding my way back to the main road from there was trickier than I'd hoped, so I decided to try doubling back on myself, hoping to find the track I'd originally walked up, but that just confused me even more. _Come on, Swan. Think. What would Charlie do?_

I looked up to the sky, feeling a pang of loneliness when I realized the stars were hidden by the treetops above me. Evidently, not even my father could help me now. I stood there blankly for a few seconds, thinking over my options, then shook my head before trudging blindly forwards, hoping with all my being that I was doing the right thing.

Apparently, someone up there finally decided they liked me, as I soon ended up back on the road I needed to be on and seemed to have somehow managed to cut out a fair chunk of my journey in the process. For the first time in days, I smiled to myself as I continued to walk, thinking that maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

I was wrong.

Several miles later, my feet were bleeding, my clothes were soaked through from rain, making my entire body tremble from the cold, and, to make matters worse, I was lost. In all my extensive planning and research, I'd _never_ come across this place before, and I felt my heart sink as I realized I must have been walking in the wrong direction. Fuck. This was not good.

Suddenly, I heard the rush of footsteps approaching from the darkness, then screamed on reflex as I was grabbed from behind and a hood was shoved over my head. A hot hand was clamped over my mouth to silence me, and I did my best to fight my attackers off, all too aware of who they probably were.

"Felix, grab her legs," the guy behind me growled, and I kicked wildly as somebody tried to clamp and hold my legs together. All too soon, my heel hit flesh, and I smiled despite myself when the person I assumed was Felix hissed in pain, instantly dropping my legs.

"You little bitch!" he snarled, and I cried out when two more sets of hands grabbed hold of me and lifted me from the ground.

"No! No, please!" I begged, struggling as much as I could.

I heard them all laugh, then recoiled when the man from before leaned down and whispered, "I love it when you beg."

I threw my head back, trying to head butt him, but all that did was make him angrier, and then, without warning, they threw me into what felt like the back of a van and slammed the doors shut behind me.

"Where are you taking me?" I shouted, reaching up to try and pull my hood off as the van started to move.

"Oh, no you don't," a woman spat, and I felt sharp nails scratch my wrists as I was pinned to the floor, both arms behind my back.

"What are you doing?" I tried to roll over onto my back, but she just pressed her knee into my back, making me cry out in pain. "Stop it!"

"Always the same ridiculous begging," she sighed as she roughly bound my wrists together. "_Stop it! Please! Let me go!_ Well, I've got news for you, bitch. That's not going to happen. So sit there and shut the fuck up."

With that, she pulled me up onto my knees, then shoved me in the direction I came from, and I cried out again as I toppled face first into what felt like a metal wall. "OW!"

"Oops," the woman called tauntingly. "Sorry!"

Doing my best to hold in the tears that had welled up in my eyes, I slumped against the wall and curled up as best I could, knowing there was no way I could escape from this now. From what I could tell, there were at least four men up front, and since I didn't know if anyone else was in here with me and the woman, I had no idea just how outnumbered I really was. _It's okay, Bella. Just breathe._

Several sharp turns, squealing brakes and bumps on the head later, the van slowed to a stop and I heard the doors behind me get pulled open, allowing light to flood into the back and straight through the hood covering my head.

"Out," a voice growled, and I unsteadily tried to scramble to my feet, not wanting to anger them even further. A pair of hands grabbed my hands and forcefully yanked me out the van, and I stumbled in my heels as I tried to remain upright.

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here. Alec, take off her hood."

I felt someone grip the top of the hood then quickly yank it upwards, pulling my hair and almost blinding me with light at the same time. I blinked rapidly to try and adjust to the sudden overload of light, then gasped as everything came into focus.

There were guns. Lots and lots of guns. And they were pointing straight at me.

_Fuck_.

"Wonderful! Another stray." I shuddered as a man I didn't recognize stepped forwards, moving through the gap between two of the gunmen as he made his way towards me. "What brings you here to our… humble abode?"

My eyes darted to my surroundings, and I fought to remain calm as I realized I was in the middle of some kind of warehouse. _This was it._

"Oh, dear. Why so shy all of a sudden?" the man teased, tilting his head as he looked me over. "No, that's not it, is it? Dressed like that, you can't be shy… Is it nerves then? Has the cat got your tongue? "

I glared at him defiantly, trying not to recoil as he reached out and ran his finger down my arm.

"James," a voice chided from nearby. The man before me rolled his eyes, then moved to stand slightly to the side of me, bringing me straight back into the firing line.

"So, young lady… You appear to have gotten yourself in a bit of a mess here, haven't you?" A man in his late forties stepped forwards, and I swallowed hard before diverting my eyes to the ground. "Yes, you know you're in trouble, don't you?"

I stared at that one spot on the ground, trying to block everything else out. _Please…_

"You see, the problem we have here is that each time we get a surprise visitor like yourself, they turn out to be a fed or cop. And do you know what happens to those… _visitors_?" I looked up at him, wide eyed. "They disappear."

I swallowed hard again, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"So, my dear, do you see my dilemma?"

I nodded weakly.

"Good," he sighed, smiling. "So, what I want to know is who sent you and why, and if you don't tell me…" He trailed off, his smile turning sinister. "Well, let's just say that James here will make you talk… amongst other things."

I closed my eyes, strengthening my resolve, then slowly opened them again and stared at the man before me. He shook his head and sighed. "Stupid girl. Felix?"

The barrel of a gun pressed against the back of my head.

"You have until three." I swallowed hard. "One…"

_Please… Please…_

"Two…"

"She's with me!"

My body sagged with relief. _Thank you._

"Edward!" The barrel was moved from my head, and I watched with wide eyes as a man emerged from the shadows, his unruly bronze hair and pale skin making him stand out amongst those around him. "How nice of you to join us!"

"Aro." Edward acknowledged with a single nod of his head.

"The girl is yours, you say?" The man – _Aro_, I assumed - sounded surprised. I didn't blame him.

"Yes, she is. I… sent for her a few days ago," Edward replied absently, stepping closer to me as he looked me up and down. I tried to keep my expression passive, but couldn't help but smile as his gaze met mine. He grinned back, then reached out and gripped my hips, pulling me into a passionate kiss that I couldn't help but moan into.

All too soon, he pulled his lips from mine, breathing a little heavier than before as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"Are you alright?" he murmured. I nodded, giving him a small smile. "Good. Let's get you out of these, shall we?" He ran his fingers over the binds that were digging into my wrists.

"Please," I mumbled, grimacing when he accidentally touched the already chafed skin on one of my wrists. Edward smiled apologetically, then turned to Aro, holding his hand out for something expectantly.

Aro muttered something under his breath, then reached into his pocket for a knife, watching me warily as he handed it over to Edward, who twisted me round so that my back was to him.

"Keep very still," he said softly, waiting for me to nod before gently running his hands down my arms. I thought I heard him sigh as his fingers reached my wrists, then barely managed to stifle a groan when he tried turning my arm a little.

"Sorry," he murmured, but still held my arm in its uncomfortable position. "These are on pretty tight."

"It's okay," I ground out, then winced when I felt him slide the cool blade of the knife beneath the plastic binding both of my wrists. With a sharp, controlled tug, he pulled the knife up through the plastic, breaking it instantly. My wrists fell to my sides, and I had to resist the urge to roll my shoulders to work the kinks out.

"Turn back," Edward instructed, resting his hands on my hips and guiding me back round to face him. I kept my gaze lowered to the ground, wanting to keep this moment as private as possible, then sighed as he gently took my hands in his, pulling them up between us so he could take a better look at my wrists, which still had another layer of plastic binding wrapped around them.

"They double bound you," I heard Edward mumble as he shook his head. I squeezed his fingers gently. Of course they double bound me – they wouldn't have wanted to risk me somehow freeing myself if I worked out how to simply slide one hand out the bindings, after all. Only amateurs didn't double bind people's wrists.

"I'm going to have to use a pair of pliers or scissors for these," he explained, looking me straight in the eyes. "The plastic is too tight to risk trying to slip a knife under."

"Okay." I nodded, giving him a small smile, then took a step closer towards him, slipping my arms up around his neck.

"Hello," I murmured as his hands gripped my hips again, the flat side of the knife pressing against my skin.

"Hello," he breathed, then leaned in to kiss me once more, his mouth instantly coaxing open my own. I moaned softly, pushing my hips into his, then let my fingers slide up into his hair and tugged gently. He inhaled sharply, his hand clenching into a fist against me as the kiss turned more urgent, his tongue slipping through the part in my lips, seeking my own.

"Ahem."

Edward froze for a second, then slowly pulled his lips from mine, gazing into my eyes momentarily before turning his head in Aro's direction.

"Perhaps it's time to show your _friend_ where she'll be staying, Edward." Aro glanced at me, watching my reaction to his next statement. "I do wish you'd have told us she was coming in advance – we would have set up a room for her."

"She'll be sleeping with me," Edward replied, staring Aro straight in the eyes.

"No kidding," James muttered from somewhere behind us. I blushed.

"And I did tell you about her. Several times," Edward continued, ignoring James' comment. Aro's brow furrowed, but he was quick to hide it.

"Of course," he replied, feigning enthusiasm. "How could I forget? Welcome…"

"Isabella," Edward supplied confidently, then moved out of the way so that Aro could see me better.

"Isabella… What a beautiful name," Aro remarked as he stepped forwards, holding his hand out for me to take. I extended my hand, ready to shake his, then felt my eyes widen as he lifted it to his lips, kissing my knuckles before lowering my hand again.

"Will you be staying with us long?" he asked, glancing between me and Edward.

"As long as Edward will have me," I replied, turning slightly towards Edward and smiling at him.

"Good," Aro murmured. "I'm glad Edward finally has somebody to… keep him company."

I blushed again, looking down at the ground.

"Very well, then. I'll leave you and Edward to get reacquainted in his suite. James? A word."

With that, Aro and his men seemed to slip away into the background, giving me and Edward a moment of privacy.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm tired and a little shaken up, but I'm okay," I replied truthfully, then sighed as he took a step back from me, taking my hand in his.

"My suite's probably a better place for this," he explained, squeezing my fingers before turning and nodding to one of the men standing by a door on the other side of the warehouse.

"Your suite?" I whispered as we started to walk towards the door. He smiled, then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, careful not to press down to hard.

"You'll see," he murmured, pulling me in to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to relax, but every step we took made the pain in my feet intensify to the point where I was no longer able to block anything out, and I couldn't stop myself from groaning quietly when we neared the door.

"Isabella?" Edward stopped walking, then turned to face me.

"I'm okay," I lied. "My feet just hurt a little, is all."

He glanced down at my feet, then shook his head.

"It's quite a way yet," he said softly. I groaned internally this time. I wasn't sure how much further I could walk, and apparently, Edward wasn't either, for he stepped forwards and guided my arms around his neck before picking me up with ease.

I almost cried with relief as he took the weight off my feet, but quickly collected myself and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, making it easier for him to carry me.

"Better?" he murmured. I nodded, then closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"You're so warm," I mumbled as he started walking again. I hadn't intended for him to hear me, but apparently spoke louder than I'd thought, for he laughed softly and held me a little tighter.

"And you're freezing," he pointed out. "And wet. Was it raining much outside?"

I snorted unattractively.

"That bad, huh?" he teased.

"You have _no_ idea," I breathed, shaking my head. Edward laughed again, the sound soothing to my ears, and I sighed before snuggling closer to him. _Snuggling? Jesus, was I five?_ I lifted my head slightly, only to have Edward gently guide it back down to his shoulder again.

"It's okay, you know?" he said softly. "I just want you to be comfortable. You've been through a lot today."

I nodded noncommittally, trying to let my body relax into his as much as possible. It was hard, trying to let my guard down enough to truly relax, but somehow I managed to do it, and soon I found myself starting to doze off, barely gripping to the edges of consciousness.

"Isabella?" Edward murmured softly after a while, slowing to a stop. "We're here."

I groaned, curling up a little tighter around him. He laughed softly, then fumbled around in his back pocket for something, his fingers brushing against my leg as he did so. I shivered.

"Almost there," he promised, misinterpreting my shiver as one of coldness. "Just got to unlock the door…"

"Do you want me to get down?" I asked, reluctantly lifting my head from his shoulder. He smiled, shaking his head, then pulled out a key card from his pocket and swiped it through a card reader on the wall. The light at the side turned from red to amber.

"One…" Edward murmured, tapping his foot impatiently. "Two…"

The light changed to green and there was a small click, presumably indicating that the door was unlocked. Edward pushed down on the door handle and the door swung open.

"Three," he said simply, grinning. I smiled back at him, then carefully unwrapped my legs from his waist, silently telling him to put me down again.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing as I straightened out my skirt, which had ridden unbelievably high up my thighs.

"You're very welcome," he replied, then gestured for me to step inside the room.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of myself. It was dark in there – pitch black almost; what if someone was in there? I turned to Edward, worried, but he just smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me forwards.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "the lights come on automatically."

I swallowed nervously, suddenly doubting myself, but stepped forwards anyway and sighed with relief as the lights flickered to life, just like he said they would.

"Edward, wh-" I turned to face him, then felt my heart start to pound when I saw him slide a key into the lock and turn it.

"Alone at last."


	2. A Therapeutic Chain Of Events

**A/N**: Okay, so here I am. Again. I don't normally manage to churn chapters out this fast, so make the most of it whilst it lasts! I know most of you were confused over the last chapter (which is what I hoped would happen), but this chapter will explain things somewhat, I promise.

A big thanks goes to** JMCullen, **my wifey and beta, for all her help with this chapter. She's amazing – go check out her fic _**The Unaccompanied Soul.**_ It's brilliant.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert after the last chapter. You really overwhelmed me with your responses, and I promise to try and reply to each of your reviews and messages**.**

_Camisado_ now has an official thread over at Twilighted – I'll be posting teasers, songs and answering questions over there for you all. But if that's not an option, message me on here or twitter – the link is on my profile.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

_Alone?_ I gave Edward a small smile, trying to look relaxed and calm on the outside when, inside, I was fighting the urge to check the room for any hidden cameras or listening devices. It was second nature to me now - I didn't know this place, and therefore, I couldn't trust it; I'd learned that the hard way.

"Would you like a drink?" Edward asked as he walked past me, breaking that train of thought before it had the chance to spiral too far. I bit down on my bottom lip, then turned round to face him, watching as he undid the top few buttons of his shirt and started walking towards what appeared to be a mini bar.

"Edward?" I called, toeing off my boots and dropping them to the floor. _That's better._

"Mmm?" He didn't look back at me; he simply opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka, which he set it on the nearby table. I smiled, shaking my head, then slowly started to walk towards him. The room – or suite, as they called it – was much larger than I'd imagined; there was a double bed in one corner of the room, what looked like a walk-in closet in the other, a desk, cabinets and drawers, the mini bar/fridge… it was probably bigger than my entire apartment had been when I was in college, and I hadn't even seen what was beyond the door to Edward's left yet. _Christ, these people had a lot of money to waste._

As I got closer and closer to Edward, my heart started to race again, and I started feeling a little flushed. I wasn't sure if that was due to nerves or the fact that I hadn't been this close to a man in weeks, but I hoped it worked in my favor and made this seem more real to everyone involved. Once he was close enough to touch, I reached out and placed my hand on his back, turning him to face me.

"I don't want a drink," I murmured softly, gazing up into his eyes. He gave me a slow smile, seeming to catch my meaning, then put the vodka bottle back on the table and closed the distance between us again, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Oh, really?" he teased as he slowly started walking me backwards, his eyes locked onto mine. I smirked at him, running my hands up his arms and round to his neck before raising myself up on my tiptoes and whispering, "The only thing I want right now is you."

"Is that so?" he breathed, then let one of his hands slip down to squeeze my ass. I grinned, nodding at him as my fingers worked their way into his hair and he pulled me in just that little bit closer.

"I've missed you, Edward…" I placed kisses up his neck, pushing my hips into his. "So much."

"Isabella," Edward whispered longingly, and then, before I could fully brace myself for the impact, he lifted me off the ground and slammed my back into the wall, his lips meeting mine urgently. I let out a groan of pleasure and pain, fisting my hands in his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my hips into his, then gasped when I felt him grind straight back, his belt buckle rubbing against me.

"Shit, Edward," I muttered, letting my eyes fall shut as he kept rolling his hips against mine and began kissing his way down my neck. "That feels so good."

He breathed out a quiet laugh, then adjusted his hold on me with one hand before sliding the other one up under my top to cup my breast, his thumb barely brushing across my nipple. I tightened my grip on his waist with my legs, pulling him hard into me as I leaned forwards and gently bit down on his earlobe. He groaned loudly, tilting his head back slightly, and I used the new access he'd given me to my advantage.

"Is it safe to talk?" I breathed into his ear, barely loud enough for him to hear, then leaned backwards again so that I could kiss him properly. He pulled me away from the wall, still taking my weight, and began to carry me in the direction of the door I'd seen earlier.

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled happily, shaking my head.

"You're very, _very_ dirty, Isabella," Edward teased as he squeezed my hip twice, confirming my prediction that we were being watched. "I think a shower's in order, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." I smiled as seductively as I could at him, then squealed as he suddenly bounced me up higher against him, readjusting his grip so that he was cupping my ass.

"Mmmm… Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" I fake moaned, wriggling my hips against his as he continued to walk. He shook his head, laughed, then pushed me up against what I guessed was the bathroom door, grinding his hips into mine once again. I moaned loudly, pressing my lips to his, then gasped as the door swung open and we practically fell into the room behind me.

Edward managed to steady us against the wall, kissing me softly to silence me, then flicked a switch beside my head before shutting the door behind us and lowering me back down to the floor. I straightened my skirt out again, gave him a shy smile, then frowned as he put a finger to his lips and pointed to an enormous steam shower unit on the other side of the bathroom. My eyes widened as I took it all in, but I quickly collected myself, looking to him for more guidance.

"_I'm going to turn on the shower,"_ he mouthed, taking my hand in his and squeezing. I nodded in understanding, then slowly pulled my still damp top up over my head as Edward walked over to the shower, turning a few dials and pressing a button which made it whir to life, the sound of the flowing water loud enough to block out normal speech. I smiled. _Clever guy._

"Hey, Edward?" I called softly as I dumped my top in one of the white laundry baskets resting against one of the nearby walls. He didn't respond. "Edward?"

Groaning with frustration, I hobbled my way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention that way instead. He startled the moment he registered my touch, quickly turning and grabbing me by the wrists before pinning me against the shower, his expression one which I recognized instantly.

"Edward, it's just me," I murmured, relaxing as much as I could to try and show his body that I wasn't a threat. He shook his head slightly at the sound of my voice, and I watched as the fog lifted from his mind, his grip slackening instantly as his expression morphed into one of horror.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out, gently pulling me away from the shower and looking me over, checking for injuries I knew he would never find.

"It's okay," I assured him with a smile. "It's reflexive, I know. You didn't hurt me."

He smiled sheepishly, then his hand through his tousled hair before glancing down at my wrists and groaning.

"Shit, the plastic," he mumbled, then hurriedly turned and walked over to one of the cabinets above the sink, opening it and rummaging around for something before gesturing for me to join him.

"They don't hurt that much anymore," I replied truthfully as I limped over to him, holding out my wrists as proof.

"You say that now, but give it a few hours, and you'll be in agony unless I get rid of that plastic," Edward countered, and I nodded, knowing he was right. He sighed softly, smiling apologetically, then gently took my hand in his, turning my wrist over as he searched for the easiest place to cut the plastic.

"By the way, you might want to tell the idiot who bound me that she should use flexi-cuffs in future - they're much easier and quicker to use," I joked, then hissed in a breath as Edward slowly slipped the blade of a pair of scissors between the plastic and my chafed skin.

"Sorry," he murmured softly as he turned the blade slightly to make it easier to cut through the plastic. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply in and out through my nose, trying to relax as much as I could so I wouldn't feel the pain so much, but still ended up grimacing as the blade slipped beneath the plastic around my second wrist.

"Almost done," he promised as he twisted the blade again. I nodded, opening my eyes, then watched his brow furrow with concentration as he carefully cut through the plastic before dumping it in the trashcan at his feet along with the other cuff.

"Run your wrists under the cold tap for a few minutes – it'll soothe the burning a bit," Edward instructed, in full-on care mode now as he opened the cabinet beside my head again. "I'm pretty sure I have some anti-inflammatory cream and some gauze in here somewhere…"

"Edward?" I said softly, putting my hand on his chest to stop him from moving too far. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced down at my hand, and when he looked back up into my eyes, his expression one of shock and worry, I no longer had the heart to point out that, like him, I could treat this kind of burn with my eyes shut.

"Isabella?" He took a step closer to me, bringing his hand up to touch my cheek. "What is it?"

"Umm…" I trailed off, scrambling for something to say. "It's nothing, I just… Thank you."

He smiled brightly. "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

I shrugged, not quite sure what to say to that. Edward eyed me curiously for a moment, then shook his head and turned his attention back to the cabinet. He shifted some items around, frowning, then smiled as he pulled out a roll of gauze and some medical tape and put them down on the edge of the sink before getting out a small tube of what I assumed was the anti-inflammatory cream he'd mentioned before.

"Isabella, can I ask you a question?" he murmured softly as he unscrewed the cap from the cream and punctured the seal at the top of it.

"Sure." I held out my wrist for him, looking up into his eyes. He held my gaze for a moment, almost as if he was searching for something within it, then sighed and looked back down at the tube of cream, squeezing some out onto his index finger before gently taking hold of my wrist.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he started rubbing the cream onto the angry looking friction burn on my wrist. _Damn, that would take a while to heal._

"I thought Carlisle briefed you before you came here," I replied, frowning with confusion. "He told me you knew to expect my arrival…"

"One day," Edward sighed, turning my wrist over so he could apply the cream to the other side of it. "I wasn't given specifics, wasn't told when or where or how… All I knew was that if I ever needed to be extracted, Carlisle would send a brunette agent named Isabella in to get me out of here."

"So how did you know to-"

"I didn't," he replied, cutting me off before I could finish.

"But I thought…"

"Isabella," Edward breathed as he unraveled part of the roll of gauze and gently began to bandage my wrist, protecting it and the cream from any accidental contact, "I haven't been in contact with anyone outside this compound in four years. It would have been too dangerous for everyone involved."

"You've been undercover this whole time?" I felt my eyes widen with shock. "Jesus… No wonder Carlisle was so-" I stopped myself before I could reveal anything more, then blushed as Edward gazed straight at me.

"No wonder Carlisle was so reluctant to send you?" he suggested. I nodded hesitantly, glancing down at my wrists in shame. Edward sighed sadly, shaking his head, then busied himself with my other wrist, taking extra care with this one, it seemed.

"I don't blame him, you know," he said softly as he finished bandaging up my wrist several minutes later. "If I were him, I'd have left me here."

"Don't say that." I glared at him angrily, pulling my wrist out of his grasp and taking a step back from him. He looked up at me, shocked. "You don't get to say that. Not when I'm here trying to save your ass."

"Isabella, I-"

"No," I mumbled, shaking my head. "Don't even…" I looked down at the ground, fixing my gaze on a minute crack in one of the marble tiles.

"I'm sorry it came out like that, I…" he groaned. "I just don't understand why he'd risk a perfectly good agent like yourself without-"

"He didn't," I sighed, gazing back up at him. "I chose to come here."

"Wh-"

"Listen, um…" I took a step closer to him again, trying to calm myself down before things could escalate. "Can we just…" I shook my head, then stuck my hand out for him to take. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

Edward exhaled a slow breath, then smiled as he took my hand and shook it firmly. "Edward Masen."

"I know we have a lot of hashing out to do, but for now, can we just try and get through tonight?" I asked, slowly raising my hands and pressing them against his chest. "We need to focus on our cover; that's the most important thing right now. If we want this '_thing' _between us to look realistic enough to fool them, we need to be as comfortable as possible with each other, so I think we should try and get to know each other as much as we can so-"

I startled as Edward covered my mouth with his hand, then felt my breath catch in my throat as he reached out and gripped my hip with his free hand, pulling me closer.

"Bella," he murmured, still holding his hand over my mouth, "I know what Carlisle's briefed you to do as far as our cover is concerned, but I need to you trust me on this, okay? What he wants won't work. The Volturi have bugs in every single room in this compound, and, with the exception of the bathrooms, each room has at least one camera in it too." My eyes widened. Carlisle, my boss, hadn't told me that. "I have no way of knowing if or when they'll be watching us, so we have to keep this façade up at all times, even behind closed doors, okay?"

I nodded as best I could, trying not to freak out. As stupid as it was, it hadn't even occurred to me that the Volturi would have kept all of their members under surveillance while they were in the compound; it made perfect sense – even if they didn't necessarily use them all the time, just knowing that the cameras exist would be enough to deter any possible rats from attempting to leak information._ No wonder Carlisle had sent me in blind._

"I know this isn't what you signed up for when you agreed to come here, but…" Edward trailed off, looking nervous all of a sudden. "We can't just kiss and hold hands when we're together in my suite like Carlisle said to. It won't be convincing enough. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I swallowed hard, then reached up and pulled his hand from my mouth so I could speak.

"I'm not having sex with you," I told him firmly. "Anything else, I'm willing to do for the sake of staying alive, but I'm not, under any circumstances, having sex with you."

"I would never ask or expect you to, Bella," he replied, sounding shocked that I'd even mentioned it. "But we will need to _look_ like we're being… intimate with each other when we're in that room. Both at night and some mornings, just in case they're watching."

"I know." I gave him a small smile in an attempt to ease the awkward tension between us. "We'll have to tonight once we leave here, won't we?"

"Yes," he said simply, running his hand through his hair and looking just as nervous as I felt. "We can't be covert about it either; they'll be watching us extra closely tonight."

"Okay, um… What do you suggest we do then?" I asked, even though I had already guessed the answer. He paused for a moment, thinking it through.

"What are you comfortable with doing?" He looked me straight in the eyes, his expression turning serious. "You're the one who's going to have to set the boundaries here, Bella, not me."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," I protested hurriedly. "I mean, ideally, we should have some, but if we do that and we constantly have to be aware of them, things will stop looking spontaneous and they'll see right through us. I think we should just…"

"Shoot first, think later?" he suggested. "Metaphorically, of course."

"Exactly," I sighed, nodding. "It would look a lot more realistic if we reacted to each other."

"Alright." Edward ran his hand through his hair again, then glanced down at his watch. "We need to be coming out of here soon – they'll get suspicious otherwise."

"Okay, well, we should probably shower first, right?" Not giving him a chance to disagree, I walked over to the still steaming shower, stripped down to my underwear, then opened the door and climbed in.

Despite having been running for a while, the water was still pleasantly warm from the spray when I stepped under it, and I couldn't help but moan as heat encased my entire body. _Jesus, that felt good._ I tipped my head back, allowing my hair to get wet, then hummed under my breath as the water run down my face as well, washing away any remnants of the make-up I'd had on.

With a heavy sigh, I tilted my head back up and glanced down at my feet, grimacing when I saw the dried blood on my toes. I knew I had blisters on my heel for sure, but I was used to those and could take care of them easily. It was the cuts that I was more worried about – I wouldn't exactly be able to rest my feet and give them time to heal while I was here, so the chances of them getting infected or healing badly were pretty damn high, especially if I had to wear heels again.

"That looks painful."

I startled at the sound of Edward's voice, having not heard him enter the shower, and almost fell into him as I attempted to turn in his direction. His hands immediately shot out to steady me, and he gazed at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, frowning.

"D… Don't do that," I stammered, still trying to recover from the shock of him being behind me. "I… Just… Don't sneak up on me like that. Ever."

"Sorry, I just… I was going to remind you not to get the gauze on your wrists wet; I thought you heard me come in," he replied softly as he let go of my arms and took a small step backward, turning away from me.

"Edward, I…" I took a step towards him, gently placing my hand on his arm to get his attention. He shivered slightly at my touch, then slowly turned to face me, his expression unreadable.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just… I let my guard down and you just surprised me," I confessed sheepishly. Edward nodded, gave me a small, forced-looking smile, then turned back into the spray on his side of the shower, effectively ending the conversation.

I gaped at him for a moment, stunned, then shook my head and moved back onto my side of the shower, frowning. I had no idea what I'd done to annoy him, and couldn't even fucking apologize because he turned on another spray, making it impossible to hear myself think let alone speak. _Weird._

Instead of dwelling on it too much, I tried to distract myself by washing my hair with the shampoo he had labeled up in a bottle on one of the shelves, lathering it up as quickly as possible, no longer sure of how much time we had left. As I was rinsing the shampoo out under the spray, I sensed Edward take a step closer to me, but chose to ignore him. It was a childish thing to do, I knew that, but I was tired and couldn't find it in me to make an effort when Edward clearly wasn't going to clue me in on what was bothering him.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me, or did you actually want something?" I eventually asked him once things started to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Bella, I'm…" He trailed off, then sighed before taking another step closer, pressing his chest against my back as he reached forwards and grabbed an unmarked bottle off the shelf before handing it to me.

"What is it?" I wondered, turning to face him.

"Conditioner," he answered, gazing at me intently. "For your hair."

"Oh." I swallowed hard, instantly feeling like a complete bitch for snapping at him. "Thanks."

He nodded curtly, still gazing at me, then sighed and took a step backwards, starting to turn away from me.

"Edward, don't," I pleaded quickly, reaching out and grabbing his hand on reflex in an attempt to get him to look at me again. I couldn't just leave things like this, whatever _this_ was. "That was out of line. I just… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he murmured. "I wasn't exactly nice to you, either." He gave me a small smile, then squeezed my hand before turning and pushing open one of the shower doors. Before I had the chance to ask what he was doing and why, he stepped out the shower and closed the door again, then walked over to grab a towel off the towel rail before wrapping it around his waist.

I stood there blankly for a moment, confused, then sighed heavily and turned my attention back to washing my hair, picking up the bottle of conditioner from the shelf and flipping the cap open.

By the time I'd finished washing my hair and body, the water had finally started to run cold, so I hurriedly shut it off and stepped out the shower awkwardly, unsure if I was doing the right thing.

"Edward?" I called softly. He was standing by the sink, apparently having just finished shaving, and turned on the spot, pressing a finger to his lips. I nodded, knowing the microphones would be able to pick up our voices now, then laughed before calling his name again. "Give me my towel back!"

He raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged, gesturing for him to hand me a towel, then squealed loudly, as if he'd just grabbed me from behind.

"No, Edward, stop!" I cried, starting to shiver now from the cold. Edward shook his head, smiling, then threw me a towel for my hair and then my body before slowly walking towards me.

"You know I'm just teasing you, Bella," he said softly as he came to a stop in front of me, and I shivered beneath his gaze, though not from the cold that time.

"Sure sure," I tried to joke, but my voice shook slightly as he reached out and took the towel from me, gesturing for me to turn around.

"Oh, don't be like that," he said teasingly as he started to towel dry the ends of my hair. I frowned, confused about how he knew what to do, but tried my best not to think about that. We had a part to play. "Let's get you dry, shall we?"

"But I don't want to be dry," I moaned, awkwardly trying to dry myself off with the second towel while he moved further up my hair with the first.

"Oh, really?" Edward murmured, stepping closer so that his chest was very nearly pressing against my back. "Would you rather be wet, Isabella?!"

I shuddered, no longer sure if he was still in character, then let out a breathy "yes."

He exhaled unsteadily, his hands stilling against my hair, and I swallowed hard before taking a small step back, bringing us flush together. "Very much so."

"Bella…" he breathed, his lips just centimeters from my ear. I let my eyes flutter closed, trying not to over-think things, then sighed as, after quickly giving my hair another once over, Edward dropped the towel he was holding to the ground.

Not giving myself a chance to back out, I twisted around to face him and put my hands on his shoulders, letting the towel around me drop to the floor beside the first one, then slowly pulled him closer, bringing our chests flush together. He looked at me questioningly, moving his hands around to touch the clasp of my bra. I gave him a small nod, then raised myself up on my toes slightly, pressing my lips to his.

He froze for a moment, his eyes widening a little with shock before closing as he kissed me back and slowly unclasped my bra with a small groan. I shifted awkwardly on my toes as I tried to keep my balance, and when he started to slip my bra straps off my shoulders, I almost fell straight into him. He gripped my upper arm to steady me, waiting for me to get my balance again before slipping the straps the rest of the way off and letting my bra fall to the floor.

I sighed nervously, then let one hand curl into his hair while the other slipped down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. His stomach muscles tightened beneath my fingertips as I kissed him just a little deeper, barely parting my lips, and I counted to three before slipping my hand beneath his waistband, slowly pushing it down. He pulled his lips from mine, gazing straight into my eyes, and I swallowed audibly, trying to quell my nerves.

"_It's okay_," he mouthed, giving me a small smile as he reached down and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from pulling his boxers down any further. I shook my head, reaching out with my other hand determinedly, then kept my eyes locked on his as I slowly pushed the fabric down the rest of the way before doing the same with my own.

"Bella…" he began, looking unsure of himself all of a sudden. I smiled, trying to appear less nervous than I felt, then gripped his hands and put them on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer again.

"It's okay," I breathed, then pressed my forehead to his. _We could do this_. Edward sighed, nodding against me, then tightened his grip on my waist and bent his knees slightly in preparation of picking me up.

"_One… two… three…" _I mouthed, then jumped slightly to make it easier for him to take my weight. He let out a soft groan as I wrapped my legs around him, and I worried for a moment that I'd hurt him somehow, but when he kissed me again, more urgently than before, I knew he was okay.

"Bedroom," I panted, squeezing his waist with my legs to signal I was ready. He nodded, moving his hands down to cup my ass, then shifted me against him before carefully walking over to the bathroom door, both of us moaning and groaning for the microphones as he did so.

It took him a few tries to get the door handle, and I whined impatiently, kissing him harder. _Come on, Edward…_ With one sharp jerk, he pushed the door handle down and pulled the door open, barely managing to keep hold of me as we practically stumbled through into the main suite.

I tightened my grip on him with my legs, urging him on, then pushed my tongue through the part in his lips, trying to make him stop over-thinking this, make him believe that we could do this. He groaned softly, giving me the slightest of nods, then fake stumbled forwards and pressed me roughly into the wall, careful not to hurt me in the process. I moaned loudly, letting my head fall back and my eyes close as he kissed down to my neck, then fisted one hand in his hair while the other trailed down between us, pressing against his chest. He breathed out a laugh, then gripped my hand and pulled it out from between us before pinning it to the wall, his fingers splayed against mine.

"Edward…" I moaned breathily as I closed my fingers around his hand and squeezed. "Fuck me…"

"Bella…" he groaned as he fake-pushed his hips into mine. "I don't have any-"

"Implant," I panted, kissing him hard. "And you know I'm c-clean… _Oh, fuck, please…_"

"You want me?" he teased as he slipped his hand between us, pretending to rub himself against me.

"Please," I moaned, pushing my hips towards his. "There's been no-one else but you, Edward. No-one. I _need _you."

He smirked, as if enjoying his teasing, then pushed me harder against the wall, pinning me there with his body as the hand that was between us slipped up to cup my breast. I let out a shuddering whine, tilting my head back again, then gasped when his hand shot up to grip my jaw, tipping my head back down so I was forced to look at him.

"Keep your eyes on me," he growled, shifting slightly against me. I hissed in a breath when his hand accidentally brushed against me, resisting the urge to push my hips forwards to further the contact. "Keep those pretty little eyes on me while I fuck you."

I nodded weakly, then whimpered as he brought the hand on my jaw back down to my breast, his thumb brushing over my nipple.

"Edward, please," I whispered desperately, squeezing his hand extra tightly so he'd know I was ready. He smirked again, keeping his eyes locked on mine, then lowered his hand again, as if lining himself up against me. "Oh, please… oh, please…"

He adjusted his grip on my hand slightly, preparing us both, then thrust his hips forwards and up, his fingers brushing against me as I let out a guttural moan and tightened my legs around him.

"_Fuck… _Edward…" He moved his hand from between us and braced himself against the wall as he pulled his hips back and sharply pushed them forwards again. I let out another moan, letting my eyes roll up slightly, but he cupped my cheek with his hand, reminding me to keep my eyes open and on his.

"Please," I panted, then whimpered as his hips pulled back again. He squeezed my hand, then pressed his lips against mine as he thrust forwards, the head of his cock barely brushing against me. _Oh, God, he was hard…_

"Edward… _Shit_…" With his next thrust, I pulled him more firmly against me with my legs and kissed him deeply, squeezing his hand to let him know it was okay, that I didn't mind. He groaned softly as he slid up against me again, then reached down and pulled my thigh a little higher up his waist, opening me up to him more. I pushed my nerves to the back of the mind, reminding myself not to think, to just react, then tugged on his hair slightly as he pushed against me with more force this time.

"So… tight…" he panted, dropping his forehead to my neck as he pushed me harder against the wall. It was clear to me now that he was trying his best not to let our bodies touch, so I pulled him back into me again and pushed my hips forwards to meet him, urging him to stop worrying about it.

"Bella," he breathed softly, then kissed my neck before lifting his head again and gazing straight into my eyes.

"So good," I whispered as I pressed my forehead to his. "Harder, Edward. Please…"

"I'm not g-gonna last much longer," he panted as he started thrusting his hips a little harder than before, causing him to slip against me more fully. "It's been too-"

"It's okay," I breathed back, moaning softly. "It's okay… I'm close…"

He groaned loudly, then let his hand trail down between us, pressing his fingertips just above my clit. I let out a shocked whimper, desperately reminding myself that this wasn't real, that it was just part of the job, but my body didn't seem to want to co-operate.

"E-Edw-ward…" I tensed my thighs slightly, kissing him hard, then waited for just a few more thrusts before making my breath hitch and my eyes widen. "Fuuuck…"

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered, then smiled as I winked and threw my head back, making my thighs shake around him as I gave his hand one final squeeze.

"I'm… I'm…" I gasped out, then let my eyes roll upwards as I groaned loudly and Edward thrust a little faster, making his breaths a little choppier.

"Fuck," he panted, not giving me a chance to come down from my supposed 'high' before burying his head in my neck and pushing his hips sharply into mine.

"Edward," I moaned as he gently kissed my neck.

"It's a shame you're so good at that," he breathed, barely loud enough for me to hear, then muttered a low apology before biting down where my neck met my shoulder, making me cry out in shock.

His teeth didn't press hard enough to break the skin, but there'd definitely be a bruise there tomorrow morning, so I tugged his head back by his hair and crushed my lips to his angrily to let him know he'd be paying for that later. He smiled into the kiss, then thrust his hips erratically as he let out a loud groan, pushing harder against me than before and sliding against me fully for the first time. _Oh, God._

"Shit," he hissed, his voice a mixture of awe and something I couldn't quite identify. I pulled him in even closer with my legs, squeezing his hand tightly, then pressed my lips to his once more, this one much gentler than the others.

"Dead puppies, dead puppies," I heard him mutter against my lips as he rested against me more fully, as if spent. I stifled a laugh, realizing what he must have been doing, then kissed my way across to his ear and whispered, "Carlisle naked."

"Gross," he mumbled, shuddering slightly at the image. I hummed contentedly in agreement, letting my hand slip from his before wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome," I breathed, then gently nipped his earlobe before leaning back against the wall with a lazy smile.

He smiled back at me, his gaze turning intense, and I leaned in to kiss him again before murmuring a gentle "hi."

"Hi," he sighed, shifting his hips against mine. Apparently, imagining Carlisle naked was doing the trick. Not entirely sure what the hell to do since we couldn't exactly have a proper 'after-glow' moment, I wriggled my hips against his a bit to try and encourage him to come up with a plan. He barely managed to stifle a groan at my movements, then muttered something under his breath before slowly pulling his hips away from mine and lowering my legs back to the ground.

I wobbled slightly the moment my feet touched the ground, then grabbed onto him for support I didn't need, laughing softly.

"Okay, wow," I breathed, looking down at myself in shock. "My legs are shaking."

Edward laughed, then gently cupped my face in his hands before pressing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

"Why am I not surprised?" he teased, smirking. "You always were a shaker."

I scoffed at him, gently hitting his chest. "Was not!"

"Oh, yes, you were," he murmured, running his hands down to my chest and cupping my breasts. I shuddered, barely biting back a moan. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Eduardo." I rolled my eyes at him as I took an unsteady step towards him. "At least I don't bite."

He scoffed, raising his eyebrow. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"I never said I didn't," I murmured as I raised myself up on my tiptoes, bringing my lips to his ear. "You always have loved marking your… territory."

"Is that what you are now?" he teased, though I could tell there was an undercurrent of something else to his words.

"Always," I promised, then kissed his cheek before turning and walking towards the bed. When he didn't follow me, I glanced over my shoulder at him, surprised to see that his gaze was fixed on my body. I blushed, hyper-aware of the fact that I was completely naked, but tried my best to cover it up.

"Are you coming?"

"Already did, sweetheart," he quipped, winking. I rolled my eyes, then reached back for his hand, which he slipped into mine without hesitation. I smiled to myself as our fingers entwined, the movement natural despite the short amount of time we'd known each other.

I knew from experience that extreme situations tended to force people to bond quickly and in ways that weren't considered 'normal', but this… I shook my head, not letting myself think about that. It was probably just the relief of having someone on my side in all this that was making me feel like that.

"What is it?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand. I froze for a moment as I scrambled for something to say, but quickly recovered, turning my head so I could look at him over my shoulder.

"I was just thinking that…" I paused, glancing towards the bed. "Well, this is the first time you've taken me to bed in a long time, and um… Do you still…"

"Sleep on the right?" he asked, smiling. I nodded sheepishly, blushing. He took a big step forwards, bringing his chest flush against my back. "Of course I do. I _know_ how to stick to my side, remember?"

"Hey!" I cried, glaring at him. "It's not my fault I'm a restless sleeper!"

"You aren't some nights," he pointed out. "Not when you've had a… _satisfying_ day, at least."

I blushed again and dipped my head, knowing exactly what he was alluding to. _Honey, you clearly have no idea what life with Mike was like. Nothing was _ever_ satisfying in that department._

"Hey," Edward chided, turning me round to face him. I blushed even more profusely, fully exposed to him now. I kept my eyes fixed on the floor, then sighed as he cupped my cheeks in his hand and tilted my head back up.

"Don't hide that from me," he murmured, smiling. "You look so beautiful when you blush, Bella."

"You just like knowing when I'm embarrassed," I groaned. "It's always given me away."

"Oh, I know," he teased, winking. I smiled despite myself, then let out a quiet moan as he dipped his head to kiss me, his lips soft and gentle against mine.

"Edward, I'm-" I cut myself off with a yawn, then smiled sheepishly, feeling the blush flood back into my cheeks.

Edward smiled, then shook his head. "Come on, Isabella, it's bedtime."

"Hey!" I protested half-heartedly, grateful for the reprieve. "I'm not a child anymore, _Eddie_. You don't get to boss me about."

"You weren't complaining earlier," he pointed out, smirking. I glared at him, then poked my tongue out before turning and walking over to the bed. Before he had the chance to stop me, I pulled the duvet back and climbed in beneath the sheet, then shifted over to the left-hand side of the bed before rolling over, making sure my back was to him.

"And she says she's not a child," Edward muttered, then slowly climbed in beside me, somehow turning the lights off as he did so.

"Isabella…"

"Go away. I'm sleeping," I hissed, but couldn't stop myself from sighing as he rolled over and pressed his chest to my back, curling his legs against mine. I leaned back into him, as though unable to resist forgiving him, then covered his hand with mine as it slipped round to my stomach, pressing me further into him.

"Am I forgiven?" he murmured as he kissed my shoulder, making me shiver.

"You know you are," I replied with a smile. "I always forgive you."

Edward laughed softly, then kissed along my shoulder until his lips met the spot he'd bitten earlier.

"Edward, I'm tired," I whined. He laughed again, shaking his head, so I rolled over slightly, turning my head in his direction and pouting.

"Awww, poor Bella," he teased, then quickly leaned forwards to kiss my bottom lip. I rolled my eyes and laughed, then kissed him properly, my own silent goodnight.

"I know you're tired, so I'm going to let you off. I doubt I could really _do_ anything now anyway, not after that."

"Oh, I'm sure you could," I joked. "You still have hands."

"True, but where's the gratification in that?" he teased. I scoffed, then rolled back over so I was facing the wall, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Goodnight, Edward," I sighed.

"Goodnight, Bella," he murmured, kissing my shoulder once more before relaxing behind me. I smiled when he squeezed my hand back, then allowed my eyes to drift shut, feeling safe despite the situation we were in. I had no idea what tomorrow would have in store for us, but I knew we would somehow find a way to get through it. We had to. For our sake's and those who were counting on us.


	3. Caught in a Bad Romance

**A/N**: Oh, wow. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, recc'ed favourited and put this story on alert following chapter two. Your opinions really mean a lot to me, and I'm so grateful you took the time to comment back to me!

A big thanks goes to** JMCullen, **my gorgeous wifey and beta, for all her help with this story. I don't know what I'd do without you, bb. Que quowle xx

Another thank you goes to **sscana** and** nanallac5 **for pre-reading this chapter for me – I was a bit worried about it, but they managed to calm me down a bit, so hugs go to you two for being so fabulous.

In case you missed my last A/N – I'll be posting teasers over on the thread as well as on the PicTease and Fictionators websites for you all at some point in the near future.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Isabella…"

_Go away. I'm trying to sleep._

"Come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

I groaned softly, shaking my head, then tried to bury myself deeper into the comforting duvet surrounding me. My body was aching already, and I'd only been awake about a minute. This was not good.

"Bella…" Soft lips pressed against my shoulder, then my neck, and I grimaced when they brushed across where the two met.

"Sorry," a voice murmured, and I felt a hand start gently rubbing my back. I swallowed back a groan when the hand reached the center of my lower back, curling into a ball to try and make it go away.

"Bella," the voice whispered again, and I groaned when I realized it belonged to Edward.

"Go away," I pleaded, then whimpered as he shifted closer, pressing his chest against my back and curving his legs behind mine. Damn, this was really hurting.

"Sweetheart, wake up," he breathed softly against my ear, gently sliding his arm round my waist and taking my hand. "I know you're sore, and I'm sorry, but I need you to try and stay awake for me, okay?"

I nodded weakly, knowing he was right, then weakly reached behind me with my free hand, threading my fingers through his hair. He kissed my neck again, then carefully started to roll me onto my back, taking care not to put too much pressure anywhere as he did so. My shoulder seemed to crunch in protest the moment too much weight was put on it, and I let out a soft whine of pain. I'd survived being grazed by a bullet, years of hardcore training exercises, a broken leg and dislocated shoulder… but none of that could even compare to this. This was full on aching, bruising, stinging, throbbing, constant pain that not even the disassociation techniques I'd been taught would work on.

"Bella," Edward sighed, sounding pained as I slowly let my eyes flutter open and squinted against the light shining down from above me. I tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace thanks to the sudden shooting pain in my back, and I saw Edward look me over worriedly. The expression on his face said it all.

"Edward?" I murmured sleepily, then lifted my hand to cup his face, trying to ignore the dull burn in my wrists from yesterday's bindings. "What time is it?"

"About 4am," he replied, sounding apologetic. "You were getting restless, so…"

"Sorry," I muttered, then slowly tried to roll my shoulders back to work the kinks out of them, only to stop just moments later due to the loud grinding noise they made. _Oh, shit._

"Don't apologize," Edward chided, leaning in to kiss me. I whimpered against his mouth; even moving my neck caused me pain now. "Fuck, they really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"It was worth it," I mumbled. "_You're_ worth it."

He gazed at me for a moment, then gently kissed my cheek before asking me to roll over onto my stomach. I groaned in protest at the prospect of having to move again, but with his help, somehow managed to do it without making things too much worse.

"Try to relax," he breathed as he moved to straddle my hips, careful not to put any weight on me.

"What are you…" I began, then groaned as his hands ran up my back, pressing down hard enough for me to feel it without being in too much pain.

"This should stop your muscles locking up too much," he murmured, though we both knew I was already aware of that. "It won't heal any of these bruises or make the pain completely go, but it should soothe you a little bit."

"Mm'kay," I mumbled, then let my eyes fall shut as he slowly began to massage my back, working out all the knots and kinks in it. I tried my best not to fall asleep, I really did, but my body was so exhausted, I couldn't help but doze off for a while as he worked my back over, leaving my shoulders and neck until last.

"Bella, this might hurt a bit," he warned, then waited for my accepting mumble before placing his hands between my shoulder blades. I tensed up on reflex, knowing what he was going to do, and he sighed before leaning down and kissing my shoulder.

"Relax," he urged, nuzzling my neck. I let out a small moan when his lips brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, tilting my head slightly to give him better access to it. He laughed softly, kissed the spot twice more, then straightened up and rested his hands between my shoulder blades again.

"Inhale," he instructed, then waited until I had taken a deep breath before telling me to exhale and pressing down hard enough on my back to cause it to crack.

"Ow," I groaned, grimacing briefly before smiling as some of the tension in my back seemed to release.

"Okay, arch your back for me," he asked softly as he carefully moved off of me and laid down on his side next to me. I did as he said, then rolled my shoulders and head, which loosened those joints up a little more too.

"Good," he praised, running his hand up my back soothingly before sighing sadly. "You're still so tense."

"I'm okay," I mumbled, rolling back onto my side so I could look at him over my shoulder. "I feel better now."

He shook his head disbelievingly, then shifted closer to me, pressing against my back once more. I moaned softly, grateful for the warmth that was radiating off his body, then pulled his arm round my waist before reaching up and cupping the back of his head.

"Thank you," I murmured, then smiled at him before pressing my lips against his, kissing him gently. He smiled sadly back as he ran his hand across my stomach, but then his expression morphed into one of anger and concern as I hissed in pain. Apparently, I had a bruise near my ribcage too.

"Bella, I…" He trailed off, then gazed into my eyes for a moment, looking deep in thought. I frowned, wondering what the matter was, then gasped when he slowly leaned in to kiss me at the same time his hand slipped down my stomach and to the inside of my thigh, which he gently lifted and pulled back to rest on top of his.

"Wh-what are…" I cut myself off with a shocked moan, feeling my eyes widen as his hand slowly slid up my thigh before gently cupping my sex.

"Edward?" I whispered, confused, then inhaled sharply as he slipped a finger between my folds and began to rub small, light circles over my clit. I let out a shaky breath, completely stunned, then felt my eyes roll upwards as a second finger joined the first, his movements becoming slightly faster.

"Just relax," he breathed as he leaned in for another kiss, and I found myself doing just that, practically melting into him as his fingers pressed against me just a little bit harder, moving in tighter circles now.

"Oh, God…" My voice was less than a whisper now, not to mention embarrassingly breathy, so I tugged on Edward's hair, pulling his lips down to mine again in an attempt to silence myself.

"Is this okay?" he murmured against my lips, his fingers slowing slightly. I nodded frantically, pushing my hips forwards, urging him to keep going.

"Please," I whispered, then moaned as his fingers sped up again, sending pleasure rushing through me. He smiled against my lips, then kissed me softly before nuzzling my neck again, finding the spot he'd discovered earlier and blowing on it. I sucked in a breath, completely overwhelmed with sensation, then squeezed my eyes shut tighter and tried to just focus on the physical overload instead of the mental one that threatened to take over.

_It's just like a one night stand_, I tried to reason as Edward started kissing my neck, _no strings, just pleasure outweighing the pain._

"Bella…" His fingers were moving faster now, making it hard to think, hard to do anything but lay there and struggle to stifle the embarrassingly loud moans his touch elicited from me. It was never like this with Mike, never like this with any of the one night stands I'd had. Then again, none of those situations had even been anything like the one I was currently in; they were all about pleasure and drunken desires that held no real meaning, not life or death.

But was that really what this was about? We were both covered by sheets – nobody would be able to see us, no matter what angle they were looking from, and the microphones… We could fool them easily.

"Edward…" His name escaped my lips before I could stop it, and I felt his rhythm falter briefly before quickly picking up again, becoming more urgent now.

"Bella, just _relax_," he whispered against my ear. "Stop thinking and let me do this for you."

I shuddered, then arched back against him, letting my head rest on his shoulder as I slipped my leg just a little further back in silent encouragement. _Stop thinking. Just relax._

"That's it," he murmured, and I could feel him smile against my neck before starting to kiss his way up to my cheek. I sighed softly, turning my head in his direction, then moaned when my leg shook slightly; my body's silent signal that I was getting close.

"Don't stop," I breathed, opening my eyes to gaze into his. "Please. I-"

Without warning, he pressed his lips hard onto mine, making me cut myself off with a groan as I felt him, _all_ of him, against me. Edward muttered something under his breath, then groaned into my mouth when he felt my legs start to tense up and my breathing hitched.

"E-Edward," I managed to get out, pushing my hips back into his. "I'm…"

"I know," he panted, rocking against me. I let out a small whine when I felt the tip of him slide against me, then groaned when he pulled back again.

"Please," I whimpered, though what I was begging for, I was no longer sure. I was so close now; I just needed a little more…

Edward's free hand grabbed mine, our fingers entwining automatically as he thrust against me, and I felt my eyes go wide as the entire length of him slipped through my folds. _Oh, fuck._

"Bella," he groaned, and that was enough for the tension that had been building within me to release, sending me spiraling into the first non-self created orgasm I'd had in over a year.

I may have dug my nails into his hand too tight.

I may have pushed my hips back against his.

I may have cried out his name.

All I knew for sure was that this was one of, if not _the_ most powerful climax I'd ever experienced, and it was at the hands of a man I'd met less than 24 hours ago.

"God, Isabella…" I heard Edward groan against my neck, but was too overwhelmed to reply. _Edward had done this. __**Edward**__ had made me feel this. Jesus Christ, what was I doing?_

The Agency had one rule – don't get involved with a target or colleague. If that happened, if you fell for someone like that, then your employment was terminated. Everyone knew that and everyone stuck to it, either by turning over their badges and guns or by simply not comprising themselves like that in the first place. But with this mission? With this cover? How the hell was I supposed to _not_ get involved? The cover required it.

But this… would_ this_ count as involvement? It was all part of the ruse, right?

"Bella?"

I shuddered at the sound of my name, then slowly rolled over to face him, determined not to let my over-active mind ruin this. _Carlisle would never know._

"Edward," I whispered, meeting his gaze. His jaw was tense, his hair stuck up from my constant tugging, and there was something in his eyes that I'd only caught a glimpse of once before, when we were up against that wall earlier and he'd truly felt me for the first time, that I couldn't quite identify.

Not letting myself over-think things again, I pressed my lips to his and slowly reached down to wrap my hand around him, only to have him stop me before I had the chance to touch him. I groaned in protest, twisting my wrist to try and escape his grip, but all that did was send pain shooting through my hand, so I tried distracting him with more kisses instead.

"Not tonight," he whispered against my lips. I groaned in protest again, shaking my head.

"Edward, please," I breathed. _Let me touch you. Let me soothe you._

"I'm not saying never," he murmured, "just… not tonight."

"But-"

"You're not up to it," he reasoned, kissing me softly.

"You are," I pointed out, barely managing to graze the tips of my fingers over the head of his cock. _Fucking hell, he was hard._ He sucked in a breath, squeezing my wrist a little tighter, then glared at me, though I could tell he wasn't being completely serious.

"Please," I pleaded. "Let me do this for you."

"I don't need you to," he replied with a shake of his head. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off with his lips, carefully shifting on top of me before rolling onto my other side and pulling me round to face him. I took the opportunity to reach down for him again, but he simply pulled his hips back from me and moved off the bed. I gaped at him, stunned, then groaned when he leaned down to kiss me again.

"That's what I have these for," he murmured as he pulled away, waving his hands before winking and walking towards the bathroom.

"Edward?" I called, pushing myself upright.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," he replied, then pushed the bathroom door open before stepping in and shutting it behind him.

The click of the lock turning seemed obnoxiously loud in the otherwise silent room, and I blinked a few times in shock before groaning with frustration and flopping back onto the bed. _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

"Bella!"

I startled awake, then groaned as blinding light overwhelmed me and I was forced to clamp my eyes shut again. Edward chuckled from behind me, then slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me back against him.

"Good morning, Isabella," he murmured softly, kissing the back of my neck.

"Mornin'," I mumbled, then grimaced as I rolled over to face him. My entire body was aching, and the bruise Edward had discovered on my ribs earlier this morning was incredibly tender, though the pain wasn't as bad as it had been, thanks to his 'relaxation' techniques.

"You know, there are nicer ways of waking someone up," I grumbled, bringing my hands up to shield my eyes from the glaring light shining into them. Edward grinned, his bright green eyes practically sparkling with amusement, then leaned in to kiss me before sitting up and stretching, letting me see his body properly for the first time. _Very nice._

"See something you like?" he teased. I shook myself, then glanced up at his eyes, blushing sheepishly.

"I was just admiring the view," I replied nonchalantly, trying my best not to ogle him as he laughed and got off the bed, shaking his head as he walked over to the walk-in wardrobe I'd seen earlier, wearing only his boxers.

"Edward?" I called, awkwardly glancing around for something to cover myself with. _Damn it all to hell._ Cursing under my breath, I pushed the sheets back from myself and climbed out of the bed, then hurriedly made my way over to the wardrobe, trying to expose myself as little as possible to the hidden cameras dotted about the room.

"I didn't bring any other clothes, so…" I trailed off, unsure of how to open the wardrobe door. I heard Edward let out a soft laugh, obviously enjoying my predicament, so I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bathroom instead.

"Fine! I'm totally using your toothbrush," I shouted, poking my tongue out him, though I knew he couldn't see me. I heard Edward cry out in protest, so I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, letting out a quiet giggle as I did so. This would be fun.

I scanned the room for Edward's shirt, knowing that's what I'd be expected to wear, then groaned when I saw it was in a crumpled heap on the other side of the room, partially hidden by a pair of his boxers and my bra. _How the hell did that get over there?_

Shivering from the sudden chill of the room, I hurried over to the shirt and picked it up with the tips of my fingers, not wanting to touch his boxers, then pulled it on and buttoned it up. The sleeves fell past my wrists, so I had to roll them up before I could do anything, but the bottom of the shirt touched my thighs, providing me with the cover I desperately craved, so I couldn't really complain about it too much – cover was cover, right?

"Bella, open up." I heard Edward bang on the door, but chose to ignore him – he'd done the same to me, after all. I wasn't usually one to hold a grudge or take revenge – I normally took the moral high ground when it came to this sort of thing – but Edward got me worked up to the point where I couldn't help myself. It was ridiculous, that he could have this effect on me in such a short length of time, but there was just something about him that got to me. _Isn't that what happens in real relationships too, though? Maybe it's just him getting into character._

I scoffed at my own reasoning, then rummaged around in the cabinet he'd found the gauze in the night before, searching for a spare toothbrush. I eventually found one tucked away at the back along with some dental floss and condoms, then quickly unwrapped it before squeezing some toothpaste onto it and brushing my teeth. I hated not being able to keep up my regular personal hygiene routines, but it was part of the job now, and I was used to making the most of what I had. In all honesty, I was lucky he had a spare toothbrush in the first place – most people didn't.

But then again, Edward wasn't exactly most people, was he?

"Bella, are you alright in there?"

I rolled my eyes. His timing was uncanny.

"Yeah, I'm good," I called back, quickly splashing my face with some water before dabbing it dry with a towel and walking over to unlock the door.

"Bella, I asked someone to-"

"FUCK!" I screeched, feeling my eyes well up with tears of pain as I hopped back from the door, clutching my foot.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, why the fuck did you stand so close to the door?" Edward shook his head as he walked towards me, apparently completely oblivious to the fact that he was the one who'd pushed it open ridiculously hard in the first place.

"You're seriously blaming me for that?" I choked out, feeling tears run down my cheeks as I sat down on the lid of the toilet seat, still holding my throbbing toes.

"How was I meant to know you'd be standing there, sweetheart?" he replied, his tone patronizing.

"If you'd given me time to move out the fucking way, maybe you wouldn't have had to know where I was standing before barging in like a caveman!" I snapped, gritting my teeth against the pain. Edward shook his head, glaring at me, then knelt in front of me and gently pried my fingers away from my toes.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, his eyes widening slightly.

"What is it?" I asked, then made the mistake of looking down at my feet. The cuts from the night before were now bleeding, and a huge bruise had already started to form across my toes, making my foot look absolutely hideous.

"Bella, breathe," Edward soothed, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. I glared at him through watery eyes, though I knew it wasn't entirely his fault things were this bad.

"Let me go get some gauze again," he murmured, smiling apologetically before rushing off to the cabinet. I leaned down and put my head between my knees, trying to calm myself enough to dull the pain, but it was like Pandora's box had opened – once the pain started in one place, I became hyperaware of it everywhere else.

"Please hurry up," I croaked, feeling the all too familiar nausea start to build.

"Bella, what…" I felt him kneel down beside me again, his hand coming up to rub my back.

"I feel sick," I mumbled. _How the hell was I going to do this? What if we got made within the next few days? I wouldn't be able to run, not like this._ My entire body was aching and throbbing, and I could feel everything suddenly start to overwhelm me, making my stomach start to turn.

"Bella…"

_Fuck off, Edward._

"I need you to look at me, okay?" he urged, and I reluctantly did as he asked. "Try and relax for me, sweetheart. I know you're probably going through a bit of shock right now, and I'm so fucking sorry they treated you so roughly – I should have warned you of what to expect when I sent for you. Your body won't be used to it, so it's normal for you to feel this way."

"It hurts," I groaned, playing along with what he'd told me. It was times like this that I was grateful for the mandatory physical training The Agency put us all through – pain management was something they had focused on a lot, and the more advanced levels had involved being put through mild torture in order to put the skills into practice, which meant I was somewhat used to pain. It was just a shame I hadn't experienced it in this quantity for a while.

"Bella, I know it hurts, baby, but I need you to keep your eyes on me while I do this, okay? Looking at your feet will only make it hurt more."

I nodded, trying to take deeper breaths in an attempt to calm myself, but the moment Edward's fingers brushed against my toes, I cried out in pain, feeling the nausea reach new heights.

"No, don't," I pleaded, though I nodded my reluctant consent at the same time, silently urging him to continue. The sooner this was over with, the better.

"Bella, I have to," he murmured softly, then leaned up to kiss me before turning his attention to my feet.

"Please," I begged, then whimpered as he poured some liquid out of a bottle I'd seen in the cabinet earlier onto some gauze padding.

"It's just some hydrogen peroxide," he explained, "to help clean the cuts."

"I-is that really necessary?" I asked, trying to sound afraid. "Can't you just use something else? I mean, that stuff's gonna sting, right?"

"It's the quickest way to get rid of any dirt or bacteria," he replied. I nodded, knowing he was right. "It might sting a bit, but it's not particularly concentrated or anything – it won't hurt you."

"But, Edward, I…" I trailed off, as if out of excuses. "Can I at least hold your hand? I know I sound like a baby, but…"

"You don't sound like a baby," he assured me, then turned his attention back to my feet, wincing as he took in the cuts and bruises on them. "On three, okay?"

"O-okay," I stammered, then started taking deep breaths again.

"One…" He glanced up into my eyes and smiled. "Two…" He braced my heel on his leg, readying the gauze padding in his other hand. "Three."

I cried out in mock agony, then sucked in a sharp breath, relishing the sting of the peroxide against my toes. This, I could handle.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Edward murmured as he continued to gently cleanse the cuts.

"I-it's ok-kay," I whimpered, smiling at him. He smirked, shook his head, then carefully poured some more of the peroxide on a new pad before giving my toes another once over for safety.

"You must think I'm such an idiot," I sighed, embarrassed.

"No," Edward replied, smiling. "I think you're very brave."

"Edward, that's something you say to 5 year olds who don't cry when they get a plaster, not your lover," I chided. "That's such a patronizing thing to say."

"Is it now?" he teased as he started to bandage my toes with the gauze. "How about this then; I think you're incredibly beautiful, very courageous for coming here to see me, ever so sexy, and ever so talented too."

I blushed, despite knowing what he'd said was just for the microphones.

"Better?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, staring fixedly at the floor. Edward laughed, then secured the gauze with some medical tape before gently setting my foot on the floor.

"Do you want me to bandage up the other foot too?" he asked. "Just in case something else happens? Why you wore heels when you knew you'd have to walk, I have no idea."

"I didn't know it'd be that far," I lied. "I just wanted you to want me."

"Bella," he sighed, looking up into my eyes. "I don't need lingerie or ridiculous heels to turn me on. Just you being you is enough."

I blushed again, hating the reactions he elicited from me, then pushed myself up onto my feet, trying not to grimace as I put some weight on my bad foot. The distraction of the peroxide had made the aches in my body dull a little, and when I managed to take a few steps towards the door without doubling over, I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella," Edward said softly, though I knew he meant it as a warning. "Let me help you into the bedroom, okay? I'll carry you."

"But-"

He shot me a sharp glare. "You won't be able to walk on that yet, and don't even start with the whole 'I'm too heavy' thing because we both know that's complete bullshit."

"Fine," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Stay here a sec – I'm going to go put these away."

I nodded, holding my hands up in surrender, then waited impatiently for him to come back over. _This would be so much easier if you just let me walk out by myself._

"Okay, you ready?" he asked, still glaring at me. I glared straight back at him, not sure what he was so mad about, then wrapped my arms around his neck in preparation for him to lift me.

"I'm ready," I mumbled, the reluctance in my voice real for once. Edward shook his head, then roughly picked me up and wrapped my legs around him, making me groan in pain as he accidentally squeezed my ribs too hard.

"Sorry," he muttered, but didn't give me a chance to respond before walking out into the bedroom, his hands moving to cup my ass again. I rolled my eyes, sure he was enjoying that more than he was supposed to, then laid my head on his shoulder, acting like the weak and injured girlfriend I was meant to be.

"Easy, baby," Edward murmured as we approached the bed, then carefully turned and sat on the edge of the mattress with me still on his lap. I winced as my feet brushed against the sheets, then sighed before sitting up straighter and smiling weakly at him. He gave me a tense smile back, then leaned in to kiss me, his lips soft and gentle against mine.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth, sliding my hands up into his hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist in response, then tugged me closer, bringing our hips together again as he parted my lips with his own.

"I missed this," he mumbled against my lips, splaying his hands against my back. I smiled into our next kiss, trying to resist the temptation to tease him since I'd already managed to piss him off enough for one day, then jerked back from him in shock when I heard someone knock on the door.

Edward shot me a quick glare, pressing down hard enough on my bruised rib to make me groan, then carefully shifted me off him and onto the bed, kissing me once more before walking over to the door and unlocking it. I rubbed my ribs, confused as to why he'd purposefully cause me pain, then blushed profusely as a young brunette walked into the room with a tray.

"I hope you're hungry," she told me, smiling as she placed the tray down on the bedside table. I glanced down at the tray, and felt my eyes widen as I took in the two plates of bacon, hash browns, toast, beans and tomato she'd brought in with us along with two mugs of what appeared to be coffee.

"This is…" I began, looking up at her in shock.

"It's perfect, Gianna, thank you," Edward cut across, beaming at her. Gianna blushed, smiling coyly, then turned back to face me as she pulled a Blackberry out of her pocket. I frowned at her in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on, then shot a quick glance at Edward, who smiled reassuringly.

"Edward paged to say you didn't have any clothes," Gianna explained, "so if you give me your sizes, I'll send them down to Vicky and she'll bring them up for you when you've finished eating."

"Oh, um…" I tucked my hair behind my ears nervously. "Do you want bra sizes too? I mean-"

"Unless you plan on sticking with one bra the entire time you're here, yes," she replied, smiling.

"Of course, right," I muttered, blushing. "Um, size 5 all around and, uh, 34C?"

"Okay, got it." Gianna shoved her Blackberry back in her pocket, then turned to Edward. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," he replied, smiling politely. Gianna blushed profusely, then ducked her head and hurried towards the door. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you!" I called out, but she was gone before I could even finish my sentence. Edward chuckled, shaking his head, then moved to sit beside me on the bed, bringing the tray with all our food on it with him.

"She seems… nice," I mumbled, smiling gratefully as Edward took his plate off the tray before handing me it.

"She is," he agreed. "She's also very efficient."

"Yeah, I noticed," I replied. "She's pretty, too."

"Mmm," Edward hummed noncommittally. "I never really noticed."

"Sure you didn't," I muttered, busying myself with my breakfast.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"No, tell me." He shifted closer to me on the bed, looking confused. I shook my head, keeping my gaze fixed on my plate. "Oh, I get it. You're suddenly playing the jealous girlfriend card now? Seriously?"

"I'm not," I mumbled, suddenly no longer hungry.

"Bella, I've been in this compound for four years. I-"

"That's my point!" I groaned, pushing my tray away from me and climbing off the bed, trying to make this as realistic as possible. "You've been here _surrounded_ by beautiful women like her the entire time! What am I meant to think? That you suddenly became celibate and _switched off_ the male part of your brain?"

"No! I mean, yes! But-" Edward stammered, shaking his head angrily. "Bella, they're not… I want _you_, not them."

"Right," I mumbled sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I hobbled away from the bed.

"Don't be like that. You know I would have sent for you sooner if I could have."

"Really?" I glared at him, trying to vent my frustration from this morning. "Then why the fuck didn't you, huh? I waited for you, Edward. I _waited and waited_ for you to call or email or _something_! I put everything on hold for you, hoping that one day this-" I unbuttoned his shirt with shaking fingers and gestured towards my exposed body, "- would be enough for you, enough to make you want me like you used to."

"Bella, I-" He got up off the bed, and I cut him off before he could say anymore, turning my back on him.

"Don't, Edward," I muttered. "Just don't."

"Bella, please just lis-"

"Coming here was a mistake," I told him softly, making my eyes well up with tears. "I'm sorry, I should have just stayed a-"

"Don't you dare say that," he growled angrily, grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him.

"Edward, you're hurting me!" I cried, letting the tears in my eyes roll down my cheeks.

"Bella, what will it take for you to believe me?" he murmured, loosening his hold on my arm and pressing his forehead against mine. I clamped my eyes shut, forcing more tears to fall, then groaned softly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Bella, you're everything to me," he breathed, brushing his lips across mine. "You're everything."

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed up at him, shocked at how intense his expression had become. "Edward, I-"

"Please, Bella," he pleaded. "Don't just give up on us, not now. Stay here with me. Give me a chance to show you you're the only one."

I exhaled a shaky breath, then hesitated a moment before nodding reluctantly and leaning in to his touch. He let out sigh of relief, smiling weakly, then slowly leaned in to kiss me, as if giving me time to back out and reject him if I wanted to. I whimpered softly, then threw my arms around him and pressed myself hard against him, kissing him urgently.

He jerked back in shock, obviously not expecting me to 'forgive' him so easily, but quickly recovered, pulling me up against his body and lifting me off the ground, careful not to hurt my ribs again for once. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, grimacing slightly when my feet brushed against each other, then hissed in a breath when Edward dug his nails into my back, hard enough to cause pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked breathlessly, looking at me worriedly. I frowned, completely confused, then grimaced again when he bounced me higher up him, understanding what he'd meant.

"I'm ok-kay," I ground out, smiling weakly at him. "I'm just starting to hurt a bit is all."

Edward sighed heavily, shaking his head, then slowly walked over to the bed and carefully put me down onto it. "Stay here a sec, alright? I'm going to go get someone to take a look at you."

"Edward, I-"

"Let me take care of you," he said softly, though his eyes reflected his inner anger. _What the fuck was wrong with him today?_

"I'll be okay," I assured him, frowning. "I just need some Tylenol or something – I really don't think I need a doctor or anyth-"

"Bella, trust me on this okay?" he snapped, then shook his head and softened his tone. "Baby, you're hurting. They treated you so roughly yesterday when they brought you here, and me pushing you against that wall… you're in pain, and I'm worried about you. So, unless you somehow managed to get into medical school while I was here…"

I rolled my eyes, sighed, then nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

Edward smiled sadly, then knelt down in front of me and took my face between his hands, gazing at me for a moment before murmuring, "You're so stubborn."

"So are you," I breathed, then moaned softly as he gently pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss which quickly became deeper, his tongue tracing over my bottom lip to tease me.

"I'll be back in a sec," he promised as he pulled back from me, his gaze intense. "Don't go anywhere without me, okay?"

I nodded in understanding, then leaned forwards to kiss him once more in a silent thank you.

"Don't be long," I murmured, then smiled as he stood up straight, kissed my forehead, then quickly walked across the room, heading for the door.

The moment he disappeared from view, I let out a heavy breath, then grimaced as I tried to push myself up the bed and into a more comfortable position. With a soft groan of 'pain', I curled up in a ball and wrapped my arm around my stomach, wincing as I pretended to press down too hard on my ribcage. I'd been playing the part of the girlfriend who tried to pretend everything was fine even though it wasn't so far, and now Edward was gone, I'd have to really play up the pain incase I was being watched, so I carefully pushed Edward's shirt away from my body, then let out a small sob as I took in the large purple bruise that had spread across my abdomen. _Holy shit, that was huge._

I closed my eyes, squeezing a few tears out, then curled up into an even tighter ball and clamped my hand over my mouth as if trying to silence myself as I started to cry. Instead of simply faking the tears as I was used to doing, I poured all my worries, fears and regrets into it, using the moment as a way to vent everything before it could build up and compromise my position. Emotions were often people's downfall in this kind of situation – you simply had to try and turn them off or channel them into the role you had taken up.

I wasn't entirely sure how long I laid there crying, but eventually there was a loud knock at the door, and I quickly wiped the tears from my face before groaning as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"O-one second!" I called as I slowly tried to stand up, careful not to put any weight on my foot. I took my time making my way over to the door, taking care to grimace every two steps and not stand completely upright, then quickly fumbled to do up the buttons on Edward's shirt before opening the door.

"Hi, Bella," a tall brunette greeted, smiling sadly. "I'm Didyme, but you can call me Di for short. Edward asked if I'd give you a once over to check everything's okay?"

"Oh, yeah, hi," I muttered, then pulled the door open a little wider to let her in. "Where's Edward?"

"Aro called him away for an emergency meeting," Didyme explained as she strode across the room and placed a large black bag on the floor before beginning to clear mine and Edward's unfinished breakfasts away. "He should be back soon, though."

"Oh, okay," I replied, frowning. _Careful, Bella, it could be a trap._

"If you could just pop up on the bed for me, sweetie, we'll get started," Didyme instructed, smiling brightly. I slowly started to hobble towards the bed, eying the bag she'd brought with her warily as I moved. I had no idea what was inside that thing, but I knew from experience that women belonging to this sort of organization were never to be trusted, no matter who or what they claimed to be, so had to act with extreme caution.

"Would you like some help?" Didyme asked, frowning as she took in the gauze wrapped around my foot.

"No, uh… I can do it," I assured her, giving her a pained smile as I took another step forwards and sat down on the edge of the bed that was furthest from her.

"All this must be pretty daunting for you, huh?" she said softly, her eyes turning sad as she looked me over. "I mean, this place isn't the most welcoming at the best of times, and for them to be so rough with you… I wouldn't be surprised if you regretted ever coming here."

"Edward's worth it," I argued, slowly shifting further up the bed. Didyme smiled, then reached down for her bag and put it down on the bed beside me before opening it up and allowing me a brief glimpse inside.

Gauze, syringes, tape, bottles, Band-Aids, latex gloves… Medical supplies, I realized. _Don't trust it, Bella. Be careful._

"Edward said you're pretty banged up all over, and since I know you're probably uncomfortable with somebody like me looking you over, how about you tell me where to start and we'll work from there, okay?" Didyme asked softly, smiling sympathetically. I nodded reluctantly, knowing I had no way out of this, then grimaced as I settled further up the bed and extended my feet towards her.

"Earlier, um… I was in the bathroom and, uh, Edward accidentally opened the door on my foot?" The words came out like a question, and I bit down on my bottom lip, acting unsure of myself. "I mean, it's probably nothing, but they were bleeding a bit and they're really hurting so…"

"Did Edward bandage these?" she asked as she crouched down and looked over my injured foot, frowning.

"Yeah," I replied. "He put some of that peroxide stuff on it too to clean it."

Didyme nodded her understanding, then gently pressed down on the base of my toes, and I couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath. _That hurt._

"Would you mind if I took a look at them?" She glanced up at me for approval and, once I'd nodded, slowly started to unravel the bandages. I watched as she worked, checking for any sign that she hadn't had medical training, then gasped when the final layer of gauze was unwrapped and my foot was exposed.

"Oh, my God," I whimpered, feeling my eyes fill up with tears as I took in the mangled bloody mess that was my toes. Two of them were swollen beyond belief and purple from all the bruising, one was most definitely broken, and the other two were bloodstained and cut up. _This was not good._

"Bella, breathe through it," Didyme soothed, and I clamped my eyes shut tightly, trying to block the images from my mind so I didn't freak out. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ "Do you want to know what I think has happened or would you rather I just treated you quickly and not explain anything?"

"No, um, c-can you explain it?" I asked, wincing as she touched one of my toes. This would give me a chance to assess if she was genuine or not. "So I can tell Edward when he gets back? You don't have to tell me the proper technical terms – I wouldn't understand if you did – but can you dumb it down to give me the gist of things?"

"Of course," she replied, carefully pressing on the area beneath my toes. I groaned in pain, clenching my hands into fists. _Yep, definitely broken something._ "Okay, Bella, from what I can tell, you've definitely broken these two toes here-" she lightly touched the end of them, which made me grimace again "- and the others are severely bruised, so I'm going to strap these three toes to each other while they heal, and will be bandaging up the rest of your foot to pad it out a little and ease the pressure on it. Obviously, we'll be needing to ice those pretty soon to make some of the swelling go down, but since I didn't bring an ice pack with me, we'll have to settle for ibuprofen for now."

"Umm…" I began as she rummaged around in her bag for some gauze. _She definitely seems to know what she's talking about. _"Can we do that last?" She looked up at me in shock. "I mean, it's really painful and I just-"

"Sure," Didyme replied softly, smiling. "Where else do you want me to check out in the mean time then?"

_Oh, boy. Where to start?_


	4. Speechless

**A/N**: Well, here I am again with another long(ish) update. Sorry it took so long to get out – I've been really ill recently and my mind's just gone blergh on me! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, recc'ed, favourited and put this story on alert over the past few days. I've tried my best to reply to as many of you as I can, and apologise profusely if I've missed any of you out – it wasn't on purpose, I promise.

A big thanks goes to** JMCullen**, for all her help with this chapter. She's a life saver. Que quowle, bb. I love you. xx

_Camisado_ now has an official blog – I'll be posting teasers, songs and answering questions over there for you all. The link's on my profile if you want to go and check it out.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Okay, Bella, wiggle your toes for me if you can?" Didyme asked as she sat back on her heels, having just finished bandaging my foot. She'd ended up spending just over half an hour checking me over for injuries and concluded that I was 'pretty banged up' and would need to 'take it easy' for the next week or so until the bruising, cuts and general aching had cleared up.

According to her, I was lucky I didn't get more hurt in the struggle to get me in the van, but it was still 'shameful' that they'd treated a woman this way in the first place.

_Yeah, like I'd fall for that one._

I wasn't stupid – I knew she was probably trying to get something out of me and potentially logging all my injuries so she could tell Aro and the rest of his little cronies exactly where I was weakest so they could use it to their advantage, but I also knew that I couldn't protest or resist too much for the sake of the cover. If she offered me any drugs, I'd have to take them. If she injected me with anything, I'd have to let her. It was a lose-lose situation.

_Edward, where the fuck are you?_

"Bella?" Didyme called, touching my knee to get my attention.

"I can't move them," I sighed, trying to look frustrated. "It hurts too much."

She nodded and smiled sadly, then stood up straight again and rummaged around in her bag for something. I watched her warily, then frowned when she pulled out a plastic bag and a bottle of pills

My mind began racing with possibilities of why she'd brought them out, and I felt myself start to panic slightly. I could imagine it now, her telling me she knew who I was and what I was here for, making me choose which way to die – poison or suffocation. _Oh, fuck._

"Bella, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out, giving her a weak smile. She frowned, looking me over worriedly, then held out the bag for me to take.

"I brought you some clothes," she explained when I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, um… Thanks," I mumbled as I took the bag from her and glanced inside it. Sweatpants, underwear, a bra and a white tee. I could live with that.

"You're welcome," she replied, then moved to sit down beside me. "Now, I know you're probably going to be in a lot of pain pretty soon, so I'm going to give you a bottle of pain killers to keep in the bathroom."

"Edward already has some," I assured her, not wanting to accept anything from her. I still didn't trust her. She was too… nice.

"I know he does, but these are _yours_. Edward tends to only keep very mild pain killers in the cabinet since I won't give him anything stronger – he's pretty stubborn when it comes to hiding pain," she explained. "It's the only way I can make him come and see me when he's seriously hurt."

"Does he get hurt a lot, then?" I asked, frowning. Didyme laughed, shaking her head.

"I know he hasn't told you much about what he does – Aro's gag order's made sure of that – but getting hurt isn't exactly a rare occurrence in his line of work," she replied, then sighed before continuing, "He hates showing weakness, I think, and that often backfires on him when it comes to being injured. He seems to think he's infallible, and the things he's done… you'd think he simply didn't care anymore."

I sat there in a stunned silence, taking everything she'd said in. _You'd think he simply didn't care anymore…_ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"God, I've said too much," Didyme muttered. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Bella. For what it's worth, he looked more alive when I saw him this morning than he has in a long time."

I nodded, glancing down at my hands and the bottle of pills she'd given me. They were sealed tight, and the label looked legit, but could I trust it? Could I trust _anything_ anymore?

"Excuse me a moment," Didyme said softly as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and stepped away from the bed. "Hello?"

Since she'd pretty much seen me naked already, I decided to change into the clothes I'd been brought, wanting to cover up as much as possible. It was difficult, trying to do it while being and looking in pain, and the constant glances Didyme kept shooting in my direction were more than a little disconcerting.

_Stay calm, Bella. You can do this._

"No, of course," Didyme said softly as I finished pulling the sweatpants up. They were a little loose, so I had to tighten the waistband a few times to stop them from falling down, but everything else fit pretty comfortably. "Yeah, she's here with me now."

I looked up at Didyme, who was slowly walking towards me, and froze in panic, unsure of who she was talking to. She was blocking my way to the door now, and I knew she'd easily be able to outrun me if I tried to rush for the bathroom._ I was screwed._

"Nope, let me pass you over to her now," Didyme continued, then held the phone out for me to take. I hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was just another diversion so she could take me out, but took the phone from her anyway and eyed her warily as I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Bella."_

"Edward?" I asked, stunned.

"_Yeah, it's me, sweetheart,"_ he replied, laughing softly. _"I just wanted to call in and ask how you were doing. Is Didyme treating you well?"_

"She's very nice," I told him truthfully. "And I'm alright – just a bit bruised and stuff. Oh, and just so you know, I'm mad at you."

"_You're mad at me?"_ He sounded surprised_. "Why?"_

"You broke my toes!" I whined, pouting. "And you're not even here to kiss them better."

"_Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'd be there if I could, I swear – Aro's just called me away for a meeting and it's going on for longer than I thought it would. I don't know how long it'll be until I get back."_

So Didyme _was _telling the truth.

"Oh, that's okay," I assured him. "I was just a bit worried when you disappeared."

"_I know, baby, I know,_" he replied, then sighed softly before murmuring, _"Didyme's a good person, Bella. I know you're still apprehensive about the people here, which is understandable, but you can trust her, okay? She'll take good care of you."_

"No, I know," I sighed. _Lie._ "Like I said, she's been very nice to me." _Too nice._

"_Good, that's good,"_ he muttered, sounding a little distracted. _"Listen, uh, I gotta go now, but stick with Didyme today, alright?_

"Yeah, I will," I assured him, but before I got the chance to say anything more, he started speaking again.

"_Talk to you later, Bella. Bye."_

"Bye," I replied, even though he'd already hung up on me. _Gee. Thanks, Edward._

"Don't take it too personally," Didyme called softly, and I turned in her direction, confused.

"The hanging up thing," she clarified, smiling. "He does it to everyone."

"Oh, right," I mumbled, nodding my head.

"I know Gianna sent down for some more clothes for you earlier, and um…" Didyme packed her things in her back and zipped it up before continuing, "Vicky should have got them all for you by now, so if you wait here, I can go and get them for you if you'd like?"

"No, uh, I'll come with you," I replied, grimacing as I took a few steps forwards and handed her back the phone. She looked at me dubiously. "I don't want to be stuck up here on my own all day – it'll drive me mad."

Didyme nodded and smiled, then grabbed her bag from the bed and shoved her phone into it before stepping forwards and wrapping her arms around me.

"If we're going to make it down there, you have to let me take your weight, Bella," she explained when she noticed my quizzical look. I nodded in understanding, grateful she wasn't trying to make me stay put, then leaned some of my weight on her as we started to walk towards the door.

"It's a bit of a journey, so if you need a break, just let me know," Didyme murmured softly. I nodded, giving her a small smile. _How far could it be?_

_

* * *

  
_

Apparently, the answer to that was very.

It had taken us half an hour to travel down to the clothing warehouse in the end, and even longer to get back up again thanks to the bags upon bags full of designer clothes that I'd been given. Vicky, the red-haired woman who seemed to be in charge of the clothing warehouse, was scarily over-enthusiastic and nice when it came to helping me try on clothes, and if it wasn't for her snide comments about my figure and general 'plain' looks, I'd have thought she was yet another over-eager shop assistant. Evidently, she hadn't quite got the customer service part down yet.

The entire time we were down there (which ended up being several long hours), Vicky kept looking at me like she was waiting for something, and was constantly creeping up on me and making sudden movements, clearly trying (and failing) to subtly figure out if I'd had any defense training of some sort. Unfortunately for her, I'd met people who'd tried to pull the exact same thing on me way too many times to count while' on other undercover missions, and I knew how to quell my body's reactions to the point where they were barely noticeable anymore.

Eventually, once I'd tried on and picked all the clothing and make-up I could possibly ever need (Vicky had grown frustrated with me because she hadn't been able to figure me out and had insisted that I stay as long as possible so she could keep on trying), Didyme was quick to get me out of there again, having picked up on how uncomfortable Vicky was making me. She'd offered to take most of the bags up for me, but I'd assured her I could handle it, not wanting her to struggle too much. After Edward's phone call, I'd tried relaxing more around her, and once the tense atmosphere between us had dissipated, I'd come to realize that she was actually a genuinely nice person who seemed to care a lot about Edward, despite not really knowing him all that well.

It amazed me to think that monsters such as The Volturi would hire somebody like her to work for them, and the fact that Didyme had _married_ one of them… that completely confused me. Obviously, I knew from experience that honey attracts more flies than vinegar, but Didyme simply didn't strike me as the kind of person who would deliberately try and worm information out of someone like that.

But then again, I also knew that in an organization as huge as this one, people would be trained to do that sort of thing. People would be trained to spot liars, to read body language and facial expression, to analyze speech and all that kind of stuff – they were in The Agency, too.

As Didyme and I were limping/walking back up to the suite, Didyme's phone started to ring, and we stopped for a moment so she could answer it.

"Hello?" she said softly as she helped me over to a wall so I could lean against it. My foot was really starting to hurt now, and I was beginning to regret having not taken the pills she had given me before we left.

"Oh, hi, Edward!" She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back as she began speaking animatedly to Edward through the phone. "Yeah, yeah, she's here with me now… We're just on our way back to your suite, actually… Mmm, she sure did… No, I-… Edward, calm down, she's doing okay. I strapped her up real good and she's been distracted most of the day so-… What? No, she's-…" She glanced at me worriedly. "Edward, I-… Excuse me, but who out of the two of us worked as a doctor for five years before coming here?.... That's exactly what I thought. Now, please, would you stop lecturing me? I'm not an idiot………… No, I know, and I forgive you – I know you're worried about her."

I could hear Edward's voice through the phone now – he sounded stressed and angry yet again. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Of course… Of course… Yeah, I'll walk her up there, I promise… You'll probably be there at the same time as us anyway, so… Yep… Yep… Okay, Edward, I'll let her know. Talk to you soon… Bye."

"How is he?" I asked as she hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. She smiled weakly, then shrugged before picking up her bags again and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"He's worried about you," she replied softly as we began to walk, "and said to tell you that he wants you to take it easy from now on, and to 'take your damn pain pills'. I think he's freaked out over your toes, to be honest."

"He's not the only one," I mumbled, glancing down at them. I'd been walking around barefoot all day since my foot was too swollen to fit into any of the shoes Vicky had offered me, but luckily, all the floors were freakishly clean, and I hadn't stepped on anything as of yet.

"He's on his way to the suite now, by the way. Aro let him go, and he's pretty anxious to see you. He should be there by the time we arrive, which is handy since neither of us have the keys," she said light-heartedly, smiling. I nodded, giving her a small smile back despite the dread that was building up inside of me. The thought of facing a very pissed off Edward wasn't exactly something I was looking forwards to.

We made the rest of the journey up to the suite in a comfortable silence, only having to stop twice because of my foot in the process, which was quite an achievement considering how much it was starting to ache. Despite what he'd said, Edward still wasn't at or in the suite by the time we arrived, so Didyme and I hung around awkwardly for a few minutes waiting until Didyme's phone started to ring and she was called away on an emergency.

Before leaving, she embraced me quickly and kissed my cheek, telling me to be careful and to rest my foot the moment I got into the suite so I didn't make things worse before finally hurrying off in the direction we'd just come from and disappearing from view.

I let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the suite door, feeling exhausted but somewhat… content? It was strange, that I could feel this way despite everything going on around me, but I tried not to think about it too much and just let myself enjoy the moment of peace. Against my better judgment, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the door, only to jerk upright again just seconds later.

"No! Royce, please! Please!"

I could hear a woman sobbing from somewhere nearby, and the way she had been begging made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I shot a quick glance down the hallway, checking to make sure nobody was coming, then slowly began limping towards the source of the cries. I knew I couldn't do anything, not without potentially breaking cover, but the way the woman was crying and the sound of drawers being opened and shut propelled me forwards with growing urgency. I had to do _something_, even if it just involved telling Edward when he got here.

As I moved further up the hallway, I saw a stream of light coming out from beneath one of the doors up ahead, and could tell from the way the light kept being disturbed by moving shadows that that room was the one. My heart started pounding a little in my chest, and I tried moving a little faster despite the pain it caused me. _Just one look._

I held my breath as I finally reached the door, fearing that any sound, no matter how quiet, would somehow give me away, then braced my hands against the doorframe as I tried to peer through the slight gap that had been left when the door hadn't been shut properly. I could make out the shape of a woman with wavy blonde hair kneeling down on the floor, her entire body shaking with barely stifled sobs, and felt tears well up in my eyes when I realized that her wrists were tightly bound behind her back with rope. _She didn't want to be here._

"Royce, please," she whimpered, turning her head in the direction of something I couldn't see. "Please, I promise I won't do it again. _Please._"

"Shut_ up!_" A voice hissed, and my mouth fell open with horror as I saw a man step forwards and grab her by her hair before throwing her down to the floor, causing her to cry out in pain.

I took a step forwards, acting on instinct, then gasped as a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me roughly away from the door and back into somebody's chest. I struggled wildly as I was yanked backwards down the hall, then groaned when I was pressed face-first against a wall.

"Shhhhh," a voice breathed into my ear as a hand ran down my side. I shuddered, trying my best to break free from their hold, but all that did was make them laugh. "Why so scared, _ma petite putain_?"

"I-I don't want any trouble," I stammered as a shiver ran down my spine. I knew that voice. _James._ "Please, I just heard-"

"You heard nothing," he spat angrily, digging his fingers into my ribs, right where my bruise was.

"James, pl-"

"You don't get to call me that," he growled as he shoved me even harder against the wall and pressed himself against me. "Didn't you ever get taught _respect_, ma petite putain?"

"I'm not _your_ anything," I ground out, trying to twist out of his grasp. My French was very limited, but I knew he'd called me his little something, and the thought of me ever belonging to him made me feel sick.

"Not yet you're not," he whispered, and the hand that was on my ribs moved down my stomach, making me recoil. "But you will be."

"James!"

I whimpered at the sound of Edward's voice coming from down the hallway, practically sagging against the wall with relief as James moved away from me and held his hands up innocently.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, sounding a little out of breath as he rushed into my eye-line and gripped hold of my arms to steady me.

"Y-yeah," I breathed, blinking back tears as I glanced up into his eyes. _Oh, shit, he was pissed._

"Come on, let's get you inside," he murmured, shooting James a sharp glare as he slowly helped me limp away from the wall and back down to the suite.

"You know," James called as we turned our backs on him, "you really ought to keep that girl on a leash. Letting her nose around in other people's business won't go down too well with _anybody_. You're just lucky I found her before she did anything stupid."

Edward cursed under his breath, gripping my arms a little tighter as he practically dragged me to the suite door and hurriedly unlocked it before grabbing the bags Didyme and I had left on the floor and shoving them inside.

"In," he growled, then practically pushed me through the door before slamming it shut behind us. I stumbled slightly in shock, then whimpered when I accidentally put too much weight on my bad foot. I heard Edward lock the door from behind me, then grimaced when he pushed past me on his way further into the room, his entire body tense with anger.

"Edward, I-"

"Don't," he spat, twisting around to face me. "How could you be so _stupid?_"

"I thought I heard-"

"I told you never to go anywhere without me, didn't I?" he continued, ignoring my attempt at interrupting him. "Are you trying to get yourself _killed,_ Isabella? Is that what this is about? You're pissed at me for hurting your fucking toes so you decide to be all rebellious and go exploring? Jesus, are you completely out of your fucking mind?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"To what? To go nosing around like some fucking detective? I don't give a shit about what you did or didn't hear, Bella – it's not your place to go investigating a damn thing," he growled angrily, glaring at me. I swallowed hard, shocked by his outburst. For me, it was easy to tell when someone's anger was manufactured or real, and Edward's rage… That wasn't faked. I tried to take a few steps forward, feeling my eyes well up with tears, then flinched when Edward threw his hands up in the air, half expecting him to hit me.

"Why can't you just do what I tell you to for once?"

"I'm not a fucking dog that you can just order around, Edward," I said softly, looking him straight in the eyes despite the fear I was feeling. "I'm a human being."

"You don't think I know that?" he replied, his voice rising. "Jesus, Bella, I thought you had more sense than this."

"All I did was try and see if I could help someone!" I pointed out. _Why the fuck was he so angry?_ "It's hardly a crime!"

"It wasn't your place!" he shouted, and I jerked back from him in shock as he took another step closer. "You can't _do_ that shit, Isabella! It will get you killed!"

"I didn't know, okay?" I looked down at the floor, trying my best to stay in character despite knowing that what he was saying was aimed at me and not girlfriend Bella. "I'm sorry I made a mistake, but how was I meant to know that what I was doing was wrong when you don't _tell me_ anything?"

"It's for your own good," he replied. "The less you know about this place, the better."

"Why? What's so bad that you have to constantly hide it from me?"

Edward glared at me, then turned on his heel and began to walk away from me. I stepped forwards and grabbed his arm to stop him, and he jerked away from me as if burnt.

"Edward?" I called softly. "Baby, please."

"Take your pills, Isabella," he replied blankly, not even looking at me now. "I'm going to go and shower."

With that, he walked off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving me standing there in the middle of the room, completely stunned.

_What the mother fuck?_

I gaped at the bathroom door for a few moments, completely taken aback by what had just happened, then shook myself and hobbled over to the bed and grabbed for the bottle of pills Didyme had given me. I'd known Edward was angry with me all day, but him blowing up on me like that? That scared me more than I cared to admit. It wasn't about him playing everything up for the cameras anymore – it was about him being pissed off and making sure I knew it. I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong (other than going up to the door just minutes before), but whatever it was, it was big. Big enough to make him lose it like he just had and to physically hurt me this morning.

I unscrewed the cap off the bottle of pills, and glanced at the label to see how many tablets I was meant to take. _Two? Are you fucking kidding me?_ I tipped out four of the pills and dry swallowed them, grimacing at the slightly bitter taste they left behind before screwing the cap back on and tossing the bottle from hand to hand nervously.

I could hear the shower running in the bathroom and eyed the door warily as I thought over my options. Barging in there now would be too obvious, but if I did nothing…… I groaned in frustration and ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it angrily. Edward had left me in a bit of a predicament now; The Volturi were bound to have found out about my little slip-up back in the hallway by now and would be watching my every movement even closer than before, and without him here to support me… _Damn it, Edward, why did you break cover?_

I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to make it look like I was forcing myself not to cry as I straightened up and tried to stand. I doubled over a little, hissing in pain, then sat back down on the bed and glared at my foot. Things were rapidly going downhill for me now, and unless Edward and I could somehow pull it together and act like a couple… I swallowed hard and pushed myself up until I was standing again, swaying slightly on the spot as I got used to the sudden change in position.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself, then slowly started limping towards the bathroom door, taking care to grimace and pause every few steps to ensure my pain was picked up by the cameras. I knew there was a chance Edward would get out of the shower and shut it off before I was able to speak to him, but I couldn't risk moving too fast both for my health and the cover, so the moment I reached the door, I wasted no time in opening it and stepping inside the bathroom.

To my surprise, Edward was standing in front of the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring into the mirror as he braced himself on the edge of the sink while the shower ran full-power in the background. As I pushed the bathroom door shut, his eyes flicked up to mine, the anger in them palpable. I swallowed nervously, then took a few steps forwards, buying myself some time before I'd have to speak.

"So, um…" I frowned, trying not to let my anger show as I continued, "What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about, Isabella?" Edward asked, his voice completely void of emotion.

"You broke cover," I told him, gesturing behind me. "Back there, you… That wasn't… You _broke cover. _Just like you did this morning."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How exactly did I break cover, Isabella?"

"You..." I let out a harsh breath, trying to find the words. "Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna come right out and say this, 'cause you're obviously so wrapped up in your own angry little bubble right now that you can't see things clearly, but um, the whole pinching and grabbing me thing? That was totally uncalled for. And your little display back there? That's put both of us at risk because _you broke character_, Edward. I don't know what's up with you today, but this morning… This morning we were fine until you went off to the bathroom to do whatever, so… What's changed? What did _I _do that's pissed you off so much, huh?"

He glared at me through the mirror, then turned round to face me, leaning back against the counter as he spoke. "Isabella, do you know how much pain the average human body can stand before it simply gives out?" I frowned, unsure of where he was going with this. "I didn't think so. The Agency leaves out that kind of stuff, doesn't it? They focus so much on pain management and all that bullshit that you forget what it's like to be a real human being, somebody who actually experiences the full brunt of the pain they get dealt out on a day to day basis. You probably don't even notice you're doing it, but I do, and The Volturi will too. But I guess you've already realized that, huh?"

"What? Edward, that's not-"

"You think _I'm_ the one who broke cover?" he continued, ignoring me once again. "Isabella, if you hadn't been foolish enough to forget to fucking act like you were in absolute agony, I wouldn't have had to have touched you this morning or caused you actual pain. If you hadn't have simply gone around acting like everything was hunky dory, I wouldn't have been called away to see Aro and have to lie to save our asses once again. If you hadn't have decided to play the hero and go 'check out' the weird sounds you heard, James would never have set his sights on you and we wouldn't be in this fucking mess right now."

"You're seriously blaming me for this?" I gaped at him in shock. "Edward, I didn't _forget_ anything. The moment you left, I-"

"Why did Carlisle send you here?" he snapped, glaring at me yet again. "Did he just suddenly remember I was here, or has he simply lost faith in me and decided I need to be wiped out? Is that why you're trying to get us both killed? Are you that fucked up that you decided to come here on a suicide mission and take me down with you?"

"Edward, what-" I began, but he cut me off before I could continue.

"I can't believe I fucking trusted you," he hissed, shaking his head. "I should have just kept my mouth shut when they brought you in."

I gasped, feeling tears well up in my eyes at his words. "Edward, where's all this coming from?"

"Like you don't know," he spat, but the raging fire that seemed to have been consuming him before had all but disappeared and been replaced by… resignation? _Something was very, very wrong._

"Edward, I know nothing about you," I replied softly, trying not to dwell on the accusations he'd thrown my way. "Carlisle told me nothing before I came here. It was my choice to come and extract you, and I have a life back home. I have a best friend waiting for me to come back to her, a wonderful home… Why would I throw that all away just to bring you down with me?"

He stared down at the floor, his expression blank.

"Oh, and I didn't _forget_ anything. The moment you were gone, I played up the pain. The only reason I wasn't doing it while you were there was because, as your supposed girlfriend, I was hiding it from you. I'm sorry you didn't seem to grasp that, and I'm sorry for trying to do the decent thing in the hallway, but just because I made a mistake, you don't suddenly have the right to treat me like shit and throw accusations at me. I came here to save your life, and instead of being grateful or showing some appreciation for it, all you've done is give me grief I neither want nor deserve," I told him, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I know this must be a stressful time for you and you have every right to not trust me, but could you at least _pretend_ to have some faith in me?"

He scoffed and shook his head, a bitter smile appearing on his face.

"Edward…" I murmured softly, slowly moving forwards until we were just feet apart. He looked up and gazed into my eyes, his expression intense. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took a step forwards. I nodded, swallowing hard, then gasped as he suddenly reached for me and crushed his lips to mine, cradling my face in his hands. I let out a low groan and let my eyes fall shut as his kiss grew more forceful, then stumbled slightly as he turned us both around and started walking us backwards.

I grimaced when I accidentally put too much weight on my foot, but the pain was quickly replaced by something else - not quite pleasure but just as intense - the moment my back hit the bathroom wall and he pinned my wrists up above my head, pressing his body hard against mine.

His lips angrily parted mine as he pushed me harder against the wall, holding both my wrists with one hand as the other reached down and hitched my bad leg up around his hip, allowing him access to grind himself against me. I whimpered into his mouth, pushing my hips forward as his towel began to slip from his waist, then groaned when he pushed himself back from me and dropped my leg back down to the floor.

"That," he said harshly, his gaze fiercely intense. "That is what's wrong, Isabella."

I stood there, dumbstruck, then watched as he turned and walked straight out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. I stared at the door for a moment, trying to process everything that had just happened. It was too much to take in at once, so instead of letting myself dwell on the negativity of our encounter, I focused on that last kiss and the desperation and passion behind it. I tried to let that feeling drown out everything else, tried to burn it into my memory, just clinging to the hope that all was not lost, that we could do this.

I pressed my fingers to my still tingling lips and closed my eyes, trying my best to collect myself so I could think clearly again. When I opened my eyes again, I glanced around the room and cursed under my breath when I saw that the shower was still running. I knew the water would probably be stone-cold by now, but quickly stripped off my clothes and carefully limped over to the shower doors and pulled them open.

As predicted, when I stuck my hand under the spray, the water was on the cold side of warm, so I quickly stepped in, making sure my bandaged foot wasn't anywhere near the water, and turned my face into the spray. The shock of the temperature was a welcome one, and I used the moments of clarity it provided to try and bring myself back into the character and into the mindset I needed to be in if I was going to do this job properly. Because that's all this was… A job. Edward had pretty much said so himself – what happened this morning was just a fluke; he did it because he felt he had to. There was nothing more behind it, and that was fine with me – I'd told myself it was just like a one night stand the entire time, after all.

Then why did his words hurt so much? Why was my heart still racing from his kiss?

I slammed my hands against the shower wall in frustration, then quickly turned off the water and shoved open the doors. I couldn't afford to let myself think like that, not anymore. Careful not to trip or put more weight than necessary on my injured foot, I climbed out the shower and grabbed for a towel, quickly drying myself off before limping over to the sink unit and reaching into one of the drawers in search of something to tie my hair back since all the hairbands I'd been given were out in the bedroom.

As I felt around for a band, my fingers brushed against cold plastic, and I frowned before wrapping them around the object and pulling it out the drawer. It was an empty unmarked pill bottle with a post-it note stuck to it.

_Edward,_

_Take two of these if and when you need them. They'll help you, I promise._

I shook the bottle to double check it was empty, then sighed before putting it back and closing the drawer. _They'll help him? With what?_ It was none of my business, and I knew Edward would never tell me what they were even if I asked, so I tried to put them to the back of my mind as I slowly started to walk towards the bathroom door. I had no idea how long I'd been in the shower for, but knew it couldn't have been long, so I moved as slowly as possible, not quite ready to face Edward yet.

Once I reached the door, I hesitated. I'd wasted enough time by now – The Volturi would think I was up to no good if I stayed in here much longer, which left me with no choice. I reached out and grabbed the handle, then counted to three before pulling the door open and stepping into the main bedroom.

Edward was curled up on the bed, facing the wall with the duvet wrapped fully around him, and I could tell by the way his chest was rising and falling that he was asleep, but only barely. Not wanting to wake him up and risk another shouting match, I quietly made my way across to the bags he'd lined up on the floor near the walk-in wardrobe, and smiled when I realized he'd organized them into different categories – clothes, make-up, underwear. I reached into the make up bag and rummaged around for some hairbands, then swept my dampened hair into a loose bun and secured it before glancing over at Edward.

He was still asleep. _Good._

I briefly thought about slipping some nightclothes on to cover myself when I got into bed, but quickly decided against it, knowing it would seem suspicious if I was acting all modest all of a sudden. I cringed at the thought of someone like James watching me bend over like this, so quickly straightened up and grimaced when a dull pain shot through my ribs and foot.

Ever since Edward had mentioned my so called inability to experience pain like 'a human being', I'd been growing more and more aware of just how bruised and battered my body truly was, and it was making it difficult to function the way I was used to. Didyme's pills had started to kick in by now, so I knew the pain was probably more psychological than anything, but it still made me feel uneasy. Evidently, Edward's words had hit me harder than I'd thought.

Groaning softly, I limped my way over to the bed and carefully pulled the duvet back from the mattress, pausing for a few moments to check Edward was still asleep before sliding into the bed and covering myself with the duvet. I laid there for a while, staring blankly up at the ceiling, then sighed before rolling onto my side and slipping my arm around Edward's waist as I spooned behind him.

I felt my eyes roll upwards slightly as I pressed myself against him; the warmth his body was radiating was spreading through me like wildfire, and just being this close to him after what had happened in the bathroom was enough to make me shiver. I pressed my cheek against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I rested there for a few moments, simply taking it all in, then opened my eyes again and gently kissed his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered, then pushed myself tighter against him one last time before slowly rolling over onto my other side and awkwardly shifting away from him, putting what I hoped was the right amount of distance between us.

It was clear to me now that Edward had his demons, just like I had mine, and as I started drifting to sleep under the influence of Didyme's pills, I couldn't help but wonder if it was being alone in here for so long that had brought those demons closer to the surface.


	5. A Tear in the Membrane

**A/N**: Hey, everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out – I'm on holiday with my family at the moment, so hadn't really been able to write much until a few days ago! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, recc'ed, favourited and put this story on alert, and I apologise profusely for my fail when it came to replying to questions and reviews this time round. I'll try and catch up, but if I can't, know I'm grateful for all your comments.

A big thanks goes to** JMCullen** for all her help with everything. She's amazing. Go check out her fic,_ The Unaccompanied Soul _– you won't regret it!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

Some time later, I blearily opened my eyes and glanced around, unsure of what had woken me at first. But then I felt and heard Edward shifting restlessly behind me, and I instantly knew something was wrong.

"No… don't…" he mumbled, his breathing fast and shallow. Concerned, I rolled over and sat up so I could get a better look at his face, then bit down hard on my bottom lip when I took in his tortured expression and the way his body was curling up defensively, as if bracing itself for an attack.

"Edward," I called softly. "Edward, wake up."

"Bel….. please….." he muttered as his hands clenched into fists. I swallowed hard, trying not to panic, then leaned down and gently pushed some of his hair back from his sweat-dampened forehead.

"Edward, I-"

From out of nowhere, I felt something hard collide with my face, and let out a stunned cry of pain as the force of the impact sent me toppling over and almost off the bed. I shot one hand out to stop myself from falling, then brought the other up to my stinging face, unable to stop the tears that had welled in my eyes from spilling over.

"B-Bella?" Edward gasped, and I felt the bed shift behind me as I slowly tried to push myself upright again, groaning softly when pain started radiating through my ribcage.

"Oh, my God." Edward sounded panicked, his shock at what he'd just done palpable.

"I-it's okay," I choked out, then winced when I tasted the unmistakable metallic tang of blood in my mouth. I knew I'd probably bitten down on the inside of my cheek or something by accident when he'd elbowed me, so I wasn't worried about him having caused me major harm - it was his mental state that concerned me.

"Are you alr-right?" I asked as tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "You were having a nightmare, and I-"

"Bella…" He sounded heartbroken for some reason, so I reached back with my free hand and gently wrapped my fingers around his.

"I'm okay," I lied, then let go of his hand and started to stand. "It's okay. I'm just going to… go."

Not wanting to risk letting him see how much he'd hurt me, I hurriedly limped over to the bathroom, keeping my head ducked down just in case he tried following me, then quickly shut the door and locked it behind me before pressing my forehead against the cool wood and closing my eyes.

_How could I be so stupid?_

I bit down on my lip to stifle a sob as I brought my hand up to cup my cheek, then slowly opened my eyes again and inhaled a shuddering breath before limping over to the sink and gazing at myself in the mirror.

I stared at my reflection blankly for a few moments, letting myself experience the pain for once, letting the slow burn of it spread through my cheek and mouth, using it to remind myself of how much of an idiot I'd just been. Jerking somebody awake from a nightmare was never a good idea at the best of times, but to do it to an experienced agent who was trained to fight first and ask questions later was just plain stupid. Jesus, how could I not have remembered that?

I slammed my hands down against the sink in anger, pissed off at myself for making yet another rookie mistake. What was it about Edward that kept making me slip up? I knew better than this, knew better than to let my emotions over-rule my head this way, but for some reason, whenever Edward was involved, all that training went out the window.

I was treading in dangerous territory now, and this injury was just the jolt I needed to remind myself of that.

I shook my head, then looked up at my reflection again, taking in the tears that continued to roll down my flushed cheeks, the way my hair had fallen from its bun whilst I was sleeping and now hung limply round my face, making myself look more vulnerable than ever before. This wasn't me. The way I'd acted yesterday was inexcusable – I'd let what had happened that morning affect the way I did my job, and that was something I couldn't afford to do. Edward had been right – I was going to get us both killed.

But, deep down, I knew that telling myself all this wasn't going to help. I couldn't just switch off and try and distance myself from him – it was impossible now, and I didn't want to. I'd just have to channel the clusterfuck of emotions he evoked from me into something productive, use them to make the fake relationship more believable whilst separating myself from it on a personal, business level. I doubted it would work, but I had to try, at least until I'd figured out what the hell was going on with both me and Edward.

_Shit. Edward!_

I glanced at the door worriedly, then quickly splashed my face with some cold water to wake myself up a bit more before patting it dry with a towel from the nearby rail and slowly walking back towards the bedroom, wanting to put Edward out of his misery as quickly as possible.

As I approached the door, I quickly pulled the hair tie from my hair, letting it fall down to shield my face from Edward. I curved my shoulders inwards a bit and cast my eyes down, then unlocked the door before slowly pulling it open and stepping out into the bedroom.

I glanced up nervously, and swallowed hard when I saw Edward roughly running his hands through his hair and muttering to himself. I took a step forwards, trying not to startle him, and he froze for a moment before jerking his head up in shock, his worried, tired eyes finding mine instantly.

"Bella," he breathed, his eyes widening as he took a few hesitant steps towards me. I put my hand out against his stomach to stop him from moving any closer, then looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile before sliding my hand up to his chest, letting it come to rest over his pounding heart.

"I'm okay," I said softly, then leaned up to gently press my lips to his in silent reassurance before moving back and slowly walking past him, heading straight for the bed and the bottle of pills that lay on the table beside it. I heard him sigh softly, then watched as he walked into the bathroom, his head bowed with shame as he pushed the door shut behind him.

I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth, conflicted about whether or not I should go to him, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the bottle of pills that was now in my hand. I unscrewed the cap and poured out just one of the tablets this time, then dry swallowed it before putting the bottle back on the table and climbing into bed.

I curled up on my side, facing the wall just like he had, but stretched my good leg out behind me so he knew that this wasn't a rejection or sign of fear – it was simply me trying to give him the control over how close we would be when he came back.

Since I wasn't entirely sure when Edward would be returning, I tried to calm myself as much as possible, choosing to close my eyes and let the pill take effect without resistance. I had no long I laid there for, but a long while later, when I was just starting to drift to sleep, I heard the bathroom door open followed by Edward's hesitant footsteps as he approached the bed.

He silently climbed into the bed and pulled the duvet up over himself, then inhaled sharply when his leg brushed against mine, my message coming across loud and clear.

"God, Bella," he whispered as he rolled onto his side and spooned behind me, echoing what I'd done to him earlier that evening. I pushed back against him, welcoming his warmth without hesitation, then sighed when he slipped his arm around me and buried his face in my neck. His body was trembling slightly as he breathed me in, and I had to consciously remind myself not to tense when his hand slowly slipped up my stomach and to my ribs. A small part of me expected him to hurt me again, but I knew he wouldn't, not intentionally anyway.

He sighed softly when his fingers brushed against my bruise, then pressed his lips against my neck as he gently started to stroke the purple skin across my ribs, almost as if he was trying to erase it with his touch. I swallowed hard, trying to remain as still as possible while he touched me, but couldn't help but exhale an unsteady breath when he slipped one of his legs between mine and pulled me tighter back against him.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, and I knew in that moment he was apologizing for more than just the accidental elbow. "Bella, I'm so fucking sorry."

No longer able to hold back, I slowly rolled over to face him and reached out to gently run my fingers down the side of his face as I whispered, "I know."

He looked pained, like he wanted to say something more but couldn't, but there was something else hidden away in his eyes as well, a deeper inner torture that I was only just beginning to realize was there.

"What did they do to you?" I asked him softly, incredulous. I saw shock and fear flash behind his eyes at my words, but he quickly blinked them away, a careful blankness taking their place instead.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," he replied, and I could see in his eyes that he truly believed that.

"Edward, I-"

"Shhhh," he breathed, gently pressing his fingers against my lips to silence me. I let my eyes flutter shut, then nodded in resignation, knowing I wasn't going to get anymore out of him for now. He smiled sadly, and we gazed at each other for a few moments, my fingers still resting against his cheek.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella," he murmured softly, still holding my gaze. "I'd never intentionally do something like that, I just-"

"Shhhh," I sighed, repeating his silencing tactic. Edward smiled and nodded, just like I had done, and I couldn't help but give him a small smile back before shifting closer and sliding my arms around his waist. He froze for a moment in shock, then slowly wrapped his arm round me as I rolled him onto his back and rested my head against his chest, trying to let him know that I wasn't afraid of him and that I understood why he'd reacted the way he did.

"I love you, Bella."

I lifted my head from his chest, gazing up into his eyes, then smiled and pushed myself up so I could gently kiss him before murmuring a soft, "I love you too, Edward."

He let out a shaky breath, his gaze becoming intense, then slowly leaned in to press his lips against mine in a slow, deep kiss. His hands pulled me up against him, our legs entwining as we both inhaled and let our lips part, and I couldn't help but moan softly when one of his hands slipped down to my thigh and hitched it up to his hip as our kiss grew deeper and more meaningful.

I arched my hips against him, desperate to get closer, then slid my hand up into his hair as his lips suddenly moved more urgently against mine, like he was trying to communicate something I couldn't understand. I poured every ounce of passion that I could into the kiss, knowing it couldn't and wouldn't last much longer, then whimpered as our lips finally broke apart and rested my forehead against his, my breathing completely unsteady now.

Once I'd collected myself again, I slowly opened my eyes and smiled when his gaze met mine. He smiled back, the pain I'd seen in his eyes before completely eradicated, then gently began trailing his fingers up and down my thigh as I settled back down with my head on his chest and my ear directly over his heart.

"Goodnight, Bella."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

Several hours later, I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, and groaned softly before burying my face deeper into my pillow.

"Edward, can you get that?" I mumbled as the knocking continued. When I was greeted with silence, I rolled over in confusion and felt my stomach drop when I realized he wasn't there.

"Bella? It's Di. Can I come in?"

"J-just a second!" I called in the direction of the door, hurriedly wiping the sleep from my eyes as I slowly shifted to the edge of the bed, clutching my suddenly aching ribcage. I glanced around for something to cover myself with, then grimaced when I realized both Edward and I had slept naked last night and our clothes were in the bathroom.

"Um, sorry, Di, just let me grab some clothes," I shouted apologetically as I limped over to the bags that still rested against the wall beside the wardrobe.

"That's alright, Bella. Once you're dressed, you can get back into bed if you'd like – Edward's given me the key this time," she replied, easing my panic somewhat. If she'd seen Edward this morning, then she'd know where he currently was and hopefully be able to tell me what sort of mood he was in. I hoped that after what had happened earlier this morning, he would be a little less angry with me and maybe even apologetic – if he were to act remorseful for the cameras, then I could react more like the forgiving girlfriend I was meant to be, and maybe that would give us the chance to patch things up between us.

Not particularly caring about what I picked out, I chose the first underwear set I saw and randomly selected a dress from the selection Vicky had given me the day before. I hurriedly pulled them on, taking care to act more in pain and be more careful than before, then limped back over to the bed and sat down before calling out for Didyme to come in.

As I awkwardly tried to arrange the pillows so I could sit back against them more comfortably, I heard the key swipe through the reader beside the door, and I couldn't help but swallow nervously as I pulled the sheets up around me to cover my legs.

"Sorry to wake you up," Didyme said softly as she stepped through the doorway and locked the door behind her. "Edward asked me to check on you at 1, and I know I'm a little early, but-"

"Edward asked you to come?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's… concerned about you. He said you've been trying to hide your pain from him, and you know how he gets about that sort of thing, so…" she trailed off as she walked towards the bed and sat down the edge of it near my feet, setting her bag down beside her as she did so.

"He noticed that, huh?" I sighed, trying to appear disheartened. "It's not that bad, I promise. Not since I took some pills, anyway. It's just… I don't want him to feel guilty, you know? I don't want him to think I regret coming here because of the pain I'm in, because I don't. I love him, Di. Being without him for so long hurt worse than any physical pain I could ever experience, and I… I just don't want him to ever doubt that, I guess."

Didyme smiled in understanding, then murmured, "I'm sure he knows that already, Bella – it's written all over your face whenever you mention him."

I blushed, looking down at my hands, which were now fiddling with the edge of the sheet to keep myself occupied.

"Listen, um… Edward said that something happened between you this morning, and said that maybe you…" she trailed off, glancing up at my cheek. I brought one of my hands to touch it instinctively, then winced when I pressed down too hard. Obviously, he'd accidentally bruised me.

"I'm okay, Didyme, honestly," I assured her quickly. "I'm just worried about Edward."

She frowned, obviously confused.

"He, uh…" I gestured to my face, swallowing audibly. "He did that by accident when I woke him up?" _Damn it, why was everything sounding like a question all of a sudden?_ Didyme's eyes widened, and a look of understanding came across her face. "He was having a nightmare or something, so um… I tried to wake him up, and he just... reacted, I guess."

"Did he have one the first night you came here?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of."

"Did he appear to have trouble sleeping?" She had a very serious expression on her face now, genuine concern practically seeping from her.

"I'm not sure, really," I told her honestly. "I was out like a light that first night, but, um… he was definitely awake before 4am, because he woke me up and said I was getting restless."

Didyme nodded, looking sad.

"Is he…" I hesitated, biting down on my bottom lip again. _Would this be overstepping the line? _"Is he okay, Didyme?" She glanced up into my eyes, and I swallowed hard before continuing, "I mean, the nightmare seemed really bad and… If he's not sleeping right…"

"Bella," Didyme began, looking conflicted. "I can't say much about this to you – it's not my place – but, uh… Edward gets like this from time to time – I'm sure he'll explain things to you when he's ready. I usually give him some tablets to help him sleep better, but since he never mentioned this to me… Damn it, why didn't I notice before?"

Then the lightbulb went on in my head. _The empty bottle in the bathroom drawer._

"He's good at hiding things," I said truthfully, wanting to ease her guilt. "He probably thought he could handle it by himself or something."

Didyme hummed noncommittally, seeming to be deep in thought all of a sudden.

"Didyme, um…" She looked up, coming out of her reverie. "Did Edward say where he went this morning? I mean, I know it's probably none of my business, but um… I kinda thought that maybe he'd… I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid," I sighed. Maybe he got called away suddenly and didn't have the heart to wake me up or something… Then again, he may have scarpered the moment the opportunity arose…

"Bella, Edward got called away again by Aro for a quick meeting about today's arrangements," Didyme explained, her tone soft. "He seemed a little pissed to be dragged away from you so early, to be honest – he was very reluctant to leave."

"What are today's arrangements?" I asked, confused, then quickly did a double take. "Um, I mean, I know you probably can't tell me because it's none of my-"

"Oh, Bella." Didyme laughed, shaking her head. "Not everything here is top secret, you know. Today's just one of the weekly dinner party type things involving most of the people here. It gives everyone an opportunity to touch base and just relax for a few hours."

"Oh, okay," I murmured, frowning. Edward hadn't told me that. Then again, he hadn't exactly told me much at all about anything or anyone as of yet.

"Don't look so down," Didyme chided, smiling. "You'll be invited too – all the wives and girlfriends get to come along, so you'll finally get to meet some new people."

I nodded, giving her a small, nervous smile back. "Is it, like, a formal thing or can I just wear normal stuff?"

"It's semi-formal," she replied, "but most of the women are expected to, um… look their best. Some of the men are very… They like to show off what they've got, so to speak."

_Ugh._

"Is Edward one of those men?" I asked worriedly. Didyme smiled.

"I don't know. He's never had a woman accompany him to one of these before."

I blushed and looked down at my hands again. _Why did her saying that make me feel so damn good?_

"Shit!" I hissed suddenly, making my eyes widen as I looked up at Didyme. "What am I going to wear? Oh, my God, and my face!" I groaned, bringing my hand up to touch my cheek. "Di, is my cheek _bruised?_ Does it show? Oh, my God, they can't see me like this!"

I pushed the sheets off me and grimaced as I sat up, holding my ribs, and started to get up off the bed, my panic both genuine and false at the same time. If Edward saw the bruise, he'd freak out, but if I covered it up too well, The Volturi would wonder how I was so good at hiding bruises… And the dress… most of the dresses Vicky had shoved onto me were low cut, backless, halterneck or strapless, not to mention above the knee. All of those would expose my injuries, and since I couldn't really wear shoes…

"Oh, fuck, I can't even wear shoes!" I whined, making my eyes well up with tears and I tried limping over to the bags of clothes again. Didyme reached out a gentle hand to stop me, then quickly stepped forwards to grip my forearms to help steady me.

"Bella, calm down," she said softly. I made the tears in my eyes spill over, hiding my face behind my hair as if ashamed.

"Di, I can't let people see me like this," I choked out. It was true – letting them see just how injured I was would put me at a disadvantage yet again, and if I got asked any awkward questions… "What will they think? I mean, what if they don't think I'm good enough for him? What if they hate me? Oh, _God_, what if _Edward_'_s embarrassed_ by me? What if he doesn't want me to go with him? Di, you've gotta help me."

Tears were running down my cheeks now, and I'd managed to make myself start hyperventilating slightly to make my panic seem more real, which seemed to have worked, for Didyme wrapped her arms tightly around me and held me as I cried, murmuring soothing words into my ear.

"Please, Di," I pleaded as I struggled to re-regulate my breathing. "Please. Help me."

"Of course I'll help you, Bella," she breathed softly. "I just need you to calm down for me first, okay?"

I nodded, pulling back from her slightly, then inhaled shuddering breaths increasingly slowly, despite knowing it wouldn't really help me.

"Look at me?" I blinked away tears as I glanced up into her eyes, then gave her a weak smile in return to the warm, sympathetic one she'd given me. "That's good, Bella. Now, give me your hand?" I did so without hesitation, knowing from my training what she was about to do. She held my hand against her chest, letting me feel it rise and fall with each slow, deep breath she took.

"Try and match your breathing to mine," she instructed, smiling encouragingly. I nodded, then tried to so what she'd said as amateurishly as possible, keeping in mind what Edward had said.

Eventually, Didyme seemed happy with my progress, and let go of my hand with a small smile. "There. Better?"

"Yeah," I breathed, nodding. "Much better. Thank you."

"That's okay," she replied softly. "Now, I know you're panicking about tonight, but there's no need to, okay? Nobody will judge you, nobody will hate you, and Edward… Edward will see you standing there and think you're the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his entire life no matter what you're wearing."

My eyes welled up with tears, and I dipped my head, embarrassed. Nobody ever put the words 'beautiful' and 'Bella Swan' together unless 'is not' were between them (apart from Charlie, of course, but it was his duty to say that, so I tended not to count those instances), and I knew that there was no way in hell that Edward would genuinely think any different. Men who looked like him and women who were as plain as me did not mix in real life.

"Bella? What is it?" Didyme asked worriedly when she realized I was crying.

"Nothing," I lied, smiling weakly. "I'm just a bit emotional right now, I think."

Didyme nodded, rubbing my arm comfortingly, then hesitated a moment before wondering, "Would starting to get ready be a welcome distraction for you, or make things worse?"

I smiled. "You remind me of my mom," I told her truthfully. "She always used to dress me up in all these gorgeous clothes when I was younger and got upset; it would always cheer me up."

"And now?" she asked softly, her expression one of sympathy and understanding.

"Oh, um… my mom's… she's not…" Tears rushed back to my eyes again, and I cleared my throat to dislodge the sudden lump that had risen in it before continuing, "She hasn't been around to, um… She's…"

"Oh, Bella," Didyme whispered as she wrapped me in her arms again and held me close. I relaxed against her, letting the tears fall again, and closed my eyes as she gently swayed us from side to side. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," I mumbled as I slipped my own arms around her in return. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, and just for a moment, I let myself make-believe that Didyme wasn't just some random woman sent to take care of me whilst I stayed in a compound full of drug dealers, murderers, con-men and kidnappers. I let myself pretend that, in that moment, I was eight years old again, and everything was still how it used to be. There was no Volturi, no Agency, no drunk drivers and no danger. Just me and Renee, hugging just like we always used to.

I inhaled a shaky breath, and just for a second, I could have sworn I could smell my mom's old perfume.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes as straightened up again, bringing myself back to the present. "Yeah?"

"If you'd like, you can go and get ready and I'll wait here for you to give you an opinion? I don't have to help you. If that was your thing with your mother, I don't want to-"

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "I want you to help me."

Didyme smiled, then nodded and gently slipped her arm around my waist. I looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was doing.

"Let's get you in the bathroom so we can start getting ready, yeah?"

I smiled at her, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since I'd arrived here. "Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

Several hours later, and I was just adding the finishing touches to my look. Didyme and I had chosen the most modest but appropriate dress we could find - a pretty blue halterneck dress that fell just past my knees and covered most of my injuries pretty well without making it too obvious that something was there to be covered. Unfortunately, since my foot was so swollen from where my toes had been broken, the only pair of shoes that actually fit me were some blue Converse hi-tops that belonged to Edward. The good thing about them? They protected my foot from any possible stepping-on-toes incidents and the color of them actually matched my dress. The bad thing about them? They looked stupid.

But hey, beggars can't be choosers, and I was actually pretty lucky he even had them in the first place. If he didn't… let's just say I'd be hobbling around in a pair of toe-crushing heels for the rest of the evening – not my idea of fun.

Using the make-up Vicky had given to me, Didyme and I had managed to throw together an understated yet classy look for my face and, with her help, I'd been able to cover up the worst of the (surprisingly large) bruise on my cheek without turning myself into a tangerine. As uneasy as she made me feel, I had to admit that Vicky did have a good eye when it came to finding tones which matched my naturally pale coloring, and I was suddenly very grateful that Didyme had taken me down to the warehouse.

Although I wasn't necessarily a vain person, I did take pride in my appearance and, since tonight was the first time in a while I'd been able to 'dress up', I was feeling nervous and excited all at once. Tonight, I wanted to show Edward that I could play the part, that I was prepared to do whatever it took to complete our mission, and, most of all, I wanted to show him that I wasn't just some plain, dumb girl he could boss around. I was a woman, and I wanted him to notice me for once, to recognize me as a human being since he seemed to be forgetting that lately.

As I slipped in the last pearl earring Didyme had given me, the bathroom door gently swung open, and when I glanced up in the mirror to see who it was, I was surprised to see Edward hesitantly pushing the door shut behind him as he entered the room.

"Hey," I said softly as I turned to face him, forgetting momentarily that I was still only wearing my underwear since Didyme and I hadn't wanted to risk getting make-up on the dress as we got ready.

Edward swallowed audibly, looking me up and down, then muttered a small "Hey."

I smiled at him, suddenly nervous, then shook myself before turning and grabbing the bottle Didyme had given me.

"Didyme gave me these," I explained as I stepped forwards and held the bottle out to him. "She wanted me to give you them."

"What for?" he asked warily, looking worried and confused at the same time.

"Your, um…" I gestured towards my face, unsure of what to say. "She said they'd help."

Edward nodded, then stepped towards me so he could take the bottle before turning it over in his hands, looking relieved but apprehensive.

"I hope they help you, Edward," I said softly. "For your sake, not mine."

He looked up into my eyes, his expression softening. "Thank you, Bella."

I nodded, giving him a small smile, then waited there awkwardly for a moment before starting to turn away. Edward reached out and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going any further.

"Wait," he murmured as he turned me back round to face him. I frowned, confused, then gasped when he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I quickly recovered from my shock and wrapped my arms around him in return, letting my lips rest against his neck as I held him just as tightly as he was holding me, despite not knowing why he was doing so.

"Bella," he breathed, his hands gently running up and down my back, as if he needed to feel me there. "_Thank you_."

"You're welcome," I replied softly, closing my eyes as I gently adjusted my hold on him, allowing me to hold him even closer. I knew in that moment he wasn't merely thanking me for the pills; he was thanking me for coming to get him, maybe for reminding him that there was someone there for him, that he wasn't forgotten. I kissed his neck, then pushed him back from me slightly so that I could cup his cheeks with my hands.

I gazed into his eyes, trying to convey everything I was thinking with one look. _I've got you. I'm here. I didn't forget you. You're not alone. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise._

He swallowed audibly, and some kind of emotion briefly passed over his face, too fast for me to work out what it was. I kept my gaze steady, hoping he'd understand what I was trying to tell him, and it seemed to work, for just moments later, he leaned in and kissed me.

For the first time in my life, I kept my eyes open during a kiss. His gaze was so intense, it was suddenly impossible for me to look away, and I realized in that moment just how intimate something like this could be. It was only a gentle brushing of lips at first, but soon that was no longer enough, and as he coaxed my lips to part with his own and shut his eyes, I suddenly understood.

He trusted me.

It was strange, that something as simple as him closing his eyes had the ability to say so much, but somehow, it did. I knew then just how difficult it was for him to let his guard down, to expose some of the real him, and that this moment right here was no longer a façade. It was him kissing me, him trusting me enough to close his eyes and let those barriers down. He was making himself vulnerable, going against everything he knew, and I realized in that moment just how similar we really were.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips, then whimpered softly when he gently tugged my hips closer to his, shaking his head slightly as if to tell me not to say anything more. I slid my arms around him again, then let my eyes fall shut as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tentatively slipping through the part in my lips in search of my own.

I moaned softly, pressing myself against him more fully, and Edward squeezed my hips one last time before gently kissing me once more and resting his forehead against mine.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said softly as he leaned back from me, a small smile on his face. I blushed, dipping my head, but he reached out and tilted my face back up again before brushing the backs of his fingers down my cheek.

He gazed at his fingers for a moment, but then it was like something inside him shifted again, and I knew that his barriers were back up.

"I'm going to get changed," he murmured, shifting his gaze back up to my eyes. "Are you nearly ready to leave?"

"Almost," I replied softly. "I just need to quickly finish up in here, but then it's just a matter of putting my dress on."

He nodded, then smiled before kissing my forehead and walking away. I was getting used to his abrupt exits now, and knew better than to be offended or concerned by them. It was just the way he was, I realized – why waste time with awkward drawn out goodbyes when there were other things he needed to do?

I laughed quietly, shaking my head, then turned back to the mirror above the sink and smiled when I took in my reflection. Cheeks flushed. Lips reddened. Eyes bright. I brought my hands up to touch my cheeks, surprised at the heat I found there, then quickly finished up perfecting my hair and make-up before nodding at myself and carefully walking out into the bedroom.

The door to the walk-in wardrobe was partially opened, and I could make out the faint shadow of Edward as he moved back and forth behind it. I smiled to myself, then gently pushed the door further open so that I could step inside to get my dress from where Didyme had hung it up.

To my surprise, Edward had already changed out of his day clothes and into a white shirt and black slacks, and was just rolling up his sleeves when he turned to face me.

"That was quick," I mused, gesturing towards him. He grinned, then shrugged.

"Maybe you're just slow."

"Mmm, maybe," I murmured, then gave him a small smile before turning and slipping my dress off its hanger.

"Do you want some help?" he asked softly, and I heard him take a few steps towards me.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind?" I glanced at him over my shoulder, then gasped when I realized he was now standing directly behind me. He smiled, shaking his head as he gently reached out and gripped my hips, pulling me back against him.

"Isabella," he breathed as he dipped his head to kiss my shoulder and neck. My eyes fluttered closed at his touch, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning back against him. "Of course I don't mind."

I nodded weakly, then swallowed hard before straightening up and moving forwards slightly away from him, needing the space to clear my head. I fumbled to find the hem of the dress, then quickly slid it on over my head, careful not to stretch up too far in case cameras were in the wardrobe. The fabric slipped down my body instantly, the bottom half falling straight into place whilst the top simply fell forwards, since there weren't any straps to hold it up.

As I reached down to grab the halterneck bit of the dress, Edward stepped forwards again and pressed himself against me, slipping his arms around me as he did so and taking my hands in his.

"Allow me," he murmured, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke. I shuddered, then bit down on my bottom lip as he slowly lifted both halves of the strap before carefully securing it at the back of my neck. "There."

"Th-thank you," I managed to get out, then moaned softly as he began kissing my neck again, pressing himself against me.

"What shoes will you be wearing?"

"Your b-blue Converse hi-tops," I mumbled distractedly as one of his hands slipped up to graze the underside of my breast whilst the other moved to grip my hip again.

He nodded against me, obviously understanding the reasoning behind my choice of footwear, but didn't act upon what I'd said. Instead, he simply turned me round to face him and pressed his lips against mine.

I inhaled sharply in shock, then let my hands slide round his waist as we kissed, holding him to me. I parted my lips slightly, and felt him do the same before dipping his face back down to my neck and placing more kisses there too.

"Edward," I breathed, bringing my hands up to run my fingers through his hair. "Don't we need to go?"

He nodded again, then sighed before straightening up and staring straight into my eyes. I held his gaze for a few moments, then smiled before letting my hands fall back down to my sides. Edward instantly reached down and entwined our fingers, making my smile widen.

"The shoes are out there, so, um…" I glanced down to his feet, unsure of what to say.

"I'll put mine on then come and join you," he said softly, then squeezed my hands briefly before letting them go again.

"Alright, see you in a sec," I replied, then slowly made my way out into the bedroom again, limping once more.

Didyme had left my/Edward's shoes on the bed to make it easier for me to put them on, so once I'd sat down and swung my legs up onto the mattress, I hurriedly slipped the first shoe onto my good foot and did up the laces, grateful that I hadn't had to lean over too far to do so. As I struggled to put on the second shoe, Edward came out the wardrobe and walked over to help me, sitting down beside me on the mattress before gently pulling my foot into his lap.

With more care than I thought one person could manage, Edward slowly started easing the shoe onto my foot, making sure not to jostle or touch my toes any more than necessary. Once he was sure my foot was properly in, he gently tied the laces tight enough for my foot to feel secure but loose enough to ensure my comfort, then carefully lowered my leg back to the bed before standing up in front of me and holding his hands out to help me up. I laughed softly, then slipped my hands into his and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

"Thanks," I murmured, then gasped when I saw what shoes he was wearing. Black Converse hi-tops.

"What?" he asked, sounding concerned. I looked up at him, stunned, then grinned before leaning in to kiss him.

"We match," I told him happily, pointing down to our feet. He laughed softly, then smiled before slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me in to him.

"I didn't want you feeling like the odd one out," he said softly. "Besides, I think we look rather good together, don't you?"

"Y-yeah." I blushed furiously, looking down at our feet.

"Hey," he chided as he gently tilted my head back up so he could look me in the eyes. "Don't hide that beautiful blush from me, baby. You look stunning."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off with his lips, kissing me deeply as he reached down and lifted me off the ground. I inhaled sharply in shock, but didn't protest as he slid his hands down to cup my ass – instead, I simply wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled into the kiss.

"You ready to go?" he asked softly against my lips. I nodded, half expecting him to lower me back to the ground, then gasped when he began to walk towards the door with me still in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I wondered, frowning. He smiled, then reached down to unlock the door before pulling it open.

"I'm taking you to dinner."


	6. Poker Face

**A/N**: Sorry, sorry! I know this chapter's been a long time coming, so instead of making you all wait even longer for me to get all I have planned out and then read a stupidly long chapter, I've decided to split this one in half. For those of you who want to know, there's a post on the blog explaining the delay in posting and my RL situation.

As always, a big thanks goes to** JMCullen** for being amazing. Her fic _**The Unaccompanied Soul **_updated very recently, so go check it out_**.**_ It's beyond incredible.

Thank you, everyone who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to most of you – again, there's an explanation up on the blog as to why I haven't been able to. If you do have any urgent questions or anything, please comment on the blog or on the thread - I can keep track of them easier there.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Edward, this is stupid," I mumbled for the fifth time in several minutes. So far, he'd carried me down several flights of stairs, at least half a dozen dimly lit hallways, and into an elevator which I didn't remember having ever seen before.

"Relax," he murmured softly as he pressed the button labeled '_DH_'. "It's for your own good."

"If you say so," I muttered, then glanced down over his shoulder so I could look at my feet as the elevator began to move. Only, instead of moving down, it went sideways. _What the fuck_? I chose not to comment on it for now. "God, this is so fucking embarrassing. I look like a goddamn clown."

Edward laughed, then bounced me up higher against him, his hands settling firmly on my ass as he leaned back slightly in an attempt at catching my gaze.

"Bella, look at me," he breathed. I sighed, then lifted my head, reluctantly meeting his gaze. "You don't look at all like a clown, baby. I, for one, love that you're wearing my shoes."

"Only because you're a possessive bastard," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" he joked back as he shifted my weight to one side slightly and began to slip one of his hands up under my dress. "With you looking like this, how can you blame me for wanting to let everyone know you're mine?"

I rolled my eyes again, then turned my head in the direction of the elevator/sideways-moving-thing control panel again. _Holy fuck, that was a lot of buttons._

"Jesus, Edward." I'd known this place was big, but I hadn't been able to grasp the scale of it until just then. Obviously, The Volturi had expanded beyond what anyone had predicted. Either that, or we'd been off the mark the entire time. "What _is_ this place?"

"It's where I work," he replied, blatantly avoiding the question. He dug his fingers into my thigh beneath my dress after a moment, and I knew he'd answer me later.

"Yeah, but…" I hesitated, then shook my head. "I guess it's probably better that I don't know, isn't it? I mean, I know we haven't spoken much about that night but, um… the people you work with… they're not… Am I safe here?"

"Bella…" Edward breathed, and if I didn't know better, I'd say the concern and sadness on his face was real. "Oh, baby, they're not going to hurt you." He pressed his forehead to mine, holding me tighter against him. I wrapped my arms around him more firmly in return and closed my eyes as he continued, "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I forget how strange this must all be for you."

"N-no, it's okay," I assured him, making sure my voice wavered slightly. "I trust you and know you'll keep me safe, but I just…" I paused as if contemplating something, then sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry. This isn't a good time to talk about this. Not when we're about to go to dinner with your colleagues."

"If you want to talk, we can talk," he said softly. "They'll understand if we're late."

I shook my head again, then leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered against his lips, not giving him the chance to reply before kissing him more firmly than before and tightening my hold on him with my legs. "I'll be okay, I promise. I just… I need you to make me forget. Please."

"How, baby?" he murmured as the hand which was beneath my dress slid up higher, then shifted until his fingers brushed the inside of one of my thighs. "Like this?"

I nodded weakly, then breathed out a heavy sigh as his fingers moved even higher. "Fuck."

"God, Bella," he muttered when he finally reached the apex of my thighs and felt just how much he was affecting me. "You're wet already."

I shuddered at his words, then leaned in close until my lips were beside his ear. "It's because of you," I whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

"Fuck."

I smiled, then groaned when I pushed myself closer to him and felt him through the thin barrier of my underwear, hard and wanton. "Edward…"

He turned his face towards mine, bringing our lips together in a passion-filled kiss, then ground his hips against me and moaned softly. "Bella, I-"

Before he had the chance to continue, the doors of the elevator/shuttle slid open and I heard several intakes of breath. _Oh, fuck._

Edward hastily pulled his hand out from beneath my dress and I awkwardly lowered my feet back to the ground before glancing up at him worriedly. His entire demeanor had shifted the moment he'd realized who was standing on the other side of those doors, and I knew that they were someone of extreme importance or power – nobody else would cause him to stiffen the way he had.

"Afton. Chelsea." He nodded; a sign of respect, I realized.

"Good evening, Edward," a male voice said from behind me, and I felt Edward's hands, which were on my hips, tighten their grip infinitesimally.

"I didn't realize you were bringing your guest to dinner." Another voice. A female's this time.

"Yes, well, it was a fairly sudden decision," Edward replied lightly. I looked up at him again, and he smiled down at me before glancing back up to the new arrivals. "Bella, allow me to introduce you to Afton and Chelsea – a few co-workers of mine."

I turned awkwardly with Edward's encouragement, but tried to put on the bravest face I could as I looked up to meet their gazes.

"It's nice to meet you," I said softly, then stuck my hand out for the man, Afton, to take. He stepped forwards, smiling politely, then shook my hand firmly.

"Likewise," he replied, eyeing me carefully. I tried not to let the intensity of his scrutiny affect me, but couldn't stop myself from stepping back towards Edward slightly, seeking out his silent comfort. Afton smiled, noting my movement, then let go of my hand before stepping inside and allowing Chelsea to take his place.

"I've heard a lot about you, Isabella," she said as she moved towards me and air-kissed both my cheeks. "Your appearance has caused quite a stir."

I blushed, glancing back towards Edward. Chelsea smiled, then watched carefully as Edward reached out and placed his hand on the small of my back; a protective gesture I very much appreciated.

"As I'm sure you know, it's not often we get a legitimate visitor, so you'll have to excuse us all for doubting your intentions," Afton added, watching me to gauge my reaction to his words. _Fuck. They were testing me._

"It's okay," I told him softly, shrugging as I leaned back into Edward. "I may not know everything about what you do, but I think I can sort of understand why you'd be wary." I brought my hand up to my ribs without realizing, remembering just how badly they'd reacted to my arrival.

"Baby," Edward murmured, and I glanced up at him, turning slightly to face him. He gazed down into my eyes, his expression one of pain and regret, and I smiled weakly before leaning into his touch. He kissed the top of my head, pulling me into his side, then sighed softly.

I slipped my arm around his waist, leaning into him even more than before, then turned my head back in Chelsea and Afton's direction as they hit the 'DH' button on the console and the doors slid shut again. "Aside from that initial thing, though, most people have been very welcoming."

"Of course," Chelsea replied, sounding irritated. "We don't treat our guests like animals, Isabella, especially not those who are important to our members."

"No, I know," I stammered, as if trying to backtrack. "I didn't mean to imply otherwise, I just meant-"

"She knows that," Edward murmured softly, squeezing my arm. I nodded, then turned into him, closing myself off from Afton and Chelsea's all too seeing eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled, playing the weak and apologetic girlfriend once again.

"It's okay," he assured me, but I could tell from the slight tension in his body that something was bothering him. I glanced up into his eyes, slipping my other arm round him too, and he smiled softly before kissing my forehead. My eyes fluttered closed at the light contact, and I felt my entire body relax when he began rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back.

"We're here," he said softly a few moments later and, as if on cue, the doors behind me slid open and we were greeted by a wall of noise as Chelsea and Afton stepped out into the hallway. People were laughing and talking somewhere close by and, though it was almost entirely drowned out by the voices, I could just about make out the music playing in the background. _Christ._

I lifted my head, having not even realized I'd been leaning it against Edward's chest until just then, then gazed up at him again as panic washed over me. His expression softened the moment our eyes met, and I knew he'd already realized something was wrong. The hand that was on the small of my back pressed down gently, guiding me further in to him, and I let out a shuddering breath as he pressed his forehead against mine, no longer able to stop myself from wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"Don't worry," he breathed. "It'll be fine. They'll like you, B, I promise."

_B._ I smiled to myself, then closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his, truly glad we had this false relationship for the first time since I'd gotten here. At least I had a legitimate excuse to act as nervous as I suddenly felt and could get some kind of comfort from somebody, even if it was only physical.

"You ready?" Edward whispered as he leaned back from me, eyeing me carefully. I sighed softly, then nodded as confidently as I could and smiled. "Want me to carry you again?"

"And look like even more of an idiot?" I shook my head frantically. "Fuck no."

"Bella, please," Edward murmured, looking concerned. "I don't want you to be in any more pain than necessary, and if carrying you will-"

I placed my finger over his lips. "I'm okay."

He nodded reluctantly, then hesitated for a moment before slipping his arms around me and hugging me tightly to him. I hugged him back instantly despite my surprise, then hummed contentedly when he kissed my neck and buried his face in my hair.

"I didn't realize you were such a 'hug' person," I breathed softly after a few moments, and smiled when I felt him chuckle against me.

"Is that a complaint?" he murmured, but made no move to let me go.

"No," I sighed, squeezing him tighter. "It's most definitely not a complaint."

I felt Edward smile against my neck, then smiled brightly at him as he pulled back and gazed into my eyes.

"Now you're ready," he teased, and in that moment, I truly was.

"Let's go before I can talk myself out of this," I said softly, for the cameras more than anything else. Edward laughed quietly, shaking his head, then moved his arm until it curved round my waist before pulling me in to his side and kissing my temple.

I leaned in to him for support as we exited the elevator/shuttle, and made a mental note to ask him exactly what the hell it was and how it got here in the first place later on. It took us a while to reach the end of the hallway and, just as we approached the doors, they were pulled open from inside, revealing the grandest banquet hall/ballroom/bar I had ever seen in my entire life – and I'd seen a lot of them.

Judging by the size of the place, I could only assume they'd converted two levels of a warehouse and somehow managed to decorate and furnish it with what could only be custom designed and made furniture. All of it was way too grand to be shop bought, and the fact that every single piece was perfectly sized and shaped for the room only confirmed my initial suspicions. How they'd managed to pull this off without anyone knowing was beyond me. Mind you, so was the fact that nobody had noticed all the construction work that must have gone on in order to build a place this size in the first place. _How the fuck had they eluded us for so long?_

I was brought back from my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat beside me, and startled slightly when I turned and saw a man I didn't recognize standing way too close for comfort.

"Um…" I began, but Edward quickly cut in for me.

"Good evening, Caius," he greeted politely, reaching out to take the man's hand before turning to the woman beside him.

"Athenodora," he murmured, nodding at her. She gave him a curt nod back, curving her arm tighter around Caius' arm as she did so.

"This is Isabella," Edward said softly as he gently guided me closer to his side, almost as though trying to protect me. I smiled nervously at Caius, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I tried to echo the confidence in Edward's voice, and must have had some success, for Caius smiled before taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, _Isabella._" I shuddered at the way he said my name, biting back the urge to yank my hand from his as he kissed my knuckles before lowering it again. Athenodora scowled at me, and I blushed before pushing myself further into Edward's side, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well, as _nice_ as this has been, we'd better go and greet some of our other guests, hadn't we, darling?" Athenodora said sickeningly sweetly, glancing up at Caius. A moment passed between them, and I heard Caius sigh before nodding in agreement.

"If you'll excuse us." With that, Caius and Athenodora moved on from Edward and I, and I felt my entire body relax as we watched them go.

"That's Caius and his wife," Edward murmured softly into my ear, startling me slightly. I turned my head back in his direction and gazed up into his eyes, waiting for more information, which he didn't hesitate to give.

"Caius is one of the… top dogs here," he explained, glancing behind us to where I assumed Caius was now standing. "He's in charge of all weaponry, both dealing and in-house supplying, and is in charge of what they call, uh… 'debt reclaim'."

"_Debt reclaim?"_ I whispered, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"When people owe money or supplies to _The Volturi_, it's Caius and his department's job to go out and… get even on those debts. And if they can't or won't pay up…" He trailed off, knowing I'd understand what he was hinting at.

"So he's, like, an _underboss_? Or is he a _caporegime_?" I wondered as I tried to get my head round it all. Edward laughed and shook his head, obviously finding what I'd said amusing for some reason.

"What?"

"Bella, _The Volturi_ aren't the mob," he said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Things don't work that way."

"What?" I frowned deeply, then shook my head. "No, I mean, I know they aren't the mob, but I just thought… I was told that…"

"Not everything you've been told is accurate," Edward sighed, looking slightly irritated, though at whom, I wasn't sure. "Things within _The Volturi_ are much more complicated than you could imagine."

"I'm starting to realize that," I muttered. "So how is this hierarchy thing arranged, then?"

"It's complicated," Edward mumbled, then gently squeezed my waist and began to move away from the doors and towards a more secluded area of the room, taking care not to walk too fast so that I could keep up with him. "There's no set hierarchy for everyone, as such, but for the main players… Okay, I'll break this down into mafia terms for you." He stopped walking suddenly and turned to face me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Aro is the Boss. He controls everything, though he likes to let Caius and Marcus think they're on par with him. Caius is kind of an Underboss/Capo, depending on which way you look at it. He delegates jobs out to certain people, mainly Felix and Demetri, who you've already met, unfortunately…" I nodded in understanding, knowing just when and how that meeting had taken place; Felix had been the one I'd managed to kick when they'd first grabbed me.

Edward's expression softened suddenly, and he smiled before leaning in to kiss me, his lips gentle and soft against mine. One of his hands slipped down to grip my waist and squeezed twice as he pulled my lower body into his, letting me know someone was coming towards us. I tilted my face up slightly, pushing my lips harder onto his, then sighed as he pulled away and gave me a small smile.

I smiled weakly back at him, suddenly feeling nervous again, then saw Edward glance over my shoulder at something, and turned my head in the direction he was looking in.

_Oh, fuck_.

"Hello there, Edward."

"James." Edward nodded curtly, and shook the hand James had offered him before smiling stiffly at Vicky, who was standing beside him. "Victoria."

"Edward," Vicky – _Victoria_, I mentally corrected – practically purred, smiling in what I assumed she meant to be a seductive way as she stepped forwards and kissed both of Edward's cheeks. "I'm surprised to see you here! I thought you weren't coming."

"There was a change of plan," Edward replied politely, squeezing my hip. I slipped my arm further round him, trying my best not to look up at James, who was eyeing me up in that creepy way he had.

"It's so nice of you to bring Isabella here," Victoria told him, glancing at me and sneering before looking down at my feet. "And to let her borrow your shoes, too. How cute."

"It is, isn't it?" I smiled back at her, leaning heavily into Edward's side and placing a possessive hand on his chest as I glanced down at Vicky's feet. "Oh, wow, are those from last year's Jimmi Choo collection?" I asked, and judging by the furious blush that spread across her cheeks, I could tell I'd been right. "_How cute._"

We glared at each other for a few moments, but her eyes soon flickered down to Edward's hand as it slipped from my waist down to my ass. She swallowed hard, jealousy practically pouring off her in waves, and when her eyes flicked back up to mine, I couldn't help but smile before turning my head back in Edward's direction.

"Baby, um…" I paused for effect, waiting until I had Edward's full attention before trailing my hand down his chest and toying with one of his shirt buttons. "Do you know where I can get a drink? I'm gasping."

"Sure," he replied, squeezing my ass twice in warning. "I'll go get you one. The usual?"

"Yes, please, baby," I murmured, then moaned softly as he leaned in to kiss me before walking away and heading in the direction of the bar on the other side of the room where another crowd of people had gathered.

"He's such a sweetheart," I told Victoria, grinning as I watched Edward go. "He really takes good care of me. He always has."

"Yes, well…" Victoria leaned in to James, but he just kept his eyes trained on me, evidently unaffected by her. "James is always helping me out down in the warehouse when he's not on another job. He loves to drop in for _surprise visits_, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, I know what you mean." I smiled, then glanced in Edward's direction. "Edward used to do that all the time."

"And he doesn't now?" Victoria sounded pleased at that news. "Oh, what a shame. I guess it's because you're so… banged up, right?"

I snorted, and smiled as if remembering a past encounter of mine and Edward's. "Oh, no, it's not that," I told her, then took a chance and glanced at James, trying to act confident. "It's just… Well, he doesn't need to drop in so much anymore. We spend a lot of time with each other as it is." I leaned in, making myself blush. "He can't seem to keep his hands off me sometimes."

"I can see that." James glanced pointedly at my cheek and sneered at me before leaning in and whispering, "Do you like it rough, _ma petite putain_? Or did Eddie not like you snooping around in other peoples' business?"

I leaned away from him, ignoring his comments, and shifted uncomfortably as James smirked and Victoria glared at me. I glanced in the direction of the bar, and sighed with relief when I saw Edward making his way towards us, drinks in hand.

"Excuse me," I muttered, then pushed past James and hurriedly walked to meet Edward halfway, almost forgetting to limp in my haste.

"Hey, baby," Edward said softly, smiling when I came to a stop in front of him. "Are you alright?"

I nodded weakly, grabbing the drink Edward offered me and taking a sip of it. "Just coke?"

Edward smiled apologetically. "I wasn't sure what kind of drink you'd want, so…" He shrugged, offering me the other drink and winking.

"Please tell me you have alcohol in that," I pleaded, then grinned when he nodded and took it from him before taking a sip. _Bacardi and coke. Emphasis on the Bacardi._

"Mmm, that tastes good," I half-moaned, half-sighed. "I haven't had one of these in ages. Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied, then leaned in to kiss me before taking the other drink from me and having some. "You ought to be careful around James and Victoria, you know."

I nodded in understanding, quickly gulping down some more of my drink before asking, "Are they together?"

"Technically? Yes. But everyone knows Victoria's feelings for him run deeper than his do for her."

"I can't imagine James feeling anything for anyone but himself," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "He's an arrogant ass."

"Yeah, but he's also Aro's son."

I almost spat my drink out. "He's _what?!_"

"Exactly," Edward sighed. "He doesn't really do much for the organization but bug Caius to let him go on jobs, but he still thinks he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants and get away with it, which is why he targeted you in that corridor yesterday."

"Mmm." I shifted uncomfortably again, not wanting to relive that particular memory, and we stood there in silence for a short while until I gasped with surprise, recognizing the opening notes of the song now playing from the speakers above us – _Por Una Cabeza_ by Carlos Gardel.

"Fuck, I _love_ this song!" I looked up at Edward excitedly, grinning widely despite the confused expression on his face. "God, I used to listen to this all the time when I was younger. I made Charlie dance to it with me whenever it played in that Arnie film, _True Lies_."

Edward smiled and nodded, then offered his free hand for me to take. "Come on, then."

"Come on, what?" I asked. Now it was my turn to be confused.

Edward laughed, shaking his head, then took my hand in his and pulled me towards the dance floor area in the middle of the room before taking my empty glass from me and handing it and his to someone as we passed them.

"Edward, this really isn't a good idea," I protested as I stumbled slightly in Edward's too-big shoes, but Edward still kept going, all the way to the dance floor.

Other couples were already dancing to the music, some of them taking up the entire floor whilst others just chose to stick to the outside of it, and as I watched them move about the floor, I suddenly felt entirely out of place in my awkward shoes and inelegant limp.

"Edward, can we just-"

"Dance with me, Bella," he said softly, placing one hand on my waist and taking hold of my right one with the other.

"I can't dance like this," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Yes, you can," he breathed, then pushed me further into him with one hand while holding the other out in position to dance. I inhaled sharply at the closeness of our bodies, and the look in his eyes as he gazed down at me sent a shiver up my spine.

"Okay," I ceded, lifting my free hand and resting it on his shoulder. "But don't blame me when this goes wrong."

"It's all in the leading, Bella," he teased, and then, just like that, we were moving.

At first, we just took awkward, simple steps, both of us trying to learn how the other moved and get in sync with each other while I struggled to keep up with him in my clown shoes, but then the music picked up, and suddenly we just… fit. His steps became more confident, and his body pressed tightly against mine, bringing us flush against each other. With every step we took, our legs would slid between the other's, and feeling him against me like that made my heart rate skyrocket.

Even when the music slowed again, his confidence still remained, and although our steps weren't as powerful, the strength of their effect on me never wavered. I found myself leaning in to him as we moved, and even though part of me was burning to ask how he knew how to dance like this, I was too lost in the moment to act upon it. Not even my newly throbbing foot could ruin this.

The music reached another crescendo pretty soon, and so did our dancing – he was pressed against me so tightly now, it was like we'd somehow fused together, and I blindly followed him in every step he made, even when he suddenly spiraled us round and made me stumble a bit.

"Sorry," I muttered, but Edward just smiled and simplified the steps again, fixing his gaze onto mine.

"Come here," he sighed after a few moments passed, slowing to a stop before gesturing for me to step onto his toes.

"No. I'll crush you," I protested, and he rolled his eyes before leading me into some more steps, though he was less ambitious than he had been before.

"Come on, Edward," I breathed, pushing my hips into his. "I'm not made of glass. You wanted to dance, so _dance._"

He growled under his breath, shaking his head slightly, and began to lengthen his steps again, making our improvised little mix of steps more complicated as he went until I began to find it hard to keep up with him. I'd never been a brilliant dancer as child and had always enjoyed it despite my lack of talent, but dancing with Edward like this was an entirely new experience for me. It was like there was some sort of charge between us, not electricity as such, but there was definitely some form of underlying tension as we moved; a newfound connection that stirred feelings I didn't recognize deep within me despite my best attempts at keeping them under wraps.

Before now, I'd barely dared to look into his eyes, simply choosing to survey the room and the people within it instead, but I suddenly found myself unable to resist the mounting urge to gaze up at him any longer. The moment our eyes met, I shivered. I wanted so badly to ask him if he could feel what I was, but my mouth and my brain seemed to have disconnected, and all I was able to do was stare.

After a few moments, his gaze turned intense, and before I could properly register the movement, just as the music hit its next peak, he hitched my bad leg up to his hip and held me tightly as he walked backwards, letting my good foot barely graze the floor as he moved. I could barely stifle my smile, knowing he'd taken that move from the film I'd mentioned earlier, then gasped when he lowered my foot back to the floor before leaning me over backwards, his face just inches from mine.

I exhaled shakily, stunned by the intensity of the moment, then laughed when he straightened up, swapped hands, then leaned me over on the other side. He grinned back at me, then slowly straightened up as the song drew to a close, still holding my hand just as tightly, and we gazed at each other for a few moments, caught up in the lingering passion of the dance.

"Bella…"

I leaned in and kissed him, letting my eyes fall shut as his lips moved with mine. His tongue briefly grazed my own before pulling back again, almost as though he was second guessing himself, and I let out a small groan of protest as I slowly opened my eyes once more.

"Edward, I'm…" I began, biting back the sudden disappointment I felt.

He shook his head reassuringly and smiled, chastely pressing his lips to mine again before cupping my cheek in his hand. "Thank you for the dance, _Isabella_."

I blushed, surprised by my body's reaction to him saying my name like that, then smiled weakly before frowning as he glanced up over my head and smiled.

"Didyme's here," he said by way of explanation when he looked back down at me and saw my confused expression. "She's just making her way over now."

"She's here?" I asked excitedly, feeling a smile form on my face. Edward nodded, then gently guided me to turn by gripping my hips before resting his chin on my shoulder and pointing over to a group of three long tables at the back of the room. I spotted Didyme instantly, and waved at her happily as she smiled and leaned in to murmur something to the man beside her. He turned round to look at us, then nodded at Didyme before calling out to get a young girl's attention and gesturing for her to join them.

"That's her husband, Marcus, and their daughter, Corinne," Edward told me softly as he slid his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "They're part of the more legitimate side of things here. Marcus is on the same sort of level as Caius, and controls a lot of businesses, casinos… that kind of thing. Stuff to draw in the legit money and keep the feds off everyone's backs."

"Marcus O'Bryant," I realized, feeling my eyes widen. "He's… Oh, my God. _Him?!_"

Edward kissed my shoulder again and pulled me back tighter against him. "The one and only."

"But he… he donates to charities and holds balls and events and…" I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. _Never judge a book by its fucking cover, Bella._ But, sure enough, I'd overlooked him during my research, not expecting such a 'good' man to be part of such a hideous organization like this. "Fuck."

"He stays away from the violence side of things, Bella, just like Didyme. Only, instead of healing the wounded directly, he spends money trying to undo damage he hasn't caused." Edward straightened up as Didyme, Marcus and Corinne got closer, and we both smiled brightly at them when they were only a few feet away.

"Bella! You look gorgeous," Didyme gushed as she stepped forwards and hugged me gently, careful not to put too much pressure where she knew I was injured before kissing both my cheeks.

"You look lovely yourself," I told her truthfully, taking in the elegant black gown she was wearing.

"Oh, and Edward!" Didyme smiled happily, and I shifted slightly to the side so that she and Edward could embrace. "You look so happy!"

Edward blushed slightly for the first time since we'd met, and as Didyme moved away from him, he slipped his arm back around my waist and pulled me back into his side, smiling.

"How are you two tonight?" Marcus asked as he reached out and shook Edward's hand before reaching for mine.

"We're doing great so far," Edward replied, glancing down at me for confirmation. I blushed, nodding, then leaned in to him a little more, the memories of just how great things had been going so far making me crave more contact.

"It's good to finally see you down here again, Edward," Marcus said earnestly. "We've missed your company."

"Yes, well… you know what it's like," Edward sighed, smiling apologetically. Marcus gave him an understanding nod in return, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Corinne shift uncomfortably.

"How are you, Corinne?" I asked softly, moving closer to her as Didyme, Marcus and Edward continued to speak. She startled slightly at the sound of her name before looking up at me in shock. For some reason, it seemed like she didn't get directly addressed often.

"I-I'm good," she replied quietly, glancing nervously up at Marcus. "How are you, B-Bella?"

"I'm doing okay," I told her honestly. "I'm in a bit of pain, but it's nothing a drink can't fix."

She smiled sadly and nodded her head, seeming to understand my situation. "I'm sorry you're in pain."

"It's not your fault, Corinne," I assured her, reaching out and placing my hand on her upper arm. She flinched slightly at the contact, then swallowed hard before gazing down at her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, moving my hand away from her. She nodded weakly, then sighed before looking back up at me and smiling.

"I'm sorry. Mom gave me a, um…" She gestured to her arm, and the moment I saw the faint bruise indicating she'd had some sort of injection recently, I instantly understood.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I smiled apologetically, knowing how painful the slightest touch could be following that kind of injection.

"No, it's fine," she assured me, smiling again before glancing down at my feet. "What happened?"

"Oh, that?" I wiggled my good toes and sighed. "I had a little accident and broke my toes." Corinne gasped. "I was standing a bit too close to the door when Edward opened it."

"That's not entirely true," Edward piped up from behind me, and I smiled as I felt him slide his arm around me. "It was my fault for not paying attention."

I scoffed and shook my head, then sighed as he kissed my temple. "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready."

He gestured over to the long tables Didyme had originally come from, and I gasped at the number of people who had already gathered there and were walking around the edges of the tables, reading little white cards that were carefully placed at the center of each plate.

"They made seating arrangements?" I asked, stunned.

"They always do," he murmured, then smiled at Corinne, who sighed softly before scurrying away to join Didyme and Marcus, who had somehow already made it to their places at the table.

"Who do you reckon they'll put us with?" I wondered, frowning as I tried to figure out where we'd most likely be.

"Knowing Aro, we'll be near Afton and Chelsea and maybe even him and Sulpicia."

"Who's Sulpicia?" I looked up at him and placed my hand on his chest, trying to make us look less suspicious.

"Sulpicia is Aro's wife. She's only with him because this kind of life is all she knows," Edward murmured, gazing down at me. "They married young, and she fell pregnant with James soon after. She's been hooked in from the start."

I sighed sadly and nodded in understanding. I knew that feeling all too well, simply doing something because it's the only thing you know how to or feeling trapped by it to some degree. Only, I wasn't filled with as much regret as Sulpicia may have been. At least I was doing it for a good cause.

"What about Afton and Chelsea?" I asked, frowning again. "Why would they sit near us?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and kissed me softly before taking my hand in his and squeezing before tilting his head in the direction of the tables. I nodded, smiling, then let him slowly guide me towards the tables, knowing it was crucial that we at least appeared to be in character.

"Afton is nicknamed the human lie detector, Bella," he whispered. "He has this… ability which enables him to detect microexpressions. Are you aware of-"

"I know what microexpressions are," I told him, trying my best not to outwardly react to the news. Microexpressions were a pretty dangerous thing in our world. Although very few people had the ability to detect them live, they'd still been covered in our training extensively just in case a situation like this arose while we were out in the field. Microexpressions were almost impossible to fake, let alone hide, and could be a dead giveaway if picked up on by the wrong people. They lasted less than a second at best, and were basically involuntary facial expressions which depicted seven emotions: sadness, happiness, disgust, anger, fear, surprise, and contempt, the last three of which being especially hazardous if detected at the wrong time. Like now, for instance.

"Chelsea isn't much better," Edward warned, sounding nervous all of a sudden. "She reads body language, and seems to just… She _knows_ when people are faking. She's a useful tool to have when her skills are aimed at the right people; she can tell how strong people's relationships are, simply by the positioning of their bodies and the way they move when they're near each other."

I swallowed hard and nodded, again, trying not to outwardly show my panic. This was bad news.

"But I think you already picked up on that, so well done," Edward continued, smiling down at me as we neared the middle table. "I mean, in the elevator… the way you seemed to center yourself around me was just… it was genius. I wish I'd thought of it myself."

I smiled weakly and tried to laugh it off, ignoring the strange feeling that had settled upon me at his words. I hadn't known about Chelsea until now. Yes, I'd realized something was up, but if I'd 'centered myself' around Edward like he claimed I had, it certainly wasn't a conscious decision.

"Shit," Edward muttered suddenly, then nodded to someone up ahead of us before speeding up and pulling me along behind him. "Brace yourself."

"Edward!"

_Oh, fuck._

"Good evening, Aro," Edward said loudly as we neared the head of the middle table, and I almost stumbled over my shoes when he came to an abrupt stop in front of two chairs opposite none other than Chelsea and Afton.

"I took the liberty of ordering your usual for both you and Isabella," Aro informed him, and I had to bite back a shudder when he turned his attention to me. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied. "And yourself?"

"I'm_ splendid_," Aro sighed, smiling as he surveyed the room and all his guests in one smooth sweep. "Are you enjoying yourself so far, Isabella? I must say, you dance rather beautifully. It's a pleasant surprise, considering what I've been told about your… physical condition."

"That was all Edward's leading," I assured him, laughing softly. "And the Bacardi. And the pain killers."

Aro laughed too loudly, then gestured for Edward and I to take our seats. "Please, do sit."

"Thanks," I murmured, and couldn't help but smile softly when Edward pulled my chair out for me before I had the chance to even move. I glanced up at him, grateful for the gesture, then felt myself blush as he pushed my chair in before taking his own seat beside me, instantly reaching for my hand and holding it tightly.

"We're having filet mignon," Edward told me softly as he pulled our hands into his lap and began to trace random circles across my skin. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," I assured him, smiling. "What woman doesn't love a bit of meat?"

Edward smirked and squeezed my hand as he leaned in and whispered, "Behave."

I smiled again, then reached forwards to pick up a glass of water from where it had been placed in front of me, suddenly needing the distraction.

"Would you like some wine, _Madame_?"

I jumped at the sound of a man's French-accented voice coming from behind me, almost spilling my water in the process, then twisted around to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"Wine, _Madame,_" he repeated, politely ignoring my mini freak out. "Would you like some?"

"Umm…" I glanced at Edward for help. I hated wine.

"No thank you, Laurent," Edward replied, squeezing my hand again. "Bella will be having a vodka and cranberry juice and I'll be having the Chateau Margaux."

I felt my eyes widen with shock at his selection of drinks; vodka and cranberry was one of my favorites, though he didn't know that, and Chateau Margaux was _expensive_. Really expensive.

"Certainly, Sir," Laurent murmured, smiling at us both before nodding and scurrying away again, presumably to get our drinks.

"Chateau Margaux?" I hissed at Edward once Laurent was out of earshot, leaning in to keep our conversation private. "Are you shitting me?"

Edward smirked, though I could tell it was just for everyone else's sake, and before he had the chance to speak, Aro chimed in, "Cost is not an issue here, Isabella. It's simply a matter of quality."

"Right," I mumbled, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"You don't agree?" Aro sounded curious. Edward gave a small smile as he let go of my hand to reach for his glass of water, and I didn't hesitate to let my hand rest high on his upper thigh, needing to feel his warmth and support.

"No, it's not that. I just…" I cleared my throat awkwardly, then glanced up into Aro's eyes for just a moment as I continued, "I don't see the point in spending thousands of dollars on something you can only enjoy for a short while and will leave you craving more. I think it would just be more… worthwhile to settle for something not as exquisite which you can have more of."

"You don't come from money do you, Isabella?" Aro asked.

"No, Sir, I don't," I replied proudly. Aro smiled, as though what I'd just said explained everything.

"Pity," he murmured after a few moments, then sighed before pushing his chair back from the table and standing up. The entire hall seemed to fall silent just seconds later, everyone having turned all of their attention to Aro.

"Good evening, everyone," he called surprisingly quietly. The guests all murmured their greetings in return, and Aro smiled brightly before continuing, "I've been informed by our chefs that our first course is almost ready, so I shall keep this short." Everyone laughed; clearly short speeches weren't really his thing. Edward's hand slipped down onto his thigh, moving to cover mine reassuringly.

"In light of recent events," he looked pointedly down at me, "I would like to remind everyone that guests must be pre-approved by Caius, Marcus or myself prior to arrival for the safety of everyone involved."

I swallowed hard and glanced down at my lap, only to have Edward turn slightly in his seat and cup my cheek in his hand, coaxing my head back up so he could gaze into my eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed, and I smiled weakly as if embarrassed before mouthing it back. He smiled in return, then glanced over my shoulder and lowered his hand from my cheek.

I turned curiously, wondering what Edward had been looking at, then felt my eyes widen as Laurent silently approached, carrying two extremely large looking glasses over on a tray.

"As you all know, security has been tightened following an alert of a potential breech in confidentiality through one of our associates, but I reassure you all now that you are in no danger," Aro continued, oblivious to Laurent, who handed both Edward and I our drinks before hurrying off again. "The leak has been plugged and our friends down at the Bureau have assured me that there is nothing to worry about and that they are handling it."

Several people voiced their approval, and Aro smiled widely before nodding once at somebody I couldn't see. "As always, it's a pleasure to see you all again, and I would like to extend an invitation for each of you to join me down to the den following dinner. The usual entertainment will be provided, plus a few… extras for those who desire them."

Edward slipped his hand a little higher up my leg, and I had to fight back a shudder as his fingers brushed the inside of my thigh. He smirked slightly, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, then casually lifted his wine glass to his lips with his free hand and took a sip. I shook my head slightly, then slid my own hand dangerously high up his thigh in return and gently squeezed before raising my own glass, copying his movements.

The moment the sweetness of the cranberry juice hit my tongue, I had to bite back a moan._ Wow._ I could barely taste the vodka, which was a good thing, I decided, and briefly wondered if they'd imported the cranberry juice somewhere like they had the Chateau Margaux. Maybe that was part of what Marcus did?

Before I had the chance to dwell on it, Aro began to speak again, and I reluctantly turned my attention back to him as I continued drinking.

"I'm sure many of you will be wanting to retire to your suites or returning to your homes pretty soon after the meal, so in case I don't see you before then, I hope you all enjoy your evening."

Edward glanced at me and smiled, and I instantly found myself smiling right back at him as a blush stained my cheeks.

"Bon appetite!"


	7. Baby Loves to Dance in the Dark

**A/N**: *Toes ground nervously* So, um… This chapter's just… yeah. Sorry it took a while to get out again – in my defense, I only arrived home on Monday, and my sister gave birth to THE most gorgeous baby boy on the planet on Wednesday, so my time's been devoted to him for the most part, which I'm sure you can understand.

Thank you,** JMCullen,** for being the best wifey and beta a girl could ever want. I love you hard.

As always, a big thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. You keep me writing on the bad days, and make me want to on the good days.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Mmm!"

I blushed profusely, embarrassed by the loud moan I'd just let out. Despite my best attempts at protesting my dislike for crème brulée, Edward had coerced me into letting him spoon-feed me some of his, and to say it tasted incredible would be an understatement.

"Oh, my God, that is _good_," I mumbled as I swallowed the delicious mouthful of dessert before looking up at Edward again. He was gazing at my lips intensely, and I swiped my tongue across my bottom lip self-consciously, wondering if I'd somehow managed to get some of the crème brulée there.

"Bella," Edward groaned softly. "Don't _do _that."

"Do what?" I wondered, frowning, but before I could ask anything more, Edward was feeding me another spoonful and watching my lips again.

I blushed, even more self-conscious all of a sudden, and swallowed hurriedly before murmuring, "What's…"

Edward leaned forwards suddenly and pressed his lips to mine as he reached for my hand and placed it in his lap. I stifled a moan at the feel of his erection straining against his zipper, but couldn't stop myself from whimpering softly when he pushed his hips towards my hand.

"Jesus, watching you do that's hot," he breathed against my lips, then kissed me chastely once more before straightening up and exhaling harshly. I felt him twitch against my hand as I let my fingers curve around him, then frowned when he swapped our desserts around.

"I thought you liked crème brulée."

"Oh, I do," he replied nonchalantly, then winked before tucking into the chocolate fondant cake that I'd ordered. I stared at him blankly for a moment, then smirked and tightened my fingers around him as I slowly ate another spoonful of the crème brulée.

"So, Edward. Will you and Isabella be joining us down in the den?"

I looked up at Aro in surprise, having been completely wrapped up in mine and Edward's little bubble until that moment, but quickly tried to cover it up, eating more of the crème brulée to distract myself.

Edward glanced at me briefly, and his jaw tensed slightly when he saw me eating, but then he flexed his hips again, silently telling me to continue. "I think we will, actually."

"Oh, good," Aro replied, beaming at us both. I smiled back at him, then reached forwards to grab my third cranberry juice and vodka before taking a sip. "The usuals are on tonight, but since I highly doubt you two will be watching the dancers much, would you like me to arrange a private booth for you both?"

"Dancers?" I asked curiously as I ran my fingers along the length of Edward's erection, barely able to hide my surprise at just how much of it there was.

"Yes, Isabella. We like to make sure our guests here are… entertained at all times. However, you don't have to watch them – our private booths will ensure that," Aro explained, then glanced at Edward, still waiting for him to answer.

"A private booth would be perfect," he managed to get out, and I smiled as he cleared his throat and reached for his glass of water, knowing how much I was affecting him.

"I'll let Jessica know," Aro replied, then nodded once before turning his attention to Afton and asking him the same question he'd asked Edward.

Instead of bothering to listen to Afton's reply, I turned slightly in my seat and leaned closer to Edward, whispering, "Let's see how good an actor you really are, shall we?" before gently squeezing his length.

"Shit, Bella," he breathed, but didn't protest as I slowly slid my hand up to the button of his slacks and undid it. He let out a shuddering breath, and as I undid his zipper, he turned to look at me, his gaze immediately fixing on my lips.

I resisted the urge to smirk at him, simply choosing to bite down on my bottom lip instead, and swallowed hard when I felt him grow even harder against my hand. _I had to touch him._

Moving slowly to avoid attracting any unwanted attention from those around us, I carefully slid my hand through the slit in his newly exposed boxers and wrapped my hand around him, feeling him properly for the first time.

"Oh, God," I muttered, and had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from moaning. He was ridiculously hard, but his skin was incredibly soft at the same time, and as I slowly slid my hand up his length and brushed my fingers across the tip, feeling the wetness that had gathered there, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him inside me. Would he be a gentle lover? A rough one?

I gripped him a little tighter and began to slide my hand up and down the length of his shaft, awe-struck by how perfect he felt like this. I pressed my thighs together and tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth as I moved my hand a little faster, spurred on by the sound of my name coming from his lips. "Bella…"

My eyes fluttered closed briefly, but I quickly forced them open again and looked down at Edward's lap as I carefully pulled him through the slit in his boxers. _Oh, my God._

"Fuck," I mumbled as I moved my hand faster, letting my palm brush against the tip occasionally to collect the wetness that had gathered there before smoothing it back down his shaft again. I felt him harden even more after a moment, and upon hearing his sharp intake of breath, gazed up at his face again.

His expression was one of pure lust, and the mere sight of him watching my hand was enough to make me whimper softly. His breathing had quickened and become almost erratic now, his hands were clenched into fists against his thighs, and as his hips jerked towards my hand, he suddenly looked up at me, his gaze immediately fixing on my lips.

My tongue darted out to dampen my lips of its own accord, and I felt Edward twitch in my hand when he noticed the quick movement. "Bella-"

We both startled suddenly at the sound of a fork being dropped from somewhere too close by for comfort, and before I could fully register the movement, Edward had pulled my hand away from him and was in the process of redoing his slacks up.

"What-" I began, but before I could get anything else out, he pushed his chair back from the table, muttering, "Excuse me."

I watched, dumfounded, as he hurriedly left the table, adjusting himself discretely as he went, and, without glancing back even once, pushed through a set of double doors similar to the ones we'd entered through, disappearing from sight. It only took me a moment to recover from the shock of his sudden departure, and once I had, I turned to Aro and asked, "Where are the restrooms?"

"Through those double doors over there, my dear," he replied, pointing to the same set of doors Edward had just left through and confirming my suspicions. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Aro," I assured him as I pushed my chair back and carefully stood up. "Please excuse me for a moment."

"Certainly," he murmured, and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew _exactly_ where I would be heading. I nodded, too aroused to feel embarrassed, then downed the rest of my drink before walking as fast as I could towards the doors, limping practically the entire time.

As I pushed through the doors, I stumbled slightly, still not used to walking in Edward's shoes, and would have fallen flat on my face if it weren't for Didyme, who caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Bella, are you alright?" she murmured worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I assured her, then hurriedly asked, "Have you seen Edward recently?"

"Yes – I saw him a few seconds ago, why?" _Thank fuck._

"Which way did he go? I, um… I need to talk to him about something. It's kinda important," I lied. My heart was pounding in my chest, and the ache between my thighs was beyond uncomfortable now. I needed to find him.

"He went into one of the restrooms I think. He looked kind of tense, though. I'm not sure if-"

"Thanks so much, Di." I kissed her cheek, then smiled briefly before hurrying down the hallway in search of the restrooms, not giving her the chance to say any more.

It took me about a minute or so to finally reach the end of the hallway, and once I had, my heart sunk with the realization that I had no idea which way to turn - left or right? Both had doors along them.

"Fuck it."

I went left.

The first three rooms I tired were empty. They were restrooms, alright – luxurious ones at that - so at least I knew I was on the right track. Feeling more reassured, I continued down to the next door, and grinned when I saw there was light coming out from underneath it. _That had to be the one._

"Please be in here," I murmured as I reached out and gripped the handle before gently pushing down on it.

Bingo.

The door creaked open slightly, and as I stepped through the doorway, I couldn't help but gasp at the sight which greeted me. Edward, head bowed, one hand pressed against the wall, the other wrapped around his cock, and a startled expression on his face. I smirked, knowing exactly what he'd been doing just moments ago, then took another step deeper into the room before closing and locking the door behind me, keeping my eyes on his the entire time.

His cheeks were flushed - from arousal or embarrassment, I wasn't quite sure -and the hand which had been resting against the wall curved slightly to press harder against it, almost as though he were bracing himself for something.

I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth as I slowly began to walk towards him, still gazing into his eyes. He swallowed nervously, looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, and I glanced pointedly down at his erection before raising my eyebrow at him.

"Bella, I-" he began, but I cut him off with my lips before he could say any more, kissing him with everything I had.

"Shhh," I whispered, shaking my head. "Don't talk, just…" I pressed my lips hard onto his again and slid my hands up underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles tighten beneath my touch. He coaxed my mouth open with his own, slipping his tongue through the part in my lips as I ran my hands down his stomach to toy with the waistband of his boxers.

He inhaled sharply in surprise, then groaned softly when I palmed his length over his boxers, wrapping his arms around me tightly and deepening our kiss. I smiled against his lips, pressing my chest against his as I finally slid my hand into his boxers and wrapped my fingers around him. His hips jerked towards my hand, and I felt more than heard him groan again as I slowly started building up to the same rhythm I'd used back when we were at the table.

"Bella… _Fuck_…"

I trailed kisses down to his chest, then lowered myself to my knees as I used both hands to carefully pull his boxers down to the ground before gripping him tightly once again.

"God, you're incredible," I murmured as I leaned forwards slightly, gripping his hip with my free hand before running my nose along the underside of his shaft and placing an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of it. He exhaled a shuddering breath, then groaned, his hands reaching down to hover beside my head.

"Edward," I breathed, gazing up at him through my lashes. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I first saw you."

I swirled my tongue around him, then licked my lips before lowering my mouth over him and sucking gently. He groaned loudly, tipping his head back as his hips shifted beneath my hand, and I hummed happily before pulling back and licking the underside again.

"B-Bella…"

I giggled, then blew across his tip, and smiled when he twitched slightly in my hand.

"So hot," I muttered, swirling my tongue around the head again before taking him back in my mouth. I tried to relax as much as I could, then splayed both hands against his hips as I lowered myself as far down as I could go, but it still wasn't enough. I brought my hand back down to grip his base, moving it in tandem with my mouth, then groaned in disapproval when I saw his hands flexing and tensing beside my head.

He let out a soft moan as I pulled back again, then gazed down at me through lust-filled eyes as I gently squeezed his hip.

"Touch me, Edward," I pleaded, and couldn't stop myself from sighing as he tentatively pushed my hair back from my face, his expression softening slightly, then slid his fingers into my hair – something he appeared to have wanted to do all along.

"Better," I told him, then lowered my mouth over him again, happier now that he was actually engaging with me again. Instead of pulling on my hair and using it to set the rhythm he wanted like I expected him to though, he simply let his fingers stay where they were, seemingly content with that simple contact. And fuck, if that didn't make me want him even more.

As I continued to work him over with my mouth and hand, his hips began moving too and his hands started to tighten their hold on my hair. His head was still tipped back and his eyes were tightly shut, but I could tell by the sounds he was making that that wasn't a bad thing. Maybe he was trying to hold back or something.

The thought of that made me all the more determined to tip him over the edge, so I gently grazed him with my teeth, and moaned when I got the reaction I wanted. His hands pulled at my hair, and his hips jerked forwards, almost causing me to gag as he groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Bella." He opened his eyes and I gazed up at him happily, only to have him pull me to my feet with a horrified expression on his face. "Oh, God."

"What?" I asked breathlessly, frowning. He shook his head, then held me tightly as he began placing hard, desperate kisses on my lips.

"Not on your knees, baby," he breathed. "Never on your knees." He pulled back and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "I want you up here, with me."

I nodded in understanding, still not sure exactly what was so horrifyingly bad about me being on my knees for him, but didn't protest; I simply kissed him and reached down to continue pleasuring him with my hand instead.

"That feels so fucking good," he murmured, sliding one of his hands up my side to cup my breast. "_You_ feel so fucking good."

"Edward," I moaned as he began kissing my neck. "This is about you."

"No," he breathed, shaking his head.

"Yes," I countered, then nodded as our lips found the other's again. I sped up my hand's movements, sliding my free one up into his hair and tugging gently, the way he seemed to like it. Sure enough, he moaned at my touch, his kisses becoming more urgent as his breathing turned almost erratic again.

"Shit, I can't…" he panted, then groaned before pushing my dress up to my thigh and sliding his hand underneath it. I shook my head, gripping his wrist tightly, then pulled his hand away and held it still with my own. I didn't want the distraction right now.

"Bella, I'm…" He pressed his forehead against mine, entwining our fingers, and just seconds later, his eyes rolled upwards and he released a guttural groan as he spilled all over my hand, his hips jerking forwards erratically.

"God, Edward," I murmured, then kissed him softly and slowed my hand's movements, knowing he'd be sensitive now.

At the sound of his name, Edward groaned again, and before I had the chance to protest, he pushed me back onto the counter and stepped between my legs, forcing me to keep them open.

"What are you- Fuuuck…" He pushed my dress up my thighs, then slowly pulled my panties down my legs, dragging his fingers across my skin as he did so. He smiled as he guided my panties over the shoes I was wearing, but then his eyes were back on mine and he was stepping between my legs again, slipping his hands up to the insides of my thighs before moving even higher.

"E-E-Ed-" I began, but then it was his turn to cut me off with his lips, and I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped me as he slipped his fingers through my embarrassingly wet folds. He exhaled a shaky breath, then kissed me harder, teasing my entrance with the tip of his finger before bringing it back up to circle my clit.

I whimpered against him, clutching the edge of the counter for support, then bit down hard on my bottom lip as he began trailing kisses down my neck and his free hand moved to undo the clasp at the back of my neck. The halterneck strap slipped down, bringing the front of my dress with it, and I gasped softly as Edward's lips trailed down to my sternum before kissing the swell of my breast.

"God, I love your body," he murmured, then pulled down one of the bra cups covering me before sucking my nipple into his mouth.

"Edward…" I let my eyes roll upwards at the feel of his tongue flicking against my nipple, then groaned with disappointment when his mouth suddenly moved away again. "N-No…"

I reached out for him, forcing my eyes to open again, then moaned embarrassingly loudly as I watched him get down on his knees and push my dress up to my waist before gazing up at me again. _He wasn't going to… Was he?_

He was.

Wordlessly, he guided my legs over his shoulders, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time, then gently pulled me closer to the edge of the counter by my hips before swiping his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Y-you don't have t-" I began, but cut myself off with a moan as he leaned forwards and kissed me. Right _there_. My hands immediately reached for whatever part of him they could, sliding through his hair and holding his head against me as his tongue flicked out against my clit before circling it.

"Fuuuck," I breathed, then let my eyes tip shut and my head fall back as Edward continued to work me over with his tongue, sending jolts of pure pleasure straight through me. It'd never been this intense before, never felt so good…

"Bella," Edward moaned, squeezing my hips tightly as he tugged me even closer. "You taste so fucking good."

I let out an embarrassingly loud whimper, then tilted my head down and forced my eyes to open and gaze into his. He glanced up at me briefly, then brought his finger up to tease my entrance again, almost as if asking for permission.

"Please," I whispered. "Please… please, just… I'm so…"

He groaned softly and closed his eyes again, then gently sucked on my clit as he slowly slid one finger inside me. Just like that, I was gone.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, _fuck,_" I half-hissed, half-whined, gripping his hair tightly as my legs trembled and my eyes rolled shut, my climax rushing through me without warning and engulfing me entirely.

"Bella…" His hands gripped my hips even harder, his tongue still working against me as I came, and my free hand shot down to clutch his wrist of its own accord, needing the extra contact to ground me.

"You… you…" I choked out between heavy breaths, then whimpered when I started getting too sensitive. "S-s-stop."

He did so immediately, and as he gently lowered my legs from his shoulders, I forced myself to open my eyes and look at him. He smiled up at me, then carefully rose to stand between my legs again, bringing his finger up to his lips and sliding it into his mouth. I groaned softly, knowing exactly what he was doing, then weakly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in to me, kissing him passionately.

"That was… I've never… You're so… I don't… How did you…" I babbled between kisses, shaking my head as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Shhh, Bella," Edward murmured softly, slowing down our lips' movements as he gently pulled my bra back into place before gripping each half of my halterneck strap and carefully securing it at the back.

"B-But I-"

"Shhhh," he breathed as he slid his arms around me, holding me tightly to him and running his hands up and down my back. I leaned into his chest, pressing my forehead against his neck as I tried to calm myself down again. He sighed softly, then kissed my hair before resting his cheek against it as we sat/stood there in silence – me trying to calm down, him simply holding me as I did so.

Eventually, after my breathing had returned to normal and I didn't feel quite so overwhelmed anymore, Edward brought me back to reality.

"We need to go."

My eyes, which had been closed until that moment, snapped open, and I jerked back away from him, feeling my mouth fall open in shock. "Wh-what?"

"The party. We need to go back," he said softly, his expression guarded.

"Right," I muttered, then pushed him back away from me before sliding off the counter and straightening my dress out again, not bothering to try and find my panties in my haste to move away from him.

"Hey," he called softly, reaching out and grabbing my wrist before I could get very far. "Stop."

I clenched my eyes shut, willing myself not to cry, then gritted my teeth as he slowly turned me round to face him.

"Bella, look at me," he murmured, sounding sad. I shook my head, weakly trying to pull my wrist from his grip, and he sighed sadly before stepping closer and cupping my cheeks in his hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm not rejecting you," he told me firmly, gazing straight into my eyes. "I don't want to go back up there any more than you do, but we don't have a choice. They'll get suspicious otherwise."

I nodded, knowing he was right, then reached up and gripped his wrists, ready to pull them down from my face – staring at him like this was getting uncomfortable. Before I even got the chance to, though, Edward's lips were on mine, and he was kissing me with more passion and urgency than ever before. My grip on his wrists slackened, my resolve going straight out the window along with the disappointment I felt at having our moment broken.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured as he pulled away, gazing at me with that sad look in his eyes I'd seen earlier in the elevator.

"It's okay," I assured him, smiling weakly. "I understand."

"Do you?" he sighed, but before I got the chance to reply, he kissed me softly once again then bent down slightly and started to lift me from the ground.

"Edward, I haven't got any panties on," I protested, shaking my head.

"I know," he replied. "They're in my pocket."

"Can I have them back?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Nope." With that, he lifted me fully from the ground and guided my legs around his waist, then started walking towards the door.

"Edward!" I gaped at him in shock, flushing bright red. "I can't just go out like this."

"Yes, you can," he replied, smirking. I growled in frustration, smacking his upper arm, then huffed before leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I hate you," I grumbled, giving up.

"I love you too, B," he said softly, then bounced me up higher against him before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

By the time we made it back to the main double doors, I'd begun to feel slightly sick, though why, I wasn't entirely sure. Edward had stopped a few times out of genuine concern, but I'd assured him I was fine, just wanting to get back to the party so we could get this over with as quickly as possible.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again, pausing as he placed his hand flat against the door.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, then had to hold back a groan as a wave of dizziness washed over me. "I'm fine, Edward, honestly," I lied. "Can we just go back to the party now?"

He eyed me dubiously for a moment, but nodded reluctantly anyway, seemingly appeased, then pushed through the doors and carried me into the main hall.

"Oh," I mumbled. Amazingly, the tables had all been cleared and everyone was gathered around the doors we'd first come to, some of them clearly leaving whilst others seemed to just be milling around, trying to pass time.

"What's going on?" I asked as Edward slowed to a stop and carefully lowered me back to the floor.

"I'm not sure," Edward replied, frowning. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it's time to go down to the den."

"The den?" I wondered, feeling my brow furrow with confusion. "What's the den?"

"Where Aro asked if we wanted to go after the meal?" Edward looked worried. "With the private booths and dancers? Bella, do you not-"

"Oh, _the den_!" I gasped, then laughed a little too loudly. "Sorry, I'm kinda not with it after… well, after _that._" I blushed at the memory of what we'd just done in the bathroom, internally cursing myself for forgetting about the den. Intense orgasm or not, completely forgetting something like that just wasn't me.

"I'm thirsty," I realized suddenly. _When had I last had a drink?_

"You're thirsty?" Edward asked disbelievingly, his eyes widening slightly. "Bella, you drank loads at dinner…"

"So?" I shrugged. "I'm still thirsty."

"I'll get you some water if you want?" he offered, but I shook my head, declining.

"I'll just wait until we get to the den and order another one of those cranberry and vodkas, I think," I told him, smiling.

"Bella, is that a good-"

"Oh, chill _out_, Edward!" I placed my hands on his chest and gazed up at him. "It's just one more drink."

* * *

"One more drink, my ass."

I rolled my eyes at Edward's comment and murmured a thank you to one of the dancers – Lucy, I think her name was – as she handed me my second (_or was it third?)_ cranberry and vodka since we'd arrived down at the den.

"I'm fine, Edward," I sighed, then leaned against his chest as I took a long sip of my drink. "There's barely any vodka in this anyway, I swear. I can't even taste it."

"Right," Edward muttered, but smiled anyway and kissed the side of my head. "They'll be getting the dancers out soon."

"Oh?" I was intrigued. "So we'll be able to go into the, um…" I gestured towards the curtained-off half of the den, where I assumed the booths were.

"Yep," Edward replied, sounding happy. "And they'll be playing louder music, too."

I smiled. "Nobody will be able to hear us if we…?"

"Nope," he assured me, smirking. I grinned happily, leaning up to kiss him softly, then startled at the sound of Aro's voice booming over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the entertainment are almost ready, so if you'd like to take your seats, we'll begin shortly."

Excited murmurs rippled through the crowd, but I didn't even bother trying to pretend I shared their enthusiasm. So far, I'd seen two of the supposed dancers, and neither of them were even remotely close to being halfway 'decent'. One of them, Nettie, had several bruises on her inner thighs and red marks on her neck, but instead of trying to hide them, she seemed almost proud of them, and I saw her flirting unabashedly with several of the men in the den, even though some of them had female partners with them. I knew it shouldn't have, but the sight of her made me feel almost disgusted. How any self-respecting woman could whore herself out to low-lives like these was beyond me.

"Edward?" I asked, frowning at my thoughts. "You know how you said Aro works in 'human relations'?"

"Yes?" he replied, his voice low.

"Does he, like, use the dancers as prostitutes?" Edward's eyes widened so much, I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh,_ come_ on, Edward! I'm not blind!"

"I'm beginning to see that," he muttered, then sighed, "He does offer the girls' services, yes. But not out in the open, so to speak. He sends them out on jobs occasionally, if the price is right. To politicians and the like. It's all very hush-hush, though."

"So he's a pimp as well as a drug trafficking, murdering, son of a bitch?"

"Bella!" Edward hissed, his eyes turning angry as he yanked me forcefully by the arm towards the curtain separating us from the booths. "You can't say shit like that here!"

I put my hands up in front of me in mock surrender. "Calm down, E, I'm just callin' it as I see it."

"That's it." Edward reached for my drink, glaring at me. "No more drinks for you."

"Hey!" I cried, glaring right back as I scrambled to keep hold of my drink. "That's not fair!"

"Bella, don't push me," he growled, his gaze hard. "You've had enough for one night."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I quickly downed the rest of my drink, then handed the empty glass back to him before raising my eyebrows in silent challenge.

"You're so childish," he muttered angrily, signaling for Nettie to come over before handing her the empty glass to take. She nodded, then quickly walked off towards the bar again, hips swaying irritatingly.

"Stop fucking staring at her," I snapped, noticing where Edward's eyes were fixed. "Jesus, Edward, don't you have standards?"

"_Standards?_" Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, _standards,_" I hissed. "You deserve better than… than… You just deserve better than that, okay?"

"Yeah, cause being with someone who's completely intoxicated instead is just _so_ much better, right?"

I glared at him, feeling my eyes well up with tears at his words. "I'm not a fucking drunk, Edward. So what if I've had just a little bit more to drink than usual to cope with this motherfucking hell hole? You don't suddenly have the right to go throwing accusations around like you're so much better than me. We're in this together, remember? Jeez, you're the worst boyfriend ever."

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and stumbled away from him, pushing through a gap in the curtains before he had a chance to stop me.

"Hey," he called softly, and I could feel him come through after me, reaching for my arm. "Don't be like that, Bella."

"Get off me, Edward," I snapped as the tears spilled over, running down my cheeks without mercy. He turned me roughly by my upper arm, and the shock of the sudden movement caused me to lose my balance, my feet slipping out from underneath me as a sharp cry slipped from between my lips.

"Shit!" Edward lunged forwards to catch me, and I groaned loudly when he pushed down too hard on my ribs in his attempt at saving me.

"Edward, you're hurting me!"

"Bella, stop fighting me," he groaned as he straightened us back up again and steadied me by my forearms. "You're crying."

"No shit, dumbass," I snapped, angrily swiping the traitorous tears away. "You practically just told me I'm worse than a whore."

"What?!" His eyes went wide with shock, then filled with sudden understanding. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that! Bella, I… You're not… Fuck."

He cupped my cheeks in his hands, shaking his head. "I'm sorry it came across like that. I'm just…" He struggled to find the words. "I'm sorry."

I nodded, suddenly embarrassed by my irrational reactions. "I think I've had a bit too much to drink," I finally admitted, blushing. "I didn't know, I swear. I just… they tasted _so good_. I don't normally, you know… _cry _like that."

Edward nodded in understanding, his expression one of sympathy.

"Can we… go?" I asked, moving my hands to his chest. "Please? I don't… I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Of course," he replied softly, then leaned in to gently press his lips to mine before taking my hand in his and entwining our fingers. "Let's go."

As he moved to walk away, I tugged on his hand, pulling him back in to me.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly. I bit down on my bottom lip, not entirely sure why I'd pulled him back in the first place, then sighed and nodded, taking a step closer to him so we'd be side by side as we walked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed, sliding my arm around his waist and leaning into him. "Can you just… Hold me close, okay?"

"Whatever you need, Bella," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me, supporting some of my weight as I leaned more into him, turning my head so my cheek rested against his chest. "I've got you."

"We can go now," I mumbled, sliding my other arm around his waist as well and letting my hand slip beneath the hem of his t-shirt. His skin was so warm, so comforting…

We began to walk. Well, really it was Edward doing the walking – I kind of just stumbled along beside him with my eyes half closed, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I just wanted to go to bed. With Edward.

I registered my name being mentioned briefly through the haze, but didn't think much of it; I recognized it as coming from Edward, so knew it wouldn't be a bad thing. Soon, we were moving again, only to come to a stop soon after.

"Bella?" His hands smoothed my hair back from my face, and I lazily opened my eyes, having not even realized they'd been closed before now.

"Yeah?" I murmured, gazing up at him.

"Come here, baby," he sighed, then gently guided me to stand in front of him before bending slightly to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around him tightly then did the same with my legs, immediately burying my face in his neck and curling up as small as I could against him.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed, kissing the side of my head. I hummed in contentment, snuggling even closer to him if that were possible, then squeaked with surprise when he began to walk up the same flight of stairs we'd come down to enter the den in the first place. _We were leaving._

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"For what, Bella?" Edward wondered, sounding slightly breathless.

"For saving me," I muttered, then let my eyes fall shut again as he turned and backed through the doors leading out into the hallway the shuttle (Edward had set me straight on that over dinner) was in.

"Baby, I haven't done anything but put you in harm's way," he sighed sadly as we slowed to a stop in front of the shuttle doors.

"Not true," I protested. "You're a good person, Edward."

"Yep, you've definitely had too much to drink," Edward teased as the shuttle doors open and he stepped inside, pressing a random button on the console as he did so.

"Edward, I'm not _that _drunk," I told him, frowning. "I know a good person when I see one."

He sighed softly, then bounced me up higher against him and moved his arms down beneath my ass to support me better. Loving the new position, I curled myself up even tighter around him, adjusting my arms slightly to give myself access to his shoulders as well as his neck.

"You smell good," I muttered. Unable to resist the urge to kiss him, I gently pressed my lips against his shoulder. Then his neck. Then that spot behind his ear… the scar near his hairline that I'd never noticed before…

"Bella…"

"Shhh, Edward," I breathed as I sat back a little and gazed into his eyes. "You're beautiful."

He laughed softly, shaking his head, but didn't stop me from leaning in to kiss him, our lips moving against the others languidly, a stark contrast to the urgency before in the bathroom.

The bathroom…

God, that was amazing.

"What was?"

"What was what?" I asked, frowning as Edward's lips pulled away from mine.

"You said something was amazing…" He eyed me curiously.

"Oh, I was just… thinking," I replied lamely, blushing.

"About?" he probed.

"Whathappenedintherestroom," I blurted. He blinked, taking a few seconds to process what I'd just said.

"Oh." Understanding dawned on his face. "What about it?"

"Just how… good it felt. To finally… you know… _touch you_. Like that, I mean. I haven't… Nobody's, you know… done that to me in a long time, and…" God, where was my filter? "I just… wanted you to know that."

"You're an even cuter drunk than I remember," he murmured softly, smiling. I buried my bright red face back in his neck, embarrassed, only to have Edward continue, "Uninhibited is a shade which suits you, you know?"

"It suits you, too," I told him, smiling against his neck and pushing my hips into his.

"We're almost here," he said after a few seconds had passed, adjusting his hold on me again before walking out the shuttle the moment the doors opened.

"We're in your hallway," I realized, frowning.

"Yeah," he replied softly as he made his way towards his door.

"But… we had to walk down lots of steps to get to the shuttle in the first place," I pointed out. "I don't understand."

"I was buying you time to prepare yourself, baby," he admitted, shifting me to one side as he reached into his pocket for his key card.

"You didn't have to do that," I mumbled, then startled slightly when the door beeped before clicking open. _Weird._

"Yes, I did," Edward replied as he carried me through into his – or was it ours now? – suite before gently lowering me down to the floor.

"The lights," I muttered, looking up into darkness. "They didn't come on."

"That's what the beep was," Edward explained, and I felt his hands grip my hips as I swayed on the spot.

"So we're… alone?" I wondered, smiling.

"Completely," he assured me, squeezing my hips again.

"Thank God," I breathed, then stepped forwards and slid my hands up his chest to cup his shoulders. "Finally, some privacy."

"W-what?" Edward's voice trembled as I pressed my chest against his, making my smile grow more pronounced.

"I said…" I raised myself up on my toes, grateful I couldn't really feel them much anymore, then pressed my lips to his. "We finally have some privacy."

"Bella, I don't…" he trailed off, pushing my hips back from his. My heart plummeted.

"You don't… _want _me?"

"No, Bella, that's not…" He swallowed audibly, and I felt him exhale against my lips. "I do… _want_ you. Very much. I just-"

"Then what's the problem?" I breathed, pressing my lips to his as I slid my hands down to undo the top button of his shirt. "I want you…" I undid the next few buttons, letting my fingers linger against his newly exposed skin as I went. "… you want me…" I undid the last one, then glided my hands back up his chest and pushed the shirt over his shoulders and onto the floor. "… and when two people _want_ each other like this?" I reached behind me and undid the halterneck strap of my dress, letting the fabric fall to the floor and pool at my feet. Edward gasped in shock. I smiled, letting my lips brush against his as I then reached for the front of his slacks. "It's simply… magic."

"Bella, you're drunk," Edward protested half-heartedly, but still groaned all the same when I undid his slacks and pushed them past his hips and down to the ground.

"Not drunk enough to not know what I want," I pointed out, reaching behind me again to undo my bra as I quickly toed my shoes off as best I could. Edward's hands shot out and covered mine, then gently guided them back down to my sides.

"Edward-" I began, then gasped when he reached round and undid the clasp himself before letting that fall to join the rest of our clothes on the floor too.

"You have the most perfect breasts, Bella," he murmured as he cupped them in his hands, his thumbs brushing over my nipples and making them harden instantly. "So responsive."

"For you," I breathed, pressing myself into his hands. Through the murky darkness, I could just about make out some of his features, and as I glanced down to where I could feel him hard against my hip, I had to fight back a moan, unable to stop myself from touching him over his boxers.

"For me?" I wondered, glancing up at him for reassurance.

"Always," he replied without hesitation, then, without warning, picked me up and carried me over to the bed before pushing me down onto it, his hips settling between mine as he held himself above me.

"I need you," I whispered urgently, grinding myself against him as best I could in my position. He nodded, then helped me work his boxers down over his hips before kicking them in the general direction of the floor along with his shoes.

"Edward," I urged, pulling him back down to me and gasping when I felt him slip through my folds, his tip nudging against my clit.

"Bella," he choked out, and it was like some switch had suddenly been turned on inside of me. With strength I didn't even know I possessed, I rolled us over so that he was on his back and I was straddling him, bracing myself with my hands on his chest.

"You want me?" I asked, leaning down so that my lips were just a hair's breadth away from his.

"Yes," he whispered, his hands moving to steady my hips as he pushed his head up off the pillows and kissed me softly. "Yes, I want you."

I whimpered with relief, then reached down with one hand and gripped him gently, guiding him to where we both needed him to be.

"Bella…"

With a soft, long moan, I lowered myself onto him.

And, just like that… everything I had was his.


	8. When He's Looking, She Falls Apart

**A/N**: A lot of you really won't like me for this chapter, so I apologise in advance – it had to be done. Also, there's an abuse warning in place for this chapter – if you're sensitive to violence towards women or implied abuse… well, this chapter really isn't for you.

Thank you,** JMCullen,** for being the best wifey a girl could ever want. I love you, bb, and hope you get better soon. Que quowle xx

Once again, a huge thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. You're all amazing.

On another note, I've got a new blog and have revamped Camisado's one – some posts are quite spoilery (like the character profiles I've got up which outlines who's who in both The Agency and The Volturi), and I will be posting up picteases and teasers for the next chapter when they're ready.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

Thump thump.

Thump thump.

I groaned drowsily, curling up in my bed of warmth, but the thumping just wouldn't go away. It kept on ringing in my ears, pounding like a fucking metronome that just didn't know when to stop. I swatted blindly for the source of the sound, then realized, belatedly, that it was my own heartbeat.

Motherfuck.

My head _hurt_.

_Jesus, how much did I drink last night?_

Judging by the pounding in my ears… a lot more than I should have.

I could hear the shower running full blast in the next room, and fought back the sadness which threatened to settle over me when I realized that, once again, Edward hadn't stayed in bed until morning with me.

Edward…

Oh,_ shit!_

Last night, I'd… in a restroom… with…

I rolled over onto my back, shoving the covers off me in the process, then covered my eyes with my arm, suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to cry. What the hell had I done?

Blinking against the too-bright lights above me, I slowly rolled over onto my side and looked around for Edward's clock, only to find two white pills and a glass of water on the bedside table instead.

_How thoughtful._

I sat up slowly, a small smile on my face, then reached for the pills and water, swallowing both surprisingly quickly. I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was until then.

I supposed I owed Edward a thank you for taking care of me like that. A big thank you. After I'd practically molested him in that restroom, who knew what kind of shitstorm I'd managed to create whilst we were at the den. Jesus, this would be embarrassing.

Deciding not to drag the inevitable out any longer, I swung my aching legs over the side of the bed and pushed myself up until I was standing. I took my first step towards the bathroom, feeling a familiar yet strange aching between my thighs as I did so. I took another… then another… _Fuck me sideways. _It took much more than just one finger to cause this kind of ache.

Had Edward and I really…?

I looked down at myself, as if I'd somehow manage to find some sign revealing the truth about what had happened last night, then cursed myself for being so foolish. Sex with Edward… well, that was huge (no pun intended, though from what I could remember, it was the truth), and for me to not be sure…

I slipped my hands down my body and between my legs, then gasped when a hazy memory came flooding back to me.

_His hands, holding me so tight… fingers rubbing against me… eyes locked on mine…_

All the air seemed to just… rush from my lungs, leaving me gasping from shock and, dare I say it, arousal? Jesus, had I really…?

There was only one way to find out.

Swallowing nervously, I slowly walked up to the bathroom door and raised my hand, but before my knuckles could come into contact with it, a wave of panic washed over me, making me freeze on the spot. What if he was angry with me? Or worse, what if he simply pretended nothing happened at all? What if I was wrong and we hadn't done anything? What if that was just a fantasy? Wishful thinking?

Forcing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I clenched my fist a little tighter and knocked loudly on the door, grimacing as the pain in my head spiked.

"Edward? It's Bella… Can I come in?" I called, hoping he would hear me over the shower.

No response. Shit.

I shifted nervously for a few moments, then closed my eyes and pushed down on the door handle, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Edward?" I called again as I slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

Surprisingly (though it really shouldn't have been), I could just about make out the shape of Edward's silhouette through the steamed up glass, and knew there was no way in hell he'd have been able to hear me knocking; he probably had no idea I was even here. Instead of going back into the bedroom like I should have though, I simply shut the door behind me on my way in and walked towards the Jacuzzi bath in the middle of the room, consequences be damned.

Since I was completely naked and beginning to get cold, I grabbed Edward's t-shirt off the side of the bath and slipped it on before sitting down on the edge of the tub with my back to the shower, wanting to give Edward as much privacy as possible. My headache had started to dull a little by now, but I still felt nauseated - though whether that was from my hangover or nerves, I couldn't be sure – so I leaned over and rested my forehead on my arms, closing my eyes. It seemed to soothe me some at first, but after a while, more hazy memories started coming back to me, making me feel ten times worse than I already did.

"_He's a pimp as well as a drug trafficking, murdering son of a bitch?"_

"_Jesus, Edward, don't you have standards?"_

"_Being with someone who's completely intoxicated instead is just so much better, right?"_

"_You don't… _want_ me?"_

Ah, Christ.

I'd messed up. Big time.

Again.

I groaned under my breath. _Great, yet another reason for Edward to be pissed at me._

"Why would I be pissed at you?"

I startled at the sound of Edward's voice, almost crumpling to the floor in my haste to stand up.

"H-hi," I choked out, grimacing as I swayed on the spot, completely overcome by dizziness since I'd stood up way more quickly than I should have.

Edward eyed me curiously for a moment, then shook his head before walking over to the sink with a towel wrapped securely round his waist. _How long had he been standing there for? I hadn't even heard the shower turn off yet._

I glanced over to the shower in disbelief, then frowned. It was still on._ Was he deliberately giving us privacy?_

"How's your head?" he asked, looking at me through the mirror as he squirted some toothpaste on his brush.

"It's okay, I guess," I replied truthfully. "Thanks for leaving me the tablets."

"Mhmm," he hummed through a mouthful of toothpaste as he began to brush his teeth. I knew I should probably do the same – my mouth tasted disgusting – but couldn't bring myself to move any closer to him just yet.

"Edward? Can I, um… Can I ask you a question?" I eventually asked once he'd almost finished brushing, looking down at my hands as I shifted nervously.

"Mm." He held his finger up, signaling for me to wait a few moments, then finished rinsing his mouth out before turning round to face me. "Go ahead."

_Here goes nothing._

"Um… Did we…… I mean…" I gestured between us aimlessly as my nerves hit their peak. "Last night… Did we, you know…"

Some kind of emotion flashed across his face, almost akin to pain, but his expression quickly morphed into one of forced nonchalance. "We had sex, yes."

"Oh." Disappointment flooded through me. We'd had sex… and I didn't remember it.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like that, Bella, but as I hope you understand, telling you no wasn't exactly an option, not without arousing suspicion anyway," he said emotionlessly.

"It's not taking advantage if both parties want it, Edward," I muttered, staring down at the floor. He scoffed disbelievingly, folding his arms over his chest as I looked back up at him. "Edward… I'm serious. It's okay. I just regret that-"

"It's okay, Bella. I get it," he replied, cutting me off.

"You do?" I asked as the disappointment lifted from my shoulders. He nodded.

"It was a mistake," he said. "One that can't happen again."

Back came the disappointment. "Right."

"We broke the only rule we made with each other, and that's something we cannot afford to do," he continued, eyes hard and expression neutral. I bit down on the inside of my cheek as tears welled up in my eyes, not sure of quite why his words were cutting me as deeply as they were, but knowing I couldn't show him that. "Sex leads to attraction, which leads to attachment, and that's a risk we can't take in here, Bella."

"No, I know," I choked out. "I was just about to say the same thing."

"So we understand each other?" _Why was he being so cold?_

"Yes," I managed to mutter, though how, I had no idea.

"Good," he replied, nodding as he took a few steps forwards. For a moment, I thought he was coming to me, but he just walked straight past me, heading for the door. "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" I called as his hand gripped the handle.

"What?"

"H-… How badly did I screw up last night?" I asked. "Do you have much damage control to do? I know I said some stuff I shouldn't have, but I swear, I didn't realize how strong those drinks were until it was too-"

"You made several mistakes, yes," he replied, even colder than before. "But I doubt there's much damage control to be done as of yet; the music was very loud in the den. I don't recommend drinking again while you're here though – you're incredibly mouthy when you're drunk."

With that, he pulled the door open and walked out.

I stared after him, then winced when the door slammed shut of its own accord behind him. Tears spilled from my eyes and ran unbidden down my cheeks as I realized exactly what Edward had just said was: a rejection. And that hurt more than I cared to admit.

_Sex leads to attraction, which leads to attachment, and that's a risk we can't take in here._

_Sex __**leads**__ to attraction, which __**leads**__ to attachment, and __**that's a risk we can't take**__ in here._

He wasn't attracted to me. He felt no attachment.

But I did, didn't I? I was attracted to him. Even drunk, I've never done anything like what I did last night unless there was true attraction there before. I was already attached to him too. I considered us friends. I cared about him. More than I should.

Or did I?

The bond between agents whilst undercover was always stronger than it usually would be between two people who barely knew each other. Something about the pressure of the situation often forced people together, made them think they felt things when they actually didn't… but some nagging part of me was screaming that that wasn't it, that this wasn't made up, and I couldn't silence it.

But what did it matter anyway? Nothing could happen, and that was that.

Right?

I furiously wiped away my tears and walked over to the shower, hurriedly turning it off before moving over to the sink and gazing at myself in the mirror. Who the hell was this… _girl_ staring back at me? I didn't even know anymore. I didn't do this kind of thing. I was one of Carlisle's top agents, just like my dad had been. I'd been prepared for this shit since birth; it was all I knew. So why the fuck was I behaving like a rookie again? I knew better than this.

_Just push the emotions down. Channel them into something useful. Use them to defeat your enemy, not aid them._

I yanked open one of the drawers beneath the sink and grabbed the bag of make-up I'd put in there yesterday. The bruise on my cheek had faded a little, but I knew I'd still have to cover it. No more weakness. No more faults. I'd be the perfect little doll from now on, just like I was meant to be.

Grabbing one of the make-up removal wipes Didyme had given me, I quickly scrubbed off the remnants of last night's make-up before washing my face thoroughly and patting it dry. I took my time applying my make up, making sure every eyelash was curled, every blemish covered… Just like a doll.

I had almost finished applying some lip balm when Edward strode into the bathroom, fully dressed and deliberately diverting his eyes from me.

"Aro has invited me down to brunch," he said as leaned against the counter beside me. "I'd like it if you'd come with me."

He'd phrased it like a request, but I knew I didn't really have any other option.

"Okay," I replied softly. "What should I wear?"

"I picked these out for you." He held out a bag that I hadn't seen before, and I took it from him, confused. "We'll need to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom," he said quietly, then hesitated a few moments, looking conflicted. I looked up into his eyes, wondering what was going on, but after just a second of eye contact, he looked away and strode towards the door again.

"Edward?" I called out, then waited for him to look back in my direction before murmuring a soft, "Thank you."

He nodded stiffly, then left the room as quickly as he'd come in, though this time, the door didn't slam shut behind him.

Sighing heavily, I tugged the bag he'd left closer and tentatively pulled out the underwear set he'd given me to wear. A black balconette bra and a matching thong. My favorite set out of the ones Vicky had given me. I smiled despite myself, then stripped off Edward's t-shirt and pulled the thong on before doing up the bra and glancing at my reflection in the mirror. _Not bad._

I reached into the bag again, and felt my eyes widen as I pulled out a black, tight fitting dress I hadn't seen before which explained his choice in lingerie for me. He was trying to what? Show me off?

_Great._

I slipped the dress on, surprised at how well it fit, then grimaced when I saw the shoes he'd given me to wear with it. Heels.

He'd given me motherfucking heels.

"Edward?" I called, trying to curb my anger. "Can you come here, please?"

"What's wrong?" he called back, then walked through the door just a few moments later.

"I can't wear these," I told him, holding up the heels.

"Yes, you can," he replied blankly. "I got them in a bigger size than your usual ones."

"I won't be able to walk."

"It's brunch, Bella. You won't need to walk anywhere." His tone was light and jokey, but I knew it was just for the microphones – his cold gaze said it all.

"Fine. But you need to get me a pair of tights first."

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"Edward, whether I'm walking or not, these things are new and will therefore rub. I need tights," I told him sweetly. "Please?"

"Where are they?" he sighed, looking frustrated.

"In one of the bags from Vicky. Any pair will do."

He nodded, then went out to get them, returning soon after.

"Will these do?" he asked, holding up a pair of flesh-colored tights.

"Yep," I replied. "Thanks, _baby_."

"You're welcome," he said as he handed them to me. I snatched them off him, then waited for a few moments, expecting him to leave. When he didn't, I shot him a dirty look, gesturing towards the door.

"_No chance_," he mouthed.

"_Pervert,_" I mouthed back teasingly, momentarily forgetting we now had boundaries set in place between us. "Sorry," I muttered, staring down at the floor.

"Mhmm," he hummed, and as I awkwardly tried to pull my tights on without exposing anything or injuring myself, he sighed heavily, almost as though he was fed up.

"If I'm making you late, baby, just go," I told him, deliberately avoiding eye contact with him as I shimmied the tights up into place before adjusting my dress again. "I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

"Don't worry – I won't," he replied softly. I nodded, hating that things were suddenly so awkward between us, then brushed the make-up items scattered about the counter further towards the back so that I could sit down – I hoped it would be easier to get the shoes on that way.

Edward cleared his throat as I turned and pushed myself up onto the counter, then shifted uncomfortably when he saw me eyeing up the shoes.

"Do you want help?" he asked.

"I'm not a child, Edward," I replied, keeping my tone light. "I can put my shoes on."

"I know you're not, sweetheart, but I just thought it would be easier for you if I helped."

Gah, shit. My anger with him was already showing. _Just push the emotions down. Channel them into something useful. Use them to defeat your enemy, not aid them._

I sighed heavily. "Thank you. Sorry I'm so snappy today. I just…"

"Drank too much?" he teased, but something in his eyes told me he was serious.

"Yeah," I mumbled, then looked away from him and focused on putting the first shoe on my good foot. This was uncomfortable. My fingers were shaking a little, and I couldn't really concentrate on anything other than the strange, overwhelming, anxious discomfort that was quickly settling in.

"Give it to me," Edward finally murmured softly after several failed attempts. I shook my head, not wanting him to touch me, but he gently yet firmly took the shoe from me anyway and bent down on one knee.

I stared down at my lap as he carefully slipped the first shoe on, then shivered as he guided my bad foot to rest on his knee, his hand slipping up my calf a little, almost like a caress.

"The swelling's gone down a bit," he mused, gently running his fingers over the top of my foot.

"Yeah. They don't hurt quite as much anymore. I think that's down to Didyme's pills though," I replied, still not able to look him in the eye.

"I guess me dragging you out to dance probably didn't help though," he said, sounding kind of sad.

"No, um…" I tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear, staring down at his hand. "I liked dancing with you."

He sighed softly. "And I you."

He raised my foot slightly with one hand, then carefully positioned the shoe with his other one, glancing up at me for reassurance before slowly starting to push it onto my foot. I grimaced as the most swollen section of my toes squeezed into the shoe, but quickly covered it, gritting my teeth until the rest of the shoe was completely on.

"There," he murmured, gazing up at me. I glanced down into his eyes, hyperaware of the way his hand was still cupping my calf, how strange it was to see him down on one knee like that… I looked away.

Edward cleared his throat slightly again and stood up, his hand accidentally grazing the outside of my thigh as he did so. I gasped softly as a new wave of memories washed over me, triggered by his touch.

_Hands, sliding up my thighs, gripping my hips, helping set a rhythm that had us both gasping. Me, falling forwards, catching myself – just barely – with my hands. His lips, seeking mine. My hair, creating a curtain around our faces. Just me and him. Eyes locked._

Inhaling sharply, I looked up at him, and was surprised to see him staring at his hand like he'd somehow burned it. "I-"

"We need to go," he said, more softly than anything else that had come out of his mouth so far today as he moved his hand away from my thigh. "Sorry – these shoes were a poor choice."

"I like them," I replied somewhat honestly – they _were _pretty, just not very practical.

Edward smirked, obviously not believing me, then gingerly reached out and helped me off the counter, his hands lingering near my body just in case I started to fall.

"I'm okay," I assured him as I tried to get used to wearing heels again. "I'll get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to," he muttered, then shook his head before backing off and saying, "I'll go pick out another pair."

"No!" I called, reaching out and grabbing his hand before he could get too far. "It's fine. Honestly."

"If you're sure?" he asked dubiously. I stepped forwards, grateful that I didn't sway or fall over – that would not have helped my case in the slightest.

"I'm sure, Edward," I told him, pressing my hand against his chest. "Let's go. Aro's waiting."

* * *

"Okay, okay, stop a sec," I was pleading several minutes later, grasping onto Edward's arm for support as I tried to breathe through the nausea and pain I was experiencing.

"That's it. We're going back up," Edward said firmly, then made to turn back the way we came. The sudden movement made me almost lose my balance again, and I practically fell into Edward, begging him to stop moving.

"Just hold still a sec, okay?" I managed to grind out. I'd been fine until we'd left the suite and started walking – I'd underestimated just how painful walking in these heels was going to be, and my hangover had suddenly decided to make an appearance again. In short, I really wasn't doing so well.

"Bella, come on," Edward urged, gently gripping my upper arms to steady me. "Let's go."

"No," I protested. "I want to go."

"Bella…"

"Please, Edward. I'll be fine, I promise," I told him, gazing up into his eyes. _Let me prove I can do this to you._

"Fine," he ceded. "But the moment you start getting sick again, we're leaving."

"Thank you," I murmured, then leaned against him for a few seconds more before straightening up and getting my bearings again. "Okay. I'm okay."

"Sure?" he asked softly, looking concerned. I nodded weakly, then turned and took a shaky step in the direction of the shuttle – which was only the length of the hallway away now.

"Shit, Bella," Edward sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, then took a few more slow steps before groaning again. Edward rushed forwards and wrapped his arm around my back before sliding the other one under my knees and lifting me from the ground.

"God, I'm so pathetic," I mumbled, bringing my hand up to touch his chest as he walked towards the shuttle before awkwardly turning and pushing the call button.

"You're not pathetic," Edward said firmly. "You're just not feeling one hundred percent, and that's okay. You're only human."

"You sound like my old therapist," I muttered, then sighed as the shuttle doors slid open and Edward carried me inside.

"Why did you have to see a therapist, baby?" he asked softly once the doors slid shut again and the shuttle began to move.

"Oh, um…" I paused awkwardly, trying to figure out how to reply without giving too much away to any microphones. "You know how, um… My dad… died-" _was murdered_ "-a while back?"

"Yeah," Edward lied, genuine concern written all over his features.

"Yeah, well… they sent me to grief counseling and stuff after you left."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he replied softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You disappeared," I murmured, trying to sound sad as I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek. His eyes fell shut at my touch, and he turned his face into my palm, kissing the base of my thumb.

I swallowed hard, trying not to let myself react to the feel of his lips against my skin, then barely managed to stifle a groan as the shuttle doors slid open and Edward stepped out; now I'd have to walk.

"Easy," he murmured as he slowly and carefully lowered me to my feet, then firmly gripped my waist to steady me.

"I'm okay," I told him, smiling weakly. He nodded dubiously, clearly not believing me, then slid his arm around my waist and allowed me to lean in to him as we slowly began walking down a hallway to a new room I'd never seen before.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud. "I thought we were going to the dining hall again."

"We're heading into one of the smaller, more private dining rooms for brunch – there should only be around ten of us, assuming everyone who's been invited is attending."

"Who's been invited?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Caius and Athenodora, Marcus and Didyme, you and I, and Royce and his… partner," he replied, slowing slightly as we neared the door.

"Royce?"

"You haven't _formally_ been introduced to him yet," he said softly, confirming my fears. Royce was the guy whose suite James had caught me spying on.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled lamely.

"So… Ready to go in?" Edward asked after a few moments' pause, glancing at the door, which was just feet away from us now.

"Um…" _No._ "Yeah. Let's go."

Edward nodded, then held me a little tighter to him as we slowly closed the distance between us and the door before knocking loudly.

"Come in."

Edward kissed the top of my head – whether to reassure or comfort me, I wasn't sure - and before I had the chance to really think things through and realize how much of a mistake this would end up being, he pushed open the door and guided me through.

"Edward! Bella!" came Aro's over-enthusiastic greeting. I looked up from the floor, and internally groaned when I saw Caius staring right at me from the table in the middle of the room. "I'm so glad you decided to join us!"

"Sorry we're late," Edward replied as he took a few steps towards the table, bringing me with him.

"Oh, don't apologise!" Aro chided, gesturing for us to take two of the free seats at the end of the table. "Please, do sit down."

Edward pulled my chair out for me, then helped me sit down before tucking me in and sitting down himself. I nervously looked up at Didyme, who was sitting diagonally opposite me, then smiled weakly at her before turning my attention to my lap again.

"Royce will be here shortly," Aro continued. "He said that-"

The doors we'd just come through swung open with a loud bang, and I startled in shock as everyone turned to face the source of the noise.

"Wonderful!" Aro called, laughing way too loudly for it to be genuine. "Everybody's here."

I turned round to look at the new arrival, then felt my stomach turn when I saw Royce strut in, pulling along the blonde woman I'd seen him throw to the floor behind him by a lead attached to some sort of collar around her neck. _Oh, Jesus._

"Greetings," he called, smirking at Caius, who was eyeing the blonde appreciatively.

"Good afternoon, Royce," Aro replied, gesturing for him to take the only remaining seat at the table – the one directly opposite me. "I take it things are going well?" He gestured towards the blonde's bindings.

"Oh, yes." Royce tugged on the leash, then made a big show of sitting down and forcing the blonde to kneel beside him. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, tears already dripping down her cheeks - from humiliation and pain, I was sure. Her arms were bound behind her back in an intricate rope design, and as I looked her over, I could see a multitude of bruises and friction burns on her skin, indicating several struggles.

I brought my hand up to my mouth, swallowing back the bile that threatened to rise in my throat at the sight of such obvious abuse. Edward's hand cupped the back of my neck soothingly, but I could tell it was also a warning – do not make a fuss.

"I took the liberty of ordering the usual main courses for everyone today – they should be up shortly." Aro said, his voice eerily calm. It was almost as though he simply hadn't seen the blonde or the state she was in. It made me feel sick. "Edward, I ordered Isabella the lobster and bruschetta. I hope that's okay?"

Now all eyes were on me and Edward. _Great._

"Of course," Edward replied politely, rubbing the back of my neck gently. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, won't you, _Bella?_"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, glancing up at Aro as I spoke. "Yes, sir. Thank you – that sounds lovely."

Oh, but it really didn't. Just the thought of eating made me want to be sick.

"Wonderful," Aro replied, then looked over at Royce, who was staring at me curiously. "Oh! You haven't met Isabella yet, have you?"

"No. I haven't," Royce replied, eyeing me intensely for a moment before grinning and extending his hand for me to take. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Isabella."_

I smiled weakly, shaking his hand, then felt tears start to well up in my eyes when I glanced down and saw the blonde woman was staring up at me through bloodshot, puffy eyes. _Help me_, I could have sworn she was silently begging, and God, did I want to…

"What did I tell you about not looking up at your superiors?!" Royce shouted suddenly, and I looked up at him just in time to see him raise his hand, preparing to slap the blonde.

"No!" I cried before I could stop myself, but it was too late. The blonde crumpled in a heap, and the loud smack of flesh on flesh seemed to resonate in my ears over and over again. Horrified, I recoiled from Royce and turned towards my only source of comfort – Edward.

"Oh, I would hardly count Isabella as her superior," Caius butted in with a laugh. "She speaks out as well."

I looked up at Edward, expecting him to defend me, but he just gave Caius a strained smile and lowered the hand that had been on the back of my neck down to my thigh. Appalled by his actions, I jerked my leg out of his reach and stared pointedly down at the floor.

"Caius, I don't believe Bella and Edward are in that sort of relationship yet," Marcus piped up after a few awkward moments of silence. "Leave them be."

"What a waste," Caius sighed. "Athenodora, go fetch me some water, will you?"

"Of course," she replied, and I heard the scrape of her chair against the floor as she got out of her seat. I knew for a fact that he already had a drink – I'd seen it on the table as we'd approached. _What the hell was he doing?_

"Here, darling," Athenodora said a few moments later. I glanced up, then shivered when I saw Caius stare right at me as he kissed the back of her hand.

"You're too good to me," he told her, then smirked as if to say 'this is how you should be'.

"Are you okay there, Isabella?" Aro called, his tone almost teasing. He could tell I wasn't. "You're looking a little pale."

"She had a little too much to drink last night," Edward replied tensely. "So she's not feeling too good at the moment."

"What a pity," Aro sighed. "You should keep better control of her in the future, Edward."

"Yes," Edward replied, turning in my direction. I glanced up at him briefly, and saw him look at one of the glasses on the table in confusion before understanding suddenly seemed to dawn on him and he looked at me with wide, apologetic eyes. _What the…_ "We'll be more careful next time."

"Yes, yes, now…" Caius seemed to love the sound of his own voice way too much to be healthy. "I believe we have some important business to discuss."

"The Denali's," Aro supplied, nodding his head. Edward leaned a little closer, placing his hand over mine, which was gripping the edge of my seat so tightly it was almost painful.

"You won't want to listen to this," he warned softly. "Block it out if you can, or… I can…" His hand moved from mine, gently grazing my thigh. "Distract you?"

I shook my head – the mere thought of him touching me, let alone 'distracting me' whilst we were in here repulsed me.

"Bella," Edward sighed, touching my hand again. "Please. Don't listen."

"Edward, you were here when Eleazar left us, right?" Aro asked loudly, breaking the moment.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied, prying my fingers away from the edge of my seat and sliding his in between them. I let my hand rest limply in his, staring down at the table cloth.

"Do you remember his wife, Carmen?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Well, it appears that after she and Eleazar… passed." Aro smirked proudly, then gestured to someone behind us to approach. "Their children, who I'm sure you remember too well, somehow discovered some old documentation left lying around in a safety deposit box in Chicago."

An arm suddenly appeared in my line of vision, and I startled in shock, only to realize it was just Laurent, the French man from last night, placing my plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I muttered, but made no move to pick up my knife and fork; I really wasn't hungry anymore.

"So, as you can imagine, Tanya and Irina weren't best pleased with us and our newly discovered… _involvement_ with their parents' deaths," Aro continued, almost laughing as he spoke. "And decided they'd try and rat us out."

Edward laughed awkwardly. "To who?"

"Chicago PD." At this, Caius and Royce chuckled loudly, ignoring Laurent, who was serving them their plates.

"Fools," Marcus said softly, shaking his head. Didyme's arm moved, and I could tell from the way Marcus' also shifted that they were now holding hands.

"Well, anyway," Aro continued, clearly loving the glory of what he was saying. "Our friends down at the bureau intercepted the leaked information before it could actually get anywhere. The girls didn't even have the sense to _try_ and cover their tracks – they just marched straight in there, all guns blazing. So, as you can imagine, it didn't take long for Felix and Demetri to track them down and… plug the leak."

"So they're…" Didyme trailed off, her expression one of forced nonchalance.

"Ceviche," Aro replied, grinning. Caius and Royce roared with amusement, and even Sulpicia and Athenodora managed small smiles. Marcus and Didyme just looked disgusted, and Edward's grip on my hand had tightened to the point where it was almost painful.

"Ceviche?" I murmured to Edward, not understanding.

"Chopped up fish," Edward replied softly. My eyes widened with horror, and I clutched at my stomach, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly sick.

"You'll be that one day if you're not a good girl, won't you, Rosalie?" Royce teased, pulling on the blonde's leash. _Rosalie?_

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed as realization flooded through me. I hurriedly pushed my chair back from the table, muttering, "Excuse me," as I stood up, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Bella?" Edward called worriedly, getting out of his seat.

"Isabella, you look awfully pale," Caius teased as Edward came to stand in front of me, gripping my arms and blocking my way.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned. He nodded, then muttered his apologies, telling everyone we'd be right back before slipping his arm around my waist and hurriedly guiding me towards a set of doors near the ones we'd come in through.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Edward asked as we pushed through the doors, revealing a set of steps that lead down to an achingly familiar hallway.

"I don't know," I whispered weakly, and Edward sighed softly before scooping me up and rushing down the stairs as quickly as was safe.

"Put me down, put me down!" I cried the moment we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked worriedly, putting me down like I'd asked.

"The shoes," I rushed. "I need to get them off so I can move!"

I doubled over slightly, reaching down to pull off my shoes and almost hopping on the spot as I tried to maintain my balance. The jerky motions just made me feel even sicker, and tears welled up in my eyes as I pushed the shoes into Edward's hands and rushed towards the nearest unlocked door, pushing it open so forcefully, it rebounded off the wall.

Groaning softly, I hurried over to the sink and braced myself with my forearms as I bent over and closed my eyes, trying to block out the mental images of 'ceviche' and Rosalie's abuse. I heard the sound of Edward's footsteps as he joined me in the bathroom, followed by a sad sigh. The tap beside me turned on - the spray of the water loud and an ever present reminder of the poor Denali family's tragic end.

"Turn the water off," I pleaded, fighting back more tears.

"Sorry," Edward muttered softly as he turned off the tap, and then he brushed my hair away from the back of my neck before pressing some damp fabric against it. "There."

"Thank you," I sighed, reaching up with one hand to hold the fabric in place. The coolness of it was soothing, but it didn't make the images go away. _Rosalie…_

"E-Edward?" I bit down on my bottom lip, both praying and dreading that my instincts were right.

"Yes?" Edward replied softly, sounding concerned.

"Is it… okay?" I asked, gesturing towards the ceiling with the hand that was holding the fabric.

"They don't have anything like that in these rooms," he assured me. "This is where they sometimes send the girls when they have clients – it's one of few places here with one hundred percent privacy."

I nodded, then took a steadying breath, bracing myself both mentally and physically.

"Rosalie…" I began. Edward tensed beside me. "She's Rosalie Hale, isn't she?"

"Yes. She is."

"Oh, my God," I breathed as the tears that had welled up finally spilled over. _Our key witness – my second extraction target – was being abused. Every second we spent not trying to escape was another second of hell for her._ "We have to get her out."

"What?" Edward replied, sounding shocked. "Bella, we can't do that."

"She's my other extraction target," I told him, finally pushing myself up so I was standing straight again before turning to face him. "Rosalie Hale is testifying against the Volturi. She's our material witness."

"That's impossible." Edward shook his head, looking stunned. "She wouldn't have been able to-" Understanding dawned on him. "The phone."

"What phone?" I asked, frowning.

"I caught Rosalie down here several months back with a phone. She panicked when she saw me, so I took it from her and…" He ran his hand through his hair. "Why did I not see this before?"

"You couldn't have known," I assured him, shaking my head. "Did you destroy the phone?"

"Of course I did," he retorted. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to let Royce find out?"

"No, I didn't mean to imply that. I just-"

"Wanted to make sure, I know," Edward sighed, his tone apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I mumbled, wiping beneath my eyes to remove any mascara smudges.

"Are you feeling any better?"

I breathed out a laugh. "Physically? Yes. Mentally… no. I just… can we go back to the suite? I can't just sit there and watch him abuse her anymore. I can't be in the same room as _them_ whilst they laugh about the murder of innocent people, not after what they did to my-" I cut myself off before I could let anything else slip.

"What did they do, Bella?" Edward asked angrily, though I knew his rage wasn't aimed at me.

"I-" Before I could get anything else out, there was a loud knock at the door, making us both jump with surprise.

"Bella? Edward?" It was Didyme. "Can I come in?"

"Just a second!" I called back, then nodded at Edward, who smiled sadly before walking over to the door and unlocking it, allowing Didyme to come in.

"Hi, Edward," she said softly as she passed him, then looked at me with sad eyes as she approached. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey," I replied weakly, giving her a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, stepping forwards and pressing the back of her hand against my forehead.

"Awful," I told her truthfully. Didyme nodded, then sighed sadly.

"You're pretty clammy. Were you sick at all?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I almost was, though."

"Which is understandable," she murmured. "It's disgraceful, the way they talk about people. And to do it in front of you was just…" She trailed off with a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Bella."

"It's okay." I smiled weakly. "I was more… you know… _shocked_ at seeing Royce…"

"I know," she soothed, then embraced me gently. I wrapped my arms around her in return, blinking back more tears. "Marcus and I don't agree with it, of course, but one of the perks of being Caius' nephew is that that behavior is encouraged, not frowned upon."

"Is that why they think…" I trailed off, glancing at Edward, who was standing on the far side of the room with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes," Didyme replied, leaning back to get a better look at me. "To them, dominance over women is the norm – their twisted view of things means they expect the same from everyone else too." She turned to face Edward, shooting him a sharp glare. "Not that _you_ gave them any evidence to think otherwise."

"I know," Edward muttered, staring down at the floor as if ashamed.

"It's not your fault," Didyme sighed. "I'm sorry – Marcus and I tried to convince Aro that inviting you both would be a bad idea after last night, but you know what he can be like."

Edward exhaled a soft laugh, but then he looked up at me, and his expression turned serious. "Didyme, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied, frowning.

"Bella had a few drinks last night," Edward told her. "They were big glasses, yes, but something seems off with me."

"What are you thinking?" Didyme asked, turning and looking me over.

"Is it possible that maybe someone… spiked her drinks?" Edward wondered. I gasped, staring at him in shock.

"It's unlikely, but not impossible," Didyme replied, frowning. "Bella, how much do you remember from last night?"

"Um…" I blushed profusely. _More than I did this morning, that's for sure._ "I remember some of it, but there are hazy patches."

"And none of your drinks tasted particularly strong?"

"No," I told her, feeling a horrible sense of dread wash over me at the expression on Didyme's face. "Why?"

"I'll look into it," Didyme said, smiling sadly.

"Be careful," Edward told her. "Don't get into trouble because of this."

"Edward, you know my feelings on this sort of issue," she replied, shaking her head. "I'll do my best to try and gauge what's going on, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you," Edward murmured, smiling gratefully at her. She smiled back, then kissed my cheek before walking across the room, pausing to hug Edward briefly before opening the door.

"I'll let the others know you won't be returning to brunch," she said softly. "You get into bed the moment you get back, okay, Bella? Take it easy and no more wearing heels until your feet are healed."

I blushed. "Yes, Di."

She smirked, then glanced pointedly at Edward before leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind her. Edward stepped towards the door, locked it, then hesitantly made his way over to me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, staring down at the floor. "I shouldn't have forced you to let me come down here, not after last night."

"That wasn't your fault, Bella," he said softly, coming to a stop just a foot away from me. "It never occurred to me that they'd…" He sighed, shaking his head. "But then something about the way Aro was today and seeing those glasses just… I'm sorry. I took my anger out on you by making you wear those heels, and that was wrong."

"You're _apologizing _to me? Wow. You sure they haven't drugged you too?" I teased, but tears still welled up in my eyes despite my attempt at nonchalance. _I'd probably been drugged._ I felt almost… violated.

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured, and before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms and he was holding me tightly to him as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, clenching my eyes shut to try and stop the tears. "This is just… I've never… I mean, _Ceviche?_ And Rosalie and…"

"Shhh, Bella," he soothed, then slid his hands down to my thighs and lifted me off the ground for the umpteenth time that day, guiding my legs around his waist this time. I could feel my dress ride up my legs, exposing god only knows how much of me, but instead of trying to fix it or worrying about it, I simply wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, letting the warmth and strange familiarity of him comfort me.

"I've got you," he promised. "You're okay, Bella. It's okay."

"How can you live here like this?" I whispered through my tears. "I've only been here, what? Four days? And it's already getting too much for me. But you… you must have seen what they've done, right?"

"I have," he replied, his tone one of forced calm.

"How can you stand it?" I asked. "I've been preparing for this kind of thing my entire life; I've seen and heard awful things. But that just…"

"How old are you, Bella?" Edward murmured, resting the side of his head against mine.

"Twenty-three," I replied, holding him a little tighter. "I joined when I was seventeen."

"So young," he sighed, then kissed the top of my head.

"_Young?_ How old are _you _then?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Twenty-four," he told me. I laughed softly, shaking my head, then leaned away from him slightly so I could cup his cheek in my hand as a wave of sadness swept over me.

"I'm sorry," I said after a few moments, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Me too, Bella," he replied, and I knew he'd understood what I'd meant_; I'm sorry you're so young, sorry your life isn't your own, sorry you're stuck here…_

"We're going to get you out," I told him softly. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"I know you will," he murmured, giving me a small smile, which I returned. But then, something occurred to me, something which made overwhelming panic rise up inside me.

"Edward, I need you to promise me something," I said, keeping my eyes locked on his as my voice betrayed my fear.

"Okay."

"If… If something happens to us when we try and get out, or if we get made… Promise me that if James is still alive, you won't…" I swallowed hard, the mere thought of this possible reality making the nausea come flooding back to me. "Promise me you won't let me become like Rosalie."

"That will never happen," Edward said firmly, but I shook my head sadly.

"It might," I sighed. "And if it does… Please, promise me you won't let me become like her. No matter what ensuring so will entail."

"Only if you promise you'll give me the same reprieve," he replied.

I stared into his eyes, trying to come to terms with what we were promising each other. _Death._

"Okay," I finally said as a tear spilled down my cheek. "I promise."


	9. Be My Friend

**A/N**: Okay, so I have no idea how I managed to get this chapter out early since I'm all flu-y and stuff, but hey. This chapter may confuse some of you and may confirm or clarify things for the others, but I hope you enjoy it either way. If any of you have any questions, don't hesitate to tweet them or comment on the blog with them - I do have an author Q&A post set up on my personal blog and will be posting some answers there if necessary. It's much easier to keep track of them that way.

Thank you very much,** JMCullen,** for being your usual amazing self. I love you. Que quowle xx

Another thank you goes to **sscana** for pre-reading this chapter for me. You're incredible, bb. I adore you and your brilliant understanding brain.

And, last but by no means least, a big thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. You're all amazing.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

The next few days passed without incident. Edward had stayed in the suite with me the entire time, but we hadn't really done much but watch a few films and just… _be together_. It was weird, spending time with him like that after everything that had happened. I'd just felt so… _calm_. I had clarity again – I could make sense of it all, start trying to compartmentalize it and disconnect myself emotionally from everything. Well, almost everything.

Edward and I hadn't really been physical at all during that time, which was probably for the best. It was too raw a subject for us. Some memories had started coming back to me from that night and… Let's just say they made it very difficult to keep my cool around him sometimes.

But, having said that, it had allowed me to put things into perspective a little. As much as I found myself _wanting_ to try and see if there was a genuine attraction between us, I knew now just how dangerous it would be first hand. Although some of it had been down to my awful hangover and the fact I'd been drugged (Didyme was almost one hundred percent sure that's what had happened now), I'd let my emotions get the better of me, and that had been painfully obvious to everyone.

According to Edward though, that was a good thing. He'd spoken to Aro the next day and from what he'd been able to gather, my breakdown of sorts was exactly the right thing to have happened. It made sense, really; it'd had been obvious I'd had some training if I hadn't of reacted at all. Evidently, I was incredibly convincing – Aro didn't suspect a thing. He didn't seem so skeptical of me anymore, but Edward and I both knew better than to get complacent. We weren't out of the woods yet.

So, for the fourth day in a row, Edward and I were lying in bed together watching some mindless romantic comedy which wasn't funny and I couldn't even remember the title of. My head was on his chest, as usual, and I'd become so bored, I'd started drawing invisible shapes on his stomach with my finger.

"You're not enjoying this, are you?" Edward asked as his fingers, which had been running through my hair, stopped their soothing movements.

"It's… _alright_," I lied, turning my head to face him.

"Bella," Edward replied, raising his eyebrow as he pushed my hair back from my face. He rolled his eyes, smirking, then reached over to the bedside table and hit the 'stop' button on the remote.

"Good," he said, still grinning. "I thought the film was shit too."

"How did you-" I began, but he cut me off by pulling me up to him, his hand moving to cup my cheek.

"I know you, Isabella Marie," Edward replied, gazing into my eyes. "Much better than you give me credit for."

"Yeah, I guess you do," I mumbled as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Hey," he murmured, tilting my chin up so I'd look him in the eyes again before gently stroking my cheek. "No hiding, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered back, smiling shyly. He smiled back, then slowly leaned in to kiss me, his lips so gentle, I momentarily had to remind myself that this was just him doing his job. After a moment, he pushed his body into mine more and deepened the kiss just a little, almost teasingly.

Moaning softly, I pressed myself harder against him, then smiled against his lips when he reached down and hitched my leg up around his hip. He smiled back, then slowly rolled me onto my back, shifting so his body was half-covering mine. I let out a gasping breath when he pushed his hips against me, but was silenced when he kissed me harder than before, moving to cover me more fully.

"I love you," he breathed as his lips trailed down to my neck and his nose nudged my hair out the way.

"I love you, too," I whispered, then bit down hard on my bottom lip to stifle the moan which threatened to escape me as he pressed his lips against that hyper-sensitive spot on my neck. I brought one of my hands up to slide into his hair whilst the other gripped onto his t-shirt tightly, and inhaled sharply when his teeth lightly grazed my skin.

"Jesus, Edward," I half-sighed, half-moaned, tilting my head to give him better access to my neck. Edward had shown me where one of the cameras in the suite was most likely to be, and I knew that from this angle, they'd be getting a clear view of my face, so tried to use it to our advantage by letting my mouth fall open in 'pleasure' before slowly opening my eyes and pushing Edward away from my neck.

His brow furrowed for a moment, betraying his confusion, but I just smiled breathlessly before pulling him back down to me and wrapping my other leg around his waist as I pressed my lips to his. He groaned softly, then shifted higher so he could push his hips into mine more firmly. I gasped with surprise at the feel of him half-hard against me, but quickly realized it was probably nothing more than a natural reaction to the stimulation and chided myself for being stupid enough to think otherwise.

"Bella…" he breathed, then thrust his hips sharply against mine again before resting his weight on one of his forearms and undoing the shirt I'd 'borrowed' from him to wear in bed with his free hand.

"Edward," I began, but he just kissed me again and pushed my hands above my hand to restrain me as his lips moved lower, down to my newly exposed chest. My heart was starting to race now, my body's reaction to him genuine and uncontrollable.

"Mmm," he hummed as he pressed his lips to the swell of one of my breasts. I pushed his hair back from his forehead so I could look at him, and when he glanced up at me, all the air seemed to rush from my lungs.

"I-" I managed to choke out, but before I could say anything more, there was a loud buzzing from nearby, and we both groaned with frustration.

"Ignore it," I breathed, but he just shook his head and moved higher up my body, letting go of one of my wrists so he could reach for his pager.

"Baby, please," I urged, cupping his cheek with my free hand and turning his head back in my direction. "Stay."

"Bella," he sighed. So, being the desperate, horny little girlfriend I was supposed to be, I reached up and grabbed the hand which was pinning my wrist, then brought it down to cup one of my breasts.

"_Please,_" I whispered, then let out a soft moan when his thumb brushed over my nipple.

"I have to see who it is," he murmured, looking conflicted.

"Tell them you're busy," I pleaded, then let my eyes fall shut as he leaned down to kiss me softly before bringing his pager closer so he could read it.

"It's Aro," he sighed. "Shit."

"No!" I groaned in protest when he pushed himself back from me, then scrambled to sit on his lap to stop him from getting up. "Please."

"Bella," he began, but I kissed him hard, pulling his hands up to my hips before cupping his face in my hands.

"Stay with me," I whispered, grinding my hips against his. "Please, baby. _Stay._"

"Bella, I can't," he murmured, shaking his head, though his hands still guided my movements slightly.

"But I can tell you want me," I breathed, then smiled against his lips as I sat back a bit and circled my hips deliberately, as if grinding down on him.

"God, Bella," he groaned, moving one of his hands up to cup one of my breasts. "I have to go."

"I want you," I told him as I pressed my lips hard onto his, slipping my tongue between the part in his lips. His grip on my hip tightened almost painfully, and before I had the chance to move any more, he turned us round and let me fall back onto the bed.

"Bella, I have to go," he said firmly yet breathlessly, shaking his head. I folded my arms across my chest to cover myself, then pulled my knees up towards myself, away from him.

"Can't you just tell them you're busy? Are they really that much more important than me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him as though pissed off.

"Bella, you know it's not like that," he murmured, then moved to kiss me softly. I turned my head, making his lips brush against my cheek instead. He sighed, then pushed himself off the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"This life doesn't just stop because we want to get it on, you know," he said softly. I scoffed at him, buttoning my shirt angrily. "It's a business they're trying to run here; I'm at work almost all the time."

"It wouldn't be like this if we didn't live here, Edward," I pointed out, sitting up and crossing my legs.

"No, it wouldn't. You're right," he replied, turning to face me. "We wouldn't be able to spend four days watching films with each other or eat in every night or have our every need taken care of all the time. I'd be gone from nine to five, and we'd barely see each other."

I looked down at my lap, making myself look apologetic. "I know. Sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I know it's frustrating, but can you at least try to understand?" he replied, and I felt the bed dip as he sat down beside me.

"I just wish…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"I know, sweetheart," he whispered, then wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked softly, bringing my hands up to hold his arm.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "It depends on what they need me to do."

"Try not to be gone too long," I pleaded. "I don't like being on my own."

"I know you don't, baby. I'll try, but can't make any promises."

I nodded reluctantly, then sighed before turning my head in his direction again.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly, gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too, Edward," I murmured, then moaned quietly when he leaned in and kissed me tenderly before standing again and smiling sadly.

"I gotta go and get ready," he told me. "Text Gianna what you want for lunch and, if I'm not back in time, dinner as well."

"On what, exactly?"

Edward walked over to the desk and fumbled around for a few moments, shifting papers and Christ only knows what else (I hadn't dared go over there to look myself), then turned and threw me an iPhone.

"Her number's already logged in there, and it should have decent battery left," he told me. I looked up at him, stunned.

"Don't you need this?" I wondered.

"Nope. I've got my own," he replied, grinning.

"So, um… Can I, like, text you?" I asked, then tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I might not be able to reply, but you can text me if you really want." He walked over and kissed me once more, then winked before heading towards the closet to get changed.

I turned the iPhone over in my hands, then smiled before unlocking it and clicking on the messages button. I quickly typed out a brief message to Edward, then scrolled through his contacts until I found his number before hitting send. I heard his phone go off in the next room, and heard him laugh loudly in response to what he'd read.

Moments later, the iPhone beeped.

_Very funny, B. Behave._

I smiled to myself, then typed out the first thing that came into my head.

_I am behaving. There's nothing wrong with me telling you my state of dress… or undress. xx_

I knew Edward telling me to behave was an actual warning – I wouldn't put it past the Volturi to track people's texts and read them; they had fucking cameras and microphones everywhere, after all.

_Maybe so, but the thoughts that accompany that image definitely are. x_

_Oooh, Mr. Masen. Are you trying to tell me you're having dirty thoughts about me? xx_

_Stop wasting my credit, Isabella. ;) x_

_:-P xx_

I grinned at how immature we were being, then put the phone down on the bedside table before getting out the bed and walking over to the shelf of DVDs that was mounted on the wall near the TV. We'd already watched quite a few, so my choice was limited, but I eventually decided on _Penelope_, since Jake and I had watched it back home once or twice, and I knew I'd be able to sleep through it.

"Edward," I called over my shoulder as I opened the DVD case. "Why do you have _Penelope?_"

"Mmm?" came the reply, and two warm arms wrapped around me from behind unexpectedly, making me jump.

"I said," I sighed, trying to calm my suddenly racing heart, "why do you have _Penelope_?"

"I… don't know," he replied, sounding confused. "I don't remember seeing that there before."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter," I told him as he pressed his lips against my shoulder. "I'll just watch it anyway."

"It's a kid's film," he pointed out, nuzzling my neck and pulling me back against him.

"I know, but it's a good kid's film, and will give me something to fall asleep to," I replied, bringing my hand up to stroke his hair.

"If you say so," he murmured, smiling against my skin before pulling back and turning me round to face him.

"You have to go now, don't you?"

"Yes," he sighed, looking sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I assured him with a smile. "I can manage on my own for a while."

"If you need anything, text me, okay?" He squeezed my hips, silently signaling me.

"Of course," I murmured, then pushed myself up using my good foot and kissed him softly. He pulled me against him, supporting my weight a little, then kissed me deeply one more time before sighing heavily.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know," I replied softly, smiling. "See you soon."

He hesitated a moment, looking conflicted, then kissed my forehead before turning and hurrying out the room, leaving me alone yet again.

* * *

Time passed very slowly after that. Once I'd watched _Penelope_, I ordered myself a late lunch, and just as I was finishing eating, the iPhone buzzed beside me. I smiled happily to myself, hoping it would be Edward telling me he'd be back soon, so hurriedly put my tray down on the floor and leaned over to get the phone.

_Hey, Bella. I'm so sorry, but things are going to take much longer than I thought they would. Order yourself some dinner, okay? I'll be back when I can. Love you xx_

I made my expression change to one of disappointment.

_Edward, you said you'd be back!_ I replied.

_I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. I'm out with Felix and Demetri at the moment, and things are more complicated than we'd hoped they'd be. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Bella. xx_

Felix and Demetri? _Fuck._

When I'd asked Edward about them after that dreadful brunch with Aro, he'd told me that, like him, they were what were known as 'floaters' because they weren't actually assigned to one particular division of the Volturi, but he'd also said they often worked under Aro whenever he needed some debts to be 'collected'. Or when leaks needed to be 'plugged'. Just like the Denali family.

I though Edward had told me that he himself had never actually been the one to kill or maim the victims, I could tell it affected him deeply for some reason, and that had me worried. What if Aro wanted _him_ to be the one to do it this time?

_I love you too, Edward. Very much. Be safe. xx_

I knew the odds of him replying were slim, so after sending a quick text to Gianna telling her I was finished with my food (she'd told me she'd come up to take my tray from me when I needed her to), I put the phone down on the bedside table and climbed out of bed. Although my foot wasn't as painful as it had been before, it still ached if I put too much weight on it, so I carefully made my way over to the DVD shelf to find another film.

_Atonement?_ Too sad.

_The Departed?_ Seen it.

_Avatar?_ Hell no. _Wait… __**Avatar?**_

My eyes widened as I pulled the DVD off the shelf, and when I opened the case to find that this _Avatar_ was definitely the same one that wasn't meant to be released on DVD for at least another month, I couldn't help but laugh. Yet another crime to be added to the ever growing list, though I doubted movie piracy would be a particularly big deal in comparison to everything else. It actually seemed kind of tame.

Shaking my head in amusement, I put the DVD back on the shelf and finally decided to pick out _The Dark Knight._ Edward and I had already watched it the day before, so it wouldn't really matter if I accidentally fell asleep halfway through.

As it happened, that's exactly what I did.

"_Aunt Bella? Aunt Bella, quick! Come see what I did!"_

"_Jake, slow down!" I cried, laughing as he pulled me along with the strength and enthusiasm only a six year old could possess._

"_But, Bellaaaaaaa!" he whined, then turned and looked up at me with those cute 'puppy dog' eyes he only ever used when he wanted his own way. "We have to hurry!"_

"_Okay, okay! Give me a sec to get my coat off first, alright?"_

"_Hurry _up!_" he urged, practically jumping up and down on the spot as he watched me unbutton my coat._

"_Where's Alice, baby?" I asked as I hung my coat up on the hook near the door._

"_Momma Alice and Papa Jasper are upstairs having 'playtime'," he replied, and I barely managed to stifle a laugh. 'Playtime' indeed._

"_Come on then, mister, where's this thing you wanted to show me?" I sighed, then shook my head as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lounge._

"_I made the _biggest_ car in the entire _world!_" he cried enthusiastically, grinning over his shoulder at me. "Look!"_

"_Wow, Jake," I gasped, feeling my eyes widen as I took a step towards it. "_A real car?"

_I turned back round to look at Jake, but he'd disappeared. "Jake?"_

"_Bella, help!"_

"_Jake?" I shouted as I rushed towards the door leading back into the hallway._

"_Bella! Eddie's in trouble!" I heard Jake shout from upstairs, and quickly sprinted up them as fast as possible._

"_Jake, where are you?" I called as I pushed open the first door I came across – the one leading to Alice and Jasper's room._

"_Bella, quick! He's all red!"_

"_Jake, honey, I'm coming!" I pushed open the next door. And then the next one. And the next one. _Why were there so many doors?

"_Bella…"_

_Edward?_

Warmth encased me from behind.

"Bella, wake up."

_I had to find them…_

"Bella?"

_So close…_

"Bella, baby… Please."

I startled awake, then gasped when warm arms tightened their hold on me from behind, pulling me back against a familiar body.

"Edward?" I croaked, confused.

"You're awake," he sighed, sounding relieved.

"What are you doing he-" Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, Edward rolled me over onto my back and moved to cover me, nudging my legs apart.

"God, Bella," he murmured, then slipped his arms around me before pressing his lips hard against mine. I let out a muffled groan of surprise, then felt my eyes widen as one of his hands slipped down to my thigh and pulled it up and around his hip, giving him better access to thrust against me.

"What's-" I tried to get out, but he just kissed me more urgently, his eyes clamped tightly shut and his expression pained. He shifted upwards against me, covering my body entirely, and as he pushed his hips harder into mine, his grip on my ribcage tightened uncomfortably.

"Edward-" I mumbled, straining to move away from him. His lips were relentless and all-consuming, barely giving me space to breathe. "Edward, I can't-"

He roughly pulled my thigh further round him, then pushed my chest up against his, crushing me.

"Edward, stop," I gasped, shoving against his shoulders urgently. "You're hurting me!"

He loosened his hold on my chest, but instead of moving away like I'd hoped, he just pinned one of my wrists above my head to stop me touching him.

"Edward, please," I began, but cut myself off with a moan when the next thrust of his hips made his belt buckle press against me. My moan seemed to spur him on even more, and his lips became almost sloppy against mine as he licked and bit down on my lips, so hard I thought he'd draw blood. _What the fuck was going on?_

"Edward, please stop," I groaned, resorting to trying to actually roll him off me now. The moment my free hand brushed against his shoulder blade though, all thoughts of getting him off me went straight out the window.

"Edward, what the fuck is that?" I asked worriedly, bringing my hand closer to my face so I could get a better look at the liquid now staining my fingers. _Holy shit._

"Edward, you're bleeding!" I cried, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered, shaking his head as he began kissing my neck. I pushed myself up awkwardly to get a better look at his shoulder, and gasped when I saw his shirt was torn, exposing a large cut on his skin.

"Edward… Fucking hell," I muttered. _Something was very, very wrong._ "Please stop."

He just ignored me.

Using all the strength I could muster, I snatched my wrist out from under his grip, then pushed against his chest at the same time I rolled over, bringing me directly on top of him. Panting from exertion, I braced myself by pinning his hands beside his head, then gasped loudly as I took in the blood stains on his shirt.

"Oh, my God," I whispered, horrified. "What the hell happened?"

I looked up at his face, and frowned when I saw his eyes were clamped shut again and his expression was one of pure anguish. Swallowing hard, I gazed down at his chest again, and felt my stomach turn when I realized the spray of blood could not be his own.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked worriedly, and when he didn't reply, I hurriedly climbed off him and ran my non-bloody hand through my hair. _What do I do?_

"Ummm… Okay, we um… We need to get you patched up, okay?" I stammered, then belatedly realized I couldn't just waltz on into the bathroom and grab the first aid supplies before treating him in here. I'd had to get him into the bathroom. _Fuck._

"Baby, come on," I urged as I leaned over him and cupped his cheeks in my hands. Doing the only thing I could think of to get him to react, I pressed my lips against his, then sighed with relief when he began to kiss me back.

"Come on, baby," I murmured against his lips, taking his hands in mine and pulling him up with me as I slowly straightened again.

Edward allowed me to pull him to his feet, and I had to fight the urge to grimace when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. I tentatively wrapped my own arms around him, careful not to touch his wound, then slowly began walking backwards towards the bathroom, still kissing him softly.

Eventually, my back hit the bathroom door, and as I reached down to fumble for the handle, Edward began kissing me more urgently again.

"It's okay," I assured him, then pushed down on the handle and slowly opened the door, allowing myself to move with it. The moment both of us were inside, I awkwardly leaned out of Edward's embrace and pushed the door shut again before locking it. Edward pulled me back into him instantly, reluctant to let me go, but I pushed against his chest, forcing him to release me.

"Come sit over here, baby," I told him, then took his hands in mine and led him over to the bathtub, coaxing him to sit down on the edge of it. "Where's the first aid stuff, babe?"

He didn't respond, as expected, but the microphones wouldn't know that.

"Over here?" I called as I walked over to the cabinet. "Umm, okay, so I need gauze and stuff right, like you used on my feet?"

I rummaged around for the supplies I'd need, grabbing some steri-strips just in case the cut was deep, then quickly headed back over to Edward and put them down beside him.

"Baby, um… Take off your shirt?" I murmured, then laughed, as if he'd just raised his eyebrow at me or something. "I didn't mean it like that! Look, just…"

I crouched down before him and slowly reached up to unbutton his shirt. Edward was just staring blankly down at his lap, his entire body trembling as I carefully undid button after button, making sure I didn't react to the blood that was staining the fabric.

Once his shirt was undone, I gently pushed it back off his shoulders before stepping into the bathtub behind him and pulling it down from there.

"Jesus, baby, that looks painful," I breathed out as I took in the sight of the large, jagged cut on his shoulder. "Who did this to you?"

He didn't reply.

"I know, I know – you can't tell me," I sighed, then laughed uneasily. "Okay, well, um… It doesn't look too deep or anything so, um… Do you want me to get Didyme?"

"No."

I startled at the sound of his voice, but quickly covered it by murmuring a soft, "Okay. I should probably clean it though, right? Like you did with my toes?"

He nodded numbly, then went back to looking down at his lap once more. _Shit._

On impulse, I leaned down and kissed the top of his head to try and soothe him, then reached for the gauze and cleaning solution.

"This might sting a little," I warned as I poured some solution out onto the gauze. I hesitated for a moment, waiting for a reply I knew wouldn't come, then gently pressed the gauze against the wound. When he didn't react, I became even more worried. _Edward, what have they done to you?_

Not wanting to draw things out unnecessarily, I hurriedly cleaned the wound as best I could, then carefully applied some steri-strips to the most jagged areas of it to help it heal better, then stuck on a water-proof dressing to protect it.

"Baby, let's shower," I murmured softly as I climbed out the bath, soiled supplies in hand. I threw them into the trash can below the sink, then turned the tap on and scrubbed my hands clean of all traces of blood to avoid freaking him out.

Once I was sure I was clear, I turned and hurried over to the shower to switch it on. I knew I needed to get him under the spray – it was my only hope to get him out of this funk he was in. _But how?_

"Edward," I called as I approached him. "Look at me."

After a few seconds, he did. I swallowed hard. His expression just… there was _nothing there_.

"We need to shower," I told him, then stepped forwards and reached for his hands. He nodded numbly in consent, then took my hands in his and allowed me to pull him to his feet.

Not giving myself the chance to over-think things, I hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks before pushing them to the floor. I hesitated briefly when my fingers grazed the waistband of his boxers, but decided we didn't really have the luxury of modesty right now, so pushed them to the floor too, making sure to keep my eyes locked on his the entire time.

I took a deep, steadying breath, then unbuttoned my shirt and dropped that to the floor before pushing down my shorts and panties, leaving me just as bare as he was. His eyes strayed from mine for only a moment, but when he looked back up, some of the life that had disappeared was back.

"Okay?" I murmured. To my surprise, he nodded weakly, then took my hand in his. I entwined our fingers and squeezed his hand reassuringly, then led him over to the shower and stuck my hand beneath the spray to check the temperature. It was a little on the hot side for me, but I'd learned the hard way that Edward liked his showers hot, so knew it would probably be just right for him

I climbed in first to show him it was okay, then tugged on his hands, coaxing him to join me. He exhaled an unsteady breath, then stepped under the spray and allowed me to close the doors behind him. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, then turned and grabbed his shampoo from the shelf behind me.

"I'm going to wash your hair for you, okay?" I told him softly as I undid the cap and squeezed some shampoo out onto my hand. "Step out from under the spray and sit down on the seat?"

He did as I'd asked, and I stepped between his legs, grateful for once that the shower was so luxurious. His hands came up to grip the back of my legs, pulling me closer as I gently lathered the shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp with my fingertips to soothe him. I knew from experience that he liked his hair being played with, and hopefully now wouldn't be an exception.

"Close your eyes and tilt your head back for me?" I murmured softly as I turned the dial to activate the hand-held spray. Once Edward had done what I asked, I took my time rinsing his hair, making sure I covered his eyes with my hand just like I used to whenever I washed Jake's hair back home.

"Alright, um…" I replaced the shower head and turned the dial back to the other setting, allowing water to rain down on us from above. "I'm going to wash _you_ now… unless you want to do it yourself?"

He shook his head, pulling me into him, then rested his forehead on my stomach. _Christ._

I was dumbstruck. I'd never seen him like this before. _What the fuck was I supposed to do?_

_Take care of him_, I realized, because that was all I _could_ do.

I grabbed the loofah from its hook on the shower wall, then squirted some body wash onto it before holding it under the spray for a few seconds. Then, I gently began to clean Edward's body, starting with his shoulders, then moving to his arms… the small area of his back I could reach…

"Edward, sit back," I said softly, then knelt down in front of him so I could wash the rest of his body. I took my time with his chest and stomach, making sure I cleaned any traces of blood from him before moving on to his lower half, quickly skirting over his more intimate parts.

Once he was clean, I stood up straight again and groaned when my knees clicked. Edward frowned up at me, looking worried, but I just smiled reassuringly and stepped back from him to get my own shampoo. Before I had the chance to move very far, though, Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me, a panicked expression on his face.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere," I assured him. He just held me tighter and buried his face in my hair. _Fuck, this would be awkward._

With an uneasy laugh, I carefully leaned back from him and held the bottle of shampoo I'd managed to grab up in front of him.

"I need to wash my hair," I told him softly. He nodded, then took a step back from me to give me some space, though his arms still remained around me.

I sighed softly, unable to bring myself to tell him that moving three inches wouldn't really make much difference, then washed and conditioned my hair as quickly as possible, given that he moved with me the entire time. Once the conditioner was fully rinsed from my hair, I gave my body a quick once-over with the loofah, then moved under the spray to get rid of any annoying suds that were left behind. As expected, Edward moved with me as I stepped beneath the spray, but, to my surprise, instead of giving me space, he simply closed the distance between us and held me tightly to him.

"Thank you… Bella," he whispered against my hair, his voice so soft, I barely heard it over the noise of the water.

"You're welcome," I murmured, though we both knew he didn't really have anything to thank me for.

"I'm sorry I…" he began, but cut himself off with a shake of his head before he could say anything more.

"What happened to you, Edward?" I breathed, raising myself up on my toes so I could hold him more firmly. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I…" He shuddered violently and buried his face in my hair. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Edward…" I sighed. "You _need_ to talk to me about this. Whatever it is that's gotten to you…" He shook his head. "You don't have to tell me tonight, but sooner or later, you _will _have to. I need to know what's going on in case it happens again. I can't have you scaring me like that, okay?"

"Did I… Did I hurt you, Bella?" he murmured, tightening his hold on me once again.

"Almost," I replied truthfully. "But I know that wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't stop," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I just needed to… I need to _feel_ something other than… I couldn't… I wanted to forget…"

"Shhh," I breathed, bringing my hand up to gently stroke his hair. He was getting himself worked up again, I could tell. "Do you need the pills from Didyme?"

"Yes." He sounded so… _weak_ in that moment. It was worrying. This wasn't the Edward I'd come to know. Something was seriously wrong with him, though I couldn't quite place what it was. Why else would he be reacting like this? He'd been so clear about our boundaries before now, and for him to go against them for no apparent reason, then go out of his way to maintain contact with me even when the cameras weren't watching was just… weird.

"Um… Okay, well, you dry yourself off and get into bed, and I'll bring you some pills once I've dried my hair and stuff, okay?" I suggested softly. He nodded in agreement, then squeezed me tightly before finally letting me go and turning to open the shower doors.

"I'll, um… need three of the, uh…" he trailed off, sounding embarrassed.

"Didyme said two was the maximum you could take," I replied softly.

"Bella…"

"I'll give you two," I told him firmly. "And if you have nightmares… I'll wake you up."

He nodded stiffly, shoulders slumped with defeat, then slid open the doors and climbed out the shower, heading over to the towel rail to grab us both towels. I turned off the shower before stepping out myself, then smiled gratefully at Edward as I took the two towels he'd gotten me from him.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome." He secured his own towel around his waist, then quickly towel-dried his hair before dumping that towel on the floor by the bath. It didn't escape my notice that the towel ended up shielding his bloodied shirt from view.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," I told him. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied gruffly, then headed for the door without glancing back at me. I watched him go nervously, unsure if I was doing the right thing by telling him he could only have two pills. But Didyme had been clear when she'd given me the new bottle that that was the dosage he was meant to have, and only if it was absolutely necessary. Then again, Edward knew his body and mind better than anyone, and if he felt he needed them… _No._ He was going to have two.

I quickly towel-dried my body, then set about drying my hair with the hairdryer as fast as possible, not bothering to try styling it since I was going to be sleeping on it shortly - it would all go to waste if I did. Once my hair was reasonably dry, I gave it a quick once-over with the brush, then brushed my teeth before rinsing my mouth out and washing my hands.

I wasn't entirely sure where Edward had put his pills after I'd given the bottle to him, but assumed they'd be in the same drawer I'd found them in before.

Luckily, I was right.

With a heavy sigh, I placed the bottle on the counter beside the sink, then hurried over to the bathtub and picked up Edward's towel and bloodied shirt. I didn't want him coming in here during the night and having another episode if he saw the shirt, so shoved it into the trash can and hung his towel up on the rail to dry. The rest of our clothes could stay where they were for now.

Swallowing nervously, I grabbed the pill bottle off the counter, undid the child-resistant safety cap with shaking fingers, then tipped out two of the unmarked pills into my palm before taking a deep breath and heading out into the main bedroom.

As expected, Edward was curled up in bed under the duvet, but I could tell by the way his chest was rising and falling unsteadily that he wasn't asleep yet. In an effort to avoid disturbing him too much, I quietly padded over to the mini-fridge for a bottle of water, then slowly walked over to the bed.

"Edward?" I called softly. He rolled over to face me, then smiled weakly when he saw the bottle in my hand. "Here." I handed him the bottle and waited for him to unscrew it before giving him the pills.

"Thank you," he murmured, then drank a mouthful of water before placing the pills on his tongue and swallowing them down with more water. When he was done, I took the bottle from him and screwed the lid back on before putting it down on the bedside table.

"You're on the wrong side of the bed," I realized as I pulled the duvet back, preparing to climb in.

"I thought we'd swap tonight," he replied with a shrug. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," I assured him as I slipped into bed beside him and pulled the duvet up around me. It was already warm, thanks to Edward, and I couldn't help but sigh contentedly as I shifted closer to him and rolled onto my side. "You're so warm."

"I feel cold," he mumbled, but I knew he didn't mean temperature-wise. I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled in close, sliding one of my legs between his as I rested my head on his chest.

"It's a good thing you have me here then, isn't it?" I replied, trying to keep my tone light. Things couldn't get too heavy. Not here. Not with the cameras.

"It is," he murmured softly as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, baby." I pressed my lips to his chest, then sighed and closed my eyes. "Sweet dreams."

He kissed the top of my head, but didn't reply. I didn't expect him to either – he'd understood what I was really trying to say.

It took a long while for him to fall asleep. I just laid there in silence with my eyes shut the entire time, fighting the urge to say something to comfort him. I wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, that nothing was going to happen to him, but something told me that would only make things worse.

When the desire to soothe him became too much though, I settled for trailing my hand up and down his back, since there was nothing else I _could_ do. The Volturi needed to think I was asleep, or they would grow suspicious and probably realize there was a reason I was fighting slumber; I wanted to make sure Edward would be okay first.

After what had to be at least an hour though, I felt myself starting to drift away. I managed to hold out for just a few more seconds to check that Edward was still sound asleep, and once I was certain he was going to be okay, I finally let sleep claim me.


	10. You Can Do No Wrong In My Eyes

**A/N**: Hey, everyone. Before I get started on the usual thank yous, I have two quick announcements to make:

First, I've submitted a smutty outtake from this chapter for the **Fics for Nashville** event to support Tennessee flood victims. For a small donation of five dollars to any of their supported charities, you will receive an compilation eBook filled with one-shots by a multitude of authors, which is a pretty damn good deal, don't you think? Details and links about the event are up on my blog, so feel free to go check it out.

Secondly, I've signed up for the **Fandom Gives Back: Eclipse** author auction, offering up three one-shots from Edward's POV that will never be available anywhere else. There is a bidding team set up for Camisado, so if any of you would like to join, please don't hesitate to go check out the official blog for it – the link is on my profile and both my blogs.

As always, a big thank you goes out to my wifey, **JMCullen,** my pre-reader, **sscana,** and everyone else who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. You're all amazing.

Enjoy! xx

_

* * *

_

_Warm arms around me…_

_Kisses on my neck…_

_Edward…_

_Chest pressed against my back, legs curved against mine…_

_Skin on skin…_

"Edward?" I mumbled as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Hello, Bella," he replied softly, kissing my neck and pushing his hips up against my behind.

"Mmm," I moaned breathily, then lazily reached up and slid my fingers into his hair to hold him in place. He smiled against my neck, then brushed some of my hair aside with his nose before nuzzling against me and kissing my neck again.

"Sweet dreams?" he asked as he slid his hand down my side, letting his fingers brush against my inner thigh. I let out a poorly stifled groan, then nodded my head.

"Good," he murmured, and before I could fully register the movement, he gently pulled my leg up over his and shifted his hips against me at the same time he bit down on my neck. I inhaled sharply in shock, then realized what was going on and let out a loud moan.

"Edward," I breathed, letting my head fall back against his shoulder. "Oh, my God."

He nuzzled his face against my neck again and held me tighter to him with one arm while he gripped my hand with the other. He slowly pulled his hips back from mine then thrust forwards again, and I let out another weak moan before gently tugging on his hair. He groaned softly, then thrust against me more sharply before easing into a rhythm that had my hips moving along with his.

"More," I whimpered after a while, clutching his hand tightly and arching my back.

"More?" he teased, then rolled us over so I was lying face down on the bed with him above me, his legs on either side of mine. I gasped with shock, but covered it up with a loud moan as his hips pushed up against mine.

"God, Bella," he breathed as he took both my hands in his, holding them against the mattress. "Feels so good."

I pushed my hips up off the bed as though making it easier for him, and he slipped one of his hands beneath me to hold me there, his fingers dangerously close to sliding between my legs. I hissed in a sharp breath, then cried out when he thrust against me again, clenching my free hand into a fist against the sheets.

"Okay, baby?" he mumbled as he kissed my neck, entwining our fingers and squeezing tightly.

"Uh-huh," I panted, nodding. He buried his face against my neck, then began to thrust his hips more forcefully.

"N-need m-more," I groaned as I slid my free hand beneath my hips to join his, entwining our fingers. He squeezed my hand tightly, pressing his chest more firmly against my back, then began to move our hands ever so slightly. I pushed my face into the pillow and moaned again, gripping the hand that wasn't beneath us even harder than before.

"Fuck," I hissed when he angled his hips slightly differently, acting as though he was hitting a different spot now. "Edward, I'm gonna…"

He thrust hard against me at that same angle, and I could feel him start to grow hard. I bit down on my lip to stifle a groan, distracting myself by focusing on what I was about to fake instead of his growing arousal.

"I'm… I'm gonna… Oh, fuck… Edward!" I pushed my face against the pillow again, making my entire body tense up as I let out a loud groan and arched my back, clamping my fingers down on his. His thrusts didn't slow, so as I weakly lifted my head again, I whimpered softly.

"Bella, I'm close," he panted, then took hold of both my hips and pulled me up onto my knees as he did the same. I whined loudly, barely able to hold myself up on my forearms, then let my head drop down and closed my eyes.

"Fuck," he groaned, pulling me back against him forcefully and squeezing my hips hard. He jerked forwards almost erratically, and I could imagine him letting his head fall backwards, just like it had in the restroom all those days ago. The thought made me bite back a moan.

His body tensed up behind me for a few seconds, and he kept his hips pressed flush against mine, as though he was climaxing, then let out a heavy breath and almost fell on top of me, catching himself with his forearms so he didn't crush me. I laughed breathily, turning my head so I could look at him out of the corner of my eye, then smiled as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"God, I could get used to being woken up like that," I joked, taking his hands in mine and kissing his knuckles.

"I'll remember that," he teased, then nuzzled my neck before groaning as he shifted off me and rolled over onto his back, letting one of his arms come to rest above his head.

"Hey, come back!" I protested, reaching out for him. He laughed softly, shaking his head, then took my hand in his and pulled me in to him, wrapping his arm around me tightly. I smiled shyly as I slid my leg between his, grateful the sheet was somehow covering us since he was still a little hard. _It's just a natural reaction, Bella._

"I love you," he murmured quietly after a moment. I looked up at him in surprise, then smiled before pushing myself higher up his body so I could kiss him.

"I love you too, baby," I told him, then gasped when he suddenly pulled me on top of him as we kissed. He smiled against my lips, and as I went to try and shift my weight off of him, he pulled me right back down onto him, bringing our hips flush together.

"Oh, my God," I breathed. I could feel him even more now. "_Again?_"

"Unless you're too sore?" he teased, pushing his hips upwards. My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling upwards. _Damn it, Bella. You are _working.

"N-no," I stammered, rolling my hips while pushing myself up with my knees. "I'm not sore."

"Come here, then," he murmured, and before I could stop him, he pulled me right back onto him again. This time, he was no longer just half-hard. I gripped his shoulders tightly and bit down hard on my bottom lip, trying to distract myself from the feel of him again. It wasn't working.

He smirked, then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine at the same time he pushed his hips up into mine, and I gasped loudly as a torrent of images flickered through my mind. Images that had been hidden for days.

_His hands guiding my hips. The look in his eyes as he watched me move above him. His lips on my breasts. Whispered words. Our fingers entwined, squeezing tightly. His groans. My moans. Waves of pleasure spreading through me over and over again…_

"Fuck, Edward!" I looked up at him with wide eyes, and he gazed back at me for a moment before understanding seemed to dawn on him. His lips parted in shock, but he quickly recovered by thrusting his hips upwards and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me down to him so my lips were beside his ear.

"I remember," I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. I felt more than heard him exhale a long breath, then groaned when he turned his head and brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

His tongue slipped through the part in my lips, and I let the tip of my own circle it, the euphoria of finally remembering what had happened between us and the overwhelming emotions that went with it momentarily making me forget that we weren't meant to be doing this anymore, weren't meant to let ourselves feel anything for each other. We weren't meant to get attached. But, God… I already was.

"Oh, my God," I whimpered as he pushed himself upright and guided my legs around him, bringing us even closer together. I slid my hands into his hair as he began to kiss me more urgently, but then something seemed to shift. The same kind of something that had shifted yesterday.

_Fuck!_

"Edward," I breathed, gently trying to put some distance between us, but he wouldn't let me. He was properly rubbing against me now, making it hard to think straight, and as his hands slipped up to my breasts, he lowered his lips to my ear.

"Bella, stop thinking," he whispered.

"I can't," I panted, then moaned when his thumbs brushed over my nipples.

"_Try,_" he urged, but that only made things worse.

"You said we couldn't do this," I hissed, then covered it up with a cry of pleasure.

"I was wrong," he breathed, holding me tightly to him. "I_ need_ this."

"Wh-"

There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Edward? Bella? It's Didyme. Can I come in? I need to look at Edward's shoulder before I leave for brunch with Marcus."

"Fuck!" I hissed, tugging on Edward's hair in frustration. He grimaced, obviously in pain, so I moved my hands to his shoulders and pushed myself off of him.

"Give us just a second!" I shouted at the door, starting to panic slightly. Didyme had such bad timing!

Edward climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind to calm me, then kissed my shoulder before hurrying over to the wardrobe and pulling the first shirt he saw off its hanger and throwing it in my direction along with a pair of his boxers.

"Thanks," I called as I hurriedly pulled the clothes on, not even bothering to button the shirt up properly in my haste. Once I was sure I was covered, I made my way over to the door and pulled it open, smiling awkwardly at Didyme, who was waiting on the other side, bag in hand.

"Sorry about that," I said as I gestured for her to come in.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" she asked, then winked before heading over to the bed to put her bag down. I stared dumbly after her, then gasped when Edward emerged from the wardrobe in only a pair of flannel pajama pants, holding a t-shirt in his hand. _Wow._

"You didn't interrupt anything, no," Edward replied, his tone light as he glanced over at me and smiled. I blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring at him but glad he wasn't reacting negatively yet.

"If you say so," Didyme teased, then shook her head as she pulled out some supplies and set them down on our rumpled sheets. Edward held his hand out for me to take, so I quickly closed the distance between us, though instead of holding his hand like he wanted, I wrapped my arms around his waist to bring us closer together.

"Okay, well, if you sit down on the bed for me, Edward, I can get a good look at this shoulder of yours." Edward's entire body tensed up, and he seemed almost frozen for a moment, kind of like a rabbit in headlights. _Oh, no._ "Aro told me it was a small knife that-"

"Oh, my God!" I cried, acting shocked though I'd already guessed that had been what had done it in an attempt to divert the attention away from him. "Baby, you never told me that." _Come on, Edward. Come back to me._ "What the hell happened?"

"Bella, Edward can't tell you that," Didyme replied apologetically. "I'm sorry; I should have waited until you were out the room."

"I'm not leaving!" I turned to Edward and cupped his cheeks in my hands, tilting his face towards mine. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him softly, moving my lips against his as I silently urged him to respond.

After a few tense moments, his grip on my hips tightened and his lips moved with mine, but I could tell he was still on the verge of going under again.

"Di, please let me stay. I won't listen if you talk or anything. I just… God, a _knife? _You could have been killed!" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, then whispered for his ears only, "_Stay with me, Edward._"

He didn't respond for a second, but then he forced a laugh and said, "Bella, I'm fine. You don't have to stay with me."

Oh, but I did. His hands were gripping my hips so tightly, I knew he didn't want me going anywhere.

"No, I want to," I pleaded, then turned to Didyme. "I promise I'll stay out of your way."

"Alright then," she sighed, smiling. "You'll have to find somewhere to sit though."

"She can use my lap if she wants," Edward replied, kissing my forehead. I nodded eagerly, then let Didyme guide Edward to where she needed him to be before climbing onto his lap, bringing us chest to chest. His arms immediately slid around me and held me tightly to him, forcing me to shift higher up his lap. I let my own arms move to encircle his waist so they wouldn't be in Didyme's way, then buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed softly.

"I can't believe I came so close to losing you again," I murmured, knowing Edward would catch my real meaning. He kissed my shoulder and slid one of his hands up underneath the shirt I was wearing, like he needed the skin on skin contact. I swallowed nervously, unsure if I'd be overstepping any boundaries by doing what I was about to, then quickly undid some of the lower buttons of my shirt and pushed the fabric away from my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, laughing softly.

"Getting closer," I mumbled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then pressed my bare stomach to his. He inhaled sharply, then pushed down on my lower back to increase the contact, pushing our hips together at the same time.

"Thank you," he breathed softly into my ear, and as I looked over his shoulder at Didyme, who was politely ignoring our exchange while peeling back the water-proof dressing I'd stuck on his shoulder, I felt dread settle in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm just going to check the wound now, okay, Edward?" Didyme said softly once the dressing was almost entirely off. Edward tensed beneath me, but touching my back and legs seemed to soothe him a little, so I wasn't too worried just yet. I was more concerned about what Didyme would say when she saw the too-well-placed-to-be-done-by-an-amateur steri-strips on his shoulder.

"Bella, I take it you were the one who put this on him?" Didyme asked, smiling as she folded the bloodied dressing and put it in a yellow plastic bag. I nodded nervously, then watched as she turned her attention back to the wound.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she tentatively ran her fingers over the small steri-strips, and then she looked up into my eyes as some kind of emotion seemed to flash across her face. I swallowed hard. _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything…_

"You did well," she told me, a slight smile pulling at her lips. I smiled back at her weakly, desperately trying to calm my suddenly racing heart.

"Bella, you're shaking," Edward murmured softly after a few moments, then pushed me harder against him so he could hold me tighter. I'd almost forgotten he was there for a moment.

"Do you not like blood, Bella?" Didyme asked. "I'm so sorry – I should have warned you."

"N-no, it's okay," I assured her, then buried my face back in Edward's neck. It was strange; before yesterday, I would never have dared to allow myself to take so much comfort in the closeness of our bodies. _What had changed?_

"Everything looks okay here, Edward," Didyme told him softly. I smiled against his neck, feeling immensely proud of myself though I knew I shouldn't be. "I'll just clean some of the dried blood off and then put another dressing over it to keep it protected."

Edward nodded blankly, tensing beneath me again as Didyme prepared to clean the wound. I swallowed audibly. _He was going to go under again._

"Remember that night?" I murmured against his neck, hoping to distract him. He squeezed my hips in response, waiting for me to continue as Didyme began to clean the blood off his skin.

"You looked incredible in your slacks and shirt," I told him, shifting my hips against his. "Remember how I couldn't keep my hands off you when we got back to the bedroom?"

He inhaled sharply, realizing what I was referring to now.

"And… do you remember how amazing it felt? To be with each other that way?" I whispered, then shifted against him again, pressing my body more firmly against his as I moved my lips to his ear and lowered my voice. "I want you to hold on to that. And know that I've never felt more alive than I did then."

"Bella…" Edward breathed as he slid one of his hands up my back while the other ground my hips down against his slightly.

I swallowed audibly, noticing that Didyme was almost finished. "Don't think about anything else for now. Just remember."

"You can't say stuff like that to me, Bella," Edward choked out, and as I moved one of my hands round to press my fingers against his chest, I brushed against the hard evidence of what my words had done to him.

"Why not?" I asked. "It's the truth."

Blushing, I pressed my face against his neck again, both annoyed and elated that I'd said what I had. _Where had that come from?_ I was never this bold. I wanted to comfort Edward, yes, but to spew all of that? It was a relief and a weight all at once.

"Bella… Baby…" Edward rested his cheek against the side of my head and splayed his hands against my back as he let out a deep sigh, the warmth of his stomach making me shiver.

"Alright, I think you're done now, Edward," Didyme said softly, interrupting our moment. "It shouldn't take too long to heal, I hope – you're lucky."

"Thank you, Didyme," Edward replied earnestly as I heard her start to pack up her things, getting ready to leave.

"You don't need to thank me," she chided. "You just take care of you and your girl, alright?"

"I will," he promised. I felt Didyme move from the bed, and was immediately struck with a thought.

"Di?" I called, lifting my face from Edward's neck. "If we need you again…"

She looked at me pointedly, and I knew she'd understood what I'd meant. "Just text me and I'll come as soon as I can," she swore.

"Thank you," I said weakly, then smiled before lowering my face again and holding on to Edward tightly. My entire body was shaking, from both fear and anticipation. Part of me wanted Didyme to stay, to delay the inevitable awkwardness that would fall upon me and Edward when she left, but the other, more dominant parts of me wanted her gone so we could try and talk this out at least a little. And fuck, I was nervous.

Edward kissed my shoulder gently, then bade goodbye to Didyme, who said she'd show herself out. I knew I was being rude by barely acknowledging Didyme the way I was, but my mind was in a tailspin right now, and I couldn't focus on anything other than the feelings whirring around inside of me and the warmth that Edward seemed to exude. Inside and out.

Since I wouldn't be in anybody's way anymore, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, making my breasts press more firmly against his chest, then sighed as the suite door clicked shut, signaling Didyme's departure.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly after a few moments had passed. I nodded against him, bracing myself for all hell to break loose or for him to get mad again.

"Look at me please," he murmured. I shook my head, suddenly petrified, and he sighed before saying, "_Look_ at me."

I swallowed nervously, then slowly leaned away from him slightly before reluctantly lifting my gaze to his. His expression was intense, but I couldn't decipher it. I didn't know if he was angry… if he was frustrated… Nothing.

"Bella," he began, keeping his voice low to avoid it being picked up by the microphones. "When you said you remembered… Just how much of it did you mean?"

"I-I," I stammered, completely flustered. I hadn't been expecting that. Edward ran his hands up and down my back soothingly as he awaited my reply. "I remember all of it."

"_Everything?_" he asked softly. I still couldn't gauge his reaction.

"Yes," I told him, making my tone match his. This could end up being a very dangerous conversation if we weren't careful.

"… And?" he wondered as his hands slid round to my ribcage, his thumbs barely grazing the undersides of my breasts.

"And…" _God, should I say it? Should I tell him?_ _What's the worst that can happen? _"I still don't regret it."

"You don't?" He seemed… relieved?

"No," I told him truthfully. "My only regret is that I was inebriated while it happened and couldn't remember until now because of it."

"Are you… sure?" His gaze was even more intense than before now, and his tongue swept over his bottom lip as his eyes quickly darted down to my lips and back again.

"Yes." I swallowed again, then asked, "Do _you_… regret it?"

"No," he breathed, shaking his head. "No, I do not."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. It was like this great weight had suddenly lifted from my shoulders. I had no idea what this would mean for us, if anything, but knowing that he didn't regret it was just… I breathed out a soft laugh, and was quickly cut off by Edward's lips as they pressed softly against mine.

"We need to talk about this," he muttered between kisses. I nodded in agreement, sliding my hands into his hair and eliciting a soft moan from him.

"Later though," he sighed, gripping my ribcage just a little bit tighter and guiding me closer to him. I'd never been gladder that the bruises there had healed before in my life.

"Uh-uh," I mumbled, nodding weakly as our lips parted and the kiss became more… _everything._

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" he breathed as he deliberately ground my hips against his, letting me feel _exactly_ what I was doing to him. Physically, at least.

"Apart from turning you on?" I teased, then cringed when I realized how pathetic that probably sounded. He didn't seem to mind though, for he let out a gentle moan and slid his hands beneath the boxers I was wearing, moving them down to cup my ass, his fingertips a teasing distance away from where I was wet and aching.

"I need you," he whispered, and I couldn't help but gasp when he suddenly pushed me flush against him and slipped his fingers further round, barely grazing my folds.

"Edward!" My voice sounded ridiculously high even to my ears, but I was too turned on to be embarrassed, especially when Edward groaned into my mouth and pulled his hand away. I whined in protest, pressing my lips harder against his, then felt my eyes roll upwards when he slid his hand down the front of the boxers this time, his middle finger slipping inside me with ease.

"Oh, my Go-" I moaned, but cut myself off with a gasp when there was a sharp, loud knock at the door.

Edward and I both groaned in frustration at the same time, and as tempting as it was to just ignore whoever the cock-blocker was, their next knock was even louder than before, meaning it must have been something urgent.

"I can't believe this," I hissed, then whimpered when Edward pulled his hand from me, brushing over my clit as he did so.

"Rain check?" he whispered. I nodded reluctantly, then sighed as he kissed me softly before gently guiding me off his lap again.

"God, you're so…" He trailed off, shaking his head, then pressed his lips to mine once more before adjusting himself and moving towards the door, which was still being knocked on. On impulse, I reached for his hand and pulled him back to me, palming his erection.

"Bella," he choked out as he gripped my wrist to stop me moving. _He was so hard…._

"I just… wanted to see," I replied, blushing. I needed to know he was as affected as I was.

"And feel?" he teased, then winked before hurrying over to the door. I laughed softly, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth, then rushed into the wardrobe to shield my half-naked body from the view of whoever was at the door.

"Royce, how nice to see you!" I cringed at the sound of Royce's name, grateful I'd run when I had the chance. I grabbed some underwear and one of the more modest dresses from my section of the wardrobe and quickly began to change. "Give me just a sec to make myself de-"

"Was I interrupting something?" _Ugh_. Just the sound of this voice made me want to hurl.

"Um… just a bit," Edward replied, keeping his tone light.

"I'm sorry, my man." _Edward's not your fucking man, you creep. He's nothing like you. _"I'll let you, uh… sort yourself out. Mind if I wait here?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

I swallowed nervously, hurriedly pulling up my panties, then breathed out a sigh of relief when Edward came through the doors, his discomfort obvious.

"It's Royce," he said, as if I didn't already know. I nodded in understanding, opening my arms for him to step in to as he approached. "Fuck, people have bad timing today."

"You're telling me," I huffed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, his erection pressing against my stomach. He hissed in a breath at the contact, his fists clenching against my back.

"Is that… painful?" I asked, worried.

"Sorta," he ground out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, moving away awkwardly. "Do you want me to, um…"

"You don't have to do that, Bella," he said softly. "Rain check, remember?"

I nodded weakly, smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss me quickly, then glanced towards the wardrobe door.

"I'll go keep him entertained?" I offered as I turned and reached up to take my dress of its hanger.

"Uh-uh-uh," Edward chided, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"He wants to speak to me, not you," he replied as he slipped his arms around my waist, his hands dangerously close to my ass. "Even if he did, I wouldn't let you_._"

"Why?" I wondered, frowning.

"Bella, you look…" He seemed to struggle to find the right words. "Overwhelmingly tempting."

"I'd have put my dress on first," I pointed out, raising my eyebrow at him. He shook his head disbelievingly, then kissed me softly before stepping away from me and turning to grab some clothes off their hangers.

"Baby, you go pop in the shower or something while I talk to Royce. I'll come join you in a sec," he told me as he quickly changed out of his pajama pants and into something more appropriate.

"But-" I began, then quickly cut myself off before I could protest any more. _He wanted to talk in private._ "What if you take ages and the shower gets cold?"

"It won't," he promised as he cupped my cheeks in his hands. He gazed into my eyes for a moment, looking as though he were about to say something, but instead he just kissed me chastely and hurried out the wardrobe. I sighed softly, bringing my hand up to touch my lips, then shook my head and grabbed my dress before hesitantly making my way towards the wardrobe doors and poking my head out to check Royce wouldn't be able to see me dash into the bathroom.

Luckily, Edward had had the sense to pull the door to behind him, shielding me from view, so I quickly made my way into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, deciding not to lock it since the odds of Edward allowing Royce to come in were pretty much zero.

I carefully folded my dress and placed it onto the counter, then stripped out of my underwear before tying my hair back to stop it getting wet when I showered. I brushed my teeth quickly, just in case I had a bad case of morning breath (though it was probably a little too late now if I did), then turned the shower on, twisting the dial so that water only came down from above on one side of the shower and came out through one of the handheld sprays as well.

Once the water was hot enough, I stepped in to the side without the overhead spray since I didn't want to get my hair wet, then washed my body as quickly as I could before grabbing my razor and shaving cream from one of the shelves so that I could shave my legs, underarms and 'tidy up downstairs'. I'd been to the salon to get a professional wax the day before I'd left for the compound, but since that was over a week ago now and I didn't want to wait and risk having one of the people here wax any part of me, I'd have to make do with what I could get.

I'd already shaved my underarms and bikini line and had just started on my second leg when Edward pushed open the shower doors and stepped in, completely naked. I startled slightly at the sight of him, then hissed in pain when I accidentally nicked myself with the razor.

"Fuck, I was doing so well until then!" I growled as Edward knelt down in front of me and gently cupped my calf with his hand to get a look at the cut.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay," I sighed, more angry with him than with myself. "I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Yeah, well, this shower tends to block out the outside world a lot," he replied. I looked down at him, his words hitting home in more ways than one, then swallowed when he gazed up into my eyes, his expression intense. "It's a blessing and a curse."

"Yeah," I mumbled weakly, unable to look away from him. "I know what you mean."

"Royce has invited us to lunch in his suite," he sighed after a moment. "I said we'd go."

"Okay…"

"He doesn't have cameras or mics in there," he told me softly. My eyes widened with surprise. "And Rosalie will be with him too."

"Will I get to talk to her?" I asked, feeling my heart start to race in my chest.

"Yes," he replied, smiling. "Royce wants to discuss what happened yesterday and…" He shook his head, moving to sit more comfortably as he gazed down at his lap. "It'll be best if you and Rosalie aren't in the room when that happens."

"I'm not leaving you," I protested, then surprised us both by moving to straddle his lap and cupping his cheeks in my hands. "You're not going to struggle through that alone. I won't let you."

"Baby, you have to," he replied, smiling sadly. "You need the alone time with Rosalie."

"But-"

"No buts, Bella," he murmured, touching his finger to my lips to silence me. "That's what's going to happen, and nothing you can do or say will change my mind."

"Edward…" I knew he was right. Of course I did. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to Rosalie and finally lay some groundwork that could hopefully help kick-start our escape plan, I knew that, but the thought of leaving Edward alone with Royce, who would glorify whatever had happened the previous night, was unbearable.

"I'll be okay, Bella," he assured me, then wrapped his arms around me, splaying his hands against my back.

"No, you won't," I mumbled, shaking my head. "You're not okay now, I can tell. You need physical contact with me because of it."

"That's not the only reason for it, Bella," he sighed, his gaze intensifying again.

"But it is the main one, isn't it?" I countered. "Last week, you would barely touch me when we were alone or weren't acting for the cameras, but now… Now you seem to need to." My voice softened as I came to a realization. "And it's all because what happened to you last night reopened some scars, didn't it?"

"Bella…"

"You don't have to tell me anything," I assured him, stroking his cheek with my thumb. "But I wish you would."

"I can't_… burden_ you with this, Bella," he told me, his voice soft. "I won't let myself."

"It won't _be_ a burden," I murmured. "I _want_ to help you."

"You do help me," he replied, smiling. "Just by being you."

"All I do is ease the symptoms," I pointed out. "I don't prevent them."

"You help stop my nightmares," he confessed. I looked up at him in shock. "Last night, you brought me back from… _that_. You do more for me than you realize."

"But I could still do more. I know I could. You just have to let me in."

"I already have," he breathed, but before I could say anything more, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I knew he was just doing it to distract me, but for once, I decided to let him. I'd pushed hard enough for one day.

"If you need me after your talk with him," I whispered against his lips. "I'll be here for you."

"I know you will, baby," he replied, smiling. "And that's what I'm counting on."

* * *

"You ready?" Edward mumbled an hour later as we came to a stop outside Royce's suite door. I was shaking slightly, the memories of James' attack startlingly clear, but instead of chickening out, I simply squeezed Edward's hand and exhaled slowly. Edward entwined our fingers in response, furthering our contact, then squeezed my hand back as he raised his free fist and knocked sharply on the door.

It took less than three seconds for someone to open it.

"Hello." _Rosalie…_

"Good afternoon, Rose," Edward said softly, smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile back, then looked at me and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Royce's booming voice.

"Edward! Bella!" Rosalie pulled the door open a little wider to allow us through, and as Edward stepped past her, pulling me along with him, I could have sworn he gently squeezed her hand.

"What perfect timing," Royce continued, oblivious to the moment between Edward and Rosalie. "Gianna just texted me to inform me that our lunches will be brought up shortly. I was just about to come over and let you know." He stepped forwards, wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of slacks, which seemed odd to me since this was something that was supposed to be casual; Edward and I had both dressed down because of it.

"How's the shoulder?" he asked as he shook Edward's hand and clapped him on the back once. "Not too serious, I hope?"

"Didyme thinks it'll heal just fine," Edward replied, his voice slightly strained. I squeezed his hand, and wasn't surprised when he squeezed right back and pulled me closer to him.

"And you, my dear Isabella?" Royce said, turning to me with an eerie smile on his face. "Fully recovered from your sickness last week, I hope?"

"Y-Yes, thank you," I told him, forcing myself to smile back at him as he stepped forwards to kiss my cheek. He lingered there a second more than was comfortable, then stepped back and gestured towards two two-seater couches in the corner of the room.

"Please, do sit down," he said warmly, smiling once again. Edward nodded and pulled me along behind him as we moved over to the couches since I was too busy gawping at the sheer size of Royce's suite – which was more like a fucking apartment than anything else – to really pay attention to where we were going.

"Rosalie, you can join us," Royce called as he sat down on the couch opposite Edward and I, and if it weren't for the fact that Edward chose that moment to wrap his arm around my shoulders and kiss the top of my head, I'd have been tempted to punch Royce in the face. _What a bastard._

Rosalie quickly made her way over to us, her eyes cast down to the floor, and instead of sitting on the couch like the rest of us, she went to kneel before Royce.

"You may sit on the couch," Royce told her, reaching out a hand to stop her from kneeling. Rosalie swallowed hard, nodding, then timidly sat down on the couch, putting some distance between her and Royce without it being too obvious she was doing so.

"So, I was thinking that after lunch, you and I could talk, Edward?" Royce asked, looking up at us.

"Sounds good," Edward replied, nodding his head. I leaned further in to him and placed my hand on his thigh, feeling how tense he was beneath me.

"Rosalie, you can take Bella to our room while we talk if you wish?" Royce offered, though we all knew it was more of a command than anything else. "I'm sure you two can find something to talk about."

"Sounds great," I told him, smiling weakly at Rosalie, who merely nodded. Edward pressed his lips to my hair, and his free hand moved to cover the one that was on his thigh, squeezing gently. I let my fingers slide between his, then curved them in towards my palm, not quite holding his but not just letting them rest there limply either.

After a few moments of somewhat awkward silence, there was a loud knock at the door, and Royce called out for whoever it was to come in. I vaguely wondered how they'd be able to since the door had been locked behind us, but then I remembered that most the assistants here seemed to have a master key of some kind – a few days ago, our sheets and towels had been changed while Edward and I were in the shower even though we hadn't told them to. It made sense that Royce would have people do the same thing for him.

Sure enough, just seconds later, Jessica and Lauren (two of the dancers from the den) walked in with trays of food in their hands and carefully placed them down on the coffee table between the couches, both of them shooting flirtatious glances at Royce as they did so. I clenched my free hand into a fist when Royce reached for one of the plates on the tray nearest to him, his hand 'accidentally' brushing against Jessica's thigh as he did so. The brunette blushed, then smiled at him before quickly following Lauren out the room and shutting the door behind her.

Rosalie had watched the entire exchange impassively, making it clear that he did this often and without shame. Evidently, dominance over just one victim wasn't enough to get Royce off. It didn't surprise me – men like him strived on feeling powerful and making others seem powerless.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like," Royce told Edward and I as he handed his plate to Rosalie, who promptly starting dishing him up some food. "So I ordered samples of everything just in case."

"It looks wonderful," Edward replied, then squeezed my hand gently before reaching for a plate of his own.

"Yes, it does," I added, smiling up at Royce, who ran his tongue over his bottom lip. I swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise up in my throat at the innuendo, then tried to distract myself by serving myself a small amount of food. I wasn't very hungry – which wasn't surprising considering our company – so I just picked at my food while Rosalie fed Royce and Edward absently ate the occasional bite of a sandwich and some hors d'oeuvres.

Edward and Royce made small talk during the meal, but I neither wanted nor cared to try and engage in a conversation with either of them, not while Rosalie was sitting there being treated like Royce's personal slave. It disgusted me.

After about ten tortuously long minutes, though, Royce seemed to have had his fill of food, and since both Edward and I had stopped eating several minutes beforehand, he signaled for Rosalie to tidy the plates away while he leaned back against the couch and watched her.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her, reaching forwards on reflex, but was stopped by Royce, who placed his hand on top of mine to still it. It took everything I had in me to stop myself from shuddering at his touch.

"She can manage just fine on her own, Bella," he said firmly, but kept his tone warm. "Can't you, Rosalie?"

Rosalie nodded, but didn't look up. Royce smirked at me, then leaned back against the couch again and stretched his arm out across the back of it.

"So, Edward," he began, looking directly at him. "Did you hear the news about the Denali's?"

"No," Edward replied, seeming surprised. I swallowed hard, knowing I wouldn't want to hear this story. "What's happened?"

"It looks like they're still causing problems for us," Royce told him, rolling his eyes. "They're resilient fuckers. Apparently Felix and Demetri missed a spot. Several, actually."

"I bet Aro's pissed," Edward replied. "Who did they miss?"

"The middle sister, Kate," Royce sighed. "Apparently her, her husband and their daughter managed to escape undetected."

"Jesus." Edward shook his head and squeezed my hand gently before asking, "How the fuck did they manage that?"

"They had nothing to do with the initial claim," Royce explained, then wrapped his arm tightly around Rosalie's shoulders when she sat down next to him again. "And by the time we realized they were the missing pieces of the puzzle, they'd fucked off somewhere and are nowhere to be found."

"Who's Aro got on this?" Edward asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Felix and Demetri, of course," Royce told him, "and he's also got Riley from Caius' division going as well since he was the one to figure out what was going on. Jane and Alec are getting called in too."

Edward sucked in a breath. "Ouch."

"Who are Jane and Alec?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"They're our… pain experts," Royce replied, smirking.

"Oh…" I mumbled. "So they're gonna, like, torture them if we find them?"

"It's not a case of if, Isabella," Royce murmured. "It's when."

I nodded, smiling weakly at him, and when he smirked proudly back at me, I knew he'd caught my deliberate use of the term 'we'.

"Well, anyway, enough about them." Royce moved his arm from around Rosalie and leaned forwards, looking straight at Edward. "We have other, more important things to discuss, don't you agree?"

"Definitely," Edward replied, then turned to gaze into my eyes. "Bella, why don't you and Rosalie go talk for a bit?"

"Oh, okay," I said softly, squeezing his hand. _It was time._

"We'll come get you when we're done talking," he assured me, then let go of my hand to allow me to stand up. I brushed my dress down at the front to get rid of any crumbs, then made to follow Rosalie, who had also risen and taken a few steps away from the couch.

"Come back here," Edward chided softly, then tugged on my hand to get me to face him again. I frowned for a moment, confused, then smiled when he coaxed me to lean over slightly so he could cup my cheeks in his hands.

"I love you," he murmured, then leaned in to kiss me gently.

"I love you, too," I replied, keeping my tone light despite the worry I was feeling on his behalf, then grinned when he let me stand up straight again. "See you in a bit."

I waved in Royce's direction, and he and Edward both watched as I followed Rosalie across the room to a door that was slightly ajar. Rosalie pushed it open, then stood aside to allow me to come in before shutting the door behind us.

I looked around the room in shock. It seemed… tame. I hadn't known what to expect, but I would never in a million years have guessed it would be like this; just a four-poster bed, several chests of drawers, a desk… no torture devices, no hooks hanging from the ceiling… it looked like a regular bedroom, albeit a luxurious one.

And, to my surprise, it even had a frosted glass window. I smiled to myself, knowing this was my perfect opportunity, then walked over to it, trying to act casual. _This was it._

"Makes you miss home, doesn't it?" I told Rosalie as I turned to look at her, feeling my heart pound in my chest. _Please remember._ "_Seattle is lovely this time of year_."

Her eyes shot up to lock onto mine, her mouth dropping open in shock.

She remembered.


	11. Her Kiss is a Vampire Grin

**A/N**: Thank you to my wifey, **JMCullen,** my pre-readers, **sscana **and **Sashylee,** and everyone else who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. You're all amazing.

Oh, and just a quick note: some of you may be unhappy with this chapter, so I'll just say this now – please bear in mind that you're reading things from Bella's perspective. What she believes to be the truth may not actually be.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Y-Y-You've been to Seattle?" Rosalie stammered, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. "A good friend of mine lives there, real close to this amazing little coffee shop called _McCarty's._"

Rosalie closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks, her entire body sagging with relief. I took a hesitant step towards her, then laughed softly when she opened her eyes and rushed into my arms, shaking as she cried.

"Thank you," she whispered, clutching me tightly. "Thank you so much. I thought… I never… "

"Shhh," I soothed as my own eyes welled up with tears. "It's okay, Rose. We're going to get you out of here."

"I thought Emmett wasn't… I thought…" She hiccupped, trying to control her sobs. "I called but when nobody showed, I… Thank you…"

"Emmett never forgot you," I assured her, stroking her hair with my hand to comfort her. "He said to tell you he's sorry for not getting to you in time."

"I-It's okay," she replied, shaking her head. "It's not his fault. I was so _stupid_. I shouldn't have answered the door. He told me not to."

"You're not stupid, Rosalie," I told her softly. "What you did was incredibly brave."

"All I did was find a fucking folder." She pulled away from my embrace, wiping her eyes with her thumbs as she did so. "I never realized things would end up like this."

"Nobody ever does," I murmured, smiling sadly. "If they did… Nobody would do it."

"I would," she replied fiercely. "I'd do it again if it means these psychos get put away."

"And they will be," I assured her. "Once we get you out of here, they're done."

She nodded, brushing away the few tears that fell from her eyes as she did so, and I gently placed my hand on her arm as she spent a few moments composing herself.

Once she was calmer, she held her hand up, silently telling me to stay put while she dashed across to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

"I have something to give to you," she told me as she pulled out one of the drawers and reached in for something I couldn't see, grimacing slightly in pain before smiling widely and pulling her hand out, obviously having found what she was looking for.

"You need to keep this safe," she said softly as she slid the drawer back into place before rushing back towards me and handing me a gold key.

"What is it?" I asked, confused, but did as she'd said anyway and shoved the key down my bra for safe-keeping.

"It's the key to a safety deposit box," Rosalie explained, lowering her voice. "I'm not going to tell you where it is yet, but I promise I will once we're out of here. As grateful as I am to you, I don't trust you not to leave me behind yet."

"I understand," I told her softly, nodding. If I were her, I'd probably have done the same thing.

"Thank you," she replied weakly, then exhaled shakily. "God, I need to sit down."

I guided her over to the bed and gently sat down beside her, rubbing my hand up and down her back to soothe her as she bent over and rested her face in her hands.

"I should fix my make-up," she finally mumbled a few minutes later as she finally sat up straight again. "He'll think something's up otherwise."

"Okay," I replied, then watched as she got up and walked round to the other side of the bed and picked up a small make-up bag off the bedside table.

She moved back round to sit next to me again, then poured the contents of the bag out onto the bed. I looked at her quizzically.

"In case they come in," she explained, smiling.

"Good thinking," I told her. "You should probably change your make up a little too – we can say we were swapping make-up tips or something."

Rosalie nodded, then carefully began to reapply her make up, making sure she covered up any traces of her tears. It was like watching someone put on a mask, and by the time she was finished, she was nearly unrecognizable. She looked… _strong._

"I should start playing nice for Royce," she said, then turned to look at me. "He's not as cruel when I play along, and if he thinks you're causing the change in me… Maybe he'll let me spend more time with you."

"You don't have to," I told her softly.

"Do you think it would work?" she asked, gazing straight into my eyes. "Would it help you at all, being able to speak to me?"

"Maybe," I admitted. "The more we know about Royce's routines, the better. But there are other ways for Edward and I to do that."

"But this would be the easiest, wouldn't it?

I nodded, casting my gaze down to my lap.

"It's settled then," she said firmly, then swallowed audibly. "I'll play nice."

"Rose-"

"I want to do this," she told me, smiling weakly. "I want to help, and if letting him…" She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth for a moment before recomposing herself and continuing, "If letting him think he's won means we can get out faster, then I'll do it."

I nodded, then covered her hand with mine, unsure of what to say.

"I can do this," she murmured, though who she was trying to convince, I wasn't sure.

Before either of us could do anything more though, the bedroom door opened, and Rosalie quickly grasped the mirror and the tube of liquid eyeliner from the bed to provide our cover before turning to face the new arrival.

"Hey." It was Edward.

Smiling brightly, I turned to face him, but my smile quickly faded when I saw how tense he looked. "Hey."

"We're finished talking now, so if you want to come back in and join us, you can," he told us softly.

"Oh, okay," I replied. "I was just about to show Rosalie how to do that cool liquid eyeliner flick thing, but we can do that another time." I turned to look at Rosalie. "Unless you'd rather we do it now?"

"No, it's fine," Rosalie assured us, smiling.

"Okay, give us a sec to pack up and we'll-"

"I can do that myself, Bella," Rosalie cut across. "I'll be out with you in a bit."

"Are you sure?" I asked, placing my hand on hers. She nodded, squeezing my hand, then mouthed, _"Go. Before Royce gets mad."_

"Alright. See you soon," I told her, then quickly hugged her for a moment before standing and walking round the bed and over to Edward.

He seemed to relax infinitesimally the moment he embraced me, but I could tell from the way his entire body was trembling slightly that he wasn't doing well. At all.

"You okay?" I whispered. He shook his head slightly, then leaned back so he could look me in the eyes.

"Does she know?" he murmured. I nodded, then cupped his cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to his, knowing instinctually that he needed the comfort my touch provided. He exhaled a shaky breath through his nose, then reluctantly pulled away and broke our embrace, choosing to hold my hand instead.

After waving goodbye to Rosalie since we all knew that would be our only chance to do so, Edward led me out of the bedroom and through to the main suite, where Royce was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Sorry about that, Isabella," he called as we approached. "Business talk, you know?"

"Don't apologize," I chided, forcing myself to smile in understanding. "I'm kind of getting used to not knowing what's going on around me."

"It must be frustrating for you," he sympathized, but I shook my head and shrugged.

"If I'm not meant to know, I'm not meant to know," I told him as Edward and I sat down. Royce smiled, seemingly impressed by my attitude, but his smile quickly faded when Edward pulled me in to him and kissed the side of my neck. My eyes fluttered closed of their own accord at his touch, and when I opened them again, Royce was glaring at Edward.

"Rosalie?" he called, his eyes still fixed on Edward, who wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed.

Rosalie hurried out the bedroom and slowed to a stop once she reached Royce.

"Yes?" she asked, then gasped when he suddenly pulled her sideways onto his lap. _Christ. It was a one-sided pissing contest._

"I was just wondering what was taking so long," Royce replied, his voice so soft it sounded almost caring.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, then, in a move that surprised us all, she swallowed nervously and leaned in to kiss him. Royce's eyebrows shot up in shock, but when Rosalie moved her hand up to cup his cheek, he smirked and pushed his lips harder onto hers, completely dominating the situation once again.

I glared at Royce, disgusted by his actions, then felt my breath catch in my throat when his eyes suddenly shot open and gazed straight into mine. I blushed, then looked down at my lap, only to quickly glance up at him again and find that he was smirking at me once more. _He thought I was jealous_.

"Edward, I don't feel so good," I lied, knowing this was the perfect out for us both.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know," I mumbled, then glanced pointedly at Royce, who was still staring straight at me. "I just feel sick all of a sudden."

Royce pulled away from Rosalie, but kept his arms wrapped possessively around her. "You do look kind of pale, Isabella," he commented, smirking. "Maybe you should go and have a lie down for a bit."

"Not if you two still need to talk," I protested weakly, though I knew he'd already said everything he needed to. "I should be fine."

"Baby, if you're not well-"

"Edward and I have nothing to discuss that can't wait," Royce cut across, smiling. "If you're feeling unwell, you should rest."

"Are you sure?" I replied, biting my bottom lip. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense," he cried, shaking his head. "It's no problem."

"Okay, um…" I turned to Edward, whose eyes were filled with worry for me, then awkwardly stood up and leaned over the coffee table, offering Royce my hand. He shook it instantly, his grip a little too tight to be casual. "We should do this again some time."

"Yes, we should," he replied, smiling. I smiled awkwardly back, then pulled my hand from his and muttered goodbye to Rosalie before moving away from the couches and over to the door. Edward hung back for a few moments to say his own goodbyes, but soon he was standing right beside me and slipping his hand into mine.

"Let's go," he mumbled, then pulled open the door and gently guided me out into the hallway. The moment the door clicked shut, my entire body sagged with relief, and so did Edward's. I let go of his hand and slid my arm around his waist to bring us closer, leaning my head against his shoulder as we walked down the hallway to our suite.

"Want to just chill out for a bit?" I suggested as Edward swiped his key card through the reader. I knew he'd probably want to just spend some time with me after his conversation with Royce, and decided I wasn't going to push him to tell me anything for now; it would do more harm than good.

"We can watch another film if you want?" he said softly as the door clicked open and he gestured for me to go in. I smiled, then took his hand in mine and pulled him through the door behind me, waiting for him to shut it again before moving over to the DVD shelf.

"I want to watch something funny," I told him, then shivered when he stepped behind me and pressed his body against mine, his arms moving to wrap tightly around me.

"Have you seen _The Proposal_?" he asked as he began gently kissing my neck and nuzzling my hair.

"N-No," I replied, then covered his hands in mine as I leaned back into his touch. "Is it good?"

"No idea," Edward muttered as he moved to press against me harder, almost as though he was trying to merge us into one. "But I don't particularly care, either."

"We'll watch that then," I said softly, then reached forwards to take it off the shelf before turning towards the TV, only to be stopped by Edward, who embraced me tightly.

"Bella," he breathed as he buried his face in my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. It made my chest ache, knowing how much he was hurting.

"It's okay, baby," I whispered, then kissed his shoulder before leaning back from him so I could gaze into his eyes. "You go change into something more comfortable while I put the DVD in, okay?"

He nodded reluctantly, and I leaned in to kiss him gently before smiling and turning to put the DVD in the built-in slot on the TV. I heard Edward sigh softly, then the sound of his footsteps as he made his way into the wardrobe to change. In all honesty, I knew neither of us would be paying much attention to the film, but it would provide good background noise and give him an out if he didn't want to talk, so I slid the disk in and pressed the power button on the TV before walking over to the bed and climbing in, pulling the sheet over me to give us some chance at privacy.

A few minutes later, once the DVD had loaded, Edward came out the wardrobe dressed in just a plain t-shirt and his flannel pajama pants from this morning, then climbed into bed beside me without saying a word. I smiled at him, unsure of what to say, then hit the play button on the remote before putting it down on the bedside table.

"This better be good," Edward finally mumbled as he settled back against the pillows, holding his arm up for me to move under.

"It's got Ryan Reynolds in it," I told him as I scooted towards him and rolled onto my side, resting my head on his chest as I slipped my arm around him. "Of course it's going to be good."

"I've never seen anything he's been in, so I wouldn't know," Edward confessed, pulling me in closer to him. I knew he was trying not to let whatever was running through his head affect things, but I could tell he was seriously bothered by whatever it was, and I suddenly found myself hating our situation even more.

"Haven't you seen _Just Friends_?" I asked him incredulously, then rolled over slightly more, increasing our physical contact as I slid my leg between both of his and gazed up at him. Edward shook his head, clearly having no idea what I was talking about.

"It's a fucking hilarious film," I told him. "We _have_ to watch it at some point."

"I'll ask Gianna to get it for us," he promised, and as he gazed down at me, something seemed to shift inside him. He exhaled a shaky breath, then dipped his head and pressed his lips hard onto mine, making my breathing hitch. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me higher up against him as the kiss intensified.

I let out a soft moan, sliding my hand up into his hair, then realized how strange it would look to anyone watching; they'd definitely be able to tell something was wrong if they looked close enough. I pulled away suddenly, breathless and grinning.

"What was that for?" I asked, laughing softly.

"I've wanted to do that all through lunch," he told me, seeming to have recovered slightly. "Sorry."

"Jesus, don't apologize!" I chided, shaking my head disbelievingly. "Kissing you is hardly a chore, baby. In fact…" I leaned up kiss him again. "I rather enjoy it."

Edward smirked, though I could tell it was fake, then tilted his head in the direction of the TV.

"Are we gonna watch this or what?" he teased. I rolled my eyes, then settled down against him again, knowing that was his silent way of telling me he was okay.

About half an hour into the film though, he began to get fidgety. I tried not to react, knowing he'd tell me if he needed anything, but couldn't stop myself from gently trailing my fingers across his stomach and shifting my leg up higher between his.

"Bella," he whispered after a few moments. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him.

"Mmm?"

"Could you, um…" He swallowed nervously. "Could you roll over for me?"

"Uh…" Frowning, I rolled so I was facing away from him. "Like this?"

"Perfect," he breathed, and I gasped in shock when he shifted behind me and pulled the sheet up around us, shielding us from view as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me back against him.

The moment my back touched his chest, he let out a soft whimper-groan, then bent his legs slightly to bring us closer together as he buried his face in my neck and pushed his hips against mine.

"Better?" I asked softly. He nodded against me, pressing his lips against my neck.

"Just… stay right here," he murmured. Smiling sadly, I threaded my fingers between his and squeezed tightly in silent reassurance.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere," I promised. "There's no place else I'd rather be."

Edward breathed out a soft sigh, then tightened his hold on me slightly before settling down again, seemingly content with our new position.

It felt so… _nice_, laying with him like that. I marveled at the way our bodies seemed to fit each other's perfectly, just like we were… I shook my head and laughed softly at the ridiculous, clichéd thought, not even letting my mind start to travel down that route. He only needed me because I served a purpose, I reminded myself. If it weren't for the fact that, somehow, I was able to calm him, he wouldn't be touching me like this. He didn't want me – he just needed me.

Feeling saddened by that realization, I tried to distract myself by concentrating on the film, but it didn't work. I was hyperaware of how close we were now, of the feel of his breath as he exhaled against my neck, that it was impossible to focus on anything else but him.

After a while though, I noticed a change. His breathing had evened out and gotten slower during the film, but now he wasn't holding me as tightly either, which was slightly disconcerting.

"Edward?" I whispered. When he didn't respond, I carefully moved out from under his arm and turned so I could look at him.

_He was asleep._

I smiled to myself, my chest swelling with some unidentifiable emotion at the realization that I was the one who had calmed him enough for that to happen, then leaned down to kiss the top of his head before climbing off the bed and walking over to the wardrobe to change into something more comfortable.

Since I knew I'd probably end up napping with Edward, I removed Rosalie's key from my bra and changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole, then hung my dress back up before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hide the key. I decided the best place for it would be in the cabinet since the odds of anyone but us looking in there were slim, but made sure to cover it with the condoms I'd found in there the week before so it would be hidden from view before shutting the cabinet and moving to brush my teeth.

I'd barely finished rinsing my mouth when I heard Edward cry out. I quickly finished drying my mouth with the towel, then ran towards the bathroom door in a panic, unsure of what was going on.

"Bella? BELLA?"

I threw the door open and rushed out into the bedroom, calling his name. When he saw heard my voice, his head snapped in my direction, but he still seemed to be in panic-mode.

"I thought you were gone," he gasped, his voice cracking on the last word. My eyes filled with tears as I took in his pained and almost heart-broken expression. _He looked so lost…_

I hurried over to where he was sitting on the bed and stood in front of him, cupping his cheeks in my hands as I tried to calm him.

"You weren't here," he whispered, his eyes wide and panicked. "You weren't here and I dreamt you were… You said you wouldn't leave."

"Shhhh," I breathed, gently pushing his hair back from his face so I could look into his eyes more easily. "I'm here now. I've got you."

He nodded weakly, but I could tell whatever he'd dreamt about was still at the forefront of his mind, so leaned forwards and kissed him, desperate to soothe him, to take away his pain. He whimpered softly against my mouth, then pulled me down so that I was straddling him and wrapped his arms around me so tightly it was almost painful.

"I need you," he whispered as his hands began frantically clutching every part of me they could reach. "I can't… You weren't…"

"I'm here," I breathed against his lips, sliding my arms around him as I allowed him to kiss me harder and more urgently. "Take whatever you need."

"Bella, I…" He clamped his eyes tightly shut, his expression one of pure agony. "I don't know what I… I can't… I don't… You make it… _I need you._"

Tears filled my eyes again, but I fought to keep them under control as I reached down and pulled my camisole over my head before taking his hands and placing them on my ribcage, instinctually knowing what he needed.

"I'm yours, Edward," I told him as a few tears spilled down my cheeks. I couldn't stand knowing he was suffering so much, but wasn't able to provide him with the help he so desperately needed; all I had to give him was me.

"I need… I need…" He cupped my breasts in his hands, then groaned against my lips before suddenly turning and pushing me down onto the bed, his body covering mine completely.

"Bella, please," he whispered, kissing me frantically. I nodded weakly, then reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up as far as it would go. Edward reluctantly pushed himself up from me to allow me to get his t-shirt all the way off, then almost fell back down onto me in his haste to kiss me again.

"Easy," I murmured, wincing as he kissed me too forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Make it stop," he pleaded. He sounded so broken, so desperate… I'd known he was troubled, known that he had demons, but to see him like this… I'd never felt so helpless before in my life.

"I don't know how…" My voice cracked mid-sentence, and I felt more tears threaten to spill over, but blinked them away furiously.

"Yes, you do," he whispered, and before I could fully comprehend what was happening, he sat up straight and pulled on the waistband of my shorts, practically yanking them off my legs in his haste to get closer to me. "I need _you_."

Nodding in understanding, I pulled him back down to me and kissed him as passionately as I could, then reached down between us to slide my hand into his pajama pants. He groaned loudly when my fingers brushed against him, thrusting his hips towards my hand automatically, then whimpered when I moved my hand again, gripping his waistband instead.

"It's okay, Edward," I assured him, using both hands to push down his pants before sliding the fabric further down his legs with my feet. "You're safe. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

Edward kicked his pajama pants off, then settled between my legs again and whimpered when he felt the tip of him brush against me. I knew my hand wouldn't be enough for him anymore; he was far too worked up, so I slid my arms around him instead, allowing him to thrust against me.

"B-Bella," he choked out, pressing his forehead hard against mine as his length slid against me. "Oh, God…"

"Shhh," I soothed as I tilted my face up and kissed him softly, only to break away with a gasp as the very tip of him accidentally slipped inside me just moments later.

"Oh, please," he whispered, clamping his eyes shut. "_Please._"

I swallowed nervously. "Okay."

Exhaling a shaky breath, he opened his eyes and gazed at me, then pushed forwards and let out a guttural moan as he slid inside me. My eyes rolled upwards and my mouth dropped open at the overwhelming fullness I felt, and I whimpered softly when he pulled his hips back before thrusting forwards again.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed, burying his face in my neck as his arms trembled above me.

"Closer," I whispered, then tugged him down to me, making him support his weight with his forearms. "You can be closer."

"It's too much," he murmured. "I can't… this is so… you're… _Bella…"_

I wrapped my legs around his waist, then guided his head away from my neck so I could kiss him. "It's okay."

"Feels so good," he breathed against my lips. "Why do you feel so good?"

He began slowly rocking his hips, small moans and groans escaping his lips each time he was fully seated within me. I had to clench my fists against his back to stop myself from crying out, afraid he'd take it the wrong way, but after one particularly hard thrust, I couldn't stop myself from moaning his name.

"Yes," he hissed, smiling against my lips. "That's it, baby."

"Oh, my-" I cut myself off with another breathless moan, wrapping my arms tightly around him and burying my face in his neck as he began to thrust faster, completely overwhelming me.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed, then slid one of his hands down to grip my thigh, hitching my leg higher up his body. I sucked in a sharp breath when his next thrust hit a new spot, then felt him smile against my shoulder when his next thrust did the exact same thing.

"How can… I…" I held him tighter to me, feeling my eyes well up with unbidden tears again as his hips met mine over and over again, never relenting, never slowing…

"Do you feel that?" he whispered into my ear, his breaths hot and heavy. "Bella, this is… I've never… I need this."

"I know," I murmured, then laid back against the bed more fully and gripped his hands in mine. "I need it too."

"Baby, are you close?" he breathed, groaning softly when he felt me tighten around him.

"Nearly," I promised. I could feel that warmth start to settle over me, that gradual build-up of pleasurable tension…

"I'm so close," he mumbled. "I don't know if I can…"

"It's okay," I assured him, smiling as I leaned up to kiss him. "Just let go, Edward."

He squeezed my hands tightly, then looked down between us, watching as he moved inside me.

"Oh, my God," he groaned. "Bella, that looks so… I'm gonna… I'm…"

I pressed my lips hard onto his, muffling his cry as his hips thrust against mine one more time and his entire body tensed before releasing, his grip on my hands tightening to the point where it was almost painful. With one final moan, his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my neck as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

"Bella…" he breathed. "Oh, Bella…"

"Shhh," I soothed, resting my cheek against the side of his head. "It's okay. You're okay."

He let out a deep, shuddering breath, then slipped his hands beneath me and held me tightly to him, as though he was trying to merge us into one, more than we already were. I held him just as tightly back and scattered kisses across every inch of skin I could reach, wanting to cling on to this moment as long as possible. I may not have gotten a physical release from us being together, but I had had a mental one of sorts – a feeling of complete peace whilst he was inside me like that, and that was enough for me. I just hated knowing that the peace he got from it wasn't on the same level; he needed me because I gave him it, not because he wanted _me_.

But I tried not to think about that. All that really mattered was that Edward was okay, that he wasn't going to go under again, so I laid there, holding him and hoping he was coming back to me. I could feel his chest rise and fall with each steadying breath he took, feel the way his shudders turned to tremors then to the occasional shiver and then… calm.

I felt him smile against my neck. "Bella…"

"I'm here," I whispered, kissing his shoulder. He sighed softly, then pushed himself up from me so he could gaze into my eyes. _He was back. _I hissed in a breath when I felt him start to pull out of me, then tightened my grip on him with my legs to try and stop him moving. _Stay…_

"Wha-" His smile faded as he took in my expression, and his brow furrowed with sadness. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" I murmured, frowning.

"You didn't… Did you?" he asked dejectedly.

I smiled up at him, gently cupping his cheeks in my hands and guiding his lips down to mine. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," he argued, shaking his head. "Of _course _it matters."

"No, it doesn't," I replied softly as I pressed my lips to his.

"Bella, just… give me a minute to…" he mumbled, then began kissing down my neck as he carefully shifted his hips against mine. My eyes rolled upwards when he gently sucked on the most sensitive spot on my neck, but I quickly forced myself to push those feelings to the back of my mind, using all the strength I had to bring his lips back to mine.

"Edward, it doesn't matter," I told him firmly. "That wasn't why I… I didn't… I wanted you to… It just… doesn't matter. It felt good, even without that."

He nodded weakly, pressing his forehead to mine, then sighed softly before opening his eyes and gazing down at me again.

"Bella, I l-…" He trailed off, his gaze intense, then shook his head and rolled off of me. The loss of him was immediate.

"Hey," I protested as I turned to face him again. "Don't… Don't just…" I shifted closer and placed my hand on his chest. "Don't pull away like that."

He smiled sadly, sliding his arm beneath me to pull me closer. "I'm not pulling away from you, Bella."

"Yes, you…" I sighed, shaking my head as I took in his expression. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing," he replied, his smile more genuine this time as he gazed up at me. "Baby, you're…" His expression softened, and he reached up to cup my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed, immediately gazing down at his chest again. He laughed softly, then gently brought my lips down to his and kissed me, using the slightest of pressures, like I was a precious doll he was scared of breaking. Not giving him the chance to back out, I pressed my lips against his more firmly, then moaned softly when his hand ghosted down my neck before slipping round to my back, his fingertips barely grazing my breast on their way past.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered, and I gasped against his lips as he gently pulled me on top of him, my legs falling either side of his automatically. With a soft moan, he coaxed my lips to part with his own, and as I shifted over him to try and get closer, I felt him hardening beneath me.

"Fuck," I breathed, pushing my hips down against his. He thrust up against me slightly, then smiled against my lips when I whimpered softly in surprise. He felt _so good._ I settled down onto him more firmly, craving more of him, then gasped as he gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth as he slowly released it again. _Fuck_.

"Edward," I mumbled. My arms had started to tremble, my entire body filling with some kind of weird energy that left me almost buzzing, but I wasn't scared. I welcomed the new sensations, trying to lose myself in them, not sure how long it would last for.

_I wanted more._

I rocked my hips over his, and as I started to reach down, ready to guide him to where I needed him to be, he rolled us over onto our sides and slowed our kisses to an eventual stop. I groaned in protest and pressed my forehead against his as I tried to calm my breathing again. Whatever he wanted to say was obviously important.

"I think…" he began, then hesitated before continuing, "I need Didyme."

The warmth flowing through my body was instantly replaced with icy coldness, and my eyes snapped open in shock. _Oh, my God._

"Right," I mumbled, then rolled over and away from him. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. _I wasn't enough for him. Who was I fucking kidding, thinking I could be? Of course I wasn't good enough; none of it was fucking real, after all.

"Where are you going?" Edward protested, reaching out and grabbing my wrist as I tried to stand up.

"To get the phone," I lied as I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp. He resisted for a moment, then loosened his grip, allowing me to get up and move away from him.

My hands were trembling almost violently as I walked over to the desk to pick up my phone, and I had to concentrate harder than usual to try and type out a text to Didyme.

_Sorry to bother you – I know it's late. Edward needs you, and I don't know what to do. I tried to help, but I don't think it worked. I'm not enough. Please come as soon as you can. Bella x_

It only took her a minute to send a reply.

_I'm on my way now._

Swallowing hard, I put my phone back on the desk and walked into the wardrobe, diverting my gaze away from the bed as I did so. The realization that it was all fake hurt more than I cared to admit, and I cursed myself for being stupid enough to think otherwise. _Why couldn't I switch off my emotions? I knew better than this._

Not wanting to go back into the bedroom to grab my clothes from before, I picked out one of the silk robes hanging up on my side and quickly slid it on, tying it securely around me to cover up as much skin as possible. I was still shaking.

"Bella?"

I slowly turned to face him, and was surprised to see he'd slipped his pajama pants back on.

"What's…" he began, but I quickly cut across him, my tone surprisingly sharp.

"Didyme's on her way up," I told him, forcing myself to stay still as he slowly walked towards me. "I'll stay in the bathroom so you can talk to her in private."

"Baby, you don't-"

"Yes, I do," I replied, shivering when he reached out and gently gripped my hips before gazing into my eyes. "I know you don't want to talk to me or tell me what's bothering you, so I'm not going to force you to by intruding on something you obviously want to keep between you and her."

"Bella, that's not…" His expression turned sad. "Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere," I lied. "It's always been this way."

"No, it hasn't," he replied softly, shaking his head. "Bella…"

"I need to use the bathroom."

He sighed heavily, clenching his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opened them again, I could see something hidden within them, but couldn't identify what it was. Seeming to give up on trying to tell me what he was trying to say, he gently cupped my cheek in his hand, then slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

I tried not to react to his kiss, but as he began to pull away again, I couldn't stop myself from leaning forwards and kissing him back. I wasn't mad at him, not really, and I wanted him to know that, wanted him to know that although everything was fake to him, it was starting not to be for me. I couldn't deny this anymore, couldn't deny the attraction I felt towards him, that undeniable pull that kept drawing me to him… Maybe if I just embraced it and stopped fighting, it wouldn't hurt so bad. But then again, maybe it would hurt me even more.

"I need to go," I whispered against his lips when we eventually broke apart. I needed some space so I could try and clear my head again; his mere presence seemed to make me lose focus nowadays.

"Okay, baby," he murmured, then gently kissed my forehead, his lips lingering against my skin. "You don't have to stay in there if you don't want to. I don't mind you knowing."

"Yes, you do," I sighed as I pulled back from him and smiled sadly. "You would have told me by now if you didn't."

"I-"

"Shhh," I whispered, pressing my fingers against his lips. "It's okay. I understand."

"Baby…" he breathed, but I cut him off before he could say any more, resting my fingers beside his chin as I leaned forwards and kissed him softly.

"Come get me when you've finished talking," I told him, then smiled weakly before walking away from him and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I leaned back against the cool wood and closed my eyes. So much had happened today, I couldn't even begin to try and process it yet. I knew Rosalie wouldn't betray us; her personal connection to my co-worker, Emmett made sure of that, so I wasn't worried on that front. She would be able to stand up to Royce if he ever tried to get to her – her actions at lunch had proved as much. _Fuck._ I had to tell Edward about the key_._

_Not now. That can wait._

I shook my head and laughed at myself. Why couldn't I just treat this like a normal job? Why did I have to grow attached to Edward? Why did Carlisle send Edward in so young? So many questions were buzzing around my head, almost as though they were making up for my momentary break when I was with Edward. My mind had shut down back then, giving me those precious moments of peace, but now it was on overdrive once again and I couldn't shut it off.

Christ, what if my walking off like I just had made things worse for him? He obviously needed me – my presence calmed him. And now I wasn't there… What if he went back under?

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Didyme would be here soon. She would know how to deal with it better than me.

And I hated her for it.

I laughed out loud again. I had no claim over Edward, and yet… I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. It was so pathetic, it was almost comical.

I had no idea how long I stood there, but after a while I heard somebody knock softly from the other side of the door, and was startled out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I called as I turned and gripped the handle.

"Bella, it's Didyme," came the reply. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I opened the door and gestured for her to come in, then smiled weakly in greeting before shutting the door behind her, ignoring the urge to go out and see how Edward was doing.

"Is he alright?" I asked her as I leaned against the door again.

"I gave him something to help him sleep," she explained, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. "He's worried about you."

"I'm fine," I lied. She looked at me dubiously, obviously not believing me.

"He asked me to talk to you," she said softly. "About what's going on."

"Oh." A weird, unidentifiable feeling settled in my chest. "Okay."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Will I need to?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Maybe," she replied, smiling sadly. I exhaled shakily, then moved to sit down on the closed toilet seat, wanting to distance myself from her a little so I could process things on my own.

"Okay, um…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Didyme sighed, glancing down at her hands.

"Edward suffers from a form of post-traumatic stress disorder."

My eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise," she said softly. "He usually copes quite well, but sometimes things get a little too much for him and he has… episodes."

"H-how?" _How did I not see this before?_

"I'm sure you know his parents died when he was sixteen," she told me. That struck a nerve; I hadn't known that. Evidently, Carlisle had missed out that minor detail. "But I doubt you'll know the circumstances under which they were killed."

"I was told it was an accident," I lied, assuming that would be the cover story given to everyone.

"A car accident, yes," Didyme confirmed, nodding. "Their deaths _were _caused by a car crash, but it wasn't accidental."

"What do you mean?" I started feeling nauseated, already knowing exactly what she meant.

"Edward's parents were… They were part of our organization," Didyme explained. I fought to keep my expression neutral. "And we believe they were killed by a rival group to try and scare us into submission."

I pressed my hands against my stomach, willing the nausea to go away. I'd been there. I'd lost both parents that way, only The Volturi were the rival organization in their case. _Oh, Edward…_

"He was… in the car when it crashed," Didyme murmured, so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I breathed, gazing up at her for the first time since she'd started speaking.

"Nobody quite knows how it happened," she continued. "But somehow, he managed to survive. All the other occupants in the car were killed on impact, but Edward escaped with only a few minor injuries. It was a miracle he was okay."

"He's not fucking _okay_," I snapped, then quickly had to reign in my anger. "He's got post-whatever-you-said-it-was. He has nightmares. He _lost_ his entire family. He is _not_ okay."

"I apologize," Didyme said softly. "I meant in a physical sense."

"I know," I mumbled, embarrassed by my outburst. "Sorry."

I couldn't stand it when people talked so nonchalantly about death and loss, and said how 'lucky' people were for surviving an ordeal like that. Those people were the ones who were damaged the most – the psychological scars never faded. That kind of loss… it was hard to come back from. I knew that first hand.

"He…" She trailed off, then gazed up into my eyes again. "He wants me to tell you what happened when he was out with Felix and Demetri."

"I don't need to know that," I assured her, shaking my head. "I don't _want_ to."

"Bella… He needs me to tell you." I was tempted to cover my ears with my hands. "He didn't… he didn't _do_ anything."

I looked up at her, confused. "But…"

"There were some complications with the… Something happened, and Felix was forced to… Edward was holding him when they shot him."

My hands flew to my mouth. "Oh, my God. How could they… Why… How… What… Do they not _know?_"

"They are aware of his situation," Didyme replied, her tone bitter. "But Aro still occasionally sends him out on jobs like that if the risk of anything happening is low, which he believed it was."

Somehow, her words sounded a little rehearsed, almost as though she'd been told that exact same thing time and time again.

"I've tried to explain just how deeply Edward is affected, but in this business… Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

"I understand," I told her, because I honestly did. I knew certain circumstances were sometimes unavoidable in this sort of world; I'd experienced it first hand. It still didn't make it right, though. "Thank you for trying."

"You don't have to thank me," Didyme chided, smiling sadly. I smiled back at her, all my misplaced anger fading at once. Now I understood what Edward was going through, the idea of him only needing me because I calmed him wasn't so awful. If I was able to give him even the slightest bit of peace, the emotional pain I felt would be worth it; I knew what that sort of need felt like – I'd suffered through it after Charlie was murdered, only I didn't have anyone to help me back then.

"I… I think I need to…" I trailed off, completely lost for words.

"I'll leave you two to talk or… whatever you need to do," Didyme said softly, standing up. "I understand this must be confusing and difficult for you, Bella. If you ever need to talk, please… don't hesitate."

"I won't," I promised, standing up too and taking a few steps towards her. She opened her arms for me to step in to, then hugged me tightly before breaking the embrace and smiling.

"There's going to be a celebration of sorts soon," she told me. "Everyone's meeting in the den for a night of… entertainment. Marcus and I will be there, and you and Edward are welcome to come if you'd like?"

"I'll have to see how he's doing," I replied. We'd have to go, I knew that. It would give us the chance to maybe make some progress with our plans, and that was an opportunity we couldn't afford to miss. "But that does sound like a nice idea."

"There's no pressure for you to attend these things," she murmured. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's intimidating."

"I'll never get over my insecurities about not knowing anyone if I never make the effort, will I?" I told her, smiling weakly. "I think going down to the den will be good. For both of us."

"Hopefully, I'll see you there," she replied, then kissed my cheek. "I ought to go now – Marcus will be waiting for me."

"I'll walk you out," I murmured, but she held her hand up to stop me from stepping towards the door.

"Bella, I don't need an escort," she chided. "You need to be with Edward right now. Take a moment to… do whatever you need to do, then go to him."

I nodded, grateful for the reprieve. "I'll talk to you soon. Thank you so much for coming to see us. It means a lot to me."

"Any time, Bella," she murmured. "Any time."

Smiling widely, I watched as she exited the bathroom and shut the door behind her, giving me a few moments to collect myself in private. I was angry with myself for not seeing what was wrong with Edward before now, angry with Carlisle for sending him here in the first place, knowing Edward's situation, but most of all, I was sad. Edward shouldn't have had to suffer alone.

Sighing softly, I untied my robe and hung it up on the hook on the door, then counted to three before pushing down on the handle and walking out into the bedroom. Dwelling on things wouldn't do any good for anyone right now.

"Bella?" Edward called softly as I pulled the bathroom door shut, sounding exhausted.

"I'm here," I assured him as I rushed over to the bed, all traces of anger from before dissipating instantly when I took in his apologetic, sad expression.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he mumbled. I shook my head and climbed into bed beside him, rolling over so I could face him.

"Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? Nothing." I slid my arm around his waist, then coaxed him to turn to face me too. "I spoke to Didyme…" He let out a shaky, nervous breath. "Baby… None of it was your fault. You're not to blame for any of it."

"I am," he mumbled, ashamed. I pressed myself fully against him and gently leaned in to kiss him.

"It's not your fault," I whispered against his lips. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here."

"Bella," he breathed, sliding his arms around me and cradling me against him. I buried my face in his neck and gently ran my hand up and down his back to soothe him.

"Thank you," he whispered after a few moments, tightening his hold on me.

"You don't need to thank me," I chided as I slipped my leg between his. "I understand, baby. Better than you'd think."

He nodded weakly, falling silent for a couple of moments, then exhaled a deep, shaky breath before whispering, "I love you, Bella."

I closed my eyes, feeling that same unidentifiable emotion rise up in my chest again at his words. "I love you too, Edward."


	12. The Hint of a Spark

**A/N**: I know. This chapter is late. Late, late. As in, 'okay, I'm thinking you've given up on this story' late. I'm really fucking sorry about that. Real life is a bitch, and this chapter was pretty damn hard to write too, and I think you'll understand why.

Thank you to my wifey, **JMCullen,** for kick-starting my continuation of this chapter after I got stuck and for her undying support and help in everything. I love you hard. Oh, and everyone else who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts? I love you, too.

Just a final note – as I mentioned a long while back, I'm up for auction in the FGB: Eclipse thing, offering three (probably exclusive) outtakes in Edward's POV from any of the chapters up so far. The auction ends at midnight July 3rd (AKA, an hour and a half's time), but **you can still sign up for Team Camisado, who have pretty much definitely won the auction, as long as you fill out the pledge form and donate to Alex's Lemonade stand before 11.59pm July 6****th****.**

Links for everything are on my profile!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure when I'd finally managed to fall asleep that night, but it felt like barely even a moment had passed when I was slowly being brought back to consciousness again. I could feel someone's gentle fingers running through my hair, feel the warmth of their body against my chest, and I couldn't help but smile as I sleepily shifted closer to them.

"Morning." Edward's voice was soft, almost timid sounding, and his fingers slowed to a stop against my hair. I sleepily opened my eyes and lifted my head, then inhaled sharply in shock as I realized just how close we were to each other. _Christ. Had we been like this all night?_

"Um…" His eyes darted down to my lips. "Hi?" I mumbled lamely, then swallowed hard as he gazed up into my eyes. His brow furrowed after a moment, a look of concern clouding his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as he slid his hand down to my lower back. The warmth of his touch burnt me in the best of ways, and I couldn't help but shift back into his touch.

"I'm good," I assured him, smiling softly as he pushed his hand more firmly against my back in response. "How are you?"

"I'm…" He contemplated it for a moment. "Better."

"That's good," I murmured. "Did you sleep okay?"

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he sighed softly and gazed back at me again.

"I slept…" He seemed to struggle to find the words again. "Alright, I guess."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, smiling sadly. He shrugged.

"It's not your fault, baby," he sighed, gently pushing down on my lower back to coax me closer so he could press his forehead to mine. "If it weren't for you being here, I'd have been lucky to sleep at all, and even then, it would be plagued with nightmares."

"I wish there was more I could do," I confessed softly, stroking his cheek with my thumb. "I feel… _helpless_."

"Baby, you do enough for me already," he breathed, smiling. "Last night… Last night, you gave me _everything._ Every _single_ part of you… you gave me that. And that was more than I ever…" He trailed off, shaking his head as his smile grew. I glanced down at his chest, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"Bella?" He sounded worried. "Look at me?"

I shook my head slightly, furiously willing back the tears. His words had hit home; there was more truth in them than he seemed to realize. I _had_ given him… _everything_. Against my better judgment I had given him my body, and in the process, I'd given him my… I clamped my eyes shut, exhaling an unsteady breath.

"Oh, baby…" Edward breathed, sounding sad. "Come here."

I shook my head again, silently pleading for him to stop talking and let me collect myself again.

"_Come here_," he repeated, then gently pushed on my lower back, bringing our bodies even closer together than before. My head lifted slightly automatically, and our lips somehow seemed to find each other's, pressing together softly with neither of our permissions.

I froze for a moment, my eyes locking onto his for the briefest of seconds before fluttering closed as his lips slowly moved against mine, gently coaxing them to part. I heard myself moan softly as he pulled me up against him, his hand slipping down to my thigh and hitching my leg up over his hip as we kissed, letting me feel his growing reaction to me.

"Edward…" I breathed, pulling back from him slightly so I could meet his gaze. His eyes were full of genuine desire, but there was something else there that made my chest seem to swell, and I couldn't help but smile as I slowly trailed my hand down his chest, heading to the one part of him I knew was craving attention.

Edward swallowed audibly, then reached down and gripped my hand, entwining our fingers and holding me still as he crushed his lips to mine, covering up my groan of protest. I twisted my hand in his grip, unsure of what the problem was, but he just held me tighter and trailed kisses across my cheek to my ear.

"Baby, no," he breathed. "We need to talk first."

I hesitated for a moment, knowing he was right, then sighed softly before whispering, "Go along with this."

He nodded slightly against me, and I pulled back from him again, smirking.

"Baby?" I murmured, gazing straight into his eyes as I pushed my hips towards his. "Do you still have that, uh… _lube_ in the shower?"

"Of course," he replied, covering his confusion with a small smirk. I grinned widely.

"Good. 'Cause I was thinking that maybe we could, you know…" I pulled his hand round behind me and pressed it against my ass, gently biting down on my bottom lip. "Try again?"

"Bella…" he breathed, looking slightly awed. I blushed, then pushed his hand harder against me and leaned in closer to him, leaving our lips barely an inch apart.

"I think if we… take it slow this time? Maybe we might be able to…" I pushed my hips back against his hand, then inhaled sharply when his fingers barely grazed me. "We might be able to actually… you know."

"Fuck," Edward mouthed, and before I could properly register the movement, he was pulling me on top of him and pressing his lips to mine more urgently than before.

I groaned softly as my knees landed on either side of his hips, bringing us flush together, and as he roughly parted my lips with his own, Edward's hands came up to cup my ass cheeks, squeezing hard. I shifted over him so I could kiss him easier, then gasped when I slid up against the underside of his shaft, making him growl.

"Fuck, Bella," he hissed, using his grip on me to guide my movements over him before splaying his fingers and letting the tip of one of them brush against my other entrance.

It felt strangely good, him touching me there, but I made no move to encourage or discourage him, unsure if that was what I really wanted. The idea had just sprung to mind as a way to get us out here and into the shower to talk… what if he actually _wanted_ that?

"Easy, baby," he breathed against my lips, smiling reassuringly before kissing me deeply and slowly pushing himself upright, causing me to shift in his lap. I brought my legs round to make myself more comfortable, and moaned softly as he kissed his way to my ear again.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm not going to actually _do_ anything to you, not without your permission. Just…" He smiled against me. "_Go along with this_. Okay?"

I shifted my hips in response, hoping he'd take that for the silent yes I intended it to be. He did.

Pulling me tightly against him and forcing me to tighten my hold on him with my legs, Edward shifted round until his legs were off the bed, then squeezed my ass in warning before standing up and bouncing me slightly higher up against him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders securely, smiling as our lips met in a gentle kiss, then pulled back from him slightly to catch his gaze again.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, and I could tell he wasn't just talking about our supposed trip to the shower. I hesitated for just a moment, knowing we needed to talk but dreading the possible outcomes.

"I'm sure," I finally told him, giving him a weak smile. He smiled back, then leaned me backwards suddenly, making me yelp in shock as I desperately clutched at his shoulders to stop myself from falling.

"What are you-" I cried, only to cut myself off with a laugh as he suddenly lowered his face to my breasts and nuzzled them. "You're so weird."

"_I'm_ weird?" he teased, looking stunned. "Sweetheart, you're asking me to do _this_…" He brought me upright again and pressed his finger between my cheeks, making me inhale sharply in shock. "I think that makes _you _different from most people, and that means you can be classed as 'weird'."

"Oh, really?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, in that case, you might as well go back to bed_, baby_, 'cause I can't imagine why you'd want to be with someone who's 'weird', even if they are going to let you fuck their ass."

Edward stared at me, wide eyed, then, before I could comprehend what was going on, he walked forwards and pushed me up against the bathroom door, growling deep in his chest. My back made a small thumping sound against the door on impact, but instead of causing me pain, it only seemed it excite me even more.

"Jesus, Edward," I muttered as he pushed his hips forward, causing him to slide against me. "What are you… I…"

"Did it ever occur to you that 'weird' is extraordinarily hot?" he murmured against my neck as he scattered kisses down it, pressing his body into mine.

"Maybe?" I mumbled lamely, then groaned when he gently bit down on the area between my neck and shoulder.

"Well, it should have," he breathed, bringing his lips back up to mine. "Because that's exactly what you are."

"Weird or hot?" I asked, though I knew I probably should have been shutting up right about then.

"Both," he replied, laughing softly against my lips. "Definitely both."

"Then… why are we still against this door and not in the shower?" I wondered.

"I have absolutely no idea," he muttered, and I smiled widely as he pushed down on the door handle and carried me into the bathroom, roughly kicking the door shut behind us before adjusting his hold on me so I was more secure.

"Mmm, _Edward,_" I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, knowing I couldn't exactly stop our banter now without it being suspicious.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" he asked, a teasing note to his tone.

"Mhmm," I replied truthfully, nodding. I felt him smile as he kissed the top of my head, then sighed softly when he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Then get your ass in that shower," he teased, but his actions betrayed his words – he held me tighter to him as he walked us over to the shower, not even giving me the chance to try and get down, had I wanted to. It was almost as though he was… worried? Like he was thinking that whatever he wanted to talk to me about carried a high risk factor to it or something… that maybe this was his last chance to hold me so close.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter, trying to quell his nerves, then giggled when he pulled the shower doors open noisily.

"Come get it then, baby," I called, then laughed again as Edward turned on the shower before gently lowering me to my feet and stepping in behind me, obviously worried he might slip on the wet shower floor if he was holding me. I smiled at the gesture, but that smile quickly faded the moment the doors slid shut with a resounding thud and Edward walked over to the opposite side of the shower.

"Um…" I began, confused, then watched as Edward turned on more of the sprays before sitting down on the seat and closing his eyes, allowing his head fall back to rest against the wall.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do, then took a hesitant step towards him and murmured, "Edward?"

He opened his eyes again and smiled weakly, then reached out his hand for me to take. I entwined my fingers with his and allowed him to pull me towards him, coming to rest between his legs. He exhaled a shaky breath, then leaned forwards and rested his forehead against my stomach, gently wrapping his arms around my legs as he did so.

"I-" he began, but the rest of his words seemed to catch in his throat, betraying how hard this was for him. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, but it didn't seem to work, for when he tried to speak again, his voice cracked, like the words were actually causing him pain.

"My paren-"

I gently ran my fingers through his hair, wanting to give him time to collect himself, and after a few minutes had passed, I realized he'd need more than that to get him through this, that maybe it was time for me to try and initiate things by talking about myself; maybe if I opened up to him, it'd be easier for him to open up to me.

"My mom died when I was eight," I told him, my voice coming out much quieter than I'd intended. I cleared my throat, then tried again. "She was, um… She was always telling my dad to be careful and… She worried about him more than herself sometimes, and when he'd tell her to lock the windows and doors while he was gone, she… She usually listened, more for his sake than hers, I think." I smiled and closed my eyes, shaking my head bitterly. "She wasn't an idiot by any means – she knew the risks of my dad's job, knew that there was always a chance something would go wrong… She just never realized how high that chance was, I don't think.

"I mean, you're meant to feel safe in your own home – it's the one place you can let your guard down and not have to worry about _death _or something awful happening because your home is… it's like your own fortress. Impenetrable… Nothing's supposed to get you when you're at home." I swallowed back my tears, still running my fingers through Edward's hair, more for my sake than his now. "But then, one night… My dad had taken me out to get some ice cream, and when we were on our way back…" I closed my eyes, more grateful than ever for Edward's presence; I didn't think I'd be strong enough to continue without him.

"You never forget the lights, do you? Red and blue, red and blue… When you're that young, they're almost mesmerizing. You forget, just for a few moments, that they mean something's wrong. It wasn't until my dad started crying and shouting for my mom that I realized something bad had happened to her. I don't even remember getting out the car, just… People were everywhere… Crying… That was the first time I met Carlisle. He took me to a safehouse, and his wife gave me hot chocolate. They went into the kitchen after a while, and I could hear them talking in quiet voices, saying how it was 'awful' and that 'they' would pay for what they did. I didn't really understand the significance of it until my dad called and told me she was…"

I shuddered.

"My dad had worked for the Agency for three years at that point, and nothing bad had happened. We'd just been a normal family. Well, as normal as a family can be when one of the parents is constantly working and making friends with the neighbors could be the equivalent of signing your own death warrant. We'd been sort of lucky, I guess. We hadn't had to move around a lot until then. A couple of days after my mom was… gone, my dad showed up with our stuff, all packed up in this little van Carlisle had lent him… We moved out of Arizona and got shipped off to some tiny little house in Indiana so we could stay with some other agents, only now, instead of being the Swans, we were the Colemans, and the agents were our 'cousins'."

"Bella…"

I gazed down at Edward and cupped his cheeks in my hands, wanting him to understand and believe what I was telling him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I blamed myself for what happened. I went on for years, thinking that maybe if I hadn't pestered my dad to take me to get ice cream, my mom wouldn't have been murdered. I was eight years old, shouldering the blame for something that was out of my control, and that… That changed me. It took me a long time to realize that my actions… they _saved_ my life. And my dad's. If we had been in that house, all three of us would have been wiped out. I miss my mom every day. But I know that she would have wanted me to move on with my life and not blame myself or feel guilty for it. She would have been disappointed if I'd just given up. And I know that your parents would have probably felt the same, too. They would proud of you right now, Edward. You're fighting back, and that takes more strength than anything else in this world."

Edward exhaled a shuddering breath and reached up to gently wipe the tears I hadn't even realized had fallen from my cheeks.

"How have I only known you this long?" he choked out, gazing straight into my eyes as I leaned in to his touch.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, squeezing his hand.

"It feels like… I've known you longer than I have," he murmured. "And I… _feel_ things for you that I shouldn't yet. And I'm tired of ignoring it. Bella… I need to know that you… I can't…"

"I don't want to pretend anymore," I told him softly, bringing my hand down from his hair to rest against his cheek. "I can't do it; what I feel is too… strong? I feel… connected to you somehow, and I don't… I can't deny that anymore. I can't do my job and pretend I don't care for you at the same time. I don't-"

Edward stood up without warning, making me gasp with surprise, then gently cupped my cheek in his hands, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Fuck the rules," he said softly, gazing into my eyes. I nodded weakly, my breathing shaky as our bodies pressed together, the magnitude of the moment hitting me hard and fast.

"Fuck the rules," I agreed, then let out a soft moan as Edward slowly lowered his lips to mine, kissing me so tenderly, more tears threatened to spill over.

"You are _so_ beautiful, Bella," he murmured, pressing his forehead to mine. "I tried to tell you before, but-"

"Shhh," I breathed, bringing my hand up to gently cup the back of his neck, my fingertips playing with the soft hair there. "Just… Just…"

He pressed his lips to mine again, kissing me a little deeper than before, and as I wrapped my other arm around him, he slid his hands down my body before gently pulling me up against him, lifting me off the ground. Taking care not to be too rough, he pushed me up against the shower door, using his body to hold me in place as our kisses became more passionate, all the pent-up emotions from before finally spilling out of us.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed as I loosely wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him closer. Always closer.

"I want… I need…" I trailed off, pressing my forehead against his.

"I know, baby. I know," he murmured softly. "But we can't, not like this."

"I-" I began to protest, but he gently cut me off before I could continue.

"Baby, I want to take my time when we're together like that again. I don't want to rush anything and have to constantly worry about whether we're taking too long or if the water's going to run cold."

I nodded in acquiescence, understanding exactly what he meant. That didn't make the ever-present need I felt for him go away, though, and I couldn't stop myself from pulling him further in to me with my legs, bringing our hips flush together.

"Bella-" Edward choked out, then groaned when I ground my hips against his, loving the feel of him against me. "Baby, stop."

"But-"

"I'm _this_ close to just saying fuck waiting right now, so please… If you value my sanity, stop doing that." His eyes fell shut as his forehead pressed harder against mine, and I reluctantly stopped my movements, knowing he was right; this wasn't fair on either of us.

"Thank you," he murmured, kissing me softly once again as his hand slipped a little higher up my thigh.

"Okay, if _you_ value _my _sanity, I suggest you stop too," I told him, laughing quietly. Edward chuckled softly, then smiled widely before gently lowering me down to the floor again.

Unfortunately, I'd underestimated just how slippery the floor would be, and the moment Edward began to let me go, I lost my balance slightly and cried out in shock, gripping onto his shoulders tightly on reflex to try and stop myself from falling.

Edward hissed in a breath, his eyes clamping shut in pain, and it took me a few moment to realize why.

"Oh, _fuck!_" I cried, pressing my hand over my mouth. "Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he lied, then attempted to give me a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Shit, let me take a look at your shoulder," I told him, taking his hand in mine as I prepared to push open the shower doors.

"Bella, it's fine," he tried to protest, tugging on my hand, but I ignored him, choosing to exit the shower and pull him behind me instead, leaving the water running for now.

"Edward, please. Just let me look at it, okay?" I pleaded. "Just to make sure."

Edward rolled his eyes, but let me sit him down on the edge of the bathtub, then watched as I rummaged around for another waterproof dressing to replace the one he currently had; re-sticking dressings was never a good idea. As I felt around one of the higher shelves, my fingers brushed against the condoms covering Rosalie's key, and a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Edward, what's the date today?"

"Um… the 29th?" he replied, sounding confused.

"Of October, right?" I confirmed as I reached up for the next shelf, smiling when I finally found the waterproof dressings.

"Yeah, why?" Edward asked, frowning at me as I shut the cabinet door and turned to face him.

"My implant expires mid-November, so I'll need to get it taken out," I told him calmly, then smiled as I walked back over to him so he'd know it wasn't that big a deal.

"Oh, okay," he replied after a moment. "Umm… We can just switch to condoms if you'd like? I mean, there are some-"

"You're clean, right?" I cut across as I came to a stop right in front of him.

"Of course I am – I'd never put you at risk lik-"

"Exactly," I replied, cutting him off again before he could work himself up too much. "I knew you wouldn't. And I'm clean too, so problem solved."

"But…" He hesitated a moment, seeming to choose his words carefully. "What about… you know…" He reached out and touched my stomach, making me shiver. It took me a moment to realize what he was hinting at. "It's not that I don't wan-… I… Bella, that's too… risky."

"It'd seal you to me forever," I joked, grinning. "Scary thought, huh?"

Edward laughed and shook his head, but it seemed… forced, almost.

"Baby, I'll go on the pill, okay?" I assured him, cupping his cheek in my hand to try and lighten our suddenly serious conversation. "Or, if it'd make you more comfortable, I'll get another implant. I'm sure Didyme wouldn't mind."

"You shouldn't have to… _change_ your body to-… I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"I want to feel _all_ of you, Edward. Not latex," I told him, gazing straight into his eyes.

"I want that too, but… Bella…"

"Okay, we can use condoms if it'd make you happier," I compromised, then smiled softly at him before climbing into the bathtub. Bracing myself with my hand on his good shoulder, I sat down behind him with my legs on either side of his to bring us closer. For once, I could see the benefits of having such a luxurious bathtub; it meant we had enough room to comfortably do this. "And I can go on the pill as well, just to make sure."

"I'd rather we…" His hands seemed to fall to my thighs of their own accord, and I felt as well as heard him exhale a deep breath. "I don't want any barriers between us…"

"The pill it is, then," I replied, knowing that I had to be the one to make the final decision. "I'll switch to it in about a week, just in case, and get Didyme to get rid of the implant after."

"Okay, baby," he murmured, gently rubbing my thighs. I placed the waterproof dressing down on the side of the tub before gently kissing his spine, letting my lips linger against his skin.

"Well, at least that's one awkward conversation out the way," I teased as I leaned back again, putting a little distance between us. Edward laughed softly and shook his head, then looked over his shoulder at me.

My smile softened slightly as our gazes met, and I couldn't resist the urge to lean forwards and kiss him softly on the lips. I hummed quietly, letting my eyes fall shut for a moment, then blushed as I moved back again. Now I felt freer to give (and receive) affection from him, I doubted I'd be able to stop myself from doing it.

"Ummm…" I said lamely, embarrassed by my actions. "How do you want me to do this?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, and I blushed deeper as I clarified, "Changing the dressing, I mean."

"Rip it off?" he suggested, shrugging.

"That might pull on the steri-strips though," I pointed out. "I'll just… I'll do it carefully but quickly. If it hurts, tell me."

"Okay," he agreed, rubbing my thighs again. I shivered at the gentleness of his touch, then shook my head to collect myself again before carefully reaching up and beginning to peel back the topmost corner of the dressing.

"You know, Didyme was saying there's some kind of celebration planned that's coming up pretty soon," I said lightly, trying to distract him as I continued to peel off the dressing.

"Yeah, that'll be the annual Halloween party," he explained, not even flinching as the adhesive pulled on his skin a little. "It's basically an excuse for everyone to dress up and get drunk. Kind of like that party in _Mean Girls_, I guess."

"You've seen _Mean Girls_?" I asked incredulously. "Jeez, Edward, and here I thought you were one of those hardcore masculine types."

"Blame Corinne," he laughed, shaking his head. "She sat me down and forced me to watch it with her a few years ago."

My eyebrows went up in surprise. "Didyme's daughter?"

"Yeah, um… Didyme and I are… I guess close would be the right word to describe it. She took good care of me when I first got here, and I've been on business trips with her and her family a few times," he explained, not even flinching as I pulled the last of the dressing off. "Bella, she's not like the others. I can't explain it right, but I just… She doesn't _think_ the way they do. They're all about power and suffering, but she just wants to ease the pain she sees in others. Marcus isn't truly bad either – he's just in far too deep now. Both of them are."

"Edward, who _are_ these people?" I breathed, my voice coming out much shakier than I'd hoped. "I mean, they're so much _more_ than anyone's ever realized, aren't they? Nobody really knows the extent of their power but you."

"I only know what I'm told or see," he replied, "but you're right. Nobody outside this organization knows how far they've spread. They're like a disease, Bella… They're everywhere. For every branch of the organization that's destroyed, another, much stronger one is formed. Why do you think taking them to court and trying them doesn't get anybody anywhere?"

"Because the only ones who know who's in charge are the people highest up," I realized. "Everyone else is disposable."

"Exactly," he replied, turning awkwardly to face me. "There's no escaping them."

"We can bring them down, Edward. Once the lynchpins fall, the entire thing will collapse. We can seize their funds, their assets… everything. That's mostly why I came to get you and Rosalie out of here. I save you, you save us," I told him. "I planned this from scratch. I _know_ what I'm doing, and that's why I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you. With my life," he breathed, cupping my cheek in his hand. "But, Bella… What you're doing? It's suicide."

I smiled. "I know."

Edward shook his head and sighed sadly. "Did you know _before_ you agreed to come here? Bella, they _will not_ hesitate to kill you if they find out who you really are."

"I know that," I assured him. "And I knew that this was a dangerous job before I took it on. But I thought it was worth the risk, and now I know for sure that it is."

"You know for sure that it's… what?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Worth it," I murmured as I gazed directly into his eyes. "_You_ are worth it."

"Bella…" he breathed, his expression turning into one of sadness. "I'm not worth dying over…"

"Y-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I know the consequences of this choice you're making," he said sadly. "My parents risked everything trying to bring this group down, and when they failed… they left behind someone who loved them more than anything. I don't want to be the one responsible for causing your death, not when people love you the way I know they do."

"You don't know if I have anyone waiting back home who loves me," I told him. "Don't bring that upon yourself. Nobody would miss me if I was gone, not really."

"Alice would," he replied, his gaze intense. "Jake would. Jasper would."

"How did you…"

"You talk in your sleep sometimes," he explained, smiling as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

Fear jolted through me, sending me into a panic. "What?"

"You've never said anything revealing or bad," he assured me. "Just the occasional word. It's kind of cute, actually. But, Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Even if they didn't exist, you'd still have someone who'd miss you." His voice was quiet and shy-sounding, and that same unidentifiable emotion I'd seen so many times passed across his face as he spoke.

"Who?"

"Me," he murmured, and I swear to God, my heart skipped a beat right then.

"I…" My mouth opened and closed as I struggled to find the right words to say. "Edward, you don't even know me…"

"So?" He laughed softly when he saw my puzzled expression. "Bella, if I hadn't come back that day… if _he_ had stabbed me in the heart instead of my shoulder… would you have missed me?"

"Of course," I replied, aghast he would even suggest otherwise. "I mean, even back then, I…" I trailed off as understanding sunk in.

"What makes you think it wouldn't be the same for me?" he asked softly, his gaze shifting to my lips as his thumb brushed over them. I opened my mouth to speak, unsure of how to reply because, in all honesty, I didn't have an answer to give him.

"Come on," he urged, standing up suddenly and taking my hands in his. "We're running out of time. Even if we had… you know…" He glanced pointedly between our bodies. "We still would have come out by now; the water must be freezing."

"Well, if you're supposedly 'popping my ass cherry', then…"

Edward threw his head back and laughed as he pulled me over to the shower and slid the doors open. "I still can't believe you came up with that."

"Neither can I," I replied honestly, blushing. "I guess it just… was the first thing I thought of that would allow us the most time together."

"_That_ was the first thing you thought of?" he asked incredulously. "Your mind works in mysterious ways, Miss Swan."

"That it does, Masen. That it does," I teased, then winked before stepping into the shower. As I turned to shut the doors again, Edward frowned.

"Aren't you going to let me in too?"

"Nope," I replied, smiling. "Unless you're a masochist who likes it when his wounds take a stupidly long time to heal?"

"Wh-" Understanding suddenly dawned on him. "Bella, my shoulder's-"

"Unprotected and vulnerable," I finished for him, shaking my head. "Just… wait here for a sec, okay? Let me turn off the shower and stuff."

"Okay," he agreed, then watched as I shut the doors and hurriedly moved to the spray controls, avoiding the cold water as much as possible. The moment I switched off the water, my ears seemed to start ringing; the sudden silence was almost deafening. I'd forgotten how loud the shower was until now.

Not wanting to be apart from Edward any longer than necessary, I quickly walked back over to the doors and slid them open, then laughed softly when Edward offered me his hand.

"Edward, I don't need help getting out, you know," I chided, but smiled anyway as he wrapped a towel around me and pulled me into a hug.

"You sure needed help getting in," he teased softly, switching into character.

"Getting _it _in, you mean," I corrected, unable to stop myself from laughing at the ridiculousness of what we were saying.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You're not too sore, are you?"

"I'm a little sore, I guess, but I expected that; you're not exactly small," I told him somewhat truthfully, then pulled back from his embrace and took his hand, guiding him back over to the bathtub so I could put the new dressing on his shoulder.

"I could always…" He moved in close behind me and pressed his hips against mine as I bent over to grab the dressing. "Distract you?"

I shuddered at the feel of him against me, then sighed as I felt him press his chest against my back, wrapping his arms tightly around me from behind.

"Baby, I know we only just got out of bed, but… I think I just wanna lie with you for a while," I told him, being completely honest with him that time. I felt him smile against my neck, then let him turn me round to face him.

"I'd like that," he said softly, and his gaze darted to my mouth for a second before he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Thank you," he murmured as he pulled back again to gazed into my eyes. "For letting me in."

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend you didn't add that last part," I teased, but hoped and prayed he'd understand what I was silently trying to tell him with my eyes.

"I'm dirty-minded," he replied with a shrug, though his eyes let me know he'd understood me loud and clear. "What can I say?"

"Preferably nothing," I joked, then gestured for him to turn around. "Just let me dry you off, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I smacked him lightly on his good shoulder for being a smartass, then quickly peeled back the packaging on the dressing before placing it against his back, ensuring the entire wound was covered. Once I was sure it was in the right place, I carefully pressed down on the outside of the dressing to help it adhere to his skin, making sure it was properly stuck down for fear of accidentally catching the edge of it with my nails when we were together.

"Okay, you're all done," I told him, gently kissing his spine before allowing him to turn round and face me again.

"Need some help drying off, or are you okay to go back to bed?" he asked, clearly hoping I'd say the latter.

"I'm fine to go back," I assured him with a smile. "Just give me a sec to tie my hair back."

"No!" He grabbed my wrist, stopping me before I had the chance to walk over to the sink to get a hair band. "Leave your hair down. You look so pretty with your hair like that."

"If I hadn't just spent God knows how long in that shower letting you do depraved things to me, I'd say you were trying to get into my pants, Edward," I teased, then smiled shyly and took his hand in mine. Our fingers entwined automatically, like it was natural for them to be like that, and I couldn't help but laugh softly, shaking my head.

"What?" he asked, taking a step closer so our chests were almost touching.

"Us," I replied, and the look on his face told me he knew exactly what I meant by that.

"Come on," he murmured, squeezing my hand. "Let's go and lay down for a while. I'll set the alarm, so even if we fall asleep again, we'll still be up in time for lunch."

"Okay," I agreed, smiling widely as I dropped my towel to the floor. Edward's eyes widened briefly, but then he gazed down at my body as though seeing it properly for the first time, despite us both having been naked ever since we'd woken up.

"Beautiful," he sighed when his focus finally returned to my eyes. I blushed under the intensity of his gaze, but somehow gathered the courage to turn away from him and tug on his hand, urging him to come with me into the bedroom.

Laughing softly, he overtook me on the way to the door, then pulled it open without hesitation, making a big show of gesturing for me to go through before him.

"Ladies first," he murmured, smirking.

"Baby, I'm hardly ladylike," I told him. "Oh, and for the record…" I leaned in close, bringing my lips to his ear as I whispered, "I think you're beautiful too."

With that, I breezed past him and walked straight over to the bed, smiling softly to myself. I felt… relieved. It was like this big weight had been lifted from both of us, and I decided to take advantage of the feeling while it lasted.

I lifted the covers up from the bed and slid in beneath them, playfully shifting over to Edward's side before rolling over so my back was to him. I heard him laugh softly from somewhere nearby, then smiled again when I felt the bed dip behind me as Edward got in too.

"Space stealer," he muttered as he rolled onto his side and spooned me, bringing our bodies flush together.

"Ass-cherry stealer," I retaliated, pulling his arm more securely around me and sliding my fingers between his.

"_That's_ the best you could do?" he teased, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow. I _really_ must have tired you out."

"You did." I pushed my hips back against his. "That was all… very intense."

"Mmm… It was, wasn't it?" he mused, and I knew we were no longer talking about our supposed antics in the shower. "I hope it wasn't too intense for you, though. It wasn't too much to handle all at once?"

"I handled it just fine," I assured him, squeezing his hand as I turned slightly towards him. "I can handle anything you give me."

"Somehow, I think that even you have your limits, baby," he murmured softly, then gently pressed his lips to mine. "And you'll need to tell me when I reach them."

"I will, I promise," I swore.

"Good," he whispered. "Now, close your eyes for me and try to get some rest. You're going to need your strength later on."

I nodded in acquiescence, then rolled fully back onto my side again and shut my eyes, somehow managing to drift off to sleep despite having only been awake a short while, and blissfully unaware of just how truthful his last statement would turn out to be.


	13. That Boy is a Monster

**A/N**: My apologies once again, everyone. I know the chapter's once again late, but at least I posted an outtake (on my profile) and this one is double the size of every other chapter pretty much, so I hope that makes up for it. Those of you not on Twitter probably aren't aware of the circumstances surrounding the lateness of this chapter, but I feel like I kind of owe you an explanation so…

I've had a constant, awful headache for the past month (and when I say awful, I mean dying would have been welcome relief from it on a bad day), coupled with jerking in the left side of my body which had now spread to the right. I saw two GPs, got given 2 sets of drugs which didn't work, then finally saw another one a week ago who put me on the emergency referral list to see a neurologist at my nearest hospital. She said there was a strong possibility I had a brain tumor, which I'm sure you can understand was devastating news.

Luckily, three days and 8 and a half hours spent in a hospital later, I was told my CT scan came back normal and they don't believe I have a tumor or anything too sinister. They do, however, think I may have a mild form of epilepsy, so they're sending me in for an MRI and EEG to try and see what's going on.

During that time, I was stressed out as hell and wasn't feeling up to writing, but I'm back now and plan to stay back.

Anyway, I'd like to thank you my wifey, **JMCullen,** for her undying support and help in everything. I love her so fucking much, it's insane.

Oh, and I'd also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. You guys are amazing.

Oh! One other thing - **you can still sign up for Team Camisado and receive my FGB outtakes if you'd like. I decided to extend the deadline. Just fill out the pledge form and donate to Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation as soon as possible and forward your receipts to the team email address. **The links and addresses for everything are on my profile.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Bella? Come on, open the door!" Edward pleaded, knocking loudly on the bathroom door.

"I'm not ready!" I shouted back, struggling not to blink as I finished applying a set of false eyelashes to my right eye. It had gone surprisingly well, considering how fiddly they were, and they actually didn't look too bad.

I'd been in the bathroom for the past hour (most of which had been spent curling my hair and pinning it up in a complicated up-do Didyme had taught me to do), and I knew Edward was getting impatient. He didn't know who I was dressing up as for Halloween, but I'd told him before I'd gone in the bathroom that I'd need his help doing my costume up; the bodice was boned and had false ribbons at the back so it looked like a proper corset, but it had hook and eye fasteners at the front which were awkward to do up by myself.

The bottom half of my outfit was a black and dark green tutu-skirt which matched the color of the bodice, black fishnet stockings and dark green heels with white pom poms stuck on the front of them. I looked… hot, if you liked that sort of stuff. I wasn't entirely convinced Edward would like so much of me being on display or accentuated the way it was, but we both had a part to play in this, and I was going all out for it. After my slip up last time we were at a party, I was determined not to make the same mistake again.

Once I was sure the eyelashes were firmly in place, I retouched my eyeshadow and eyeliner, then gave my hair one final go over with the glittery hairspray Corinne had lent me before removing the towel I'd placed around myself to protect my outfit and calling for Edward to come in.

"Finally!" he huffed as he pushed the door open. "I swear, you women take fucking forever to-" His eyes widened in shock as he took in my costume. "Holy shit."

I swallowed nervously, holding the front of the bodice closed with one hand so I wasn't completely exposed, and watched as he blinked a few times before looking up into my eyes and slowly beginning to walk towards me.

"Baby, you look…" He trailed off, shaking his head, then reached for my hand as he came to a stop a couple of feet away from me. He lifted our hands in the air, then turned me in a circle so he could look at my entire outfit.

"Do you like it?" I asked worriedly, then shivered slightly as he reached out and gently gripped my waist with both hands. "I mean, I can always just-"

"You look… incredibly beautiful right now, Bella," he said softly, sounding almost awed. "I'm assuming you went for the sexed-up Tinkerbell look?"

"Tinkerbella," I corrected, trying my hardest not to blush. "Didyme thought it would be a good idea to go as the Absinthe fairy, but I thought Tinkerbell fit better."

"I like it," he murmured, smiling widely. "But I have one question… Where are your wings?"

"In there," I told him, pointing to one of the bags on the floor. "I couldn't put them on until the bodice was done up since they hook into the back."

"I see," he replied, still smiling as I moved my hands from the bodice and slipped my arms around his neck. "And that's where I come in, right?"

"Yep," I murmured, then inhaled sharply as his hands slid up my waist to cup my barely covered breasts, pushing the bodice against my skin.

"Mmm…" His thumbs brushed over my nipples through the fabric as he took a step closer, his eyes locked on mine. "But what if I don't want to do it up?"

"Then I won't be able to go to the party," I pointed out, trying to keep my breathing steady so he wouldn't know just how much he was affecting me. It was a pointless exercise, though; somehow, he always knew.

"Why not?" he teased, deliberately pushing some of the fabric away from my breasts to give him better access.

"Because we both know that the moment I try to leave, you'll stop me," I said softly, making him laugh.

"That's true." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine before trailing them across to the spot behind my ear that always made me squirm. "But why, exactly, is that a bad thing?"

"Edward," I breathed, biting down on my bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape me. "Baby, stop."

Ever since our talk in the shower, things between us had gotten much, _much_ easier, both physically and mentally. After spending a while discussing Rosalie's key and the possible complications Royce created, we'd lain in bed together last night, learning what felt good to each other, where we were most sensitive, and committing it to memory. We hadn't had sex again yet, but we'd come close to it, and I knew it wouldn't be long before the ever-present tension between us became too much. Judging by the way he was acting now, it wouldn't take much.

"God, I want you," he murmured, then pressed his hips against me, letting me feel how hard he'd gotten.

"I have to finish getting ready," I whispered, but slid my fingers through his hair anyway and used my grip on it to pull his lips to mine. He groaned softly against my mouth, then coaxed my lips to part with his own and let the tip of his tongue tease mine as he backed me up against the counter beside the sink.

"Baby," I sighed, struggling to remember why this was a bad idea, then moaned as he picked me up and sat me down on the counter, moving to stand between my legs.

"Shhh," he breathed, then silenced my half-hearted protest with his lips before slowly sliding his hands up my legs and letting his fingertips dip beneath the sides of my lace thong.

"E-Edward," I stammered, gazing up at him with wide eyes as he gently pulled on the fabric.

"Lift up, baby," he coaxed, then smiled widely as I raised my hips without thinking, allowing him to pull the fabric down my legs before stepping between them again and pressing his lips to mine.

"What are you-" I mumbled against his lips as his hands began to trail up my legs again, his fingers teasing the inside of one of my thighs.

"Relax," he murmured, moving his hands higher and higher up my thighs until his fingers brushed against where I was already wet and aching for him. I choked back a groan, fighting the urge to push my hips into his touch, then clenched my fists in frustration when his hand moved back to my thigh again.

"Edward, please," I pleaded, not even sure quite what I was begging for anymore. All I knew was that I wanted him, every part of him, even if it meant being late to the party.

"Please what?" he teased back, shifting his hand up a little higher again, his fingertips barely touching where I needed him most.

"_Touch me,_" I whispered, gazing into his eyes, then gasped when finally, blessedly, his fingertips pressed against me fully.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" he murmured, gently circling my clit with his middle finger. "Here?" I whimpered softly, unable to keep my eyes open any longer. "Or do you want me to touch you…" His fingers slipped down, teasing my entrance. "Here?"

"I-I…" I could barely think, let alone come up with a coherent answer for him, and I think he knew that, for I could feel him smile against my lips as he kissed me softly.

"Bella…" He ghosted his fingers over my folds, his touch firm enough for me to feel, but too light to give me any relief. "Come on, baby… Choose."

"Uhhh…" I groaned, then whimpered as he began to pull his hand away with a deep sigh.

"No, no, no," I protested, struggling to make up my mind. "Inside… I want to feel you inside…"

"Mmm…" He smiled widely, lowering his face to my neck and kissing the skin there before murmuring, "Wise choice."

Before I had the chance to steel myself for it, his fingers trailed down to tease me again, circling once, twice, before one of them finally slipped inside me, eliciting a soft cry from my throat which he quickly silenced with his lips, kissing me so gently, I almost didn't feel it.

"Shhhh," he breathed, moving his finger torturously slow. "If you can't keep quiet now, how will you keep quiet at the party later on?"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, frowning slightly with confusion, but that confusion quickly melted away as a second finger joined the first and they both curved upwards with each push and pull inside of me. "Ohh…"

"We have a private booth," he murmured, kissing his way over to my ear as he moved even closer. "We can seal ourselves off from everybody else and just… _be_. We can do whatever we want… whenever we want… Would you like that, baby?"

I nodded instantly, pulling on his hair to try and bring him closer still. "Please…"

"And when we're out on that dance floor…" He laughed softly, moving his fingers faster as my hips began to shift of their own accord, seeking more friction, more contact… _more_. "Baby, open your eyes."

I lifted my head from his shoulder, struggling to keep my eyes open and locked on his; the pleasure from his touch was almost too much to bear. He smiled, enjoying my reactions to him, then whispered, "I'm the only one who can do this to you, aren't I?"

I nodded weakly, then let my eyes roll upwards as he curved his fingers again, hitting that spot that never failed to make me moan.

"Say it," he murmured, trailing his lips up my neck. "Out loud."

"Y-Yes," I managed to grind out, my breathing now embarrassingly heavy.

"And you'll let me do whatever I want to you, won't you?" His thumb pressed against my clit, moving in time with his fingers. I was so close now…

"Yes…" I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him slowly, deeply, desperate for him to ease the growing tension inside me.

"Trust me?" he breathed between kisses.

"You know I do," I told him, then groaned as his free hand moved up to cup my breast.

"Good," he whispered, moving his hand to the center of my chest, and it took me a few seconds to work out what he was doing.

"Edward… Why are you…" I mumbled, then whined in protest as he pulled his fingers from me, leaving me empty and unsatisfied.

"You need to finish getting ready," he said softly, a hint of smugness to his tone. I opened my eyes, completely bewildered, then watched as he slid his fingers in his mouth one at a time, tasting me, before bringing his hand down to my chest and doing up the bodice of my dress.

"You…" My mouth opened and closed as I stared down at my chest, struggling to comprehend what was happening. "You just… What… Why did… You stopped."

He shook his head, laughing softly as he did up the last few hooks.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, frowning.

"Well… You kept complaining about how you didn't want us to be late, and I realized that, if I'd kept going, we'd _definitely_ be late, so…" He shrugged.

"Edward!" I stared at him, wide eyed. "That was _before_ you… did _that_! I don't give a flying fuck if we're late _now!_"

"Oops," he replied, his expression sincere, though I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I… You're _really_ fucking mean, Edward, you know that, right?" I told him, trying to sound angrier than I actually was as I scooted off the counter and readjusted my dress. "Thong, please."

He shook his head, smirking.

"Edward, come on." I held my hand out for them impatiently, struggling to keep a straight face. "Give it up."

"But, Bella…" He stepped forwards, sliding his arms around my waist as he pressed his hips against mine. I bit back a groan, feeling first-hand that what he'd just done had cock-blocked him as well as me. "Wouldn't it be so much _easier_ for you to go without it?"

"No…" I replied, shaking my head. "It wouldn't be."

"Think about it," he murmured, leaning in closer so our lips were barely touching. "This way, there'd be no awkward shifting of underwear, no barrier blocking anything… All it would take is just…" He slid his hand beneath my dress, then slipped his fingers between my folds, making me moan softly. "And you'd be mine."

"E-Edward…" I looped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers in his hair, gazing up into his eyes as I spoke. "I already am yours."

"I know, but I just…" He shook his head, frustration evident on his face. "Will you give me this? Just for tonight?" He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly. "Please, Bella…"

"Okay," I murmured, nodding. I didn't know what had brought this on so suddenly, but that no longer mattered; Edward needed this to get through the night, and I neither wanted nor cared to deny him that.

"Thank you," he breathed, letting out a shaky sigh before kissing me once more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered.

"Later," he promised, then pressed his forehead to mine briefly before straightening up and smiling. "Now… How exactly do we put these wings on?"

I laughed softly and shook my head before turning and pulling the wings from the bag Didyme had put them in for safe-keeping. If he wanted normalcy, I'd give him it.

"You see this pole thing here?" I asked, holding said pole up for him to see. He nodded in response, obviously confused. "It slots into the back of the bodice. And then…" I awkwardly turned to face him, handing him the pole so I could maneuver the wings better. "The plastic thing at the top of the pole clips here to hold the wings in place."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just get some wings that had the elastic bits you slide your arms through?" he wondered, frowning as he took the wings from me and placed them on the floor before gesturing for me to turn around.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have looked as nice," I admitted as I did as he'd instructed. Edward scoffed but didn't disagree, then leaned forwards and gently kissed my shoulder.

"You girls and your vanity," he teased, then awkwardly fumbled to pull the back of my bodice away from my skin as much as he could. "God, I really don't want to hurt you with this by accident."

"It's fine, Edward. Honestly," I assured him, pushing my shoulders back to make it easier for him. "Even if you do slip, the plastic won't hurt me – the end of it is rounded. Just be mega careful sliding it in place because the fabric's stupidly easy to rip."

"Alright. Just… don't move, okay?" he murmured, then moved closer behind me so that his hips were pressed against mine, acting like a guide to help me stay in position. I tried to relax as much as possible, but it took everything I had in me to keep still as he slowly slid the end of the pole into its slot and carefully pushed it into place.

"That tickles," I mumbled as the end of the pole gently brushed against the lower half of my spine.

"Sorry, baby. Almost there," he promised, then finally secured the pole in place and leaned down to kiss my shoulder again. "Done."

"Thank you," I sighed, reaching back to loosely wrap my arms around his waist. It was an awkward position, but he seemed to crave the extra closeness as much as I did, for he slipped his arms around my waist in return and murmured, "Turn around."

I did so instantly, then groaned softly as he pressed his chest against mine and wrapped his arms around me, wings in hand. I slipped my own arms around his waist again and rested my head on his chest, allowing him to attach the wings more easily. Once he was done, we stood there in silence for a few moments, neither of us wanting to move away.

"We need to get going," Edward eventually sighed, but made no move to let go of me, instead choosing to pull me even tighter against him and press his lips to the side of my head. I nodded in agreement, knowing full well that he was right, then lifted my head from his chest and gazed up at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words got lodged in my throat.

I hadn't grown complacent during our time alone together, but I'd certainly been less worried about everything – after we'd confessed our growing feelings for each other in that shower, our relationship just flowed, both in reality and in front of the cameras. When we were alone, I didn't have to put on so much of a front, and it had become easier to compartmentalize and detach myself from my role because of it.

But now, at this party? I'd have to put on my strongest front yet, and although it would be easier to fake mine and Edward's relationship now that we weren't really faking anymore, it would still be difficult to not let things affect me as much as they had previously. Like Rosalie, for example. I dreaded seeing her and Royce, and part of me hoped their costumes would make it hard for me to recognize them.

Then again, if something were to go wrong… We may need to locate Rosalie quickly and get the hell out of Dodge. Assuming Edward knew how, of course. And if he didn't… well, then we would be royally fucked.

"Bella, breathe," Edward murmured, bringing me back from my spiraling thought process. "It'll be fine."

"I'm scared," I confessed, then quickly added, "What if I end up drinking too much again? Or… Or what if nobody likes me this time? I mean, Chelsea didn't like me, and Victoria _hates_ me, and…"

"That's not true," he soothed, but I could tell he had understood my real reasons for being fearful. "And, baby, you don't have to worry about the drinking side of things this time, okay? We'll be bringing our own stuff so we can monitor how much alcohol you actually consume."

"That makes me sound like I have a serious drinking problem," I groaned. "Am I really that bad?"

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it like that." He cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine. "I just don't want you to beat yourself up about things again. I, for one, think you're pretty… interesting when you're drunk. You tend to be a bit…"

"Touchy feely, idiotic and forgetful?" I suggested, reluctantly opening my eyes to gaze into his.

"Idiotic? No. Touchy feely? Yes, which is in no way a bad thing. But forgetful?" he murmured, his voice softening as he spoke. "The memories came back, didn't they?"

"Well… yeah, but-"

"But nothing," he sighed, then smiled as he moved back slightly to put some distance between us. "Come on, enough of the heavy. Do you want me to help with your shoes again or are you okay?"

"Umm…" I glanced over to the shoes then down at my feet. "I think I'll need you to help me."

"Okay, baby. Hop up on the counter."

"No funny business, okay?" I warned as I did as he'd instructed, then playfully glared at him when I held the shoes out for him to take. He put his hands up, acting innocent, then winked as he took the shoes from me and got down on one knee.

"Foot, please." He rested the heel of the foot I'd extended on his knee, then gently felt the base of each of my toes.

"Edward, they're fine," I assured him. The pain of having broken them was bearable now; I could pretty much block it out completely if I tried hard enough. The only problem was that the heels of these shoes weren't exactly low, and I knew that after several hours of walking and possibly dancing in them, I'd probably end up in quite a bit of pain. But, if me wearing the heels resulted in our act being more convincing… Well, it'd be worth it in the end.

"Do you have any flat shoes?" he asked as he carefully slid the shoe onto my foot, taking care not to put too much pressure on my toes.

"None that match the outfit, no," I replied truthfully, shrugging. "But I'll be fine."

Edward shook his head, then gestured for me to give him my other foot. "I can bring a pair of black hi-tops with us."

"Edward, we don't have a bag to put them in," I pointed out. "Baby, if it comes to it, I'll just take these shoes off and walk around bare foot."

"Or, you could just let me take care of you for once?" he suggested, suddenly way too interested in the shoe he was sliding on my foot.

"I do let you take care of me," I told him softly. "I'm letting you now, aren't I?"

"It's not…" He shook his head, still staring at my foot. "This is different."

"No, it isn't," I countered, then reached down and ran my fingers through his hair to try and make him look up at me again. He didn't. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that…" He hesitated for a moment, seeming conflicted. "You're _my girl_. I don't want to risk anything happening to you, even if it's just a matter of your feet hurting."

"Look at me," I murmured, bringing my other hand down to his hair as I waited for him to tilt his head up. I had some idea of what was bothering him now, but wasn't sure what I could do to reassure him. When you worry about someone you care for, nothing anyone can do will stop you from feeling that way.

"Baby, _look at me_," I coaxed again after a few seconds, then smiled gently when his head eventually tilted upwards, allowing me to look him in the eyes. I knew what his genuine girlfriend would say to him right now, but I also knew that I couldn't say it to him. Not yet. Not until I was sure _that_ was what I felt for him.

"Come here," I said softly, gesturing for him to stand up. He did so hesitantly, his gaze shifting to the floor automatically. It didn't take a genius to work out that this was really getting to him now.

Sighing softly, I reached up and cupped his cheeks in my hands, tilting his head back up so he'd look at me again and see the emotions in my eyes when I spoke.

"_Talk _to me."

He shook his head, glancing up to the ceiling where we both knew the microphone was.

"Fuck that," I told him, pulling him closer to me. "What's going on, baby?"

"If I tell you, you'll get mad because I'm doing something I told you not to," he confessed, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around me as best he could anyway.

"I won't be mad," I promised, gently guiding his lips to mine and kissing him softly.

"We're gonna be late," he mumbled, but I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist to stop him from moving anywhere. This was more important than the party. Besides, even if we did leave now, whatever he was thinking would just circulate in his mind for the rest of the night, and we couldn't risk anything going wrong because he was distracted.

"Stop running away from me," I chided, shaking my head at him. "Just tell me and then we'll go. Or we'll stay here, if that's what you want."

"Bella…" He hesitated a moment, conflict evident on his face, but then he leaned in and whispered, "I promised myself I wouldn't let my feelings get in the way of our job, but James and Royce are gonna be there and I don't know if I can protect you if they try anything. And that scares me."

That newly familiar feeling settled in my chest again as I whispered back, "Nothing's going to happen to me, baby. I'll be fine."

"I know, but the fear's still there. It never goes away."

"It doesn't for me either," I admitted, holding him even tighter to me. "But that's why we need to do a kick ass job down there tonight. If we pull this off, if I can gain a little of their trust, then maybe… maybe you'll get the plans to this place and we can move things along."

He nodded against me, then let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I said I'd stop with the heavy stuff, and yet…"

"It's okay," I assured him. "We all need a moment sometimes."

"Yeah," he agreed, then smiled weakly before leaning in to kiss me. "Okay, I'm ready now. Let's go."

* * *

_Oh, now I do recall_

_We were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now, let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?_

"Call me stupid, but I never took these guys for _Panic!_ fans," I told Edward as he returned from getting us some glasses from the bar and slipped into the booth beside me.

"Yeah, that's probably Riley's recommendation," Edward laughed as he handed me my glass and reached for the bottle of coke we'd brought with us.

"Who's Riley again?" I asked, frowning as he poured me my drink.

"He's the idiot dressed as Heavy Duty from _G.I. Joe_,"he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah. The weapons expert whose sister is Bree," I remembered, nodding my head. "Right."

"You have a good memory," he said softly, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to his side. So far, the night was going pretty well. I'd be re-introduced to most of the people I'd met previously, and also been introduced to several people I'd never seen before. It had been hard, committing their names and roles to memory, but I'd tried my damn hardest anyway and knew I'd probably be able to recognize most of them if I saw them again, with or without the elaborate costumes some of them were wearing.

"I still don't get why most of the men haven't dressed up. Especially you," I sighed, frowning as I took in the crowd of people on the dance floor. Edward and I hadn't dared take a trip out there yet; we were too busy trying to locate and survey everyone. Victoria and James had shown up a few minutes after we had, but we'd been lucky enough to avoid them so far, and I hoped that luck would continue for the rest of the night. Royce and Rosalie hadn't turned up yet though, and I was starting to worry.

"We're not here for the party, Bella," Edward replied, bringing me out of my reverie. "None of them actually care for Halloween; it's just an excuse to ogle the women without getting in deep shit for it."

"That and the fact it gives them the chance to get high too, right?" I added, remembering the strong smell of pot when we'd walked past one of the private booths on our way in.

"That's part of the draw, yes," Edward murmured, nodding. "The Volturi aren't the only ones here though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning deeply. Edward tilted his head in the direction of the private booth opposite ours that had the curtains drawn most of the way. I had to lean across him a little to see what he meant, then gasped in shock when I recognized the man sitting on a chair in the booth with his hands threaded through the hair of one of the dancers, guiding her head back and forth as she gave him what was obviously a blowjob.

"Is that Senator Stanley?" My eyes were unbelievably wide at this point. "But he's… Holy shit. I'm… How…"

"He's Jessica's father," Edward explained, looking disgusted as he watched Senator Stanley's head fall back in pleasure. "He comes in every so often and gets serviced by some of the girls. And it's not always one-on-one sessions he's after either."

"But Jessica's… I've done research on him before and her existence isn't documented anywhere."

"Exactly," he replied, turning to face me and blocking Senator Stanley from view in the process. "It's simple, really. The Volturi have enough dirt on him to ruin his career, so he turns a blind eye to everything he sees and, in return, he gets sex whenever he wants."

I nodded weakly, still in shock, then gritted my teeth as I reached into Edward's pant pocket and pulled out his phone without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" Edward tried to grab his phone from me, but I glared at him sharply and held it out of reach.

"Lean to the right and smile," I told him, holding the phone up like I was about to take a photo of him while actually aiming it at Senator Stanley's booth and zooming in to get a good photo of his face.

I smiled widely at Edward, keeping up my little charade in case anyone was looking, then called out, "Smile, baby!"

Edward did as I'd asked, and I hurriedly snapped a few photos of the senator while I could before checking to see if they'd come out okay. They had, so I grinned at Edward proudly before handing the phone back to him and ruffling my hair a little as if preparing to have my photo taken.

"Say cheese," Edward murmured softly, but I just poked my tongue out instead and laughed when Edward rolled his eyes at me. My laughter quickly died however, for he suddenly leaned forwards without warning and kissed me deeply, his lips parting mine instantly. I reached out and slid my hands through his hair to pull him closer, no longer caring about why he was kissing me, then groaned in protest when he pulled back again and held his phone up in front of his face, snapping a photo of me unexpectedly.

"Edward!" I cried indignantly, scrambling to take the phone back from him. All I ended up doing, however, was giving him the opportunity to pull me roughly into his lap and trap me in his arms.

"Edward, come on," I protested, struggling to escape his hold. He laughed softly, shaking his head, then slid his phone into his pocket before taking my hands in his and resting them on his shoulders.

"Baby, calm down," he murmured, waiting until I stopped fighting him before moving his hands to my hips. "I just wanted a photo of you for when I'm off on business."

"Bullshit," I teased, but blushed at the gesture anyway. It was kind of sweet.

"Bella!"

Edward and I jerked in surprise, turning our heads in the direction my name had come from.

"Oh! Hi, Corinne!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible as I greeted her, but I'm pretty sure my shock came through anyway, for she frowned slightly as she took us both in.

"Oh, crap!" She blushed profusely, turning away slightly and shielding her eyes with her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't realize you were in the middle of… Oh, my God, this is so embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" I wondered, confused. "We're not doing any-" Understanding suddenly sunk in. "Oh! No, no, we're not in the middle of _that_! Edward took a disgustingly ugly photo of me and I was trying to get him to delete it. We're not… you know. You can turn back around if you want?"

"Um…" She hesitated for a moment, then turned to look at us again, though she deliberately kept her gaze focused on our faces and not our hips. "Hi."

"Hey," Edward replied, smiling warmly at her. From what he'd said about her, I could tell he genuinely cared for her and even thought of her as the baby sister he never had at times. It was refreshing, seeing his face light up as he spoke about one of the residents here; usually, his expression would cloud over with disgust, anger or even sadness thanks to the darkness inside most the people he spoke about.

"Hey, um… I was just, um…" She seemed to choke on her own words a bit, clearly nervous, so I tried to quell her nerves a bit by asking about her Sally from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ costume.

"Oh!" Her face lit up as she gazed down at her outfit. "I got the idea from Mom. She always talks about how she 'made me from scratch', so… yeah."

"That's really sweet," I told her softly, smiling as she blushed. "Did you tell her that?"

"No, um… She'd probably think it's really stupid," she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"I don't think she'd think it's stupid," I murmured, reaching out and placing my hand on her arm. "I think she'd really like it."

"Yeah, well, um…" She tucked her hair behind her ear, then seemed to suddenly remember what she came here for in the first place. "Oh! This is kinda random, I know, but Mom refused to come up with me and said you were nice so um… Wouldyoucomedancewithme?"

"Would I what?" I asked, frowning. Corinne blushed an even deeper shade of red, then took a few calming breaths before continuing.

"Would you come and dance with me, please?" she asked, chancing an awkward glance at each of our faces before staring down at the floor again.

"Of course I will," I told her happily, then looked back at Edward again. "If that's okay with you?"

"It's fine, baby," he assured me, smiling. "I might come and join you in a bit, if you want?"

"Please do!" Corinne blurted, then blushed once again. "Sorry, um… yeah, I'll, uh, I'll meet you out there." She waved her hand in the direction of the dance floor.

"Okay, Corinne. I'll be there in a sec," I promised, then turned back to Edward as Corinne hurriedly walked away from us.

"She likes you," Edward said softly, smiling brightly at me as he slid his hands up to my waist.

"I hope so," I sighed, giving him a weak smile in return. "I feel bad for her, you know? She's stuck here, clearly unhappy, and I wish we could do _something_ for her."

"I know you do, Bella, but we can't take everyone with us when we go," Edward murmured sadly. "It'd be too risky."

"I know, but I just…" I shook my head, as if doing so would expel all those thoughts from my head. "I'm gonna go dance, okay? I'll see you in a bit?"

Edward nodded, his expression softening slightly, then reached up to cup my cheeks before guiding my lips down to his. He kissed me slowly, taking my upper then lower lip between both of his before tilting his head slightly and gently coaxing my mouth open with his own. Our tongue met languidly, and our lips moved together in a way that made my heart start to beat just that little bit faster. I doubted I'd ever get used to kissing Edward. Despite how often we'd been together in the past, everything we did seemed new yet familiar all at once, and I never wanted that feeling to go away.

With a soft groan, Edward eventually broke our kiss and leaned away from me, putting some much needed distance between us.

"You need to go," he sighed, and as I shifted my hips slightly, preparing to move off his lap, I felt the hard evidence of what our kiss had done to him between my thighs.

_We can do whatever we want… whenever we want… Would you like that, baby?_

"Oh, God," I breathed, clamping my eyes tightly shut as I desperately tried to resist the urge to roll my hips over him.

"Yeah, you _really_ need to go before I do something I doubt I'll regret but will probably feel a bit bad about in the morning." He squeezed my waist, obviously reluctant to let me leave but not wanting to stop me either, then let out a breathy moan as I not-so-accidentally brushed against him again while climbing off his lap.

"You're a bit of a cock-tease. You know that, right?" he groaned as I straightened my skirt and readjusted my wings.

"Oh, I know." I smirked, then leaned down so my lips were near his ear, my hand straying dangerously close to his erection. "But think of it as payback for your little… _pussy tease_ earlier."

"_Fuck,"_ he swore, then hissed in a breath as I teased the head of his erection with my fingertips through his suit and gently bit down on his earlobe, just the way I knew he liked.

"Bella…" he began, but I pulled away before he could say any more. He startled in shock, reaching out for me instinctually, but I just shook my head at him and winked before quickly walking out onto the dance floor, leaving him sitting there in a stunned silence.

It only took me a few moments to find Corinne, and once I had, I hurriedly made my way towards her, trying not to get my toes stepped on in the process. It was pretty fucking crowded out here now; I was surrounded by grinding couples and scantily clad women, all lost in their own worlds, completely unaware of what was going on around them. It was almost like we were suddenly in some cheap, rule-free stripper bar, and although I'd known there would be dancers up on stage here tonight, it still surprised me when I looked up and saw Nettie, Lucy and Lauren dancing topless around a set of poles.

"Jesus fuck," I mumbled, quickly refocusing my gaze on Corinne, who had yet to notice my approach. Once I got within earshot of her, I called out her name, and she turned round to face me before smiling widely and reaching out to take my hands in hers.

"I'm so glad you came out here!" she told me, seeming genuinely excited to see me.

"So am I!" I replied honestly, then smiled back at her before starting to move along with the music, trying to find my rhythm. I'd never really been one for dancing in this kind of situation, but after being sent undercover to infiltrate a dodgy club run by some sleazy drug dealer, I'd learnt the hard way how adapt as quickly as possible and soon found myself moving along with the rest of the crowd.

After a minute or so, the song blasting out from the overhead speakers changed to one I'd never heard before, and I frowned as I turned to Corinne, who'd begun to dance more freely now she had somebody with her.

"Hey, Sally?" I called, faltering slightly as someone bumped into me from behind, almost sending me straight into Corinne, who had perked up at the sound of the nickname.

"Whoa, there." She put her hands on my shoulders to steady me, and once she was sure I was okay again, asked, "What's up, Tink?"

"What's this song called?" I wondered, pointing up at the ceiling.

"Umm…" She paused for a second, listening, then nodded as though confirming her first thoughts. "It's called _Stripper_ by Sohodolls, I think."

"It's… interesting," I told her, taking care not to say anything too harsh in case she liked the song. It wasn't that I disliked it, as such, but I didn't exactly love it either.

"It's okay to dance to," she replied, shrugging. "Especially for, uh…" She tilted her head in the direction of the stage, which she'd cleverly managed to keep her back to most of the time.

"Do your parents not… Don't they care if you're around that sort of thing?"

Corinne snorted. "It's hardly anything I've not seen before. I've lived here my entire life, and let's just say it doesn't take long for you to see too much."

"Yeah," I murmured, picking up on the double meaning in her words. She went quiet for a while, lost to her thoughts, and I tried my best to give her the space she clearly needed, but that got a bit difficult a few songs later when some drunken idiot in a tux backed into her and she stumbled towards me.

"Hey!" I shouted, wrapping my arm around Corinne's shoulder to help her recover. "Watch it!"

"Or you'll be trying what, _Tink?_" Corinne and I both stiffened. _Royce._

"Bella, just leave it," she mumbled, straining to move away from him. I held my ground though, and pushed her behind me as I took a step towards him, only to have Rosalie move to stand between us, dressed in a pink ballerina costume

"Baby, calm down," she soothed, pressing her hands against Royce's chest.

"I'm not gonna fuckin' calm down," he spat, pointing drunkenly at Corinne. "She fuckin' bumped into me."

"It's just a misunderstanding," I quickly interjected, not wanting things to get too out of hand.

"Isabella? That you?" Royce gasped, then smiled widely before taking an unsteady step towards me.

"Hi, Royce," I mumbled, awkwardly accepting his hand and allowing him to kiss my knuckles.

"You look… Wow. Where's Eddie?"

Rosalie shot me a warning glance and shook her head slightly, warning me to be wary of my answer.

"He said he'd join us in a sec," I told him with a tight smile. Right on cue, I saw Edward approaching us from behind Royce with a concerned expression on his face. He couldn't have had better timing. "Oh! Here he is now!"

Royce turned to look at Edward in shock, and I quickly used the distraction to my advantage by mouthing to Rosalie, _"Are you okay?"_

"_Things are better_," she mouthed back, giving me a small smile. I smiled weakly back, glad our plan was holding out so far, then sighed with relief as Edward finally reached us, his eyes automatically seeking mine.

"_I'm okay,_" I assured him silently, and saw some of the tension in his shoulders release. Evidently, he'd seen the entire thing go down with Royce and had decided to come over in case things escalated.

"Hey, Royce," he said, shifting his gaze to Royce momentarily as the pair shook hands. "Enjoying your evening so far?"

"What's not to enjoy?" Royce replied. It was disconcerting, how well he was able to hide his drunken state. If I hadn't already seen his behavior just moments beforehand, I'd have believed he was mostly sober.

"Sorry it took me so long to get out here." Edward looked pointedly at me before continuing, "I got a little… distracted."

"That's okay," I said softly, smiling. "You're here now."

"That I am," he replied, then closed the distance between us and slid his arm around my shoulders. I relaxed instantly at his touch, knowing I'd be safe now. It vaguely registered somewhere in the back of my mind that it shouldn't just take Edward's presence for me to feel safe, but the truth of the matter was… It did. And I neither wanted nor cared to question that.

"Now, if you don't mind, I promised Bella a dance or two and I really don't want to know what the consequences will be if I don't follow through, so…" Edward left the sentence open, but his intentions were clear.

"No, no, you two go and dance," Royce replied, wrapping his arm possessively around Rosalie, who appeared to melt into his touch. The tension in her neck gave her away though, so I gave her a small smile which she returned before resting her head on Royce's shoulder and pressing her lips to his neck.

If Royce was surprised by the sudden affection, it didn't show.

"Corinne, I think your mom was asking for you," Edward said softly, turning away from Royce and Rosalie and effectively cutting them out of the conversation.

"O-Okay," she mumbled, glancing anxiously over Edward's shoulder at Royce.

"Hey," Edward murmured as he placed his hand on her upper arm. Corinne's eyes immediately focused on us again, and Edward smiled reassuringly at her, having obviously picked up on the reason behind her nerves. "Let's go find her, yeah?"

"I'll go find us a spot to dance in," I told Edward as I moved his arm off my shoulders. Edward looked confused for a moment, but didn't question my intentions. Instead, he simply wrapped his arm around Corinne and smiled gratefully at me before guiding her off the dance floor to find Didyme.

Whatever had Corinne so spooked about Royce (aside from the obvious creepiness, that is) was clearly something she didn't want to talk about, but I had the feeling that if anyone knew what was going on, it'd be Edward. Me being there would just make things awkward for Corinne if she wanted to talk about anything – I knew that from experience. Sometimes, all you wanted was to do was be around a friend you trusted, not coddled like a child, even though she still technically was at age seventeen.

I watched Edward and Corinne until they were out of sight, then pushed my way through the crowd of people at the center of the dance floor, searching for a more secluded spot that was as far away from Royce as possible. Luckily, it didn't take long for me to find a darkened corner near the doors leading to the private restrooms downstairs, and I gasped in surprise as a song I actually knew the words to began to play.

_I got a plan for you and I.  
Let's journey across the Venetian skies.  
Can I have some of your cookies?_

_Can I have some of your pie?  
May I cut the first slice?_

_So won't you_

_Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right_.

_Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right._

I found myself singing along quietly to the chorus, swaying my hips slightly in time with the beat. I wasn't a huge fan of this song, but couldn't deny that it was pretty seductive, in a way. Apparently, neither could the rest of the couples on the dance floor, for their movements had become slower and more purposeful as they ground their hips together.

One of the couples nearest me had begun kissing the moment they recognized the intro of the song, and they'd stopped trying to keep up the pretense of 'dancing' pretty soon after that; now, they were just full on groping each other. It was kind of disturbing to watch, so I simply closed my eyes and tried to relax as best I could while still being on alert in case anyone tried to sneak up on me.

By the time the next chorus came around, I was dancing with my hands above my hand, no longer caring about whether or not I looked stupid. Alice had always told me that the best remedy for stress and pent up frustration of any kind was to 'dance it out', and I had to admit, it seemed to be working so far.

But then, just as the chorus was ending, I felt a shiver go up my spine, and it wasn't until a hand pushed my wings to one side of my back and a warm body pressed against me that I realized why.

"Mmm," I breathed, reaching back with one hand and sliding my hands through the hair of the person behind me. Soft lips pressed against my neck just seconds later, and I deliberately pushed my hips back, seeking the friction my body was suddenly craving.

"How'd you know it was me?" he murmured softly, bringing his hands down to grip my hips as he began to sway with me.

"I didn't at first," I admitted, still keeping my eyes closed for now. "But then you touched me and I just… knew."

"Mhmm," he hummed, then smiled against my neck and ground his hips into mine just a little bit harder as the next verse began.

_I love it, babe_

_Got me here doing things I don't ever do  
Can hold me down, that's why I'm here making sure things are up for you (Get it?)  
Like a getaway, when the lights go off, you turn on  
I love your place, 'cause I can hear the echo when you make me…_

A series of moans played over the speakers as Edward and I found our rhythm, and I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to stop a moan of my own escaping when he began to kiss and gently suck on my neck, occasionally pressing his teeth against my skin just to make me gasp.

"Next time you decide to dance like that?" Edward breathed, trailing his lips up to tease the sensitive area behind my ear as he continued, "You'll be dancing for my eyes only."

"Edward," I sighed, unsure of what else to say. He smiled against me, then slid one of his feet between mine and pushed, silently telling me to spread my legs. I did so without hesitation and opened my eyes, then gasped when his hand pressed against my bare thighs from behind.

_There'd be no awkward shifting of underwear, no barrier blocking anything… All it would take is just… and you'd be mine._

"Do you tease me deliberately, Isabella?" Edward murmured, ghosting his fingertips up my thighs as he spoke. "Does it make you feel good, knowing how completely you now own me?"

"I-"

"See, I think it does," he continued, ignoring me. His fingertips were brushing over my ass now, low enough to tease, but high enough to give his touches an innocent quality, even though we both knew his intentions were far from it. "I think you like knowing that I can't fight this _thing_ between us anymore. You've broken me down, Isabella, and now I can't fix myself without your help."

"Y-you're not the only one who feels that way," I told him weakly. We were still moving in time with the beat, shielding what we were doing from prying eyes, but we both knew that if anyone looked hard enough, they'd realize what was going on; it didn't take a genius to work it out.

"Oh, and you don't think I know that?" Edward replied, sliding his fingers between my ass cheeks and teasing the one place in my body he'd never been before. "You don't think I use that to my advantage as best I can, just so I can keep up with you?"

"I-I-" I stammered, then sucked in a sharp breath as his fingertip began to apply just the slightest bit of pressure, making my heart pound in my chest.

_I'm the only one who can do this to you, aren't I?_

"I was doing okay until you showed up." His tone wasn't accusing or harsh. He was simply stating what he was thinking, and I knew he wasn't angry at me anymore. He may have been at first, but not now. So much had changed since then. _God, had it really only been a few weeks since I'd met him?_ "But then, against all the odds, you came for me, and that fucked _everything_ up. Just being around you sent my thoughts into a downward spiral, and I started feeling things I thought I'd long forgotten how to."

The pressure from his fingertip eased up, and then his fingers moved even lower, sliding against my slickened folds with ease.

"God," he hissed, lowering his face to my neck. "You're so ready for me, aren't you, baby?"

I nodded weakly, more turned on than I'd ever been in my life.

"I do this to you, don't I?" he murmured, letting his fingertips circle my clit before moving them down to slide inside me. "I've got a hold on you that's as strong as the one you have on me."

"Edward, please," I pleaded. I couldn't take much more of this, but he seemed determined to drag it out for as long as possible, for he pulled his hand away and turned me round to face him.

"Bella," he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. He hesitated for a moment, like he was unsure of himself, but then the current song ended and another one began to play instead, and he breathed out a soft laugh. "How fucking appropriate."

"What do you-" I began, but he cut me off with his lips before I could say any more, then gripped my hips and pulled me hard against him, letting me feel his body's reaction to me. On instinct, I reached down between us and palmed the front of his slacks, then smiled when he groaned softly against my lips.

_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

The lyrics seemed to fit so fucking perfectly for us at that moment, it was startling. Trying not to think about it too much, I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Edward's slacks, then slid my hand through the slit in the front of his boxers, wrapping my hand firmly around him.

"God, you're so warm," I mumbled as I began to move my hand up and down his shaft. He let out a muffled moan in response, his grip on my hips tightening deliciously painfully as he thrust towards my palm.

_I want your horror, I want your design__  
__'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine__  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love  
_

"Edward," I breathed. "Let's go back to the booth."

He shook his head. "Not yet."

_I want your psycho, your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window_

_Baby, you're sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love_

I tried to tune out the song, channeling my attention towards Edward instead, but I wasn't able to do so for very long before he reached down and grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Just…" he whispered, clearly struggling for words as he tucked himself back inside his boxers. He winced as he zipped and buttoned up his slacks; I knew he couldn't be comfortable like that, so what he had to say must have been important. "Stop distracting me. I… Please…"

"What do you want me to do?" I managed to get out, but instead of answering me, he simply kissed me again, much softer than before this time. The lyrics in the background were proclaiming that the singer was a '_free bitch, baby_', but as she continued to sing, his kisses became more desperate, like he was trying to tell me something without actually saying it. About three seconds later, when he squeezed my hips harder than before and practically crushed his lips to mine, I finally understood. He wanted me to listen.

_I want your love, and I want your revenge__  
__I want your love; I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amor, et je veux ton revanche__  
__Je veux ton amor; I don't wanna be friends_

I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, God."

"I just… I wanted… I…" he managed to groan between kisses, but I shook my head to stop him. He didn't need to say any more.

"Booth," I told him, but this time it was his turn to shake his head.

"Come with me," he mumbled, then pulled away from me and tugged on my hand, bringing me along with him as he pushed through the doors just behind us and began to rush down a short flight of stairs.

Mid-way down, he came to a sudden stop, then turned and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me roughly. I gasped in shock, then groaned in protest as he pulled away just as suddenly as he'd begun. He tugged on my hand again, clearly desperate to get to where he planned, and as we turned a corner at the bottom of the staircase, I realized where he'd taken me.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, shaking his head angrily as he walked past several unmarked doors, searching for what he wanted. Once he'd found it, he pushed down on the door handle and switched on the light, pulling me into the room with him before slamming and locking the door behind us.

It was the bathroom. The same one we'd been in last time we'd visited The Den. The place I'd…

Heat spread through my veins like wildfire, and as Edward turned away from the door to face me, I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and pulling him to me again. Our lips met in a passionate kiss that I felt all the way down to my very core, and my hands couldn't seem to touch everywhere fast enough. Edward seemed to be feeling exactly the same way, for his hands never seemed to rest in one place for more than a few seconds, except for when he unclipped and removed my wings, and then somehow we were walking backwards further into the room, barely managing to keep our balance as we moved.

Before long, my back hit cool plaster, and I grunted in pain before crying out as Edward pushed my dress up and slid his fingers between my thighs. He groaned softly, breaking our kiss to press his forehead against mine as he murmured, "You want this."

It was a statement, not a question.

"You really want this." He seemed almost stunned by this realization, but I knew _'this'_ was more than just a reference to sex.

"I want _you_," I told him, nodding. He exhaled a sharp breath, then reached down and fumbled to undo his slacks with trembling fingers. I covered his hands with mine and hurriedly did the job for him, pushing the fabric to the ground along with his boxers.

"How do you want me?" I asked him. I knew he enjoyed feeling like he was the one in charge every once in a while, and I was all too willing to give him that power. It was an incredible feeling, giving control over to somebody else and not having to worry about restraining myself for once.

"Mirror," he mumbled, kicking his slacks away as I turned so my back was to him and I was facing the mirror.

"Like this?" I deliberately pushed my ass out and arched my back, looking at him over my shoulder as he moved to stand behind me.

"Bella… You deserve slow and loving and gentle, and I want to give you that so badly, but I just… I _can't_." His tone was almost pleading as he leaned down and pressed his chest against my back, gently kissing my shoulder blade. "This won't be any of that, and if you want me to stop…"

"I don't want you to stop," I assured him, spreading my legs a little to brace myself better.

"God," he whispered, feeling my shift of position. I could feel him hard against my ass now, and pushed back against him to try and make him do _something_. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Baby, it's okay," I soothed, supporting myself with one hand on the mirror while the other was pressed against the counter below me. "Please."

Edward straightened up and leaned back as he ran his hands over my ass, then pushed my cheeks apart slightly and let the pad of his thumb brush against me. I shuddered, even though that wasn't where I wanted him to touch me the most, then inhaled sharply as he gently circled the sensitive skin there.

"Do you want me to take you here some day?" he murmured, gazing into my eyes through the mirror as he spoke.

"I… I've never… I don't…"

"It can be pleasurable," he said softly. "Or so I've heard. I mean, this…" He applied a little more pressure, making me moan softly. "This feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off, nibbling on my bottom lip, unsure of myself.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," he assured me, and I gasped as he pushed his hips forwards, causing his erection to slide against me. "I just want to make you feel good."

"You do make me feel good," I moaned, both my hands clenching into fists as he gently thrust his hips back and forth against me.

"That's all I want, Bella," he said softly, then leaned down again and kissed my spine. "I want to bring you pleasure in any way I can."

"Oh, God," I breathed, closing my eyes and letting my head drop. Edward smiled against my back, then straightened up and gently gripped my hips with his free hand, moving the other down to grasp his erection.

"Head up," he coaxed, waiting until our gazes were locked again before slowly and deliberately pushing his hips forward, his hand guiding his erection until the tip of it nudged against my clit. I whined softly, fed up with his teasing, then gasped when, with his next push forwards, he pressed against my entrance.

"Please," I begged, trying to push my hips back, but his hand held me firmly in place.

"Look at me," he murmured, then slowly thrust forwards, letting my body take him in inch by inch. My legs trembled from the intensity of the moment, and I fought to keep my eyes open and locked on his. The pleasure of having him inside me again was overwhelming.

Once he was fully seated within me, he paused, then smiled at me through the mirror. "Good girl."

His gaze dropped to where we were joined, and he watched as he slowly pulled out of me until only the head remained inside before pushing forward much faster than before, making me cry out in shock.

"You're so wet," he groaned, thrusting inside me again. "Always… For me."

"Yes," I panted, unable to stop myself from moaning as he eased into a gradual rhythm.

"I don't… You're so… I'm…" He shook his head, gripping my hips with both hands to keep me still, clearly needing to set the pace for this.

"Edward… Edward…" His name escaped my lips in a breathy moan, and he inhaled sharply, squeezing my hips, before loosening his hold on me slightly and allowing me to push back against him.

"Feel good?" he asked, looking up at me for confirmation.

"Y-Yes," I panted with a nod. Edward smirked, then pushed down on my back, making it arch more, and angled himself a little differently.

"This should feel even better, then," he murmured, not even a hint of arrogance to his tone, and with his next thrust, my arms almost gave out on me.

"_Oh, my God,"_ I whined, struggling to hold myself up as his thrusts became faster, hitting that same spot over and over again.

"Yes?" Edward groaned out, clearly just as affected by the new angle as I was.

"Yes!" I nodded weakly, then let my head drop again as one of his hands slipped round to rub my clit, sending sparks of pleasure straight through me. "Fuck!"

"I said, _look at me_," Edward chided, and before I could fully process the movement, he threaded his hands through some of my hair and tugged, forcing me to lift my head again. I groaned loudly, feeling myself tighten around him, and smiled as he tugged on my hair just a little bit harder than necessary. I hated that sort of thing usually, but when Edward did it, it was just so… _Good_.

"Keep your eyes on me," he all but growled, then let go of my hair and ghosted his hand down the arm bracing me against the counter before covering my hand with his and entwining our fingers. I squeezed his hand as best I could, and remembered to keep my eyes on him this time, even as I felt myself edge closer and closer to climax.

"Please," I pleaded. I needed just a little bit more to push me over, but didn't know how to ask for it. Edward didn't seem to need telling though; he knew my body better than I did, and gave my hand one final squeeze before running it down my back.

Now that both his hands were busy and not supporting me, all it would take was one surprisingly hard thrust, and my arms would give out on me. I adjusted the position of my arms, trying to get more stable, then groaned as Edward's hand smoothed over my ass as he thrust.

"Please," I whimpered. I was so close now, I was even willing to beg him to give me what I needed. But I didn't have to, because he already knew.

"Almost there, baby," he murmured, and then his thumb was pressing right _there_ and I was spiraling over the edge into oblivion, crying out his name as my climax spread through me. Even though it was almost impossible to keep my eyes open, I somehow managed to keep my gaze locked on his the entire time, which seemed to trigger something within him, for he suddenly groaned and grasped my hips in both hands, his thrusts becoming more urgent than before.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned, reaching back with the hand that had been braced against the counter and lacing our fingers together at my hip. He squeezed my hand tightly, then gazed back down to where we were joined and groaned.

"Baby, I'm…" he mumbled. I nodded weakly, knowing he was getting close, then pulled our joined hands round my hip, letting our fingertips brush against my clit briefly before splaying our fingers and sliding them down until they rested on either side of him as he moved within me.

"Oh, God," he choked out as he clamped his eyes shut.

"Feel that?" I panted, looking at him over my shoulder now. "That's us. It's ours."

"Yes," he hissed, opening his eyes again as he tilted his head back. I used the arm braced against the mirror to help me push back against him as best I could, loving the muted sound it made when our hips met, and felt his grip on my hip tighten sporadically as he began to tense. I knew his body well now, knew the signs that betrayed when his release was near. And he was very, very close.

"Bella…" His tone was almost pleading, and somehow, I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Okay," I murmured, then shifted forwards, causing him to slip from me. I turned quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips to his, then inhaled sharply as he lifted me from the ground and pushed me up against the wall. I let him pull my legs around his waist, then waited until his hands were securely beneath me before reaching down and taking him in hand.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God," he breathed, almost falling against me. I kissed him slowly, deeply, then lined him up against me and moaned as he pushed back inside me. It was so much better like this. More intimate.

"Bella…" I wrapped my arm around him again and slid my hands up into his hair as we continued to kiss until one angled thrust made me throw my head back and groan.

"Shit," I hissed. "Right there."

"Yeah?" he murmured, pressing his body more firmly against me as he thrust into me again and again at that same angle.

"Edward… Oh, fuck…" I brought my lips back to his, both of us getting breathless now, then cried out as he lowered one of his hands to where we were joined, doubling the pleasure. I could feel a second climax start to build within me at his touch, and couldn't help but moan in surprise.

"I need to feel you again," he told me softly, then leaned his head back a little so he could look into my eyes.

"I've never…"

"Yes, you have," he breathed. "With me, you have."

I tried to think back, and realized he was right. He'd brought me to climax twice once before, but I was drunk back then…

"Please, baby," he pleaded, his eyes filled with emotion. I nodded weakly and tried to relax into things, but we both needed more.

With trembling fingers, I hastily unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open, then fumbled to undo my bodice and pushed that open too, and when he pressed his chest against mine again, I couldn't help but groan.

"So good," he murmured, then pulled his hand away from me and raised it to my chest, cupping one of my breasts as his thumb brushed over my nipple. "Bella?"

"Yes?" One of my hands returned to his hair, but the other flattened against his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath it.

"Touch yourself for me," he urged, adjusting his hold on me from below to stop me from slipping. I lowered my hand from his hair without hesitation and tentatively began to circle my clit with my fingertips, unsure if that was what he wanted.

"Come on, baby," he encouraged softly, pressing his forehead against mine. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and increased the pressure of my fingers, moving them in tighter circles now. Edward smiled, then leaned in and gently coaxed my bottom lip from my mouth and into his, carefully letting his teeth drag across it as he slowly released it. I groaned softly, surprised at how pleasurable that felt, then let out a breathy moan as he did it again.

"Oh!" My legs trembled slightly against his hips and my toes threatened to curl as I found myself balancing on the very edge once more. "Edward?"

"I'm there," he promised, and I forced myself to open my eyes and gaze at him as the wave of pleasure overtook me, but this time, I wasn't alone. Edward pushed deep inside me, holding himself still as he came with a groan, then softly rocked his hips against me, coaxing every ounce of pleasure from us both.

"I…" I trailed off, breathless and unsure of what to say, so settled for wrapping my arms tightly around him instead and buried my face in his neck. Edward kissed the side of my neck, moving his arm down to join the other so he could support my weight better, then began to pull back from me.

"Not yet," I pleaded, using my legs to try and hold him to me. He nodded gently, pushing forwards again, then carefully carried me over to the counter and put me down onto it. I still didn't loosen my grip on him though, with my arms nor my legs, and pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

"I love being with you like this," I confessed quietly, even though I knew I probably shouldn't have. The words came out almost of their own accord, but I knew they were the truth. It wasn't even about the sex, though that had been amazing. This, holding him and feeling his body against mine, was just… I didn't have the words to describe it.

"I love it, too," Edward murmured softly, then reached up and stroked my hair with one hand, even though I knew it couldn't have felt very nice. Sweat and hairspray were never a good mix.

"That was…" I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Yeah," he agreed, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I exhaled a soft sigh, then pulled him even closer to me, bringing our chests flush together. Edward laughed quietly, then leaned his head back a bit and gazed at something beside us before moving his free hand away from me.

Two seconds later, I heard the sound of running water.

"What are you doing?" I wondered, frowning as I lifted my head and turned it in the direction of the water. It was the sink.

"I, um…" He swallowed audibly, moving his hand back to my waist. "I didn't bring anything with me, and you're not wearing any underwear so…"

I blushed. _Oh. Clean up._

"I'm sorry," he said softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to my jaw. "I just didn't expect this to happen, and I…"

"Shhh," I soothed, then raised my hand and rested it against his cheek as I smiled up at him. "It's better this way."

He smiled back at me, gazing into my eyes as I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb for a few moments before leaning in and kissing me softly. This time, as our lips met, it felt different to how it had before. I couldn't quite place what had changed, but something definitely had, and as my chest swelled with an emotion I'd been experiencing more and more lately, an old memory from several years ago came to the forefront of my mind.

"_Bella?" She looked anxious, like whatever she'd woken me up to say was threatening to spill out without her permission and she didn't know how to stop it._

"_What is it, Alice?" I asked, concerned. She climbed into bed with me and snuggled under the duvet, rolling over to face me._

"_I'm scared," she admitted, taking my hands in her tiny ones._

"_Why?" I was wide awake now, desperate to know what was causing her so much anxiety._

"_You know how, on your first day, the first thing they always say is '_never fall in love with a co-worker?"_ She bit down on her bottom lip, tears filling her eyes._

"_Yeah?" I squeezed her hands tightly and shifted closer to her, trying to soothe her._

"_I think I have." Her eyes were wide, but I could tell she was excited as well as scared about her revelation._

"_Who is it, Ali?" I asked, even though I had already worked it out for myself._

"_Jasper," she confessed. I smiled at her, genuinely pleased to hear it. "I think I love him."_

"_Took you long enough to figure it out!" I teased, laughing happily. "Does he know?"_

_She nodded. "I told him earlier, before lights out."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_Nothing," she replied, then grinned and said, "He kissed me. Really kissed me."_

_I let out a squeal, and she quickly reached up and put her hand over my mouth to shush me._

"_Someone might hear!" she warned._

"_Sorry!" I whispered. "I'm just… This is so amazing, Ali. I'm so happy for you two."_

"_Yeah," she murmured, blushing. "Me too."_

_We were silent for a few moments, soaking in the moment._

"_Ali?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How did you know you were in love with him? Was there a moment or…"_

"_I don't know, really. I just… knew."_

Alice and Jasper's story hadn't ended well. Career-wise, anyway. Since she was the boss' daughter, they'd tried to keep things hush-hush for a while, but two seconds was all it took for Carlisle to realize what was going on once they were in the same room together. He gave them a choice; they could move to separate sub-groups in The Agency and never see each other again, or they could leave and never come back. Alice and Jasper moved into a small house together near Seattle a week later, and had been looking after Jake for me ever since.

I blinked back tears I hadn't realized had gathered until that moment, then broke the kiss and pulled Edward into a tight embrace. I opened my eyes and stared at my surroundings._ Fuck_.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," I choked out, kissing his shoulder to try and reassure him.

"Good," he said softly, but I could tell he didn't fully believe me. Deciding to drop it for now, he reached over to the sink with one hand and dampened the washcloth before squeezing out the excess water.

"Can you hold your dress up for me?" he asked, moving back from me slightly. I nodded, gathering the skirt and pulling it up to expose us. I gazed down to where we were still joined, though only barely, and watched as Edward carefully slowly pulled out of me and pressed the washcloth against me. I let out a soft sigh of pleasure and closed my eyes.

"Sore?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head and gazed up at him.

"The warmth just feels nice," I assured him, smiling. He grinned back at me, then leaned forwards to kiss my forehead. I was half expecting him to pull away from me and start to get dressed, but he just stood there with me for a few minutes, holding the washcloth in place for much longer than was probably necessary.

"I think I'm good now," I told him softly. He pulled away the washcloth and dumped it in the sink, then gently lowered my dress before helping me off the counter.

"Okay?" he asked, steadying me with his hands on his waist. I nodded, then sighed as he wrapped his arms around me more fully and held me close to him.

"I know we need to go out there and do our fucking job, but…" He exhaled harshly and shook his head. "Sorry."

"No," I murmured. "I'd rather stay here, too."

He laughed softly and kissed my temple, then took a step back and moved his hands to the front of my bodice to do it back up again. When he was done, he gestured for me to turn around, then walked over to where my wings had been haphazardly discarded on the floor before moving to stand behind me again.

"God, I look like a panda," I groaned as I took in my reflection in the mirror.

"No, you don't," Edward soothed, but that didn't stop me from trying to clear up the smudged eyeliner on my lower lids anyway and attempt to fix my hair, most of which had fallen from its up-do thanks to him.

Edward laughed, shaking his head, then carefully reattached my wings to my back and cursed when he realized that one of them was slightly bent.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, shrugging. "Nobody will notice."

"If you say so," he mumbled, winking. I grinned at him through the mirror, then turned to face him and pulled him close to me again as I began to button his shirt.

"I can do that," he protested, gripping my wrists to stop me from moving.

"I know," I replied with a smirk, pulling my hands free from his grasp so I could finish doing up the buttons as I raised myself up on my toes and pressed my lips to his.

"Are you _sure_ you haven't been drinking at all tonight?" he teased as I pulled back from him again and grinned.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, frowning. He stepped forwards and cupped my cheek in his hand, his expression softening as he looked me in the eyes.

"You seem less… restrained today," he told me softly.

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking down at his chest. "I guess I am."

"Hey," he chided, tilting my chin back up so I'd gaze into his eyes again. He gave me a small smile, then leaned in to kiss me gently, his lips lingering against mine for a few moments before he pulled back and sighed.

"You should probably leave before I do," he murmured, glancing at the door. "So they don't ask stupid questions or tease you."

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding. "Do you want me to wait until you're…"

"No, I'll be fine," he assured me with a smile.

"Alright, um… I'll see you up there, then?" I took an awkward step towards the door.

"You sure will," he promised. I smiled at him in response, then turned and headed for the door. I hesitated when I reached it, gripping the handle with one hand.

"Edward?" I called, turning to look at him.

"Mmm?" He straightened up from gathering his clothes and twisted round to face me. I sighed softly and shook my head.

"Nothing," I told him, then smiled weakly before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.

Assuming the way we'd come the first time we were here would take longer and give me more space to think, I headed in the opposite direction to which we'd come from. It was much darker down here than it had been last time, and Halloween decorations were hung from the ceiling and stuck to the walls, creating an eerie atmosphere. I wondered where they got them all from, and more importantly, who had been the one to put them there. It must have taken hours.

I rounded a corner at the end of the corridor and laughed when I saw a realistic-looking coffin propped up against the wall up ahead. It wasn't until I was only several feet away that I realized that they were, in fact, real.

"Creepy," I muttered.

"They are, aren't they?" I froze. "I'm pretty sure the one nearest you will soon belong to someone."

"Huh," I replied, then started to walk away from the coffins, towards the safety of The Den.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Edward's expecting me upstairs," I lied, speeding up a bit.

"Bullshit," came the reply. "You and I both know he's not up there."

"Whatever," I sighed, then cried out as arms grabbed me from behind and pushed me up against a nearby wall. I was roughly flipped round to face my attacker, and groaned when he pushed himself up against me and gripped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"That's better," he cooed, smirking. "Well, aren't you just the prettiest bitch at the ball? I've missed you, _ma petite putain._"


	14. Give In to the Call

**A/N**: Thank you to my wifey, **JMCullen,** and also to **sscana**, who wrote the most wonderful review for Cami over on the Indie Fic Pimp blog. Cami was Work In Progress Of The Week over there, which I never expected to happen, and if you want to read **sscana**'s review, the link to it is on my profile.

I'd also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to their alerts. You are the ones who inspire me to keep writing, and I love you all.

TeamCamisado is still accepting new members, if any of you are interested. The first outtake's already been sent out.

**There is a scene of violence towards a woman in this chapter (not that that should surprise any of you, to be honest), so if you have triggers or do not want to read it, I suggest you skip the first part of this chapter.**

See you on the flip side! xx

* * *

"Get your fucking hands off me," I growled, glaring at him. I had to be careful here – if I provoked him, things could get very ugly, very quickly, and I wouldn't be able to fight back without breaking cover.

"My, my, aren't we fiery today?" he teased, then reached down with his free hand and undid the top hook of my bodice. I grabbed his hand before he could go any further, deliberately digging my nails into his palm, but he seemed to get off on the pain and laughed as he twisted out of my grip and forced my hand behind my back. I cried out in pain, struggling to push him off me with my unrestrained hand, but he just shoved his arm against my throat, partially constricting my airway.

"Play nice," he chided, smirking as I scratched at the arm pinning me to the wall.

"Get _off_!" I choked out, then shuddered as he leaned forwards and licked up the side of my face.

"Oh, I plan to," he hissed, grinding his hips against mine. I gagged at the feel of his erection pressing into my hip, digging my nails into his arm and trying to twist my lower half away from him. He moaned and moved his arm from my neck, allowing me to breathe for a moment, but then his hand replaced his arm and he began to choke me more than he had before.

I gasped for air, feeling tears fill my eyes, then tried to scream out for help, but he just smothered my mouth with his own, biting and sucking my lips harshly. I shook my head as best I could, trying to break free, but he just forced his tongue into my mouth and groaned when I bit down on it.

"I love it when you fight me," he growled, thrusting his hips against mine. "It makes the chase all the more fun."

I pressed my lips together as hard as I could, carefully trying to shift my leg between his, and the moment I managed to, I pushed my knee up as hard as I could, kneeing him between the legs.

"FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled, finally backing off from me and bending down to cup himself. I took my chance and pushed off the wall, then ran down the corridor towards The Den, crying out for help.

"Oh, no, you don't!" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me backwards, startling me.

Once I was in range, he kicked me in the back of the knee, sending me to the ground, then crawled down on top of me, pinning my legs and arms down with his own.

"Oooh, you dirty tease," he sneered.

"HELP!" I screamed, squirming as hard as I could. He groaned, enjoying the increased friction, then held both my wrists to the ground with one hand and reached down with his free one, undoing the next four hooks of my bodice.

"NO!" I cried out, rocking my body from side to side. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins now, but I knew it wouldn't be enough; he'd clearly had experience in this and knew how to immobilize someone.

"Yes, ma petite putain. This is happening whether you like it or not, so be a good girl for Daddy and _shut. The fuck. Up_!" he hissed, then gripped my jaw and held my head still so he could assault my lips with his mouth. I groaned, but stopped fighting back as hard, knowing that would only turn him on more, then waited until his lips were parted before biting down on his bottom one as hard as I could.

Blood spilled into my mouth the moment I broke skin, and when he pulled back in shock, I tried to head-butt the soft part of nose with my forehead, hoping to break it, but he dodged me just in time and slammed my head back to the ground.

"So, you like it rough, huh?" he taunted, but before I had the chance to reply, his weight disappeared from my body and I heard something heavy slam into the wall nearby.

"I swear to fucking God, if you _ever_ touch her against her will again…" I rolled over onto my front, and gasped when I saw Edward pinning James against the wall with his arm, almost lifting him off the ground.

"E-Ed-" I tried to call out, but my throat was burning and I was beginning to feel overcome by dizziness. I reached back and touched my head, checking to see if it was bleeding. It wasn't.

I heard the rush of footsteps from nearby, and saw a group of people flooding down from The Den, wondering what was going on. _Shit._

James somehow managed to escape Edward's hold momentarily, but Edward quickly pinned him to the floor and began punching him in the face. I scrambled to my feet, but stumbled in my heels as I tried to step forwards. I kicked the offending shoes off, then rushed towards Edward as James started to fight back.

"Edward, stop!" I cried, moving so that I would be in his eye line. "Baby, you've gotta stop."

"You asked for it, you bitch. Tell him!" James wheezed. Edward looked up at me momentarily, and James took the distraction as an opportunity to head-butt Edward, who barely even flinched.

"I fucking doubt she did anything to deserve that," he said scarily calmly, then wrapped both hands around James' neck. "So next time you try and fuck with my girl, wait for her to say she wants it, because I guarantee you'll be waiting a long _fucking_ time."

"Edward!" Riley shouted from somewhere behind us.

"Baby, please," I begged as tears filled my eyes. I rushed forwards against my better judgment and tried pushing Edward off of James, but he held fast, and James was now gasping for air. "_Please! _Don't do this here."

"Break it up!" Aro_. Fuck._

I rushed round behind Edward and tried pulling him back that way, but he shook me off.

"Out the way, Isabella," Felix growled, roughly pushing me aside as he and Demetri rushed forwards out of nowhere and grabbed Edward by the arms, dragging him off James, who coughed violently and brought both his hands up to his neck. I stared at him in disgust for a moment, but then I heard Edward groan, and when I turned to see what was wrong, I gasped in horrified shock.

_No!_

As I ran towards the three of them in tears, I saw Demetri punch Edward in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Stop!" I pleaded, but they were relentless and kept hurting him anyway. "Please, stop!"

"Bella," Edward groaned. "Get the fuck out of here."

"No!" I was right in front of them now, panicking and desperately trying to find a way to get them to back off. "Edward was trying to help me. He did _nothing_ wrong."

"He attacked one of his brothers," Demetri growled angrily.

"With good cause!" I protested, then reached out and grabbed Felix's wrist before his fist could hit Edward again.

"Good _cause_?" Felix scoffed, stopping his attack on Edward and turning on me. "He's just jealous because his little whore was-"

"About to be _raped_!" I cut across, glaring at him even as my voice cracked. I tried to hold strong, but he was huge and practically towered over me.

"You fucking asked for it," James coughed from somewhere behind me.

"James!" I startled at the sound of Aro's voice, and when I turned my head in his direction, I was surprised to see the fury etched in his features was aimed at James, not at me.

"Bu-"

"Enough!" Aro snapped, then rounded on Felix and Demetri. "Leave him be."

Almost immediately, they both backed away from Edward, who struggled to hold himself upright as he stood there, fists clenched and staring down at the ground.

"Edward," I said softly, rushing forwards and closing the distance between us. "Are you okay?"

He nodded weakly, then reached out and did up the front of my bodice, which was almost exposing me, but I didn't care about that anymore.

"Baby, look at me," I pleaded. His chest was heaving with each breath he took in and out, so I pressed my hands against it, hoping my touch would soothe him. His heart was pounding beneath my palm, and I felt more tears spill down my cheeks as I saw his fists clench and unclench at his sides. He was angry.

"It's okay," I murmured, stepping closer and pressing my chest against his. "I'm okay, baby."

He didn't respond.

"You saved me," I told him, then I raised myself up on my tiptoes and kissed him softly. His eyes closed, but other than that, he didn't react.

"Everything's okay," I whispered, reaching down and covering his hands with mine. "Come back to me, baby."

I pressed my lips to his, and this time, his bottom lip moved slightly and his hands relaxed under my touch.

"I love you," I murmured, the words coming out before I could stop them. His breath caught in his throat, and I quickly leaned in and kissed him once again, then moaned when I felt his lips move with mine.

It wasn't much at first, but then some of the tension in his body faded away and he began to relax into the kiss. I parted my lips in invitation, and his tongue immediately sought mine as his arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me to him. He caught himself just moments later, and stepped back from me like he'd been burned.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, wide eyed. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh," I soothed, closing the distance between us again and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm okay, baby. I promise."

"Edward? Bella?" Edward turned us so that we could look at Aro, who had stepped further forward than the rest of the crowd. "I suggest the pair of you leave. Now."

"Are you fuc-" I began, but Edward quickly cut me off.

"Of course, Sir," he said stiffly. "I apologize."

Aro nodded, his expression one of muted anger. I swallowed audibly, feeling delayed fear rush up my spine.

"Thank you for inviting us," I murmured, smiling weakly.

"You're welcome, Isabella," Aro replied with a polite smile. "My apologies for the… misunderstanding."

I didn't get enough time to do much more than nod in response, for Edward moved his arm to my shoulders, then pulled me firmly into his side as he guided me forwards. Going through The Den was the only way to get back to the shuttle (as far as I was aware, anyway) and unfortunately, that meant we were forced to walk through the crowd who had gathered to watch the fight, and almost everybody glared at Edward as he passed them.

"Bella?" A soft voice called. Edward stopped walking, allowing me to turn to face Didyme, who was standing beside Marcus and holding my shoes in her hands. "Here."

"Thanks, Didyme," I murmured, taking the shoes from her. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she replied, then mouthed, _"Go."_

I nodded weakly, then turned back to Edward and leaned into his side as he stiffly walked towards the double doors leading to The Den. I didn't know what to say to him. Seeing him so full of rage and hatred just… It scared me a little. I'd never have thought he'd present that side of himself so openly like that, but I knew he didn't just do it to try and act like my over-protective and possessive boyfriend. It was so much more than that. That fire there? It was real.

And what I'd said to him… I didn't regret it. I'd been so unsure of everything involving the two of us before today. My feelings were all over the place, and I'd been too scared to try and identify that warm feeling in my chest… the overwhelming feeling of completeness and rightness that swelled inside me whenever we were together. But then the words came right out of my mouth, and I knew they were the truth.

And that was something that both terrified and thrilled me. I was terrified to let someone in again, to leave myself vulnerable to pain, but most of all, I couldn't stand the thought of losing yet another person in my life who was that important. Both of my parents were gone, Alice was halfway across the country most the time, and after losing Billy like we had, I couldn't bear to even think about losing Jake as well. He was so young, so full of life…

But then again, despite all how overwhelming and scary these feelings were, I couldn't deny that they were also amazing. To have that connection with someone was so… _new _to me. It was strange, to feel that way for someone when I didn't really know them, but at the same time… I _did _know him.

Fuck, this was confusing. Carlisle would skin me alive if he knew I was feeling this way. He didn't even give his own daughter a reprieve; I had no chance.

"Bella?" Edward slowed to a stop, then turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I deflected, bringing my hand up to touch his cheek, which was already starting to bruise. I didn't want to think about how I was. Not yet. I couldn't think about what happened, couldn't focus on how it still felt like imprints of _his_ hands had been left upon my skin everywhere he touched, because if I did that, I'd break down and not be able to compartmentalize this like I so desperately needed to.

"No," Edward replied truthfully, shaking his head. "I'm not."

I smiled sadly at him and stroked his cheek with my thumb, knowing nothing I could say would really help him right now. Once we were alone and in the relative safety of our suite, I may be able to comfort him, but not now. Not out in the open like this.

"Give me your shoes?" He sounded almost pleading as he spoke, and he seemed so… _defeated_. I hated seeing him this way. I handed over my shoes to him, and then he stepped forwards suddenly and I automatically recoiled, shocking even myself. This was _Edward_, for God's sake. I knew that. My body, for once, just didn't.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes filled with sadness as he took a large step back from me. "I didn't mean… I just wanted to carry you. Your feet must be sore and-"

"No, I know that," I assured him, trying to smile as calmly as possible. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"But I already have," he muttered, his voice so quiet, I knew I wasn't really meant to hear what he'd said. I sighed softly, then closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, even though I could feel him tense up at my touch.

"My feet are hurting a bit," I half-lied, then tried to reassure him further by adding, "I'd like you to carry me, if you want to?"

"Okay," he agreed, then scooped me up into his arms awkwardly, treating me like a fragile doll. I knew he was probably in pain, but he didn't let it show.

"I won't break," I told him, leaning against his chest. "I promise."

He nodded stiffly, but held me a little tighter as he carried me past the double doors leading to The Den and a little further down the corridor. I frowned, completely confused by our new route, but remained silent anyway, knowing there must have been a reason he was going this way.

Eventually, we reached another set of doors, and Edward carefully backed through them with me in his arms before turning back round again. I gasped in surprise. _Where the fuck were we?_

"Sorry it's cold," he mumbled as he walked us down the narrow, bland hallway. "It's just quicker if we use one of the maintenance shuttles."

_Maintenance shuttle?_

"It's not as comfortable as the one we usually use, but I… I just think it'll be easier this way," he told me. "Nobody really comes down here, but… I mean, if you'd be more comfortable around more people, we can go ba-"

"Don't be stupid," I murmured, shaking my head. "I'm not a china doll, Edward. I won't break if you touch me. I _like_ you touching me. What happened back there happened, and you don't have to walk on eggshells for fear of hurting me. It hurts more when you treat me differently because of it."

"But Bella, he-"

"I _know _what he did," I replied angrily. "And thinking about that? It's just gonna hurt even more than it already does. So stop treating me like I've somehow become weak and defenseless, because you're making everything worse."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I know," I told him honestly, moving one hand up to touch his face and gently forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I'm okay. If I have you… I'm okay."

"Bella…"

"Shhh," I soothed, then leaned forwards and kissed him softly, keeping my eyes open and gazing into his for once. It took him a few seconds to respond, but when he did, I couldn't help but moan quietly and shut my eyes. He was so gentle with me… so warm… It helped me forget what had almost happened, if only for a second.

"Let's go," I murmured softly as I eventually forced myself to pull away. I wanted to get to the suite as soon as possible and be with Edward in relative privacy again. I didn't feel so safe out here anymore.

"You can close your eyes and rest, if you want," he offered quietly as he slowly began to walk down the corridor again. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Okay," I replied, then settled against him with a soft sigh and closed my eyes, turning my face towards his neck so I could breathe him in. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for anything, baby," he murmured.

I smiled to myself. He had no idea just how much I needed to thank him for or how much I owed him. But I got the feeling that even if he did know, his response would still be the same.

I didn't know how long it took us to get back to the suite. I was aware we were moving pretty much constantly, whether that be through Edward walking or the shuttle moving, but time didn't really seem to register. I kept my mind carefully blank, knowing that if I let it wander or I thought about anything, the results could be disastrous. Instead, I focused on the sound of Edward's heart beating beneath my ear, the steady rhythm of his breathing… _Him._

"Bella?" We slowed to a stop, but Edward still kept me cradled to him. "We're here."

"Okay," I mumbled. "Do you want me to get down?"

"Do you _want_ to get down?" he asked softly. I shook my head quickly.

"No."

"Then stay right here," he murmured, and I sighed with relief as he held me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "But I need you to get my key card out my pocket, baby, or else we can't get in."

"Which pocket is it in?" I lifted my head from his chest, then laughed awkwardly when I saw the answer was right in front of me. "Oh."

I reached into his shirt pocket for the key card, but instead of giving it to him like he expected, I awkwardly stretched my arm until I could slide it through the reader myself. A few seconds later, the light turned green and the door unlocked, allowing Edward to carry me through into the suite before kicking the door shut behind us.

"Do you want to watch a film or something, or would you rather go straight to bed?" he asked, even though we both knew what my answer would be.

"I just wanna go to bed," I told him, hating how weak my voice sounded. Edward nodded sympathetically, and as he carried me through to the bathroom, I found myself starting to shake.

"It's okay, baby," Edward soothed, quickly moving to the bathtub and sitting down on the edge of it with me in his lap. "You're okay."

"I know," I mumbled, but that didn't stop the delayed fear from welling up inside of me. Now we were alone, I could feel my barriers begin to crumble, and even though I knew fighting it would only make things worse, I struggled to hold everything in anyway. I didn't want Edward to see me break down – it'd only upset him.

"Bella…" He gently stroked my hair, trying to calm me, but it wasn't enough. "Baby, you're safe now."

"I… I don't… I…" _was _such_ an idiot. _"How could I have been so fucking stupid?"

"Bella, don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this," Edward replied firmly, shaking his head as he pulled me in closer and held me tightly.

"I never should have gone down there by myself."

"I know," he murmured. "I should never have told you to."

_But he did, and I agreed, and then…_

"E-Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you, uh… Can you get me something to change into? I don't… This outfit's…"

"Of course," he said softly, then carefully helped me climb off his lap before standing up and kissing the top of my head. "I'll be back in a sec."

I nodded weakly, and as he made his way out into the bedroom again, I walked over to the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I suddenly felt sick. My make-up was smudged, my hair was a rumpled mess, my dress was twisted, and my wings were now ridiculously bent and contorted. I looked like I'd just been…

I pulled off my fake eyelashes much harder than necessary and scrambled for some make-up remover wipes before trying to wipe my face clean of all traces of what had happened. I rubbed and rubbed until my skin was red and blotchy, then gasped when I saw the faint but already present bruising on my neck. I reached down and touched my skin, then shuddered violently as what felt like an exhale ghosted across my face.

I knew nobody was in here. It was just me. So why was I suddenly petrified? I knew how to handle this sort of thing. I'd been trained to. But I'd also been trained not to walk down dimly lit hallways alone, and look where that had got me. I'd almost been…

My stomach turned, and suddenly, I felt unclean. I felt _dirty_, and he hadn't even managed to do anything major to me. Edward had stopped him. But my mind wandered and created the 'what ifs' of that scenario… What if Edward hadn't arrived in time? What if James had managed to get any further than he had? What if… I'd gone without underwear. All he would have needed to do was…

"Edward?" I reached round and tried to pull the wings off my dress, suddenly suffocating from everything associated with it, but when that didn't work, I tried to yank on the pole, not even caring if I ripped the dress. I just wanted it off. "EDWARD?"

Seconds later, Edward burst through the door, clothes in hand, then rushed forwards in a panic the moment he took me in.

"What's… Baby?"

"Off," I gasped, turning so my back was to him. "Please."

"It's okay, baby. Breathe," he soothed as he quickly unclipped the wings and removed the pole. "Just breathe for me, okay?"

I reached up with trembling fingers and tried to undo the front of my bodice, but I was shaking too hard to focus.

"Help," I pleaded, feeling tears stream down my face. "Get it off!"

"Okay… Stay still for me, baby." Edward gently turned me to face him and quickly undid my bodice, then guided my hands to his shoulders before carefully pulling my dress and stockings off, finally freeing me.

"Edward," I groaned, and the moment he stood up straight, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my face in his neck. My emotions were running haywire and I couldn't control anything, just like I couldn't control what almost happened to me, and I needed him to be my constant. He was the only one who could make me feel okay again, the only one who would be able to understand.

"I was so scared," I whispered, clenching my eyes shut. "I couldn't… I didn't wanna risk… I-"

"I know, baby. I know," he replied sadly, kissing my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna cry, but I just… When you left, I… It's like he's still… I…" I shook my head and tried to pull him closer, wanting to just disappear inside him and never come out again, but it didn't work. Edward sighed softly, then lifted me off the ground, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist and press myself against him more fully.

"Thank you," I breathed, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you… You stopped him. He didn't… _You saved me_."

"I'm the one who allowed you to be in that situation in the first place," he murmured. "Don't thank me for that."

"Don't blame yourself," I told him as more tears spilled down my cheeks. "It wasn't your fault."

"Bella… You're my girl. I'm supposed to _protect_ you, not endanger you."

"You did protect me," I pointed out. "And you never endanger me."

"I'm the reason you're here. If that isn't endangering you, then-"

"Stop!" I pleaded. "Please don't do this. I can't… Edward, I feel safe when I'm with you. You're the only one who understands, and if you… If you _blame _yourself for this, then you're gonna pull away from me again and I can't… I don't… I need you… You can't just…"

"Shhh," he soothed, gently stroking my hair as my breathing became shallow and fast. "I've got you, baby. Just breathe. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I just… I can't stop."

"It's okay," he murmured. "You can let it out, baby. Just let it out."

So I did.

I cried and cried until my throat hurt and my eyes were sore, letting all the frustration, fear and anger that had built up through the day out in one go while Edward held me in silence. He knew what I needed, and he gave it to me without even needing to be asked.

When I had finally exhausted myself and had no tears left to shed, Edward kissed the side of my head and carried me over to the bathtub before sitting down on the edge of it with me still in his arms.

"Better?" he asked softly.

I laughed awkwardly, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Good," he murmured, then shifted back from me slightly as he whispered, "Baby?"

I raised my head to look at him, and the relieved smile that broke across his face when he gazed into my eyes made that familiar warmth flood through me again, pushing all the darkness to the back of my mind, right where I needed it to be.

"There you are," he mused, reaching up to push some of my hair back from my face. I leaned into his touch and sighed, surprised by how calm I now felt.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"For what, baby?" he asked, frowning.

"Letting me do… that, and for not… for not pulling away from me."

"Bella, I…" He seemed to catch himself for a moment before murmuring, "I _care_ about you. A lot. And… And when you care about someone, you let them do what they need to do, and you stick by them when they do it, because you know they'd do the same for you."

"You… _care_ about me?" My voice came out weak-sounding and shy.

Edward smiled and gently stroked my tear-stained cheeks with his thumb. "Very much."

That hurt and pleased me at the same time.

"I… _care_ about you, too," I told him truthfully, smiling weakly back at him. His expression softened, and then, ever so slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was incredibly gentle, but firm at the same time, and unlike our kisses from earlier, it wasn't about comfort or passion or hurt or reassurance… It was about _us_, and acknowledging this _thing_ between us. It was progress.

When our lips broke apart, we lingered there for a few moments, foreheads touching, eyes closed, before slowly pulling away again and smiling at each other.

"You're so beautiful like this, Bella," he said softly. I blushed, then shifted uncomfortably in his lap when I remembered my clothes were somewhere to my left and I had no make-up on whatsoever.

"Naked?" It was meant to sound teasing, but came out as more of a shy question. Edward smiled, then reached up and tucked some of my hair behind my ear so he could look at me properly.

"Yes," he eventually replied, and I knew he didn't just mean physically. "Right now, you're just you."

"I'm always just me," I told him, frowning. _Around you, at least._

"No… You're not," he sighed sadly. "You have layers built up around you, and I love that, but sometimes… Sometimes I prefer you bare."

"I'm still me," I assured him. "Even with those layers. I don't know how to be anything else."

"And I don't want you to be," he replied softly, gazing into my eyes. My chest swelled with that emotion again to the point where it was almost too much to bear, but instead of resisting it or worrying, I accepted it. I was too tired to fight that losing battle anymore.

"I don't want you to be, either," I admitted quietly. "I lo-like you just the way you are."

If he noticed my almost-slip, it didn't show.

"Even with all this baggage?" He sounded vulnerable now, and I knew it had to be hard for him to open up and expose himself like this.

"Baggage is what makes us human," I told him softly. "It shows you've lived, not just existed."

He shook his head and smiled brightly at me. "You're kind of amazing, you know?"

"Oh, I know," I teased. His smile softened, and I sighed contentedly as he reached up and gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" he asked softly. "To wash the stuff out your hair and things? Or do you want to just go to bed?"

"Um… Would you stay with me?" I hated how quiet my voice now sounded. "I mean, in the bath?"

"If you wanted me to," he replied, smiling.

I nodded. "Please?"

"Okay, baby," he murmured. "Up you get, then."

I reluctantly climbed off his lap and stood in front of him on shaky legs, watching as he twisted round to put the plug in the bottom of the bath before turning the taps on. For some reason, I was surprised when water started pouring into the tub; it had never really occurred to me that the bath would actually work and wasn't just there to look nice or act as a make-shift bench.

"Can you go over to the sink and get the pink soap-like thing out from the cupboard underneath it on the left for me, please?" he asked softly, not looking up from the bath. I frowned slightly, confused by his reluctance to look at me, but did as he'd said anyway and handed him what he was looking for. He crumbled it up in his hands and dropped the bits into the bath, and I smiled widely when bubbles started to form almost immediately.

"I haven't had a bubble bath in years," I told him. He laughed genuinely, but still didn't look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, using his hand to swirl the bubbles around. The tub was filling up surprisingly fast, and I was glad; I was starting to get cold.

"Why won't you look at me, then?" I placed my hand on his arm, trying to coax him to turn towards me, and when he did, his eyes immediately went straight to mine.

"I am looking at you," he told me calmly, but we both knew that wasn't what I meant.

"Edward…" I took hold of his dry hand and brought it up to my breast, holding it in place as I urged, "_Look_ at me."

He glanced at his hand quickly, and shivered as he pressed it more firmly against me. I moaned softly when his thumb brushed against my nipple, then reached out and gripped his shoulder, silently pleading for him to stand up.

"Bella…" he protested weakly, but stood up anyway and let his eyes fall shut with a sigh as I started to undo his shirt.

"It's okay," I assured him as I pushed his shirt back off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. I looked down at his stomach and cursed under my breath when I realized the darker patches of his skin weren't a trick of the light.

"They really did a number on you, didn't they?" I mumbled, shaking my head. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't hurt that much," he said softly, but I could tell he was lying. I let my fingers trail over what would soon be bruises, then slowly moved them lower, brushing over the front of his slacks.

"Bella, I-"

"You're not getting in a bath with clothes on," I told him firmly, moving one of my hands to his chest as I gazed up into his eyes. "It's okay, you know."

He swallowed audibly, then lowered his lips to mine, kissing me softly as I undid his slacks and pushed them to the floor along with his boxers. Once we were both free of clothes, I stepped closer and pressed myself against him fully, bringing my other hand up to thread itself into his hair as we kissed.

"It's just you and me," I whispered, coaxing his lips to part with my own as he slipped his arms around me and held me tightly. "Just you and-"

Edward's phone started to ring from somewhere beneath us, letting out a loud and constant sound that immediately made me groan. And not in a good way.

"Shit," Edward muttered, sounding almost frightened. "Sorry, Bella, I _have_ to take this."

"Who is it?" I asked worriedly as Edward moved away from me and crouched down to retrieve his phone.

"Aro," he replied, and the look in his eyes as he glanced up at me said it all. _We were screwed._

"Yes, Sir?" he said as he answered the call, somehow managing to keep the fear from his voice. He reached out and squeezed my hand with his free one, then pointed to the bathroom door, letting me know he was going into the next room.

I nodded weakly, trying not to panic, then watched as he hurried out the room with the phone still to his ear and shut the door behind him. The running of the bath taps was the only sound I could hear, so I had no idea what was going on with Aro or why he had called. Edward wanted to protect me, I knew that, but not knowing what was happening scared me more than I liked to admit, and with him being in a different room to me… What if something happened?

Swallowing nervously, I bent over and turned the taps off in the hopes of hearing some of Edward's conversation, but that just made everything worse. The silence was terrifying.

I spent a few seconds trying to slow my breathing and calm down, not wanting to work myself up over what could possibly be nothing. It was then that I realized the microphones would now be able to hear what was (and wasn't) going on more clearly now, so decided to climb into the tub to make it seem like I wasn't bothered by the phone call. The water was pleasantly warm and smelled absolutely gorgeous, so I didn't hesitate to lower myself into it and rest my back against the side of the tub, making sure the water sloshed noisily enough for the microphones to pick up.

I sat there awkwardly for a little while, unsure of what to do. There was still silence coming from the other room, but I tried not to panic and swirled my hands through the pink-ish water, making as much noise as I could without sounding false. After a few more moments of silence, though, I couldn't help myself.

"Edward?" I called, barely able to keep the fear from showing in my voice. "Is everything okay?"

To my surprise, the bathroom door gently swung open just seconds later to reveal a calm looking Edward, who was still talking quietly on the phone. He smiled at me and waved, then held his finger up as he pushed the bathroom door shut on his way in.

"Of course, Sir. That's not a problem," he said as he walked towards me. "I'll let her know."

I frowned with confusion, but sighed anyway when he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and kissed the top of my head.

"No, Sir, I understand completely," he continued, then stood up and walked over to the shower, opening the doors so he could reach inside. "Okay. I'll speak to you tomorrow, then."

When he pulled his arm out the shower again, he had the small bottles of shampoo and conditioner I'd been using lately in his hand, and I couldn't help but smile at him as he walked back towards me. He winked, then smiled brightly back as he said his goodbyes to Aro.

"Goodbye, Sir… Yep, you too. Bye." He hung up the phone, then put it down on the floor before placing the bottles on the edge of the bath beside me. "Hello, beautiful."

I laughed awkwardly, surprised by his suddenly good mood. "Hey."

"Sorry about that," he said softly, then climbed into the tub and moved to sit behind me, one leg either side of mine. I leaned back against him instantly, craving the closeness it provided.

"That's okay. What did Aro want?" I asked him, then half-moaned, half-sighed as he brushed my hair away from my neck and kissed it softly.

"He wanted to tell me that I've been removed from active duty for the next week and that James has been taken off Caius' service. He and Victoria are moving out to one of Marcus' hotels in Boise temporarily, and both of them have taken 'personal time'."

I stared blankly at the edge of the bathtub, unable to take it all in.

"Bella… James is gone," he told me softly. "And he won't be coming back for at least a month."

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"He may be Aro's son, but that doesn't mean he'll go unpunished for what happened," he explained, sliding his arms around me. I covered his hands with my own and slid my fingers between his without hesitation. "Aro wants you to know that he is very sorry for what James did and said to tell you that he is deeply embarrassed by his behavior towards you. If there's anything else he can do to help rectify this situation, he wants you to let him know as soon as possible."

It was like being in _The Twilight Zone_.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. "Why are you off active duty?"

"Aro… Aro wanted to give us some time to be together and recover," he replied, gently stroking whatever skin he could reach with his thumbs to try and soothe me. "I won't be called out to work or be expected to leave the suite until I'm ready to go back."

_If he wasn't at work, how were we going to get the plans to the damn place to work out our escape route?_

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about it, baby," he interrupted, squeezing my hands tightly. "It's not a problem – nobody will be put out by it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning my head slightly to try and get a better look at him.

"I'm sure," he replied firmly, then lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "I've got an idea, but we'll have to wait a few days to do it."

I nodded. "Okay. And James… He's definitely gone?"

"Yeah, he is," he assured me softly, then murmured, "We won't need that pact anymore."

"That's good," I breathed as I turned towards him more, feeling this giant weight lift from my chest. "Because I really don't think I'd be able to-"

He silenced me with his lips, kissing me softly but deeply as he brought one hand up to cup my cheek. I moaned quietly and parted my lips, then slowly turned round to face him fully and gasped when he pulled me into his lap, shifting us forwards so that I could wrap my legs around him.

Needing to be closer, I tightened my legs around him and moved my hips towards his before sliding my arms around his neck and letting my fingers thread themselves into his hair. Edward groaned softly, and I gasped as he trailed his lips down to my neck and began to kiss the sore skin there. His lips were so gentle and - dare I say it - loving, that I felt tears rush to my eyes, but I promptly blinked them away. I didn't want him to think he was causing me pain.

"Bella…" he whispered, sounding almost apologetic as he kissed his way down to the tops of my breasts, which were scratched and tender. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled sadly and gently encouraged him to lift his head so I could look him in the eyes. I kissed him softly, then ran my fingers down the side of his face, keeping my touch as light as possible as I brushed over his already-forming bruises.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Me too."


	15. Brick By Boring Brick

**A/N**: I know, I updated much sooner than I usually do – it's a miracle. I'd like to thank my wifey, **JMCullen,** and my dirty mistress **sscana** for all their help this chapter. It wouldn't have been out this fast if they hadn't have been there for me.

I also want to thank the rest of you who have reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to your alerts. You are amazing, and I promise I'm going to try and get round to replying to you all before the next update comes out.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been craving more plot development, so I hope you enjoy it! xx

* * *

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems…_

Fireflies – Owl City

Hush, little baby, don't say a word…

"_Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella!" _

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…

"_What is it, Jake?"_

And if that mockingbird won't sing…

"_Come quick! Eddie needs you!"_

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…

"_Eddie? What?" He tugs on my hand, pointing to the staircase._

And if that diamond ring turns brass…

"_Aunt Bellaaaaa… Come on! You're too slow!" I let him pull me towards the stairs, and then we're climbing._

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…

"_Jake, what's the rush?"_

And if that looking glass gets broke…

"_The baby's crying!"_

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat…

_We walk down the hallway, towards a door with light all around it._

And if that billy goat won't pull…

"_Bella?"_

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart…

_I push open the door and walk into the room, and there's Edward, holding a little bundle in his arms._

And if that horse and cart fall down…

_He smiles at me as he turns, and then suddenly I'm watching myself walk towards him with hair that's the wrong color and a stomach that's larger than my own._

You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town…

_I take the bundle from his arms, and smile as it makes a soft cooing sound._

So hush, little baby, don't you cry…

_I move round to get a better look at the bundle, and scream when I see James' face stare straight back at me._

'Cause your daddy loves you and so do I...

"Bella?... Bella!"

I startled awake with a gasp.

"Hey, baby." I felt Edward press against me from behind as he spoke, and couldn't help but sigh contentedly, the memory of my dream fading rapidly.

"Hey," I murmured, turning my head in his direction. He smiled at me, then leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine, coaxing my body to turn in his direction.

It had been ten days since James' attack, and Edward still hadn't been put back on active duty by Aro, which meant we'd made next to no progress as far as our escape plan went. On the plus side, the free time had allowed Edward and I to develop our relationship, both physically and emotionally, but even there the progress wasn't exactly speedy. It was almost like we'd hit a plateau, and while I wasn't complaining about the relationship side of things, the not-being-able-to-make-plans-to-get-out-of-this-hell-hole side of things really sucked.

"Didyme called," he told me softly as he slowly hitched my leg up around his hip, pulling me in to him. "She said she can fit you in today."

I frowned. "Fit me in for what?"

"Getting this…" His free hand moved to touch my upper arm, right over my implant. "… taken out."

"It doesn't need to come out until next week," I replied, then moaned as Edward rolled me over onto my back and shifted on top of me, kissing my neck.

"I know that," he told me, guiding my leg around his waist to give him better access. "But I figured that we'd rather be safe than sorry, right? I mean, there's no guarantee she'd be able to fit us in until it's too late."

"Right," I mumbled distractedly, wrapping my other leg around him as I brought his lips back up to mine. "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough," he replied, pushing his hips against me, "but I doubt she'll mind if we're late."

"Mmm, sounds good," I muttered as he slid one of his hands between us, trailing his fingers down my stomach before letting them slip between my folds. I hissed in a breath, caught between pleasure and pain.

"Sore?" he murmured, his voice laced with concern.

"A little bit," I admitted. I wasn't surprised about that, though; we hadn't exactly been slow and gentle in the shower the night before.

"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed me softly, then slowly began to move down my body, cupping my breasts in his hands before lowering his head to them. I gasp-groaned as he gently sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it before moving on to the other one and doing the same there.

"Edward…" I threaded my fingers into his hair, then gripped his hand with my free one and moaned as he moved even further down my body, letting his lips trail kisses down my stomach. He carefully nudged my legs further apart, then gently parted my folds with his fingers before lowering his head and teasing me with his tongue.

"Mmm…" he hummed, and the slight vibration it created was enough to make me inhale sharply in shock. I felt him smile against me, then moaned embarrassingly loudly and squeezed his hand as he did it again, teasing my entrance with one of his fingers.

"Please," I whispered, pushing my hips towards him. He let go of my hand, then gently held one of my legs in place as his tongue replaced his fingers briefly before returning to my clit. I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth, trying to keep quiet, but then he slid a finger inside me and curled it upwards, making me groan softly.

"Okay?" he murmured as he slowly began to move his finger. I nodded quickly, pleading with my eyes for more, and he gave me it with only a little hesitation. I felt that undeniable pleasure start to swell inside me, but before it became too much, I whispered for him to stop.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding horrified. I shook my head and reached down for him, pulling up against me again and kissing him deeply. He moaned softly in shock as I wrapped my legs around him, and I smiled against his lips before lowering my hand between us and wrapping my fingers around him.

"Bella…" he protested weakly, but then I positioned him in just the right place, and I felt him start to give in. "You're sore."

"It's not that bad," I told him honestly, carefully shifting my hips to allow him to enter me ever so slightly. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, the tension in his muscles betraying how difficult it was for him to remain still. "Baby, you won't hurt me."

"If I do…"

"I'll tell you," I promised, smiling at him as I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him softly. He hesitated for a few moments, but then finally, blessedly, he slowly thrust forwards, and my body accepted every perfect inch of him.

"Fuck…" he breathed once he was as deeply inside me as possible, burying his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, hugging him to me, then whimpered in protest as he started to pull his hips back.

"Sorry," he said softly, stilling immediately.

"I'm not hurt," I murmured quickly. "I just… Stay still for a sec?"

He raised his head and gazed into my eyes for a few moments, smiling slightly. "Okay, baby."

Sighing softly, he pressed his forehead against mine, and I had to close my eyes as I let myself absorb all the emotions and sensations of the moment. I loved feeling him like this. There was nothing that compared to it, nothing that felt as good, and I hated knowing that we couldn't stay this way for longer. It was never enough.

"Bella?" I slowly opened my eyes again, and once he was sure my gaze was on his, he slowly began to move his hips, first with shallow thrusts, then ones that were much deeper. I tried to keep my eyes open as long as possible, wanting to keep that connection, but then he kissed me, and I couldn't help but close them. This moment belonged to us, and I wanted to shut everything else out, even though it would only be for a few precious seconds.

"I…" He trailed off, and then his kisses and thrusts became more urgent, almost as though he was trying to tell me something – something important – without using words. I knew what I wanted that something to be, of course, but wishful thinking would only result in this bubble around us bursting, and then I'd have nothing.

"Oh, God… _Isabella…"_ He trailed his lips down to my ear, and then he was mouthing words I couldn't hear, slipping his arms beneath me to hold me against him. I clung onto him tightly, feeling that undeniable build-up begin.

"Edward, I'm…" I moaned softly, burying my face in his neck. "_Shit._"

"Yes, baby," he whispered, and I felt him smile against me as my breathing hitched and my pleasure reached its peak, washing over me in a steady wave that didn't seem to want to let up.

"Please," I breathed, letting my head fall back onto the pillows beneath me as Edward gripped my shoulders with both hands, keeping me flush against him as he thrust. I slid my hands up his back, then cupped his cheeks in my hands briefly before pushing his slightly dampened hair back from his forehead.

"Bella…" He gazed into my eyes for a moment, but then I felt him start to tense, and his eyes clamped tightly shut as he crushed his lips to mine. He moaned into my mouth as his climax hit, and I reflexively pulled him closer to me with my legs, wanting to make this last just a little bit longer.

Though we were no longer kissing, Edward's lips lingered against mine as his thrusts slowed to a very subtle rocking of his hips, almost as though he was as reluctant to part as I was. Each time we were together this way, the intensity between us grew, making the connection we had even more tangible than before. And every single time, it became harder and harder to pull away.

So when Edward carefully rested some more of his weight onto me and pressed gentle, open-mouthed kisses to my neck, I couldn't help but sigh in a mixture of relief and contentment. He wasn't going anywhere. For now.

"Edward," I eventually managed to whisper, and when he lifted his head to look at me, his gaze more intense than it'd ever been before, _that_ emotion rose up inside of me so forcefully, I had to press my lips to his to stop the words from coming out.

But when our lips parted and I looked up at him again, I simply _had_ to say something.

"I-" His eyes widened slightly, and before I could get anything out, he pressed his lips hard onto mine. I moaned in shock and kissed him back, but then I realized he was trying to distract me, and I quickly pulled away, cupping his cheeks in my hands to stop him from trying again.

His reaction proved I'd done the right thing first off by stopping myself from saying _that_, but I wasn't entirely sure why. Was it because he knew that, if I'd said it, he wouldn't be able to say it back? Or maybe he was as terrified as I was, and knew that the moment we voiced those words, things would change?

I turned my head away from him and let my hands drop to his shoulders - to push him away or hold him closer, I wasn't sure - and I whispered the new, replacement words anyway.

"I really _care_ about you."

He sighed, and when I felt his arm start to move from under me, I shut my eyes and grimaced. _Fuck_.

"Bella…" I clamped my eyes shut even tighter as dread coursed through me, then shivered at the feel of Edward's hand against my cheek, gently trying to turn my head back in his direction.

"Open your eyes," he murmured. I hesitated for a moment, then opened my eyes and stared fixedly at his shoulder. He exhaled an unsteady breath, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Baby…" he almost-pleaded, sounding upset. I swallowed audibly, then forced myself to look up at him.

"That's better," he whispered, giving me a relieved smile. I wanted to give him one back, but my lips just wouldn't move, even as his smile faded. It wasn't until he opened his mouth to speak that my lips finally unglued themselves. For all the wrong reasons.

"We should probably go," I told him quietly, but the moment I moved my hands and tried to shift from underneath him, he let more of his weight rest on me and pinned my wrists to the bed above my head, immobilizing me.

"We _should_," he agreed, gazing down at me intensely. "But we're not going to. Not yet."

"Edward…" I protested weakly, then groaned when he dipped his head and kissed me softly.

"I really _care_ about you, too," he whispered against my lips, then raised his head again as I smiled shyly. He grinned back down at me, then slowly slid his hands up my arms and entwined our fingers, squeezing gently.

"Okay," he said softly a few seconds later. "_Now _we can go."

* * *

"Why are we taking the maintenance shuttle again?" I asked Edward as we walked hand in hand down a familiar-looking hallway almost half an hour later.

"It's quicker," he told me, his voice sounding a little strange. "Plus, it saves us from having to walk up so many stairs."

That made no sense – we'd had to walk down several more flights of stairs than usual to get to this floor in the first place. I opened my mouth to point that out, but Edward squeezed my hand so hard it was almost painful as he reached forwards to hit the 'call' button, so I quickly shut it again.

Whatever his true reason for being down here was, it clearly wasn't meant to be revealed to the mics.

A few seconds later, the shuttle doors opened, and Edward gestured for me to enter it first, placing his hand on my lower back as I moved past him. Once we were both inside, he pressed the 'H' button on the control panel, then moved back a few steps so we were in the center of the shuttle, pulling me against him so that we were chest to chest and his back was to the doors. I frowned slightly, confused, but slid my arms around his waist anyway, and smiled when he wrapped his around me in return.

As the shuttle started to move, Edward began to hum a tune I barely recognized, and I felt one of his feet start to tap in time with a beat only he could hear. I didn't think much of it at first, but when he pressed me harder against him and tapped with more urgency, I realized he wasn't just humming a random tune to pass the time. He was trying to tell me something.

Taking enough time for it to seem casual, I looked around the shuttle before eventually lowering my gaze to the floor, specifically the area beside his tapping foot. There seemed to be some kind of dented line in the metal there that I'd never noticed before, and as I followed it across to a corner several inches later, I realized it was there for a reason.

Not wanting to seem suspicious, I looked back up at Edward again before I could fully work out what that dent was for, then raised my eyebrow.

"What the hell are you trying to hum?" I asked, trying to think of a way to get a better look at the floor without raising unwanted questions.

"It's a song I've had stuck in my head for a while," he replied nonchalantly, shrugging. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I'd like it much better if you could hum in tune," I lied, carefully shifting my left foot and pressing the end of one of the shoelaces on my right shoe to the floor.

"I'm an amazing hummer!" Edward protested, and as he leaned in so his lips were beside my ear, I moved my right foot, hopefully undoing my shoelace in the process.

"And if I remember this morning correctly," he murmured, just about loud enough for the microphones to pick up, "you ought to think the same."

I let my eyes fall shut and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as if stifling a moan at the memory, then groaned softly when Edward's hands slipped down and squeezed my ass through my jeans.

"I take back what I said," I told him as I opened my eyes again. "You're an _excellent_ hummer, and I want you to keep on doing it."

"That's what I thought," he said softly, then kissed _that_ spot below my ear before straightening up and smirking as the shuttle doors slid open. _Please work…_

"Let's go." He took a step back from me, taking my hand in his to lead me out the shuttle, and as I moved my foot forwards, I pretended to stumble.

"Shit!" I gasped as Edward 'caught' me, then looked down at my feet in false confusion. "My shoelace is undone."

Not waiting for Edward to react, I quickly crouched down and took my time doing my shoelace up as I glanced over to what was revealed to be a three-sided square. And, when I looked closer, I realized that what I'd thought were dents went all the way through the bottom of the shuttle. _It was a trapdoor._

Trying not to let my surprise show, I straightened up again once I'd finished tying my laces, and smiled sheepishly at Edward, whose face was the perfect picture of confused concern.

"Okay?" he asked, and I knew he wasn't just referring to my well-being.

"Perfect," I told him as I stepped out the shuttle. He smiled happily at me, and as we started to walk down the short, white hallway leading away from the shuttle, our fingers brushed, then entwined automatically, like it was something that came naturally to us.

I smiled to myself, because I knew now that it genuinely _was_ something natural and not something we did to put on a front. We barely had to think about that stuff anymore.

When we eventually reached the set of double doors at the end of the hallway, Edward squeezed my hand tightly, then pushed open the door and pulled me in behind him. To my surprise, the room we'd entered into looked like a reception area, and a woman I knew to be called Makenna was sitting behind a desk, typing away on a computer.

Edward cleared his throat as we approached the desk, and Makenna looked up in shock, then smiled when she realized who we were.

"Hi, guys," she said softly. "You here for Didyme?"

Edward nodded. "We set up an appointment for half 10."

Makenna glanced at the clock, then smiled knowingly. We were twenty minutes late, even though we'd rushed to get dressed and get down here, but I couldn't even bring myself to blush.

"I'll call her and let you know you're here."

"Thanks, Makenna," I replied, then sighed as I leaned in to Edward's side. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head as Makenna murmured into the phone.

She was one of the doctors here who worked under Didyme. Her husband was named Charles, who was also a doctor, and the pair of them usually dealt with the major trauma cases which came in (pretty frequently, from the sound of things). Didyme was more of a general doctor, though she did aid Makenna and Charles on the major cases when they needed her, which explained why she was always the one who came to tend to mine and Edward's needs.

I'd known Didyme couldn't have been the only doctor in the place, but it still surprised me when Edward first told me that, not only did they have three main doctors, they had a team of qualified nurses at their beck and call as well. I had no idea how they'd managed to pull that off, but part of me thought that was probably a good thing.

"She's in room four," Makenna told us both as she put down the phone. "You can go straight through."

"Thanks," Edward replied, smiling at her before turning to me and murmuring, "You ready?"

I nodded eagerly, then waved goodbye to Makenna as Edward took my hand and lead me down a hallway to the left of the desk, passing several doors before finally stopping to knock on one.

"Come in!"

Edward pushed open the door and gestured for me to go in before him, smiling reassuringly. I grinned back at him as I stepped through the doorway, then stifled a gasp at the sight that greeted me. It was like a regular (albeit large) doctor's office, complete with a bed and cabinets that I assumed were probably full of medications and equipment. _Jesus._

"Hey, Bella," Didyme called as I approached her desk, then stood up and met Edward and I halfway, hugging each of us in greeting before smiling widely. "How are you both today?"

I blushed instantly.

"Pretty good thanks, Di," Edward told her, glancing at me and smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled back anyway.

"Good," Didyme replied, missing our little exchange. "Now, we all know why we're here, so why don't you go pop up on the bed, Bella, and I'll set everything up?" She started to walk over to the cabinets on the other side of the room. "Feel free to pull the bed out ninety degrees if you want Edward to hold your hand while we do this."

"That'll be great. Thanks, Di," Edward said softly, looking over to me for confirmation he didn't need. I smiled at him, then walked over to the bed and rotated it to free up both sides before quickly removing my shoes and lying down on my back.

Edward grabbed a chair from beside Didyme's desk, then moved it to my right-hand side and sat down on it, reaching for my hand as Didyme walked over to us, pushing a small trolley with supplies on the top of it along beside her.

"Okay, Bella. I'm sure you were probably told what the removal procedure is when your implant was fitted, but I'm going to run through what's going to happen anyway just in case, alright?" Once I'd nodded in agreement, she continued, "First of all, I'm going to locate the implant itself, then inject some lidocaine into your arm to numb the area and stop the implant from moving. Once it's kicked in, I'll have to make a small incision at the base of the implant, then manipulate the implant slightly to grasp it with forceps before pulling it out."

"Then you'll put steri-strips on to help the wound close and heal before bandaging me up, right?" I asked, more for Edward's sake than my own. Didyme nodded and smiled.

"Will she scar?" Edward wondered, looking concerned. I squeezed his hand to try and calm him.

"Edward, it won't be very big. You've seen the small one left from the initial insertion – this new one will be the same size," I assured him, smiling. He nodded weakly, but his concern still didn't fade.

"You ready?" Didyme asked softly.

"Yup," I told her, then lifted my left arm into position as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. She felt around for the implant as Edward watched on nervously, then turned to pick up a syringe and a small bottle of lidocaine before filling it to the correct level and turning back to face me.

"This will only hurt a bit," she promised.

She was right.

A few minutes later, I was implant-free and Didyme was almost done bandaging me up. Edward still hadn't let go of my hand, even though I'd sat up and assured him I was okay, but I didn't mind. It was nice to know someone was concerned about me, however unnecessary that concern may have been.

"Okay, Bella. All done!" Didyme told me happily with a smile, then stepped back and pulled off her gloves before dumping them into the yellow trash bag attached to the trolley. "Do you want to discuss other forms of contraception, or are you okay in that department? If you're planning on starting a family, of course, I'll be happy to-"

"No," Edward interrupted, shaking his head. "We're not planning on having children."

_Ouch._

Didyme looked startled for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Will you be needing an alternative form of contraception, or are you planning on using condoms?"

I blushed hotly and pulled my hand out of Edward's grasp, hurt by what he'd said and embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of him.

"I think I'd like to go on the pill," I told her. "But since it's not one hundred percent effective and Edward doesn't want us to take any risks, should we use condoms too?"

I tried to keep my tone casual, but the almost-wounded expression on Edward's face was proof that I'd failed.

"Umm…" Didyme glanced between the two of us, clearly confused by the sudden tension between us. "The pill is very effective if taken correctly, but a condom would definitely act as a safety net, if you like. You don't _have_ to use them, though – the chances of the pill failing are very slim."

"Okay." I turned to look at Edward, trying to keep my expression neutral. He was frowning down at his hands, and didn't look up until I said his name. "What do you think?"

"I don't…" He trailed off, then exhaled a shaky sigh. "We don't have to use both if you don't want to, Bella."

"I know that," I told him, "but I'm not the one who'll be putting on condoms and dealing with the clean up, which is why I'm asking you for your opinion."

"If Didyme says the pill should be enough, then we only need to use that," he replied. "Both of us are clean, so that aspect's covered. I just… I don't want to risk you getting pregnant."

"Yeah, you've made your objections about that happening pretty clear," I muttered, not really meaning for him to hear me. But, of course, he did anyway.

"Bella…"

Didyme cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable. "The pill can be stopped just as easily as it can be started, and your fertility should return to normal pretty quickly, should you decide to have children at some point in the future."

"No worries about that happening, Doc," I replied, shrugging. "Edward knows what he wants… or doesn't want, in this case. It may actually be worth getting another impl-"

"Bella!" Edward looked up at me in a mixture of horror and shock, instantly making me regret my words.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the loud ringing of Didyme's phone from the desk. Didyme jumped at the chance to remove herself from the situation, mumbling a quick apology before rushing over to her desk to answer the call.

I swallowed audibly and looked down at my lap. I'd taken things too far, I knew that, but even though I also knew that having children wouldn't be a good idea for a while, the fact he'd completely dismissed and outright rejected the mere _suggestion_ of me getting pregnant hurt, so I wasn't completely sorry I'd said what I had.

"I didn't…" Edward trailed off, exhaled a nervous breath, then continued, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," I lied. "It's fine."

"No, it's not," he replied, and I saw him shake his head out the corner of my eye. "I just… Bella, we _can't_. Not now."

"I know," I told him truthfully.

"I'm not saying never," he said softly, reaching out to grip my hand, which just rested there limply. "Just not right now."

I nodded weakly, deliberately shifting my gaze to Didyme, who looked like she was just finishing up her phone call. "You probably wouldn't want your children to have my crappy genes anyway."

"Yes I would," he replied softly. I scoffed, no longer sure if he was saying that just because of the microphones, and shook my head as Didyme came back over to us with a nervous expression on her face.

"Everything okay?" she asked worriedly, looking between then two of us. I nodded at her and forced myself to smile.

"We're good," I told her. She smiled in relief, then sat down on the opposite end of the bed.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Bella's going to go on the pill," Edward told her before I had the chance to reply. I turned my head in his direction, shocked, but his gaze was deliberately fixed on Didyme.

"Okay," Didyme said softly. "Before I supply you with the medication, Bella, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, turning back to her. "Fire away."

"I-" She began, but was interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the door.

"Di? Honey, it's Marcus."

"I'm with a patient!" she called back, looking agitated. Marcus pushed open the door anyway and stepped into the room, his gaze instantly seeking (and finding) Edward.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Can't this wait?" Didyme replied, her frustration evident.

"It's important," Marcus continued, pointedly ignoring her. Edward hesitated, then turned to look at me questioningly.

"You can go," I told him softly.

"I don't want to leave you," he murmured, shaking his head.

"Marcus needs you," I said, turning my hand over beneath his and entwining our fingers briefly. "Go."

He nodded weakly and stood up, glancing over to Marcus before gazing down at me, his internal conflict painfully obvious.

"I'll talk to you when you get back," I promised, then pulled him closer by his hand and placed my free one on the back of his head, bringing his lips down to mine so that I could kiss him softly.

When our lips parted after only a few seconds, Edward made a small sound of protest, then pressed his lips back onto mine much harder than before, kissing me deeply but passionately.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, then squeezed my hand before walking round the bed and over to Marcus, who was looking at us with a strange expression on his face.

I watched the two of them leave, then turned back to Didyme, who was smiling.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The pair of you," she replied.

"What about us?"

"Nothing," she told me, shrugging. "It's just refreshing to see two people so in love."

My eyebrows rose in shock that I quickly tried to hide.

"You seemed surprised," she noticed, tilting her head to the side slightly as she gazed at me curiously.

"I'm not," I lied. "I just… How can you tell?"

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Bella, whenever Edward sees you, he lights up in a way I've _never_ seen him do before. He looks at you like… Like you're the only thing in his existence that has meaning. And you… God, Bella, you become more and more like him each time I see you. Your mannerisms echo each other's, and I've seen the way you are when you don't realize anyone's looking."

"What do you mean?" My mouth had gone dry at that point, but I couldn't pinpoint if it was due to fear, shock, or disbelief.

"It's like you center yourself around him," she told me. "Every time he moves, so do you. And the killer thing is that you don't even realize you do it. Both of you are blind to it."

I gazed down at my lap. _Did I really do that?_

My gut told me Didyme was probably right.

"I never noticed that before," I admitted, shrugging.

"I know," she replied. "And, somehow, that makes it even more incredible."

I exhaled a long breath, unsure of what to say.

"Shall we get started on the questions?" she suggested softly.

"Please," I responded, nodding my head.

"Let me go get my clipboard."

* * *

"Okay, just one more question now, I promise."

I laughed softly, then gestured for her to go on. She'd been asking me various health questions over the past ten minutes and had measured my height, weight, and blood pressure to make sure I was okay to take the pill, and to say I was getting tired of answering her was an understatement.

"When was the first day of your last period?" she asked.

"October 13th," I told her, blushing even though I wasn't embarrassed.

"Are your cycles regular?"

I cringed internally. I hated these kinds of conversations, and was suddenly _very_ glad Edward wasn't in the room. "They used to be until I got the implant fitted – now they're pretty irregular."

"The pill should help regulate them again," she told me, smiling.

"That's… good." It came out as a question, making Didyme laugh.

"It is. It'll certainly help you keep track of things, and you'll know that, if you do miss your period, it's not because they're irregular."

"Basically, I'll know if I'm pregnant," I said, nodding my head. Didyme sighed, then placed her clipboard down on her desk.

"I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position earlier," she murmured, sounding almost sad.

"No, that wasn't you," I assured her. "We just… We haven't really spoken about that yet."

"Of course. I understand," she replied softly. "Even so, I'm sorry to have made it an issue."

"Don't worry about it," I told her, smiling. "If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing for making you get caught up in the middle of everything."

She shrugged. "It's okay."

"No, it's not, but okay." She smiled at me, then pulled open one of the desk drawers beside her and reached inside for something I couldn't see.

"I'm going to give you three month's supply as a trial," she said as she handed me a box of tablets labeled _Microgynon_. "You'll need to take one at the same time every day for three weeks, then have a break for one week unless you want to run two packets together."

"Should I come back to you a few days before the final pack ends?" I asked, turning the box over in my hands.

"Yep, but if you have any issues before then, feel free to come and speak to me sooner," she told me, smiling as she stood up.

"Okay then." I got to my feet as well, and the two of us hovered there awkwardly for a few seconds before finally deciding to hug. "Thanks, Di."

"You're very welcome," she murmured, then gave me one final squeeze before pulling back and gesturing to the door. "Shall we go and hunt down our boys?"

I nodded, then smiled as we walked over to the door and pulled it open, but that smile faded the moment I realized Edward and Marcus were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" I wondered, frowning.

"I'm not sure," Didyme replied, sounding as confused as I felt, "but they've probably gone to find somewhere more private if they're talking about important business-related stuff."

"Right…"

I had two options: go back to the suite by myself, or wait here until Edward returned. Option one won hands down.

"Di, would you mind if I hung around here for a bit until Edward gets back?" I asked her. "Unless you've got another patient coming in?"

"I haven't got another patient," she replied quickly. "But Bella… Even if I did, you'd still be welcome to stay."

"Thanks," I murmured, smiling weakly.

"How are you coping?" She looked genuinely concerned. "After everything?"

"I'm… okay," I told her truthfully. "I've been having dreams lately, though. Well, they're more like nightmares, I guess."

"That's very common after a trauma like the one you experienced," she assured me, placing a comforting hand on my arm. "If you ever need anyone to talk to…"

"I'll come to you," I promised. She smiled at me, then glanced over my shoulder and laughed softly.

"What?" I wondered, frowning.

"Sorry we took so long." Warm arms wrapped around me from behind, and I automatically leaned in to them, sighing as I felt lips brush against my neck.

"Hey, Edward," I murmured.

"Hello, baby," he replied, kissing my neck again before straightening up slightly, still keeping his arms around me. "Did you get everything sorted out?"

"Yup," I told him, smiling even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I'm on a three month trial to see if I have any side effects, and then I'm going to have another appointment with Di to talk about things again."

"That's good," he said softly.

"I'm going to need to keep the phone you lent me however long ago," I realized as I turned to face him. "I need to have an alarm on me at all times so I don't forget to take it."

"Bella, that phone's _yours_," he replied, shaking his head. "I thought you knew that."

"Um…" That was a surprise. "No?"

"Oh." He looked a bit confused. "Well… Happy birthday?"

"My birthday was almost two months ago," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Whatever. It's yours." He leaned in and kissed me quickly, but something was off about it. It almost felt as though he wanted to hightail it out of there and run.

A bolt of fear rushed up my spine.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." Edward looked over my shoulder at Didyme, who waved him off.

"It's not a big deal. Bella and I kept ourselves entertained."

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied, grinning down at me. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I nodded at him, but I genuinely had no idea whether he was speaking in code at that point. _Were we in trouble?_

"Okay then," he said softly, then looked at Didyme again. "I take it you're going tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'll see you then?"

"Bright and early," Edward teased, smiling at her.

"Bye, Bella," Didyme's attention was on me now, and her face certainly didn't seem to reveal any potential issues Edward and I may be experiencing. _Maybe we were okay after all._

"Bye," I replied meekly, then waved at her before allowing Edward to take me by the hand and lead me down the hallway, all the way through to the shuttle.

"Everything okay with you and Marcus?" I asked, trying to sound casual as he pressed the 'call' button.

"Yup," he assured me, smiling as the shuttle doors opened and we stepped inside. He angled me so I could see the control panel as he hit the button for our 'stop', and upon realizing he was once again trying to tell me something, I quickly scanned all the buttons. There was nothing out of the ordinary about them really – they were just regular buttons.

But then my eyes fell upon a red button at the bottom of the panel, and I knew that was significant somehow. _Maybe it activated the trap door?_

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, I averted my gaze from the panel, then leaned in to Edward's chest and closed my eyes. Today had already been a mini-rollercoaster of emotions, and it probably wasn't even past noon yet.

"You okay, baby?" Edward kissed the top of my head, then gently coaxed me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm good," I replied truthfully, unable to stop myself from rising up onto my tiptoes and kissing him softly. He moaned quietly in response, then slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him as the kiss deepened.

"When we get back to the suite," he murmured, kissing his way down to my neck, "you are going to take one of those pills, and then we're going to shower, and if you're too sore, we're going to put that little bottle on the shelf to good use again, aren't we?"

I groaned, pressing my hips into his as one of his hands moved to cup my ass. "You mean we're going to…"

"_We_ aren't doing anything," he breathed, gently biting my earlobe. "_I_ am going to _fuck_ you, and _you_ won't be able to do anything but let me."

"Oh, God…" I whispered. The effect his words had on me was immediate, even though I knew they were just for show. "Even if I'm not too sore… Can we put that bottle to good use anyway?"

"Instead?" he asked, sounding almost surprised.

"No," I murmured, shaking my head as the shuttle slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. "I want it both ways."

Before he had the chance to reply, I ran out the shuttle and headed for the staircase at the end of the hallway, knowing he'd be right behind me.

"You little…" he muttered, and I heard his hurried footsteps coming up the stairs as I ran away from him, giggling.

"I'm gonna get you for that," he called, neither of us slowing much despite the number of stairs and hallways we ran up.

"You better catch me first!" I teased, making myself sound breathless when I reached the top of the final flight of stairs.

He was catching up with me, and I was letting him, but he wasn't able to finally grab hold of me until I got to the suite door and pretended to realize the door was locked.

"Not fair!" I cried as he hoisted me up onto his shoulder and awkwardly tried to swipe his key card with one hand. I tried not to struggle too much in his grip, terrified I'd slip and fall flat on my face, and as he carried me though into the suite, I hit his ass in mock-protest.

"Put me down!" I squealed, then gasped when he suddenly did so without warning. "Ah, headrush!"

"Take your pill," he told me, his tone dark and serious. I rolled my eyes playfully, deliberately fumbling with the box as I tried to open it.

"I can't dry swallow them," I lied, pulling out one of the blister packs and finding the correct day.

"Yes, you can." His gaze was intense as I pushed out one of the pills, but I couldn't resist teasing him anyway.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"_Bella!"_

"What?" I tried to look innocent, but it probably didn't work. "I need to know when to take the next one, dummy."

He huffed, then walked over to the bedside table and picked up his – _my_ – phone. "It's five minutes to twelve."

"Okay," I replied, then quickly dry swallowed the tiny pill before slowly walking towards him. "There. Gone."

He nodded quickly, then closed the distance between us and kissed me urgently, almost crushing my body to his as he started to back me towards the bathroom. I braced myself for the moment my back collided with the door, but it never came.

Instead, Edward reached forwards ahead of time and opened the door, quickly leading us through it before breaking the kiss and kicking the door shut again.

"Take off your clothes," he practically demanded, pulling his own t-shirt over his head. "Right now."

My eyes widened in surprise at his forceful tone, but I found myself doing what he'd told me anyway, and soon we were both naked, our clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor.

"Get in the shower."

I turned around so quickly, I almost fell over, and then I rushed over to the shower and pushed the doors open with much more force than necessary. Whatever he had to say was very, _very_ important, and I knew we couldn't waste any more time.

As I turned the sprays on, making sure to keep my arm as far away from the water as possible, I heard Edward step in the shower behind me and close the doors. Once he was sure the jets were loud enough and warm enough, he stepped forwards and twisted me round to face him.

"Bella…" He pressed his lips to mine briefly, then stepped back and held both my hands in his.

"What's going on?" I asked, entwining our fingers and squeezing.

"We're going to Buffalo tomorrow with Marcus and Didyme."

"Buffalo,_ Wyoming_?" He nodded. "Edward, that's, like, nine hours away!"

"That's why we'll be staying there a few days," he explained. "And the moment we get some free time, we're going to go find the nearest payphone, and you are going to call The Agency."

My eyebrows shot up at that. "_Why?_"

"Because we're breaking out in fourteen days, and we're going to need them to get as far away as possible, as fast as possible."


	16. Those Three Words

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay – had major unexpected shit happen that couldn't be avoided. The next chapter should be much quicker though, provided nothing else goes tits up.

I'd like to thank **JMCullen **for listening to my babble about this chapter, and my dirty mistress **sscana** for all her support for this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to your alerts. If it weren't for you, Camisado would have NEVER hit 1000 reviews last chapter (which completely blew me away). Thank you so fucking much.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

_I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here._

Run – Snow Patrol

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Baby, you need to wake up."

I slowly forced my eyes to open, and it took me a few moments to remember why I was lying down on something that was moving and, more importantly, whose legs my head was currently using a pillow.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I mumbled, awkwardly rolling over to get a better look at Edward and trying not to fall off the limousine seat at the same time. "Was I out for long?"

"Only a few hours," he replied, gently brushing my hair back from my face and smiling down at me.

"I'm really sorry." I reached for his free hand and entwined our fingers, squeezing gently. "I didn't mean to fall asleep – I'm meant to be keeping you company."

"Don't worry about it, baby. You kept me entertained with your sleep-rambling, so I wasn't exactly bored," he assured me. I smiled shyly at him, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"What did I say this time?" I wondered, dreading the answer.

"Nothing much," he lied, running his fingers through my hair again. "You only talk that much when you're really tired, so I decided to let you sleep until we arrived."

"Yeah, and whose fault is it that I'm that tired?" I teased. We'd spent a lot of time in the shower the previous night, discussing things in as much detail as possible, bearing in mind we could only be in there for a certain amount of time. Edward didn't know everything yet, but he'd find out for sure today, and that would allow us to solidify our plans somewhat.

All he knew so far was that there was going to be a routine communications black out on Thanksgiving, whereby all the cameras and mics would temporarily be turned off, and although we didn't know for sure how long the blackout would last, it was clear that window of time was our best hope if we wanted to make it out alive.

We still had no idea how we would be able to get Rosalie out from Royce's clutches without arousing suspicion, but we would improvise if we had to, and my suggestion of simply killing the fucker hadn't exactly been completely rejected yet. Part of me hoped there _wouldn't_ be another solution to our problem, purely because I wanted to give Rosalie the chance to get her own back on him; she deserved that much.

Luckily, thanks to the blackout providing the cover we needed, our route had been pretty easy to figure out for the most part – what I'd realized was a trapdoor the day before turned out to be an emergency exit route that had tunnels leading in different directions out the compound. The one we were planning on taking would lead us out into the open, so to speak, and we could get our back-up to pick us up from there.

If we could manage to get the back-up, of course.

"It's yours." Edward gently ran his fingers down the side of my face, then moved them over to my lips. I kissed them softly automatically, making him smile. "If you weren't so attractive, I wouldn't be thinking with the wrong head."

I rolled my eyes and smiled shyly, turning towards him more so that my head was properly in his lap. He inhaled sharply as my nose brushed against the zipper of his jeans, then let out a shaky breath when I pressed my lips to the same area. It wasn't meant as a sexual thing. Not really. It was more of an… intimacy thing. I just wanted to be close to him in any way I could.

"What's the plan for this evening?" I murmured softly, letting my eyes fall shut as Edward's fingers resumed their gentle stroking.

"Same as usual," he replied, shrugging. "We can stay in our hotel room and order room service, or we can go down to eat with Marcus, Didyme and Corinne. Either way, I'll have to leave at some point for a meeting with Marcus later on. He wants to discuss a few things."

"Corinne's staying there too?" I wasn't entirely sure why I was surprised to hear that, but I was.

"Yeah, um…" He hesitated a moment, obviously conflicted. "They take her with them whenever they go away together on business now."

"Why?" I wondered, frowning. "I mean, I get _why_, but I don't understand what started it. Why haven't they always done that?"

He hesitated again, then sighed softly. "A couple of months back, Didyme and Marcus went to a charity fundraiser by themselves and left Corinne behind. Nobody knows for sure what happened that night, but the gist of it is that Royce came on to Corinne and tried to kiss her."

"Oh, my God!" I gasped. "He actually… That…"

"I know," he replied, shaking his head in disgust. "I can't even… She was traumatized by it. Still is."

"I'm not surprised," I murmured. I hadn't expected that. There was some tension between Royce and Corinne, I knew that much, but I'd just assumed it was due to the creepy air he had about him, not _that_. She was _seventeen_.

"Was Rose… How long has she been…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. My mouth was really dry all of a sudden, and it was hard to swallow.

"She's been Royce's for more than a few months." It was all Edward had to say to make the nausea I'd been fighting the entire car journey to return full force.

"I feel sick," I muttered.

"Car sick or ill sick?" Edward asked softly, but I could tell he already knew what the true reason behind it was.

"Bit of both," I told him somewhat truthfully. Although the limo we were in probably wasn't bugged like our suite, we were being driven by a chauffer who may have been able to hear our every word, so we had to be extra careful.

"How much longer until we arrive?" I wondered, carefully trying to push myself up into a sitting position. The entire limo swayed and turned as a wave of dizziness swept over me, making me fall into Edward, who instantly tried to support me.

"Easy," he soothed, sounding worried. I'd been feeling off when we woke up this morning, but once we'd gotten into the limo (something which still seemed completely unnecessary to me – we could happily drive ourselves or share a car with Didyme and co.) I'd started to feel travel sick, and things had gotten worse from there. I'd ended up forcing myself to try and sleep it off, but it didn't seem to have worked.

"I… I feel weird," I told him as I closed my eyes, trying to make the world stop spinning so fast. I wasn't entirely sure what was wrong, but there was no doubt in my mind that the news about Corinne was making things worse. It was like my brain couldn't cope with yet another lot of that kind of information, and the only way it could express itself was through making me feel this way.

"We'll be there soon, baby," he promised, gently rubbing my back. "Then we can get you into bed."

"I'll be fine," I assured him, but even I could tell I'd done a poor job at concealing my disbelief in my words.

"Bella, you need to rest," he said softly. "There's no point in forcing yourself to keep going – you'll only end up feeling worse."

I nodded noncommittally. We both knew that stopping wasn't an option right now; we needed to get these plans solidified as much as possible, as soon as possible. We didn't have to have everything set in stone yet, but we needed a rough outline as far as the timing was concerned – The Agency would need to know that sort of thing in order to come and get us, and since we couldn't exactly call them from the compound, now was our one and only shot.

I needed to focus.

"Carlos?" Edward called to the driver, who lowered the screen between us and him.

"Yes?"

"Can you stop off at the nearest gas station?" he asked. I looked up at him in shock.

"Edward, I don't-"

"The hotel is less than twenty minutes away, Sir," Carlos replied, ignoring my protest.

"I'm aware of that, but Bella's sick and I need to get something from the store." Edward's tone was polite but firm, and I heard Carlos mutter something unintelligible before raising the screen again.

"You didn't need to do that, you know," I mumbled, embarrassed. "We can keep going."

"You don't have to put on a brave face, Bella. I can tell you're not feeling well, no matter how much you try and deny it," he said softly, bringing his hand up to my face. "And even if you weren't sick, I'd still need to go to the store."

"For what? Can't we just get whatever it is from the hotel?"

"That's not an option," he told me firmly. I frowned slightly, confused by his tone of voice.

"I'm… Sorry?" I offered as I shifted away from him a little and leaned against the back of the seat.

"Bella…" He grimaced, then muttered something under his breath before closing the distance between us again. "Baby, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be-"

"It's fine," I assured him, smiling weakly. I wasn't upset by the tone he'd taken, just confused. "It's been a long day, and we're both tired."

"Not _too_ tired, I hope." He placed his hand on my thigh, then gently pulled me against him, making my leg slide over his. "Otherwise, this stop will be pointless."

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound teasing, but my heart wasn't really in it. I knew he was acting now, and I knew how important it was that we made things believable, but the nausea was worsening by the second. "And why is that?"

Edward smirked and ran his hand up my leg, his fingers slipping beneath my skirt. "I have… _plans_ for us tonight, and since we forgot to pack a certain bottle…"

"Oooooh. I see." Forcing myself to push through the nausea, I slid my leg over both of his and straddled his lap, focusing my gaze on his. "And what makes you think I'll be letting your _plans_ become reality?"

He smiled slowly, then slipped both his hands below my skirt and cupped my ass, pulling me closer. I settled down against him, wrapping my arms around his neck, then sighed softly as he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I need to buy a disposable cell phone for you to use when you call them."

I smirked, trying to stay in character, then rolled my hips against his and leaned back as he started kissing my neck. "Okay, then. And, uh… _when_, exactly, are you going to carry out your… _plans_?"

He grinned. "That depends. Once we get up to our room, how long do you think it'll take you to get rid of these?" He gestured to my clothes.

"Hmmm…" I leaned in until my lips were beside his ear and whispered, "Twenty-five seconds."

"That long?" he teased, toying with the elastic of my panties.

"I added a few seconds to make up for the delay you'll cause when you can't keep your hands off me." I kissed my way down his neck and shifted even closer to him, trying to focus.

"You okay, baby?" he murmured, loud enough for only me to hear as he slowly guided my hips in a circle above him, covering for me.

I hesitated. "No. I'm not okay."

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, then pulled his hands out from under my skirt and wrapped his arms around me. I all but melted into his embrace, nuzzling closer to him and lazily kissing his neck.

"It's not your fault I feel sick," I mumbled. "It's probably a reaction to the pill. I mean, some women feel sick unless they take it at night, or so I've heard."

"It's _my fault_ you're on the pill," he countered. "Stop taking it, baby."

"We both know I can't do that," I pointed out, then groaned as the limo hit a bump in the road. Edward cursed under his breath, holding me a little tighter, then sighed with relief as the limo slowed to a stop and the barrier between us and the driver was lowered.

"We're at the gas station," Carlos told us. "Do you want me to get you-"

"No, thank you, Carlos," Edward replied, giving him a pointed look. I turned my head in Carlos' direction, and struggled not to roll my eyes as he looked me up and down before finally raising the barrier again.

"You okay to walk?" Edward murmured, gently gripping my hips.

"I'm nauseated, Edward, not crippled," I joked as I climbed off his lap and scooted across to the door, opening it quickly before turning back to look at him.

"You coming?"

* * *

Twenty minutes and one bag from the shop later, we had pulled up in front of the surprisingly nice hotel, and Edward was helping me out the car. I shivered as Carlos shut our door behind me, confused as to why it suddenly seemed so cold out; when we were outside the gas station, it didn't feel this bad.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked, frowning. "You seem pale all of a sudden."

"Do I?" I wasn't entirely surprised – I still felt like shit. "Sorry."

He looked at me strangely for a second, then shook his head and put our bags down on the ground in front of him before unzipping his hoodie. I opened my mouth to protest, realizing what he planned to do, but then he draped the warm fabric over my shoulders, and I couldn't help but sigh happily.

"Better?" he murmured softly as I gripped the edges of his hoodie to hold it closed around me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, smiling. "Thanks."

Edward just reached out to hold my free my hand in response, then picked up our bags and started towards the hotel's main entrance, clearly anxious to get inside.

"Where are the others?" I wondered as Edward nodded in thanks to the doorman, who held the door open for us on our way in.

"They're probably already settling in to their rooms," Edward replied, shrugging as we made our way over to the check-in desk. "They have their own suite on one of the top floors, so I doubt it'll take them long."

"Huh." I tried to keep my expression neutral, but knew I'd probably failed.

"Hi, there." I startled slightly at the sound of a woman's voice from behind the desk, not having realized how close we were to it until then. "You must be Mr. Masen?"

Edward's hand tensed slightly beneath mine, and he forced a smile. "Yes. You should have the honeymoon suite reserved for me and my wife?"

"Your _wife?_" She sounded as shocked as I felt. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Let me just double check that for you."

Cheeks flaming red, she turned to her computer and clicked on something I couldn't see. I used the temporary distraction to my advantage, and turned to face Edward, raising one eyebrow. He smirked, then winked at me. I shook my head in disbelief and turned back to the hotel clerk – Kelly, I realized from her name tag - who didn't appear to have noticed our little exchange.

"Okay, you're all checked in," she said brightly, her smile fading slightly as Edward moved closer and slid his arm around my waist. "You're up in suite 6014…" She reached forward for something on her desk, then handed Edward an envelope with 6014 scribbled on the front of it. "There's your room key and an information leaflet with the numbers for room service and the hotel menu on it for you. It says on the booking that the length of your stay is undefined for now, is that correct?"

"Yes," I replied before Edward had the chance to. "We're here on a business trip with Marcus O'Bryant?"

The look on Kelly's face was almost comical.

"Oh, um… Certainly." She typed something on her keyboard, clearly flustered by the news, then smiled extra brightly as she got out of her seat and began to move round the desk. "I'll get the porter to carry your-"

"No need," I quickly told her, maybe a little too firmly. I forced myself to smile back at her, then turned to Edward as I said, "We don't mind taking them, do we, honey?"

"Not at all," he replied, masking his confusion well.

"Oh, well, uh…" Kelly obviously wasn't used to people voluntarily doing things for themselves. "Don't be afraid to call down if you need anything. _Anything_ at all."

"We will." Edward smiled kindly at her, and I grimaced as another wave of nausea hit me before picking up our bags and taking his hand in mine.

"Let's go," I told him, then began tugging him towards the elevators as fast as I could, trying as hard as I could to ignore the overwhelming sickness that had suddenly taken over my body. He protested at first, obviously confused, but quickly gave in after one particularly strong tug.

"What the fuck was that?" he hissed as I reached forwards and pressed the call button for the elevator.

"I thought I was going to be sick," I told him, trying to breathe through it.

"Bella, come on. She was just trying to be nice," he chided, shaking his head as the elevator doors opened.

"No," I groaned, stepping inside the elevator. "I meant literally."

His eyes widened, and concern immediately took over his features. "Shit, baby, I'm-"

"It's fine," I assured him. "Floor 6, right?"

"Bella…" He gripped my wrist as I reached forward to press the button on the control panel, internally debating about which one to press.

"I mean, if we're in suite 6014, it makes sense for that to be on the sixth floor, right?" I frowned. "It's logical."

"Baby?"

"Did she say which floor we'd be on, or are we just meant to guess?" I wondered, trying to keep my mind occupied. "If she didn't say, well, that's just poor service, isn't it? What if I got lost trying to find my suite? I hope it's not one of those stupid hotels where the suites aren't actually in order. That happened in Canada once, and-"

He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. "Bella, stop."

I looked up at him, instantly feeling guilty when I saw the worry etched on his face. He sighed softly, then pressed the button for level six before gently lowering my hand back down to my side.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's just… You know when you feel so ill all you actually want to do at times is curl up in a ball?" He nodded. "I feel like that, so I'm trying to distract myself, but babbling only gets you so far, you know?

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would, um…" He moved closer, warmth radiating from his body as he lowered his head to my neck, making me shiver. "Would this help?"

"It didn't in the limo," I confessed. "But that doesn't mean I want you to stop."

He smiled sadly against my neck, kissed it softly, then raised his head again as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

"Come on," he murmured softly, taking my hand in his. "Let's get you somewhere more relaxing."

I nodded in agreement, and when he reached forward to take our bags from me, I didn't resist.

"Do you want to just talk?" he asked as he led me down a brightly light, warm-looking hallway towards our suite. "I mean, really talk?"

"Please," I replied, squeezing his hand. He smiled happily, then let go of me briefly to get out our room key before unlocking the door and allowing me to go in first.

"Oh, wow," I murmured as I flicked on the lights and took in the room.

The walls were cream colored, and although they were kind of plain, it made the beautiful red bedding (complete with rose petals) and drapes stand out even more than they would otherwise. It was a pretty big room in overall, and a door at the end of it led to what I assumed would be the en-suite bathroom. It was nicer than our suite at the compound, even though it wasn't as luxurious, and it made it feel more like we were on a romantic getaway than a business trip while undercover.

"God, we have a fucking window!" I gasped, automatically walking forwards and pushing back the curtains so I could look outside. I couldn't see too much, but that wasn't the point. I laughed. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see one."

"Mmm…" I shivered as Edward's hands slipped loosely round my waist and he pressed his body against mine from behind. "When we have our own house, we'll have lots of windows."

I knew our room wasn't bugged here, so what he'd said… I smiled widely and leaned back against him.

"We'd have to have a nice view," I told him softly. "Or else it'd be a waste of money."

I felt Edward smile as he gently kissed my neck.

"Sounds good to me," he murmured. I hummed contentedly and let my hands grip both of his, pulling his arms tighter round me. I knew he was just being careful because I felt sick, but it wasn't so bad anymore.

"Where did you grow up, Bella?" Edward asked softly after a few seconds.

"The middle of Buttfuck, Nowhere," I replied, shrugging.

"Really?" He laughed quietly, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes, cracking a smile of my own.

"No, I lived in a really tiny town named Forks in Washington until I was 4, I think, then we lived in Arizona for a while until my mom…"

Edward nodded sadly in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." That didn't make it hurt any less, though, but I knew I didn't have to tell him that – he'd lived through a tragic loss too. "What about you?"

"I lived in Chicago until my parents got sucked in to this whole thing. Then we moved around a lot, which I always thought was really unfair because I couldn't play the piano since we had to leave our one behind." He laughed at himself, but it was a happy one.

"You play the piano?" I didn't know why that shocked me so much – his fingers would have been perfect to play the piano with.

"Played," he corrected, sounding a little sad. "It's been years, and I don't think I'd… My mom taught me how, and…"

"I used to knit," I told him softly. "My mom taught me, even though I was never very good and my hands were too small, but I stopped too after… After she died."

He sighed sadly and placed a lingering kiss against my neck.

"You, uh…" I cleared my throat awkwardly. "You should know that when we call Carlisle, he may not be willing to send anyone at first."

"Why not? If the extraction mission was planned out and author-" He stopped suddenly, and everything seemed to click into place for him. "He didn't authorize it."

"No," I admitted, suddenly nervous. I'd kept this from him from the start, and although I hadn't exactly lied to his face about it, I had lied by omission, and I was worried about his reaction. "When I was investigating Rosalie's disappearance with Emmett, I looked into some old case files and your name popped up. Carlisle had pretty much told me he wouldn't authorize any mission into the compound, and he wouldn't offer help to plan it if we went against him. It was too dangerous, he claimed. Anyway, Emmett and I… We planned this from scratch. Carlisle didn't know about it until after it was too late to get me back."

"How did you… How did you know so much about things? About my brief, about the cover…"

"I asked him," I told him. "Well, I guess it was more of a confrontation, but my name was in the case file, so I demanded answers, and he gave them. Hesitantly."

"Then why did you come?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "You and Rosalie needed help… So I came to get you."

He exhaled an unsteady breath, seeming almost awed by the news.

"I didn't know just how long you'd been in there, Edward, but I knew it had to be at least a while. I don't know why Carlisle… I don't know why he didn't send me anyway."

"He probably thinks I've turned on him as revenge for him forgetting about me," he murmured, sounding a bit disbelieving.

"How could anyone forget you?" I sighed, not really meaning for him to hear me. Edward smiled, then nuzzled my neck.

"So, when Carlisle says no to sending people out…"

"_If _Carlisle says no, I'll cash in a favor," I replied. "He owes me."

"Bella…" He sounded doubtful. I turned in his arms and smiled reassuringly, bringing my hands up to cup his face.

"Edward, it will be fine," I told him. "This… _thing_ that he owes me… It's huge. He _will_ send people for us once I remind him of that fact."

"I-"

I exhaled an unsteady breath.

"Come sit with me?" I murmured, steeling myself for what was to come. He nodded immediately, frowning, then allowed me to lead him over to the bed, where I sat down and turned to face him, crossing my legs in front of me.

"When I was seventeen, my dad said goodbye to me one morning, and it different, somehow… He told me he loved me, kissed the top of my head, then hugged me really tight. He wasn't a hug person, but… I don't know. It just felt off, you know?" I stared down at my hands, which had begun to fiddle and tear one of the rose petals on the bed. "Alice was throwing a party that evening, and he promised he'd give me a lift, so I got ready and made dinner for us both, but seven came and went, and there was still no sign of him. I worried, of course, but he was late sometimes anyway, so I promised myself I wouldn't panic until it got to half seven with no contact from him.

"At twenty-five past, the door opened, and I was laughing at myself for worrying as I came out the kitchen to find him, but… My dad's partner, Billy, he was standing there, all shaken up, and he looked at me and I just…" I shook my head. "He wasn't dead yet, but it wasn't looking good."

Tears rushed to my eyes, but I just kept focusing on the petal in my hands. "Billy told me to pack some stuff I'd need, and then he'd take me. I thought he meant to the hospital, so I rushed, but we just… went to some stupid safehouse nearby. I overheard him talking to Carlisle, arguing with him because he'd been ordered not to let me see my dad."

Edward inhaled sharply, gently reaching out to take my hand. I held on tightly.

"I snuck out the back window," I told him. "I drove to the hospital, found him, and…" I paused, trying to compose myself even as the vivid emotions flooded back to me. "He was on a ventilator. He'd been shot. Real bad. They said he was lucky to even make it through the surgery, and they weren't hopeful." My voice cracked as I spoke, tears running freely down my face now.

"I climbed into bed with him, I hugged him tight, and I told him I loved him. And then… It could only have been a minute later when I heard his heart stop beating in his chest, right below my ear. They, uh…" I swallowed hard. "They didn't do anything. They just let him die. Carlisle let them know my dad wouldn't want to be on life support, and there was probably nothing they could have done anyway, but they didn't even seem to try."

"Bella…"

I looked up and smiled sadly at him, then sighed softly when he reached out and cupped my cheek, moving my own hand up to grip his.

"I think my dad held on just long enough for me to be there," I told him. "But if Carlisle had let Billy take me sooner, straight after it happened, I could have had hours with him, not just minutes. If Carlisle had had his way, my dad would have died alone. And, if he hadn't have ordered him out there in the first place…" I shook my head. "He owes me."

"I am so sorry, Bella," Edward murmured, looking truly sad. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled, squeezing his hand. "It's okay. I came to terms with what happened a long time ago. It's why I'm here, in The Agency, going on missions… getting you. You'd probably be trapped here for the rest of your life if I hadn't come for you. And now… I know that, no matter what happens, it will be worth it. Even if we die… At least we won't do it alone."

Edward smiled sadly, then leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine. It was a kiss of sadness, of gratitude, of loss… So much emotion was conveyed in that one kiss, emotion I didn't have the words to describe, and when he carefully pulled me towards his lap afterwards, I didn't resist. Instead, I curled myself around him as tightly as I could and buried my face in his neck, trying to soak him in.

"I'll be the one to make the phonecall," he murmured after a while, gently stroking my back as he let me recover. "I'll place my bid, and if he doesn't give in, we'll bring out our bargaining chips. He owes us both."

I nodded in agreement, then kissed his neck a few times before raising my head and pressing my lips to his. "I'm sorry I brought the tone of things down, but… what happened was- _is_ a big part of who I am. And I want you to know _me_. Not some façade."

"I used to drive a Volvo," he told me. I frowned in confusion at the random comment. "My middle name is Anthony, my father's name was also Edward, and my mother's name was Elizabeth. I get my hair and eyes from my mom, but my nose and jaw from my dad. My favorite color right now is probably brown. The first thing I ever played on the piano was _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_, when I was about four. When I was younger, I wanted to be a doctor, but when my parents died and the doctors couldn't save them, I knew I'd never be able to deal with that first hand, so I came here instead because I wanted revenge, but when nobody came back for me, I began to give up. I'm glad I never got the chance to do it fully, because meeting you has been the best experience of my life." I smiled and blushed at the same time. "And I hope it gets to continue after we get out of here."

"God, so do I." I kissed him once, twice… He always knew what to say to make me feel better. "But in order for us to do that, we need to make that call."

He nodded in agreement. "You ready for this?"

"Nope," I replied truthfully as I climbed off his lap and he reached over for one of our bags to pull out the phone. "You?"

"Nope."

We both laughed, and Edward leaned forwards to give me a quick kiss before switching the phone on and waiting for it to load up.

"I'm nervous," I admitted, watching him type in the number for Carlisle's office.

"Me too," Edward murmured, taking my hand in his and smiling. "But just… think of our dream house, okay?"

"Our dream house?"

"Yup. How many bedrooms do you want?" he asked as he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Umm… Four?" I suggested. "I mean, it depends on how many ki-"

I cut myself off before I could embarrass myself too much.

"Be-" Edward began, then inhaled sharply when someone picked up on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"_Speakerphone?" _I mouthed, gesturing to the phone. I couldn't hear a damn thing the other person was saying. Edward moved the phone from his ear, hit a button, and then the sound of Carlisle's assistant's voice – Zafrina, I vaguely remembered she was called – filled the room.

"… _Contruction, speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Hi, uh… I'm looking for Carlisle?"

"_I'm sorry, there's no Carlisle registered in our system."_

Edward rolled his eyes. "Okay, he may be registered under Mr. Cullen, then."

I heard the faint clicking of keys on a keyboard in the background. _"Nope, I'm sorry. I have a Mr… Callone?"_

I huffed, then realized Zafrina probably didn't recognize Edward's voice, so said, "Zafrina, tell Carlisle _Cullen_ that Sierra and Mike are on the line and need to speak to him about Romeo and Juliet as soon as possible."

She went quiet for a moment. "_Please hold._"

Edward breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at me. I smiled weakly back, then shifted closer and loosely wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder.

Our conversation about our future had certainly thrown me for a bit of a loop. I knew how I felt about him, sure, but I still didn't know exactly what he felt for me. At first, I'd thought that maybe he just _believed_ his feelings for me were genuine, but they were actually misplaced gratitude because I had come to save him and he needed someone to latch on to. But now… Now I knew it was so much more than that.

He wouldn't really be talking about our future together like he was unless he truly meant it, would he? He felt something for me, something real and tangible, and God… I loved him. I _loved_ him. Fuck, it seemed so ridiculous to me, so foreign, but I knew it was the truth. And part of me wondered if he loved me too. I sure _hoped_ he did.

I'd never really given much thought to my future like this before. It was always one job and then the next, taking it one day at a time. Back then, dreaming of having kids or a dog or a permanent place I could call home with a white picket fence and perfectly mowed lawns which out-shone the snobby neighbor's… I used to think that shit was pathetic and not even worth giving a second thought, but after this clusterfuck of a mission and meeting Edward… Let's just say that 'pathetic' dream was looking pretty good right about now.

"What you thinking about?"

I startled slightly at the sound of his voice, surprised to see him closing the phone and putting it down on the bed behind him. "Hmm?"

"You kinda spaced out there for a bit," he replied, turning his head in my direction.

"Oh, um… Sorry," I mumbled, sitting up so I could look at him better. "What happened to the call?"

"Zafrina said he's _indisposed_ at the moment, but will call us back as soon as he can."

"Right…" I frowned, confused. "Maybe he's got company or something?"

"Maybe." Edward nodded noncommittally. I hummed quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told him, moving back to put some space between us and smiling. "Nothing's wrong. I was just… I was just thinking."

"About?" he prompted, turning round to face me fully now.

"Nothing," I lied. "I was thinking about nothing."

"Why don't I believe you?" His brows furrowed briefly, but then understanding seemed to dawn on him. "Is this about… The number of bedroom thing, that… Yesterday, did I…"

"I don't-"

"It's not that I…" He sighed. "Bella, what I said yesterday, about us not planning on having children? That wasn't-"

"No, it's fine," I cut across, shrugging. "Seriously. You don't have to explain."

"I do," he countered, then moved closer and took my hands in his. "I do, because I upset you and hurt you and I was…" He shook his head in frustration. "I was an ass, okay, Bella? I wasn't thinking straight, and I spoke without considering the effects it would have on you."

"Edward…" I squeezed his hands and tried to pull him towards me, but he wouldn't allow me to.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to have kids. I just… Now isn't the right time for that." He looked straight into my eyes. "One day… One day, we can. But not right now. Not when so much is at stake and our lives are not our own."

"I know," I assured him, smiling. "I over-reacted. I took it too personally, and I lashed out. I hurt you too."

"But-"

"I understand why we can't have kids right now. Believe me, I _know_. It's something we'd have to discuss in a lot of detail, and having children probably isn't on either of our agendas, so I get it, okay?" I shook my head and laughed softly. "I'm over it. It hurt at first, yes, but not anymore. It's for the greater good. Besides, Carlisle would have both our heads and-"

"I don't _care_ about what Carlisle thinks."

"We both know that's not true," I replied softly. "Listen, it's just a dream house, right? We only need one bedroom for us to sleep in for now, and if you ever want to discuss having ch-"

"Edward?" There was a loud knocking on the door. "It's Marcus. You ready to go down?"

"_Fuck_," Edward hissed, clamping his eyes shut for a moment. "The meeting. I forgot."

"It's okay, baby. Go," I told him softly, squeezing his hands. "He needs you."

"But-"

"I'll handle the phone call, don't worry," I promised. "I'll tell you everything when you get back."

"Bella…" He trailed off, then shook his head, obviously frustrated. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded happily and smiled at him, both glad and annoyed about Marcus' interruption.

"Don't go anywhere," he teased, then kissed me softly before reluctantly climbing out of bed and heading for the door. "Oh, and Bella?"

I turned round to face him. "Yeah?"

"This conversation isn't over."

With that, he was gone.

I sat there in stunned silence for a moment, staring at the closed door he'd left through. He _really_ wanted to talk about things, I realized. This conversation… Whatever he wanted to say… It was important to him. _Why did that make me so happy inside?_

Shaking myself from my stupor, I picked up the phone from the bed and slipped it in my pocket, not wanting to risk losing it in case Carlisle called back before Edward was finished talking to Marcus. I felt oddly… _light_ after revealing everything to Edward, and his reaction… Well, he'd taken everything better than I probably would have in his position.

Since I had nothing to do until the call came through or Edward was back, I decided to unpack all our things and try and settle in as much as possible. The clothes were easy enough to put away since we'd both packed light, but then I realized the bag from the gas station still had something in it, and gasped when I saw what it was.

A bottle of lube.

That sneaky fucker.

Shaking my head and chuckling under my breath, I took the bottle out the bag and placed it on the bedside table, planning on asking him about it later. I hovered beside the bed for a few moments, at a loss for what to do, then decided I may as well watch some TV if there was anything on. Why they'd have a TV in a honeymoon suite though, I had no idea. _Maybe newlyweds got bored of each other a while? Or maybe they were no good in bed. _Poor fuckers.

I laughed out loud. _Fuckers._

I had a really weird sense of humor.

Since the rose petals were pointless and kind of irritating, I swept them all onto the floor and climbed into bed, reaching for the remote on the bedside table before switching the TV on and flicking through the channels for something decent. _News, News, Prison Break, Grey's Anatomy, Sports… _I flicked back a few channels. _Prison Break?_ Why not? It fitted.

I put the remote on the bedside table again and pulled the phone out my pocket, placing it on top of the sheets for easy access in case it rang, then settled back against the pillows and started to watch.

Commercials came on what felt like only minutes later, and I groaned in frustration. I hated commercials. They were fucking pointless and irritating, just like the petals, and dragged on and on for fucking ever, so I closed my eyes and tried to wait them out.

It wasn't until I heard the hotel room door slam shut a while later I realized I'd accidentally fallen asleep.

"_Shit!_" I hissed, pushing myself up into a sitting position and scrambling for the phone. _No missed calls. Thank God._ I breathed out a sigh of relief, then startled slightly when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. _Edward_.

"I'm _so_ sorry," I blurted, horrified by my slip up. "I just… I was so tired and I got bored and nobody was calling, and I feel like total shit when the commercials came on TV, so I must have fallen asleep while I was-"

"I love you."


	17. Love is Worth the Fall

**A/N**: I suck at updating, I know, and I'm so so sorry, but things have been really shitty and hectic lately. I know some of you want to be kept in the loop, but I'll try (and probably fail) to keep this short anyway:

I went back to the doctor a few weeks ago, and basically the entire experience was disappointing (the doctor hadn't even looked at my scans or the results for my blood test, and asked what tests he'd sent me for) on many levels and I have no diagnosis, as such. They think it's epilepsy, which is fine – I can handle epilepsy – but they're admitting me for another test at some point and have put me back on the drugs that made me physically sick and much much worse, so I'm VERY unhappy, to say the least.

Bad times.

As a result, I didn't really feel up to writing, and ended up with writer's block. I'm still not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.

Thank you, **JMCullen,** and **sscana** for all their support this chapter, and thank those of you who have reviewed, favourited, recommended and added this story to your alerts. Sorry I'm awful at replying to your reviews, but please know I read and enjoy every single one of them – the good and the bad.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

_"A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for whom we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life."_

~ Richard Bach

"_I love you."_

I gaped at him in shock. "Wh-what?"

"I love you," he repeated, moving closer to the bed as he continued, "And I want to build that dream house with you, with as many bedrooms as you fucking like, because I want… I want to start a family with you, and I want my future to be with you, and-"

"Edwar-"

"Let me _finish!_" He sat down in front of me on the bed, gazing straight into my eyes. I wanted to pinch myself to check I wasn't dreaming. "I don't care that Carlisle won't approve of us, because he means nothing to me anymore. He left me to rot, and you came to save me. You fucking… You gave me a reason to keep breathing. So you don't get to interrupt me and stop me from saying what I feel anymore, okay? _I love you_. I don't care that we've only known each other this long. I _know_ what I feel, and I'm tired of fighting it."

I swallowed hard, completely overwhelmed.

"And if… If you think about it? The time we've spent together is pretty much the equivalent of several normal relationship months, so…" He shook his head. "We're not normal, Bella, I know that, but I just… Fuck, I thought that if I didn't say it, I'd be protecting you somehow, but not telling you hurts, and the escape being so soon and the fact I almost lost you when James… It brought home the fact that we could both die at any moment… And if that were to happen, my biggest regret would be not telling you now that we're finally alone, so… I love you."

He exhaled a shaky breath, looking a little surprised at himself. It took me a few moments to process his words, but once I had… God, it was so hard not to smile.

"Are you done?" I asked. He swallowed nervously.

"Yes?"

"Good." Unable to hold it in anymore, I cupped his cheeks in my hands and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him with everything I had. He moaned in surprise, then gave in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

After a few precious seconds, I pulled back again, realizing I hadn't actually replied yet. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He sounded a little terrified.

"I love you too," I told him softly, smiling.

"You… _love_ me?" The concept seemed almost foreign to him.

"I do," I murmured. "Very much."

"Oh." His eyes widened slightly, and then the most beautiful grin I'd ever seen spread across his face. I laughed softly, feeling overwhelmingly happy, then gasped as Edward suddenly leaned forwards and captured my lips with his.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses.

"And I love you," I breathed, smiling against his lips as I pulled him down to me and leaned back against the pillows. He settled on top of me instantly, one of his legs sliding between mine, and braced himself with his forearms.

"We should really-" _Kiss._ "- wait for that call," he murmured, even as we shifted the sheets out of our way to allow him to press against me better.

"We should," I agreed, nodding as I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer.

"We don't want to start and have to stop," he added, but that didn't stop him from shifting against me and kissing my neck.

"Maybe he won't call back," I suggested, then let out a soft moan. "Maybe he… _Oh, God, Edward…_ Umm… how long ago did you leave?"

"At least an hour," he replied, slipping one of his hands beneath my top and cupping my breast through my bra. "Maybe two."

"We should call him," I said, trying to sound firm, despite how much my body was craving his.

"Mmm," Edward mumbled, then slowed his kisses slightly. "Zafrina said he'd call back, though."

"No, something's not right," I sighed, shaking my head, then carefully rolled us over so that I was straddling him, making it easier to reach the phone. There still weren't any missed calls displayed on the screen, which worried me slightly. I knew Carlisle was a busy man and he was probably pissed at me, but seriously…

I dialed his number. His personal one.

Edward gazed up at me in confusion as I held the phone up to my ear, obviously surprised by my sudden shift in mood.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Esme," I replied, sighing with relief when I recognized her voice. "It's Bella."

"_Oh, hello, sweetheart! How are you?"_

I ran my hand up Edward's chest under his shirt and smiled down at him. "I'm fine thanks, Esme, how about you?"

I loved Esme, even though her husband could be a bit of an ass. She was like a second mother to me, and had taken me in without question or hesitation when I needed help the most. If it weren't for her… Well, I had no idea where I'd be now.

"_I'm good, thank you. I'm assuming you're after Carlisle?" _She didn't sound even remotely offended by that; she knew what it was like. _"I heard you were a bit bad, Bella."_

"If you call going off on unauthorized missions bad, then yeah." Edward gently gripped my hips, stroking the skin beneath the hem of my top as I spoke. I smiled, then shifted against him out of habit, making both of us inhale sharply.

"_Yes, well, I'm sure it was with good cause,"_ Esme replied as Edward ever so slowly guided my hips to move over his. "_I know you, sweetheart – you wouldn't have done something like this if it weren't important."_

"How mad is he?" I asked her, settling down on Edward more to increase the pressure. Part of me didn't really care about Esme's answer, but the other part of me knew that piece of knowledge could come in handy if she put me through to Carlisle.

"_He's not mad, as such, just disappointed, I think."_

"And that's so much better," I muttered sarcastically. Esme sighed, and Edward looked concerned, stopping my hips from moving.

"_I'll go get him for you."_

"Esme?" I said quickly before she could go anywhere.

"_Yes?"_

"Don't tell him who I am," I pleaded. "He was meant to call us back after we called him two hours ago, but he hasn't. He probably doesn't want to speak to me, but it's really important that he does."

"_Of course, Bella. I hope everything goes well and that I'll be seeing you shortly."_

"Thank you, Ma," I replied, reverting to my nickname of sorts for her. "I'll see you soon."

"_Don't thank me, sweetheart; I'd do anything to help you. You know that."_

The other end of the line went practically silent as Esme went to search for Carlisle, and I took the opportunity to lean down and press my lips to Edward's, more for comfort and courage than anything else.

"I love you," I told him as I slowly circled my hips and began to unbutton his shirt, needing his closeness to get me through this. "No matter what, I love you."

"Don't worry, baby," he soothed, rubbing my back to try and calm me. "It will be fine."

I nodded weakly, feeling the most nervous I ever had in my life.

"It's silent," I mumbled, keeping Edward in the loop. "Why is it so-"

"_Isabella."_

I startled at the sound of Carlisle's voice, and Edward… Edward's expression hardened considerably. I sat up in shock, fisting my hand in Edward's shirt as I held the phone closer to my ear.

"Carlisle," I said softly, trying not to let my nerves shine through.

"_What have I told you about calling me at home?"_

I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to get snarky with him. "We didn't hear back from you, and I didn't know what else to do."

"_Yes, well, something else popped up that was more important, so…"_

I clenched my eyes shut and exhaled a long breath through my nose. _Okay, I deserved that._

"Put him on speaker," Edward murmured, but I shook my head. I didn't want him to hear what Carlisle had to say to me about my disobedience. "Bella…"

"_Is _he_ there with you?"_ Carlisle asked, though we both knew he was aware of the answer.

"Yes, he is," I told him. "But Juliet isn't."

Carlisle sighed. "_What do you want to talk about, Isabella?"_

"You're calling me Isabella now?" For some reason, that hurt. "You haven't called me that since before I first moved in with you."

He just hummed noncommittally, and Edward looked up at me worriedly. I tried to smile reassuringly, but when his expression didn't change, I knew it hadn't worked.

"Anyway, uh…" God, this was hard. He was my mentor, one of the only people who stood by me when I decided to join… He took me under his wing, treated me like his own child, and I'd broken that trust. But he'd broken mine too by forbidding me from coming here in the first place. "I need a favor from you."

"_A favor?"_

Here goes nothing.

"I'm… I'm breaking out with Romeo and Juliet on Thanksgiving. And I can't do it without your help."

He laughed.

"Carlisle, please," I begged, reaching for Edward's hand and holding on tightly. "You know I wouldn't ask you this if I had another option. I know you're pissed at me, and I know you probably hate me for what I did, but you have _got_ to understand… I couldn't not go."

"_You could have," _he countered, sounding angry. _"You could have trusted me and stayed put like I ordered you to."_

"If I hadn't have gone when I did, I don't think we would have ever been able to get either of them in the position they are now. Rosalie's suffering terrible abuse here, and Edward-"

"_And so be it. That mistake would have been on me; it would have been my burden to bear, but now you've got yourself so wrapped up in this that-"_

"That's not fair, and you know it."

"_Your father-"_

"My father _never_ left a man behind," I snapped, clenching my free hand into a fist. "He would have done the same thing in my shoes, so don't you dare-"

"_Your father never left a man behind, but he also died." _Tears rushed to my eyes, but I forced myself not to let them fall. "_And I will _not_ let you follow in his footsteps."_

"Pass me the phone," Edward said softly, reading my reaction to Carlisle's words. I shook my head, trying not to let it get to me too much. I could handle it.

"Are you going to help us or not?"

Carlisle sighed, but it was one of defeat and reluctance more than anything else. "_That depends on what you need."_

"A few men and good cover," I told him. This would be my only chance to sway him. "We can get out the compound and into a safe spot, but once we're there, we're stranded, and if we can't get out of there fast enough, we'll be recaptured."

"_When are you doing this? I need dates and times, Isabella."_

"Thanksgiving evening," I replied, then squeezed Edward's hand. "I'm not sure of the exact timings yet, but it's definitely in the evening."

"_So any time after…"_

"_Four_," Edward mouthed.

"Any time after four," I relayed to Carlisle. "I can give you the co-ordinates of our exit point, if you want?"

"_Let me get a pen,"_ he sighed. I smiled widely, feeling hopeful now.I leaned down and kissed Edward softly, and felt him smile against my lips in response.

"_We may be in luck,"_ I mouthed as I straightened up again. The relief on his face was palpable.

Once Carlisle was back and indicated that he had his pen, I told him the co-ordinates and gave him a description of the surrounding area, just in case something happened.

"_And if anything goes wrong? What then?"_

I exhaled slowly. That was the hard part, but I had given it a lot of thought. "If that happens, whoever gets out will either call a code red or code black."

Carlisle inhaled sharply. "_Are you sure?"_

I looked down at Edward and gently ran my fingers down the side of his face. "I'm sure."

"_Bella…_"

I tried not to let the significance of our discussion show on my face, not wanting Edward to know what I was asking of Carlisle. Code red meant that an agent had been injured and needed urgent assistance, but code black… Code black meant that an agent had been injured or was presumed dead, and was to be left behind.

I just hoped it would never come to that.

"Carlisle, if anything goes wrong, they'll call it, and I need your word that you'll be able to follow through on that," I told him firmly, then smiled at Edward, who looked beyond confused.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Bella,"_ Carlisle murmured softly.

"I do," I assured him. "So, can you provide the men?"

"_Yes._" He sounded reluctant when he said that, but it didn't matter; a yes was a yes. "_But this is the last favor you're going to get from me."_

"Thank you, Carlisle," I gushed as relief flooded through me. "Thank you so much."

Edward smiled widely at my reaction and squeezed my hand.

"_And, Bella?"_ Dread quickly replaced the relief at that.

"Yes?"

"_You should know that you are now on probation,"_ he said. _"You may be like a daughter to me, but I was firm with Alice when she disobeyed me, and I'm being firm with you now."_

"I understand," I replied, and I did. If anything, I was being let off lightly.

"_You may think I'm being an asshole, and maybe I am, but I am your boss and you are my employee above everything else. I will bend the rules in your favor from time to time, but I cannot ignore a violation this severe."_

"And what about Romeo?" I asked.

"_Mr. Masen is…"_

"A good man and an excellent agent," I told him, and even though I knew I was pushing my luck, I couldn't stop myself from adding, "who you left to die."

"_Isabella, I did not-"_

"Baby, leave it," Edward murmured softly, shaking his head. "It's not worth it."

"He deserves a lot of compensation for what you've indirectly put him through," I continued, ignoring Edward's protests. "And he'll need to be put in witness protection. The highest form we can give him."

I wanted to cover Edward's ass as much as possible while I still could. If I brought all this up after the escape, it could be too late to arrange an alternative if Carlisle said no.

"_You're right,"_ Carlisle agreed, surprising the hell out of me. I hadn't expected him to give in so fast. "_I will do everything I can to keep him and Juiet safe. And if you agree to testify against Paris when he and his men are taken to trial, you will be too."_

"What happened to _no more favors_?" I teased lightly.

"_This isn't a favor, Bella. It's my duty."_ He paused for a few moments. "_Just like it's my duty as a father to tell Alice and Jake you're okay."_

I perked up at that, then took the opportunity he'd presented to me and asked, "Are they doing alright?"

"_Jake misses you. A lot."_ Tears welled up in my eyes automatically at the news. _God, I missed him too._ "_And so does Alice, of course."_

"Well, uh…" I cleared my throat. "Tell Jake I love him and will be home soon, and tell Alice not to be such a sap."

"_I will,_" came the reply. _"I'm really sorry, but I have to go now, Bella… Take care of yourself, okay?"_

"I always do," I murmured, smiling sadly. "I'll hopefully see you in a few weeks."

"_Until then."_

"Bye."

"_Good-bye."_

With a shaking hand, I ended the call and put the phone back down on the bedside table.

"Baby?"

I forced myself to shift my gaze from the phone to Edward's apprehensive face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe he agreed so easily," I admitted, blinking a few times to try and bring myself back from my shocked stupor. "Holy shit."

"You did it," he murmured, smiling. I shook my head in disbelief.

"We're going to get out of here," I whispered, feeling the delayed shock hit me all at once. "We're actually…" I laughed softly. "Edward, he's going to help us."

Edward smiled. "He obviously cares about you a lot."

"Yeah, but he's also seriously pissed at me," I sighed. "I'm on probation."

"That's… Not too bad?" He sounded unsure.

"It means I won't be going on any missions for a long time," I replied as I watched my fingers trail across his chest, unsure if that was a bad thing or not myself. Edward's next statement changed all that, though.

"Long enough to build our dream house in?"

I let out a shaky sigh, and gazed up shyly into his eyes. "You really want that?"

"Yes," he murmured without hesitation, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. "I do."

I swallowed audibly, feeling unwelcome tears fill my eyes.

"Baby, don't you?" he wondered, frowning slightly.

"No, I… I do," I replied, then grimaced when a few tears managed to escape. "I just… I never used to even let myself dream about it, and now…"

"Now it's something you want, and it terrifies you?" he suggested, understanding my feelings perfectly, as usual. I nodded weakly, embarrassed by my sudden emotions, then sighed softly as he gently wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Baby, come here," he murmured. I slowly leaned down to kiss him, moaning softly the moment our lips met.

"_Edward…"_

"Don't be afraid to want this," he whispered, sliding his hands beneath my top and stroking my back. "To want _us_."

"I'm not. I just… I don't want to lose you," I admitted hoarsely. "It scares me that I want you this much, that I can feel so much for you in such a short space of time, because I never imagined it could happen to me."

"That what could?" he asked softly as he carefully pushed up my top and pulled it over my head. The moment the fabric was tossed on the floor, his hands were touching my skin again, making me shiver.

"Falling in love… Being loved back…" It was probably really cheesy, and anyone else may have rolled their eyes at what I was saying, but my barriers were down for the first time since we'd met now, and I wanted to get everything out while I could. "I got so used to the idea that it was wrong, that-"

"Baby, can you feel this?" I knew he was referring to the blissful sensation that spread through me as his hands slid up my sides, and nodded slowly. "How could something that amazing ever be wrong?"

"I don't…" I trailed off, lost for words all of a sudden.

"This is _right_, Bella," he whispered. "What we have… It's meant to be this way."

"I know," I mumbled, smiling weakly. "I just… It's overwhelming, actually acknowledging it all out loud."

"It makes it more real, doesn't it?" he said softly. I nodded shyly.

"Yeah."

He smiled. "C'mere."

I leaned in to kiss him without hesitation, then whimpered as his hands smoothed over my back until they met the clasp of my bra, hesitating almost questioningly. I nodded my silent permission, then shuddered as he slid the straps down my arms as far as possible before sitting up with me in his lap to pull the fabric from me completely.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he murmured against my lips as he dropped my bra to the floor before bringing his hands back to my body, his thumbs barely touching the underside of my breasts. "Do you know that?"

I blushed, dipping my head slightly to avoid his gaze.

He laughed softly. "Don't do that, baby. Look at me."

I raised my head again, overwhelmed by the emotion I saw in his eyes as he cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"You…" He kissed my cheek. "Are…" The other one. "Beautiful." My lips. "And I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it."

I laughed awkwardly. "That may take a while," I mumbled.

"So?" he teased, grinning. "It'll be worth it."

I rolled my eyes, then sighed softly a few moments later, no longer trying to hide from the emotions I felt for him. It was strange and it was new and it was scary, but life was too short to hold back any longer. We needed to just live in the moment now, because who knew where we'd be in two weeks time?

"I love you," I told him, because… _fuck_, how could I not?

He smiled. "And I love you, Bella."

"I want you to meet Alice and Jasper," I said softly. He'd opened up to me; it was time for me to do the same in return. "But I can't wait for you to see Jake."

"Bella, is…" He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Is Jake your son?"

"No, but one day he will officially be, I hope," I replied, not entirely surprised by his question; I was more surprised by the fact he hadn't asked before now.

"I don't understand," Edward admitted, sounding a little sheepish.

"It's okay," I assured him, shifting in his lap slightly so I could sit down more comfortably and take my weight off my knees. Edward groaned softly at the contact, his hips rocking towards mine in response.

"It's a bit complicated and may take a while to explain," I warned him, then leaned forwards to kiss him. "We can talk about this after we-"

"No, I want to know," he murmured with a shake of his head. "He's obviously important to you."

"He is," I agreed, smiling. "But so are you, and so is _this_." I rolled my hips against his.

"Shit," Edward hissed, clenching his eyes shut and letting his head fall back. "Bella…"

I leaned forwards and kissed his neck, running my hands up his chest and feeling his heart pound beneath my fingertips.

"Bella, no," he said more firmly, then, with what seemed like enormous difficulty, pushed my hips back from his and gripped my wrists, stopping me from moving. "I want to get to know you better, not just make love."

His words made me smile. _Making love…_ That's what we'd be doing from now on. "Okay, then."

"Do you want to…" He gestured to the bed.

"No, I'm comfortable right here," I assured him. "Unless you want me to move?"

"Never," he replied, shaking his head. I leaned in to kiss him softly, in reassurance or for comfort, I wasn't sure, then settled against him and rested my hands on his waist, unable to stop touching him but knowing anywhere else could be distracting.

"God, where to start?" I mumbled. "I've never trusted anyone who wasn't involved enough to tell them the full story before."

"Just start wherever you're comfortable, baby," he suggested softly.

"Okay, um…" The words were a jumble in my head, but I forced them out anyway. "My dad's partner, the one who came to get me the night he…?" Edward nodded in understanding. "I used to babysit for him some nights when he had to go out for work. His wife died in childbirth, and even though he didn't blame Jake for it, it was still tough for him, you know?"

I glanced down at my hands, trying not to cry.

"Billy was killed shortly after my dad was," I told him. "I was babysitting Jake at the time, and when they told me what happened…" I shook my head. "They wanted to take him and put him in foster care since nobody could look after him, so I, uh…" I felt nervous now; I didn't know how he'd react to what I was about to say. "I adopted him." Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Kinda."

"_Kinda?_" It wasn't an accusation; he seemed genuinely confused.

"Well, we couldn't go through the legal channels, even though I was eighteen at the time," I explained. "It would raise too many questions since I technically don't exist."

"You've been _ghosted?_" He sounded shocked at that.

"I guess," I replied with a shrug. "My dad got me wiped from the system the moment he signed up, and I've never really been registered anywhere since, so there aren't any records of me, I don't think."

"Wouldn't that make it hard for you to get…" He stopped himself before he could get any further, but I could guess what he was about to say; the thought had crossed my mind as well.

"Married?" He nodded somewhat hesitantly. I smiled. "I guess, if I wanted to get it done under my actual name, but records can be put in place as easily as they can be removed if you know the right people."

"Good," he murmured, though I could tell his mind was now elsewhere. After a few moments, he shook himself. "So you 'adopted' Jake when he was…?"

"Three," I replied, smiling. "He's seven now though, and he's so lovely, Edward, so full of life… He's staying with Alice while I'm gone, so he calls her Momma Alice for now, but once we get back there… God, Edward, he calls me Mommy. It sounds like such a stupid thing to get so happy about, but I love him so much, and I'd give anything to hear him call me that again."

Tears had rolled down my cheeks as I spoke, so I hastily wiped them away.

"You really miss him," Edward mused, smiling sadly.

"Yeah," I admitted, nodding sheepishly. "I've tried not to think about him, to make it easier to cope, but I can't help it. I always feel guilty for leaving him like this, especially when I know I may not come back, so I guess me doing what I do makes me a horrible person, but… I _have _to do this for my dad. The only comforting thing for me is knowing that, no matter what happens, Jake'll be safe and with people I trust. He's so resilient; he can bounce back from anything."

Edward gazed at me for a few moments, then looked down at my bare stomach, his expression indecipherable.

"Stand up?" he asked softly, moving his hands to my hips.

Confused but willing, I let him guide me to my feet, then swallowed hard as he ran his fingers across my stomach, looking deep in thought, then leaned forwards to kiss it, letting his lips linger there for several seconds before hesitantly moving his hands to the zipper of my jeans and gazing up at me. I nodded my approval instantly, then watched as he undid my jeans before slowly, almost reverently, pulling them and my panties down my legs until I could finally step out of them.

I'd never felt so bare in my life.

He gazed at my body for a few moments, almost as though trying to commit as much of me to memory as possible, then finally looked up into my eyes. I couldn't hold back any longer. I took his hands in mine and pulled him to his feet, then undressed him as slowly and carefully as he had me before rising up onto my tiptoes and pressing my lips to his.

"Make love to me, Edward," I whispered, lifting my hands and sliding them into his hair. He smiled and shook his head.

"I always have," he murmured, then leaned in and kissed me more softly than ever before, but still somehow managed to convey all his emotions at the same time. It was like things suddenly clicked into place; all those odd or misplaced gestures, all the tension-filled moments in the past… the looks I couldn't decipher… the way he touched me…

"Oh, _Edward._"

I sighed into his mouth as his hands slowly trailed down my back and settled on my hips, then moaned softly when he pulled them towards his, bringing our bodies flush together. His skin was so warm and soft to the touch; he felt amazing against me this way, but nothing compared to the feeling of him inside me, and I _needed_ to feel that again. I needed to _feel_ everything between us, to make it all seem more real.

I raised myself up on my tiptoes, straining to get closer to him, then gasped when he reached down and gently lifted me off the ground. Both of us inhaled sharply when the new position brought me flush against his erection, and then he was sitting back against the pillows with me straddling his lap, kissing me with such unadulterated passion that it almost took my breath away.

We didn't need any lead up, not this time; we were both already worked up to the point of desperation, and neither of us could wait to finally give in any longer.

Forcing myself to break our kiss, I leaned back a little and looked down what little space there was between our bodies before letting my hand trail down his stomach to grip him gently. His breath caught in his throat at the contact, and he released it as a strangled groan as I carefully shifted over him, pressing his tip against me.

"Baby, look at me," he pleaded, reaching out and taking my hips in his hands to still me. Once our eyes met, he slowly – so slowly it was almost unbearable – began to lower me onto him, letting me take him in inch by blissful inch until he was finally fully seated within me.

Both of us fell silent, staring at each other in a mixture of shock and awe. The intensity of it all was overwhelming, but that wasn't a bad thing; it was the most natural thing in the world, to feel this way. I understood what all the hype and fantastical talk was about now; it was a cliché, saying how making love was so wonderful, but it truly was. And we'd barely even moved yet.

"I-" he began, but I already knew exactly what he was going to say; I could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he held my body.

"I know," I whispered, smiling. _I love you, too_.

He exhaled a shaky breath, then, still gazing into my eyes, slowly began to guide my hips over him, just letting us absorb all the sensations and emotions at first. I smoothed my hands up his chest as we moved, then slid them up into his hair and brought his lips to mine. He let out a soft moan against my lips, and we both let our eyes fall shut as the kiss became deeper and we settled into a faster rhythm that had us both gasping.

"You feel so good," he murmured, breaking our kiss and leaning his head back so he could look into my eyes again.

"_Good_ doesn't do it justice," I whispered breathlessly, then cried out in both pleasure and surprise as he suddenly moved us further down the bed and flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"I wanna see you," he explained, then pressed his lips hard against mine as he reached down and splayed his hand against my upper thigh, pulling it up against his hip. I wrapped my leg around him, then did the same with the other one, allowing him even deeper access as he thrust forwards.

"God, baby," he panted as he gazed down at me, bracing himself on his forearms. His hips slowed considerably all of a sudden, and he looked almost guilty, somehow. "Sorry, sorry… You just feel… I'm sorry."

"No," I murmured, shaking my head and bringing my bent legs up closer to my chest. His eyes rolled upwards and he groaned softly, but forced himself to keep his hips still. It was then that I realized what the 'problem' was. "Edward, you don't have to go soft and slow anymore; I don't need that to know you love me."

"I want to make this good for you," he uttered softly, shifting his hips slowly against mine. I pressed my fingers against his mouth to stop him from saying anything more.

"You always have," I assured him. "So why change what comes naturally to you - to _us -_ just because we've said we love each other?"

He didn't have an answer to that, so I lowered my legs slightly and pressed my heels against him, trying to coax him into moving again. He groaned in defeat, then leaned down and kissed me deeply as he gradually began moving his hips faster. I smiled against his lips, then moved one of my hands to grip his, entwining our fingers and squeezing tightly.

"I love you," he breathed, building into a rhythm that made my toes curl in pleasure. I shifted my legs again to try and get him deeper, but I knew that, no matter what I did, he would never be deep enough; I would never get enough of him.

"I love you, too," I whispered, then gasped when he moved his free arm under one of my legs and pushed it towards my chest, instantly bringing the pleasure to new heights.

"Oh, my- Baby, you're so…" _Deep? Incredible feeling? Perfect?_ None of the words that sprang to mind did it justice.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his weight against me. It took some coaxing, but he eventually lowered his chest to mine, and I moaned against his lips when the new position made him rub against me in a new, incredible way.

"Mmm," Edward breathed, smiling. "That's it. Right there."

I squeezed his hand tightly, surprised by how quickly the pleasure was building now, how intense the sensations flooding my body were.

"There's my look," he whispered as I felt my mouth drop open and he captured my bottom lip between both of his. "Just hold out a little longer for me, okay, baby? I'm so close."

I tried to distract myself, but it was all too much, and I whimpered his name, pleading for what, I didn't know.

"I'm there, baby," he murmured, squeezing my hand. "I'm there."

Almost as though my body were at his command, I felt the pleasure reach breaking point, and cried out his name in shock as it rolled through me with such intensity, I was shaking.

It seemed to take forever for the pleasure to finally recede, and when I could finally focus on everything again, I was surprised to find myself lying on top of Edward, who was lazily stroking my back and humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"That was…" I trailed off, completely at a loss for words.

"Yeah," he murmured. I lifted my head and saw him smiling down at me, his expression one of pure happiness. I grinned automatically, then pushed myself up to kiss him softly before gazing into his eyes.

"I love you," I told him happily, lost in the afterglow of it all. Gone were thoughts of death and chaos and the hellish clusterfuck of a situation we were in; all I could think about was the fact that we were here, in a hotel together, having just made love. And I couldn't even bring myself to feel bad about it.

"Baby, I love you, too," he replied, then quickly pressed his lips to mine. "Do you want to get married?"

"_What?"_ I laughed softly, completely taken aback by the question. "Are you… _proposing_ to me?"

He pondered that for a moment. "If I was, would you say yes?"

"Umm…" I honestly didn't know what to say to that. My heart had its answer, and my head… My head was too in shock to decide. "Maybe? I don't… Edward… What-"

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "God, baby, you look so freaked out right now!"

I sat up and shifted onto the bed, staring down at him in shock. "I'm just… Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Yes, preferably," he replied, reaching for me and bringing my lips down to his. "When I do actually propose to you, that is. Well, assuming marriage is something you'd want to do."

"I've barely thought about it," I half-lied as I settled down beside him, because… Well, I had thought about it, but never _that _seriously. It had always just been a fantasy thing. "But I guess that one day I do, yeah."

"Mmm, me too," he said softly, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

"You'd have to get me a ring, though," I told him. I knew he was probably only being half serious, but just for tonight, I was going to let myself pretend that we were just a normal couple whose future was in their own hands.

"Of course," he agreed. I smiled widely. "Ms. Swan… It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

My smile softened as I laid my head on his chest, running the name over in my head a few times. "No… Mrs. Masen sounds better."

Edward exhaled a shaky breath, then kissed the top of my head. "Yeah… Yeah, it does."


	18. When You Call

**A/N**: So… It's been a while, I know, but that shouldn't surprise you any more. This chapter was pretty hard to write since we're getting close to the end of this story (there will be a sequel, which I hope you stick around for), and I had to get as much information as possible in this chapter which can be very, very tough.

Anyway, I'd like to thank **sscana, Delandora, Sallyjones1970 **and **vanessa_ventura **for pre-reading this chapter for me on such short notice. Without them, I'd probably be flailing around instead of writing, and be too chickenshit to actually post this baby.

As always, you guys who review, favourite, recommend, and add this story to your alerts make my entire day. You're why I stick with this even when I want to pull my own hair out in frustration.

This chapter is dedicated to my wifey, **JMCullen**, who I miss more than words can describe. I love you, bb, and I hope you're okay.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

_It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons._

~ Johann Schiller

Almost a week later, instead of waking up blissfully in Edward's arms like I'd grown used to doing, I woke up alone in an empty bed to the sound of Edward's angry voice hissing at someone I couldn't see.

"It's not about the fucking money!" he growled. "I couldn't give a shit about that. It's the fucking principle of it all."

I startled at the sound of him slamming his hand against the wall, but was too scared to roll over and try and see what was going on. It couldn't have been Marcus he was talking to; I'd seen them together a lot while we were here, and they seemed to have a genuine friendship going on. Marcus had even managed to find a way to allow us to stay here longer, so I knew the malice in Edward's voice would never be directed at him.

"Oh, that's rich." He laughed bitterly. "Do you really think I care about that now?" A pause. "You really think you're the center of the fucking universe, don't you? Well, I've got news for you, Carlisle. You're not; you're just one tiny fucking _speck_. This is so much bigger than you, than _all_ of us."

My eyes widened in shock at Edward's harsh tone, and I couldn't stop myself from rolling over to see what was going on any longer.

"Don't you fucking dare start about Bella," he spat. "You don't get to talk about her. You don't even get to say her _name_ in my presence, you hear me? You don't deserve to know such an amazing woman, let alone have her fret and worry about you and seek your approval all the damn time."

I quietly got out of bed, then debated about whether or not I should go over to him.

"No, I won't be quiet, _sir_. You have no claim over me anymore. You left me to fucking rot in this hell… Damn straight, you're gonna compensate me. And Bella, too, just for being such an asshole all the time."

_Oh, shit._

"_Do I care about her?_" he asked incredulously. "Of course I fucking care about her; I _love _her. And she loves me, too, so don't you dare accuse me of-"

My mouth fell open in shock.

Edward scoffed. "And what would _you_ know about love that doesn't involve your own reflection?"

I cringed.

"You know what, Carlisle? Fuck you, fuck your job, and fuck your shitty rules," Edward hissed. "I am _done_."

He closed the phone with a snap, his hands clenching into fists, then threw the phone at the wall to his right before kicking the wall in front of him in frustration.

"Edward…"

"FUCK!" he hissed, stilling his movements and leaning his forehead against the wall, visibly shaking with all the pent up anger that was inside him, just begging to be released.

"It's okay," I assure him as I rushed over to comfort him, catching myself before I could actually touch him; I had no idea how he'd react if I did.

"Bella," he ground out. "Go into the bathroom."

"No," I replied, shaking my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Bella, _please_," he begged.

"It's okay, Edward," I said softly as I slowly reached out and touched his shoulder. He shuddered at my touch, so I closed the distance between us and pressed myself against his back, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"I love you," I whispered. "You can let go now, baby."

"He fucking…" he croaked, then slammed his fist against the wall again. My heart broke for him; four years of pent up anger couldn't have been easy to handle, and I knew it had been growing worse ever since I'd phoned Carlisle the first night we were here – knowing the person who'd caused him so much misery was only a phone call away must have magnified everything.

"Baby, look at me," I pleaded softly. He shook his head, so I tried to force myself between him and the wall, cupping his cheek in my hand. "_Look at me."_

He did so reluctantly, his jaw tight beneath my hand.

"I love you," I told him again, then leaned in to kiss him, barely just a brush of lips at first, and when he didn't react, I pressed my lips to his just a little harder, but that just made him try and pull away all together.

"No, don't do that," I said firmly, forcing him to look at me again. "I know you're beyond pissed, and I know it's bubbling away like acid inside you, so let it go. Don't hold it in anymore." I pushed myself up on my tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him again. "Take it out on me. Use me. I don't care, just as long as it makes that pain go away."

"Bella." I wasn't sure if it was a protest, an encouragement, or simply a statement.

"Use me," I repeated, then pressed my lips against his in a lingering kiss before lowering my voice to a whisper, "Use my body, use anything you need, and know that I love you and won't hold it against you."

He shook his head stiffly.

"I like it a little rough, remember?" I told him softly, trying to bait him. I knew what I was doing probably wasn't the best of ideas, but if it would stop him from drowning in this pool of hatred he was in, it'd be worth it. "You won't hurt me; we both know you wouldn't be able to let yourself."

He was reluctant - that much was obvious – but I decided to give it one more shot before I gave up and tried something new.

"Baby…" I reached up for his hand, which was still pressing against the wall, then guided it down to my hair and threaded his fingers through it, trying to make him realize what I was asking him for. "Take it out on me."

Then, ever so slowly, I felt his hand curl into a fist in my hair, felt his lips start to respond to my insistent ones until, without warning, he pushed me hard against the wall and used my hair to bring my lips to his, his grip almost painfully tight.

"Yes," I encouraged, smiling as I reached out and tugged his hips towards mine. "Come on, baby."

He was pressed against me now, and I could feel his entire body shaking as he pinned me against the wall, his lips almost bruising mine with their force. Part of me was almost frightened in this position – not of him in particular, just the general situation – but I knew without a doubt that Edward could never physically harm me, even in the state he was at that moment.

Suddenly, he reached down with one hand and hitched my leg up against his hip, almost lifting me off the ground in the process. At first, I struggled to remain balanced on one foot, but then his other hand moved down and did the same to my other leg, leaving me completely dependant on him for support.

I'd realized he'd put on some jeans before his phone call, but until that moment, I hadn't really taken any notice of anything else, so it was a big shock when I felt the cool buckle of his belt against my bare skin, and I couldn't stop myself from hissing in a sharp breath at the contrast in temperature.

Edward's response was immediate; he froze.

"It's okay," I assured him, cupping his cheeks in my hands again as I kissed his lips softly and gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

It was like a light suddenly flickered to life behind his eyes.

"Bella…" he choked out, and then my feet were back on the ground and Edward was hurrying over to the bathroom with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered as I ran after him, but he slammed and locked the door before I had a chance to stop him. "Edward!"

I could hear him talking to himself inside the bathroom, and cursed myself for pushing him too far. It was times like this that I hated the fact we still didn't know each other inside out yet; although we'd done a _lot_ of talking while we'd been here and knew an awful lot about each other, I still wasn't sure how to handle certain situations where he was involved.

"Baby, please open the door," I pleaded. "I'm okay, Edward, I promise. I was just surprised your belt was so cold, that's all."

No response.

"I love you, Edward." I pressed my hands against the door, wishing it would disappear beneath them. "I know you're hurting, baby. I'm so sorry."

Still nothing.

"Please let me in," I begged. "Please, Edward. I need to know you're okay."

Silence_._

"I'll kick the door down if I have to," I warned him, because I really would if it came to it.

When he still didn't reply, the tears which had been welling in my eyes spilled down my cheeks, but I forced myself to remain silent. This wasn't about me; it was about him.

"I, uh…" I cleared my throat. "I guess…" My thoughts flickered back to what had happened after we'd been together for the second time, and I wasn't the one he wanted to help him. "Um… Do you want me to get Didyme?"

A pause, then a cracked, "No."

A breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the confirmation that he could hear me.

"Okay, baby. I'll just, uh… I'll be out here if you need m-" I caught myself, knowing I was probably the last person he needed right then. "I'll be out here."

I waited a few moments, even though I knew he wouldn't reply, then sighed softly before pressing my forehead against the door and whispering a final, "I love you."

With great effort, I forced myself to move away from the door, then slowly walked over to the closet and got dressed, suddenly feeling cold and exposed without any clothes on. Once I was done, I picked the phone up from the floor and grimaced when I realized it had come apart.

As I walked over to the bed again, I tried to reassemble it as best I could, then flipped it open and pressed the power button. By some minor miracle, it turned on, and I frowned when a message popped up telling me I had a missed call from a number that looked familiar but I couldn't quite place.

Before I had the chance to call the person back, the phone started to ring, from a withheld number this time. I hesitated. If it was Carlisle ringing…

_Fuck._

I took a deep breath, then answered the call and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

I heard muffled whispering on the other line, and felt a jolt of fear rush up my spine. _What if someone was trying to trace the call or had found out who I really was?_

But something told me it wasn't anything bad, so I decided to give it one more try.

"Hello?"

A pause.

"_Mommy?"_

My throat dried up, my eyes went wide, and my heart seemed to freeze mid-beat.

"_Momma Alice, she's not sayin' anything."_

More muffled voices.

"_Mommy, are you there?"_

Everything seemed to rush at me at once, and I barely managed to get out a garbled, "Mmm."

I cleared my throat, then tried again. "Yeah, Jake, I'm here."

"_You ignored me,"_ he accused. I could picture the little furrow of his brows so clearly in my mind as he spoke, it made tears rush to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," I murmured, moving over to the bedside table and grabbing a tissue from the box. "I was just surprised, that's all."

He giggled._ "Mommy, you're so silly."_

"I know!" I agreed, wiping my eyes. "What are we going to do with me, eh?"

"_I'm gonna come get you and make you wear the silly hat!"_ he replied. I smiled sadly and closed my eyes, relishing in the sound of his voice.

"_When are you coming home, Mommy?" _he wanted to know. _"Momma Alice an' Papa Jasper miss you, but I miss you the mostest."_

"Oh, sweetheart, I miss you too," I told him, feeling more tears spill down my cheeks at his words. "I'll be home as soon as I can, baby."

"_You promise?"_ He sounded so sad in that moment, my heart wanted to break.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, clearing my throat again as I wiped my eyes.

"_It's not a promise unless you say it out loud,"_ he complained. "_Mommy, you need to say it."_

I took a deep breath. "Jake, I promise I'll be home as soon as I can."

"'_Kay,_" he sighed, placated.

"Um…" I glanced down at my feet, debating whether or not I should say the words at the tip of my tongue or not. "Baby, when I come home, would it be okay if I brought someone with me?"

"_Is she your friend?"_ he asked, sounding wary.

The problem Jake sometimes had was the fact he found it hard to adjust to new people when they were first introduced into his life, so I hoped that by giving him time to process Edward's existence ahead of time, it'd be much easier for him when they finally met. _If_ they finally met, of course; after my major screw up earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward wanted nothing more to do with me.

"Uh, his name is Edward, honey, and he's my very special friend," I told him, cringing slightly at the last part. I'd never been forced to have this conversation with him before, and doing it on the phone was a lot harder than it seemed to have been for Alice when she explained her relationship with Jasper to him.

"_Like Papa Jasper and Momma Alice?_" he wondered, seeming to have warmed up to the idea already. _Thank you, Alice._

"Yup, exactly like that," I replied.

"_Then I guess it's okay,"_ he finally sighed. _"But, Mommy?"_

"Yes, baby?"

"_What do I call him?" _I startled at the feel of warm arms sliding around my waist, then gasped when lips pressed against my neck. _Edward_.

"Uh…" I hadn't even heard him leave the bathroom. _How much had he heard?_

"I love you," Edward murmured, then kissed my neck once more before moving past me to access the drawers under the bedside table and pull out a pair of boxers.

"_Mommy?_"

I shook my head, trying to refocus my attention on Jake. "Um, sorry, Jake, what did you say?"

"_I said, what do I call him?"_ Jake repeated impatiently.

"You can, uh…" Edward pulled his boxers on, then turned to face me with an indecipherable expression on his face. "You can call him whatever you want, baby."

"_Is he gonna be my daddy?" _Jake asked. _God, I hope so_.

"I don't know, baby, but for now, you can just call him Edward." It was awkward, having this conversation when Edward was standing in front of me, but he didn't seem to mind; he just sat on the bed and watched me.

"_Okay,_" Jake agreed, and then I heard more mumbling in the background. "_Momma Alice says I gotta go now."_

_So soon?_

"Okay, sweetheart," I replied, then swallowed hard to try and dislodge the sudden lump in my throat. "I'll, uh…" I trailed off. "I'll see you soon then, okay?"

"_Like you promised_?"

"Like I promised," I swore, turning away from Edward to hide my tears.

"_I love you, Mommy._" I clamped my eyes shut, holding the phone even tighter in my hand.

"I love you too, baby," I whispered. _I love you so fucking much._

"_Bye!"_

_No, no, no, no, no. Stay…_

"Bye…"

The line went dead.

"Bella?" I heard the bed shift behind me, and then Edward was standing in front of me, but I couldn't see him clearly thanks to the tears that were running freely down my face.

"Oh, baby," he murmured, and I felt his hand close around mine as the other gently pried the phone from my grasp and shut it.

"I just…" _Oh, my God._ "I just spoke to Jake."

Edward nodded. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, then let my eyes fall shut briefly when his hand moved to cup my cheek before forcing myself to look up at him through teary eyes.

"I thought…" My voice broke, and I had to take a few seconds to calm myself down again. "I thought I was losing you, and…" I barely managed to stifle a sob. "Now it feels like I just lost my son."

"Come here," he whispered, moving his free hand to my hip and gently tugging me closer. "C'mere."

With an embarrassingly loud sob, I let Edward embrace me in his arms and held him tightly to me, clinging onto him like he was my only life raft in this sea of emotion I was suddenly drowning in.

"I'm sorry," I croaked out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I never wanted to-"

"Shhh," he breathed, gently kissing my temple. "Never apologize for trying to help me; it wasn't you that… I was just so angry, Bella, and I'm so used to dealing with it on my own that I just…" He sighed. "God, baby, _I love you_."

"I love you, too," I whispered, then just let him hold me for a while until I'd finally calmed down before leaning back from his embrace and gazing up at him.

"Do you want to talk about…?" he asked softly. I shook my head, smiling sadly.

"Later," I promised. "Do you need to talk?"

He hesitated a moment, thinking it over. "I don't _need_ to, no, but I should probably explain why I went off like th-"

"You went off like that because you've had an awful lot of anger inside of you for years, and the man responsible for a significant proportion of it was only a phonecall away, so when you finally made contact with him, you couldn't hold it in any longer and had to vent that anger out. Said person probably made matters worse, so you finally told him exactly what you thought of him and made the brave choice to tell him how we feel about each other, then told him to go fuck himself." Edward smiled as I spoke, so I knew I was dead on. "Then I turned up, and you were pissed at yourself for losing control and the rage still hasn't quite left you yet, so when I started trying to make you feel better by allowing you to get a little forceful with me…" I ducked my head in shame. _That was such a stupid idea. _"You felt guilty because you thought I was in pain, then got even more pissed at yourself and wanted to be alone for a while." I lifted my head again. "Am I close?"

He nodded.

"Then no, you shouldn't explain it, because I already know," I told him softly, then smiled weakly when he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss against my lips.

"I love you," he breathed, then kissed me again, a little deeper this time. "I'm sorry I told Carlisle."

"I'm not," I assured him, sliding my hands up his chest. "I'm not ashamed of us, Edward, you know that. It doesn't matter to me that you were the one who told him; he knows now, and that's that."

"But if he fires y-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Baby, we spoke about this. As long as we're together and I have Jake, nothing else matters. I don't care about his politics anymore, and if he fires me… Well, then he fires me."

"Bella…" He looked conflicted, but I could tell he was excited and relieved at the news. Although we'd spoken about this at length, I'd never really come to a decision about my future with The Agency. Not out loud, anyway.

"Edward," I sighed, pressing my hand against his heart. It was racing. "Even if he doesn't fire me, I won't be going back there."

His eyes widened slightly. "You don't have to do that… because of me."

"You're right," I replied. Fear flashed across his face. "I have to do it for _me_. Carlisle… He isn't the man I once thought he was; he's better off as a surrogate father figure for me, not my boss. After what happened with you… I just don't want to put my life on the line for him and know that he may just never bother coming for me. I used to believe he would, no matter what the cost, but now… Well, I just don't think I belong there anymore."

Edward nodded noncommittally; I could tell he was trying to avoid influencing me, even though I could tell he wanted to, and the realization made me smile. _Didn't he realize how much him being in my life influenced my every decision now?_

"Besides…" I glanced down at his chest, blushing slightly. "If I went back, how would we build our house and, uh…" _Say it, Bella. Say the words._ "Start our family?"

"If you wanted to go back, we'd make it work," he promised, though it was obvious that wasn't what he wanted to happen. "We could wait to start…" His voice seemed to catch in his throat. We'd discussed our house and starting a family before, but I'd never directly told him that was what I wanted until now. "To start our family."

"No, we couldn't." I shook my head. "We can't just put that on hold, even if I _did_ want to go back there. _We_ are too important, Edward. I've chosen to spend my life with you… So why wait any longer to live it?"

"I…" He sighed softly, gazing into my eyes. "I love you."

"I know you do," I murmured, then cupped his cheeks in my hands. "And I love you, too."

Letting my eyes fall shut, I pushed myself up on my toes and pressed my lips to his, then gasped when he suddenly pulled me tightly against him and deepened our kiss. I relaxed in his arms, then moaned softly when he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. He sat down with me in his lap, slipping his hands beneath my shirt to stroke my back, then gradually slowed our kissing to a stop, though it seemed to take a lot of effort on his part to do so.

"So, uh… We're good?" he asked nervously, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Almost," I murmured, then looped my arms around his neck and gently threaded my fingers through his hair. "I don't think we've finished makingup yet."

"Oh, you don't?" he teased lightly as he raised his head and grinned at me.

"Mmm…" I mumbled, glancing over to the bedside table briefly to try and look at the clock. "What time is it?"

"A little after five," he replied. "So don't worry; we have plenty of time. Marcus has something to give to us before we go, anyway, so we don't even have to worry about packing yet."

My stomach rumbled as he spoke, and I groaned internally; I'd been sick a few days before, and my appetite had become more than a little unpredictable. _Stomach, can't you just wait a little while longer?_

"Hungry, baby?" Edward murmured softly, looking down at my stomach. I blushed, then nodded.

"Since it's so early… Do we have time to order breakfast in bed without having to worry about sacrificing our…_ make up_ time?" I tried not to look as hopeful as I felt, but Edward's smirk let me know I'd failed. Miserably. "Please?"

"I'll go get the menu," he sighed, teasingly rolling his eyes. I grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him from moving.

"Ah, ah, ah," I chided, shaking my head. "My stomach can wait."

His eyebrow arched in response, but he stopped trying to reach for the menu straight away. I moved my hands to the front of my shirt and slowly started to unbutton it. "But I don't think this can."

Edward exhaled a shaky breath, and his gaze fixed on my breasts, which were now barely concealed by the fabric. I smiled.

"I think it's time we kissed and made up… Don't you?"

He groaned, moving to push my shirt off my shoulders. "_Yes._"

And we did.

Several times over.

* * *

"Room service!"

I lifted my head from Edward's chest and sighed.

"I'll go," he murmured softly. We'd ordered lunch barely half an hour ago, but I'd been feeling a bit queasy ever since breakfast, and even though I hadn't actually said that out loud, Edward somehow seemed to know anyway.

"Hurry back," I half-joked, then pressed my lips to his in a slow, deep kiss before rolling off of him. He smiled at me as he climbed out of bed, and I watched as he pulled on his discarded boxers from earlier before walking over to the door and opening it.

"I'll take it in, don't worry," he told whoever was on the other side.

"Okay, Sir. I also have a delivery for you from Mr. O'Bryant?" It was a woman, of course, and she sounded young, but I didn't care; she could have rubbed herself all over him, and I'd have still known who his heart belonged to.

"Bella?" Edward called out. "Can you come and take this for me?"

I hesitated a moment, then got out of bed and hastily wrapped the sheet around myself before padding over to the door, making sure I was shielded by Edward's body.

"What is it?" I asked. He turned to face me with a smile on his face and handed me a large, heavy package. I had no idea what was inside, but knew I'd soon find out, so didn't press.

"Thank you, baby," he said softly, then leaned in to kiss me briefly before turning back to the woman.I stole a glance at her over Edward's shoulder, and was surprised when I didn't recognize her.

"Francis not in today?" I wondered out loud, frowning. Francis was the one who usually provided room service for us, but I had seen other staff members during our stay. This woman right here, however, I'd never seen before.

"No, she is," New Woman replied, "but Mr. O'Bryant requested that I deliver the, uh… _package_ to you personally."

"Right…" Suspicious now, I took a closer look at what she was wearing; nothing with any obvious logos, no distinct features… "I-"

"Baby?" I looked up at Edward, whose face was extremely calm. _Did he know her?_ "You can go back to bed now. Be careful with the package, okay?"

I hesitated again, searching his face for any sign that something was wrong, then, upon finding nothing, nodded reluctantly and kissed him briefly before heading back over to the bed and carefully placing the package down onto it. I heard Edward talking to the woman quietly for a short while, and had just dropped the sheet to the floor, ready to get dressed, when I felt him grip my hips from behind and kiss my shoulder.

"Don't get dressed on my account," he murmured as he trailed his lips up to my neck.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly, moving my hands down to cover his.

"Yup." He nuzzled my neck, then took a step back. "Wanna see our present?"

"Um… Okay?" I was uncertain still, but I knew Edward would never do anything to put me in harm's way, so I followed him back to the bed and sat down beside him as he pulled the package onto his lap and began to open it.

"Lingerie?" I looked at him incredulously once the first layer peeled back and revealed a box with the distinct logo of a lingerie brand on it. "Why the _fuck_ is Marcus buying me lingerie?"

"Didn't I tell you? We're putting you up on stage with Nettie tonight once we get back," he replied. My mouth fell open in horrified shock. "Aro's getting pissy, thinking you're not paying your way, so we're going to make you do a strip tease for Senator Stan-"

I smacked his chest and growled at him. "That wasn't funny!"

He laughed loudly, then leaned in to kiss me. "Sorry, baby, but your face…"

I let our lips meet, but didn't respond with as much enthusiasm as usual, trying to get my point across. It wasn't until he took my bottom lip between both of his that I finally reacted, but before he had the chance to mistake the moan for a surrender, I pulled away and prompted, "The package."

Edward rolled his eyes, then lifted the lid of the box.

"Holy shit," I gasped, completely stunned. "How the _fuck_ did you get him to bring you those?"

"I knew we might need some back-up, and I've been wanting a new one for ages anyway, so when he offered…" He shrugged.

"Can I…?" I gestured to the box, and the moment he nodded, I picked out one of the Glock 19s from the box and grinned. "Extended magazines, too?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling. "Just in case."

"Couldn't we have just grabbed these from the weapons store back at the compound?" I wondered as turned the gun over in my hand, feeling its familiar weight and shape.

"They'd have to be documented if we did that, and it'd look suspicious," he pointed out. "That's what the lingerie box was for; we can hide them in the closet this way."

"Do you think he suspects…?" I trailed off, knowing he didn't need me to finish my sentence.

"I don't know," he sighed, frowning. "But he won't say anything if he does."

"How can you be sure?" I carefully put the gun back in the box, then turned to face him. "Edward, I… I don't want to walk into a trap."

He placed the box on the floor, then cupped my cheek in his hand. "Baby, think about it… If Marcus suspected anything, would he really be stupid enough to give us _these_?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm just…" I teared up, then cursed under my breath, pulling away from him so I could try and calm myself.

"Oh, baby," he breathed, reaching out and taking my hand.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I don't know why I'm so-" I cut myself off. _Liar. "_I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," he said softly. "Even if anything does happen…"

_He could die. He could be tortured. He could be injured. We could get separated…_

"Edward…" I muttered, feeling even queasier than before.

"No, baby, listen to me, okay? You're in here-" He pressed his hand over his heart. "- now. For good."

"But you could…" I trailed off as images bombarded my mind; Edward crumpled on the floor with a bullet through his head, Edward being tortured, Edward drowning, dying, crying… Edward-

My stomach lurched.

I shot up off the bed faster than even I thought I could, then ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to throw up.

"Shit," I heard Edward mutter, and then I felt him crouch down behind me and pull my hair out the way as I was sick a second time.

"Sorry," I managed to croak, and once I was sure my stomach was empty, I flushed the toilet and shut the lid before letting my forehead drop down to rest against it.

"Do you want me to get Didyme?" he murmured softly. I shook my head once, then sighed when he slid his hands beneath my top and rubbed slow, soothing circles on my lower back.

"Feels nice," I whispered. Edward leaned forward and kissed the top of my spine.

"We should probably get you back in bed," he suggested. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, then took a few moments to refocus before pushing myself to my feet and shuffling over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"I…" Edward hesitated. "Baby, I think… I'm going to get Didyme."

"Edward, I'm-"

"You're not _fine_," he cut across before I had the chance to say it. "Bella, this is the third time you've been sick since we got here."

"It's just some bug, most probably," I told him, rinsing out my mouth several times before drying it on a towel. "But you can get her if it'll make you feel better."

He smiled gratefully.

"You go get into bed, okay? I'll be back in a sec," he said softly, then stepped closer and leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head away from him.

"I've just been sick," I reminded him. He shrugged.

"You just brushed your teeth, too," he murmured, then cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to mine briefly. "See you in a minute."

I smiled weakly as I watched him walk out the bathroom, then sighed loudly. I needed to get my act together or my nerves would get the better of me. _This_ was why falling in love with a colleague was against the rules; people often lost their cool. But I wouldn't be one of those people. All I needed to do was build the walls Edward had smashed through back up so I could separate the job from our relationship. The only difference this time would be that Edward was no longer on the 'job' half of the wall.

I turned back to the sink and grabbed my hairbrush from the shelf, quickly tying my hair up and out of my face before brushing my teeth once more for good measure. Once I was feeling fresher, I headed back to bed and switched the TV on, selecting some random music channel just to pass the time.

It didn't take long for Edward to return with Didyme, and I smiled at them both as they approached the bed.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Bella," Didyme greeted, smiling back at me. Edward moved to my side and sat down next to me on the bed, instantly reaching for my hand. "Edward said you've been sick?"

"Yeah," I replied, squeezing his hand. "But I don't feel so bad now – it's probably just a bug."

She nodded noncommittally, then started her equipment out her bag. "I'm going to check you over just in case, alright? Sit up for me."

She checked my temperature and gave me a general once over, then assured us that everything was relatively normal.

"Just a slight fever, so you may be right about the bug," she told us, smiling reassuringly at Edward, who sighed with relief. "You'll need to stay hydrated, and even if you don't feel like eating, make sure you eat little and often, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed. Didyme hesitated a moment.

"Edward, would you excuse us for just a second, please?" she asked, keeping her tone casual. Edward frowned. "It's nothing serious, I just want to ask Bella something real quick."

"Alright." He kissed me briefly, then got up off the bed. "Call me when you're ready."

"Will do," I promised, smiling. He headed into the bathroom, and once we heard the door shut, Didyme turned to me with a carefully blank expression.

"Have you been taking the birth control pills at night?" she asked.

"Um… Yeah?"

"At the same time each day?"

"Of course. Why?" I wondered, frowning.

"Just wondering," she replied. "And you haven't started your period yet?"

"No… But I'm not even halfway through the packet yet," I told her. _Where was she going with this?_

"Hmmm…" Her brow furrowed slightly.

"What is it?"

"You weren't feeling sick before you started taking the tablets, were you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Why?"

"I was just wondering if maybe the tablets could be causing the sickness," she replied. "I mean, there's another possibility, but it's highly unlikely…"

"Okay…" I tried to prompt. She looked a little lost in thought for a few moments, then changed topic.

"Well, we can either change out your brand and try a new tablet to see what happens, or you could stop taking it for now and switch to condoms instead, perhaps." She shrugged. "It's up to you."

"What would work in the shortest space of time?"

"Stopping the tablets altogether would give your body time to adjust itself again, but trying another brand _could_ work as well. The downside to stopping the tablets would be having to use condoms, so you'd have a little less… freedom. Just do whatever feels best for you," she said softly.

_Condoms or possibly feel sick as fuck…_

"I'll talk about it with Edward first, but I think maybe stopping them?" I frowned. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I'd say stop them altogether," she advised. "Especially since there's a risk you may continue to be sick, and if you'd only recently taken the tablet, that would compromise you."

"Okay, um… So, say I stop taking the tablets…" I trailed off. "What if that doesn't stop the sickness?" She looked confused. "I mean, you said there's another possibility…"

"Oh, uh…" She smiled reassuringly, but I could sense it was partially forced. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She got off the bed and began to pack her stuff. "Let me know how things go, okay? If you still feel sick in a few days' time, give me a call."

"Will do," I assured her. "Should I…" I gestured to the bathroom.

"Yeah, of course," she replied. "He's probably panicking in there."

I smiled weakly, then got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. I only needed to knock once before Edward was opening the door and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm okay, baby," I swore, kissing his neck.

"What did she… I mean, you don't _have_ to tell m-"

"Shhh," I soothed as I stroked his hair and held him closer. "Stop worrying; she just wanted to talk to me about birth control."

"_That's_ what's causing this?" He sounded surprised and guilty all at once.

"Maybe," I replied with a shrug, then leaned back and cupped his cheeks in my hands. "We'll talk about it in a bit, okay?"

"Sorry I was so…"

"It's okay," I assured him. "I'd take knowing you worry and care about me over you not giving a shit any day."

He nodded, then kissed me briefly before looking over my shoulder at something. I followed his gaze, and was surprised to find Didyme gazing at the box that concealed the weapons with a strange half-smile on her face. She looked up at us both, her smile becoming fuller and softer, then grabbed her bag before walking over to us.

"I'll see you both later." She kissed us both on the cheek, then pressed something into Edward's hand. "The tank should be full."

"Uh… Thanks, Di," he replied, frowning.

"You're welcome." She smiled, then gave us one last lingering look before turning to leave. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye," I said softly, and as I watched her go, I felt Edward tense beside me. But then the door clicked shut, and a strange sense of… _finality_ settle over us.

"What was that about?" I turned to face Edward as I continued, "It was almost like she was…" I frowned. "Edward?"

He was staring down at his hand with an indecipherable expression, and when I followed his gaze, I understood why.

"Are those…"

"The keys to Marcus' SUV," he confirmed flatly. Coldness seeped into my bones.

"She knows," I surmised, looking up at his face again.

He nodded. "And she's giving us a chance to escape undetected."

"Why would she…" I trailed off as I thought back to the time I'd spent with her, and things seemed to fall into place. "She always did seem too… genuine."

"She's not from any agency," Edward murmured. "But she and Marcus have been wanting out for a while now. Maybe they… I don't know."

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly, bringing my hand up to his cheek to try and coax him into looking up at me. After a moment, he did.

"I'm thinking that…" He shook his head. "I'm thinking that I want to take this chance, and that I'm selfish for not thinking about Rosalie right now."

"We need her."

Regret, disappointment, and sadness flashed across his face as he briefly shut his eyes. "I know."

"And it'd be nice if she wasn't," I sighed, linking my fingers with his free ones. He squeezed them tightly. "Very."

I smiled sadly, then kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured, then threw the keys in the general direction of the bed, almost as though tossing away the temptation to just pack up and run like hell. With a heavy sigh, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his face in my neck. "We can't just leave her behind."

"No," I agreed, kissing his shoulder.

"I wish we could," he whispered. "All we'd need to do is…" He fisted his hands in my top, then slowly exhaled. "What did Didyme say about the birth control?"

I frowned at the sudden topic change, then realized he needed the distraction and pulled back from him so I could gaze into his eyes; I needed to read his reactions. "She thinks that if I stop taking the tablets, the nausea might stop, but if we don't want to do that, I can switch to another brand, which might also work."

"If you stop taking them…" He trailed off, looking pensive.

"We can use condoms?" I suggested. He frowned, then gazed down at my stomach as his fingers slowly trailed across it.

"And if we don't use condoms, there's a chance you might get pregnant?"

I swallowed audibly. "Yeah."

He let out a long breath, still staring at my stomach, then shook his head and looked up at me again. "Then stop taking the pill."

I nodded, unsure of how I was meant to take that. Did he want to use condoms now? What if he didn't? Was I ready to take that step, to let the chips fall where they may?

"What about…" I trailed off, watching his reaction carefully.

"If you want to use condoms, we will. Otherwise…" He shrugged, gently stroking my stomach. "Maybe Jake will end up with a little brother or sister earlier than we planned."

It was statements like that which, to someone on the outside who didn't know what it was like to be in our situation, would have seemed daunting. But to me… To me, it just solidified our future together in my mind, and instead of seeming scary or weird, it was a relief to hear him say things like that.

Did I want to have Edward's child one day? God, yes.

Was I _ready_ to risk having one now?

I smiled. "He really wants a little brother."

The relief on his face was palpable as he pulled me into a hug, but then he pulled back and his expression became more serious, like something had just dawned on him.

"We're gonna be together at the end of all this, right?"

I frowned.

"I'm not going to leave you, Edward, no matter wha-" I began, but he cut me off.

"No, I mean… You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" He looked genuinely worried, and as much as I wanted to promise him nothing would happen and we'd both be okay, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him like that.

"Baby…" I kissed him softly, trying to reassure him as much as possible. "I won't do anything that I don't have to."

"You swear?"

I nodded. "I swear."

That promise, at least, I knew I could keep.


	19. An Unexpected Gift

**A/N**: I know, it's been too long. My bad, as usual. School and health and my birthday and shit got a bit too much, but I won't go into that. I know you all want the chapter.

Thank you to everyone who let me babble about this chapter to them. You know who you are.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favourited this story. I really appreciate it, and if you're still on this crazy journey with me, I thank you profusely.

Apparently, Camisado made it to round two of the Avant Garde Fanfiction Awards and was nominated for Best Lemon, so thank you, whoever voted or nominated me! That made my week when I found out.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

_Tiny heart, you're not by yourself  
When will you recognize the beat?_

Tiny Heart - Flyleaf

"Bella? Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine," I called out weakly, even though we both knew I wasn't.

"Do you want me to get Didyme?" His voice was a lot louder now; he must have come in the bathroom despite me asking him not to. _So much for privacy._

"Edward, I'm-"

"If you say that you're fine one more time, I swear to God…" he sighed, and then his hand was pressing against my lower back, sending a shiver up my spine.

It had been six scarily short, pill-less days since we'd returned from the hotel, and I was _still_ clutching porcelain after meals. I was fed up of feeling - and being – sick all the time, but I knew that part of it was down to nerves.

The air between us had been growing thicker and thicker with tension ever since our return, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. After spending so long away from the cameras, it was even harder to keep our cover strong and hide all of our emotions again. All the fear and anxiety had to be kept under lock and key, and the more we bottled it up, the harder it was to keep it from spilling out into our 'everyday life'.

The only reprieve we got was our daily showers together, but even they had changed – instead of the slow, tender lovemaking that had almost become our norm, a new kind of urgency had taken over, making everything seem that more intense. It was like we knew, somewhere deep inside of us, that our time may have been drawing to a close, and we just wanted to saturate ourselves with _us_. We needed that physical connection to keep us going, to constantly remind us of what we were fighting for, of how much we could gain if this succeeded. But at the same time, it was an almost painful reminder of what we stood to lose.

The only upside to it all was that while we were gone, we had successfully managed to plan our escape route as well as some possible alternatives, so the planning side of the escape was almost complete. The only thing we hadn't done was tell Rosalie what was going on, and somehow, despite all the successes we had had so far, that one problem made it seem like we were back at square one again.

The clock was literally ticking now, and if we couldn't tell Rosalie in time… I couldn't even think about that. To come so far, only to fall at the last hurdle? It was simply incomprehensible.

"God, I hate this…" I muttered under my breath. Edward sighed softly, and moved to stand directly behind me.

"What can I do?" he murmured.

"Come here?" I pleaded, reaching back with one hand and pulling him closer. He put his hands on my hips with barely any pressure and deliberately held his body away from mine, even when I pushed back to try and meet him.

"Bella…"

"I need you closer," I explained, then groaned in discomfort._ Not again…_

"I'm going to get Di-"

"No!" I lifted my head much too quickly, then dropped it back down again as the nausea intensified. "Edward, I don't need Didyme, okay? I need…" _everything to sort itself out so I don't regret not taking Didyme's keys and leaving like we both wanted to. "_I need _comfort_, so please… Come clo- _Ugh, fuck…_"

I bent over the sink and gagged, but just about managed to keep everything down, even as tears flooded my eyes.

"Oh, baby…" This time when I reached back for him, he took my hand in his instantly and pressed his body fully against mine, his chest to my back. I shuddered, and then gasped when he nuzzled my neck. For once, the nausea and fear wasn't the only thing on my mind.

"That feels so good," I told him as I pushed my hips back against his, wishing he would be closer. I needed the comfort of his touch. I craved it, craved the reminder that we were real and that no matter what happened tomorrow, that would never change.

And now that I had that reassurance, I couldn't get enough.

"Okay?" he asked softly. I nodded weakly, then slowly circled my hips against his, trying to focus on the closeness of his body instead of the twisting in my stomach.

"Baby…" I wasn't sure if it was a warning or simply something to make me aware of what I was doing, but I stopped moving anyway and shifted my hips away from his again.

"Sorry."

"No, it's…" He sighed, then pressed a slow, open-mouthed kiss to my neck as he pulled my hips back tightly against his. _Fuck, he felt good._ "I want you. I _always_ do, but I don't want you to feel like you have to take things any further than you're comfortable with just because I'm… Just because _I_ want to."

I smiled, then reached up with my free hand and slid my fingers through his hair. "I love you."

He kissed my neck again. "I love you, too."

I let my head fall back against his shoulder and closed my eyes, feeling myself start to get teary. We were leaving tomorrow. Less than twenty-four fucking hours. _We were running out of time…_

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered, like he could somehow read my mind. "We're gonna be okay."

I nodded weakly, then squeezed his hand and straightened up again, still keeping our bodies connected.

"We should probably go now," I sighed regretfully. We'd been invited to dinner by Aro, who had said it was important but not vital that we attended it, and we'd promised that we would be there. But that was before we realized that stopping the pill clearly didn't work, and now I was seriously beginning to regret it. All I wanted to do was stay in here with Edward, wrapped up in our little bubble.

"We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it."

_Oh, but we do._

"Royce will be there," I pointed out. _And, by default, Rosalie might be too._ "I thought we were going to ask him and Rosalie round for a few drinks tomorrow before the party…"

"Shit, I forgot about that," he muttered. "I could always go by myself?"

I shook my head quickly, then turned to face him and gripped his hands tightly. "What, and leave me here to wallow in my own misery? No, thanks."

"Bella…"

"_Don't leave me,_" I mouthed, squeezing his hands. "_Please_."

His expression softened. "I…"

"I don't feel sick anymore," I lied. "Please, Edward? I got that new dress especially for this."

With a reluctant sigh, he eventually nodded. "Alright. But if you start feeling sick…"

"I'll let you know," I promised.

"You'd better," he murmured before leaning in to kiss me. His lips were gentle at first, but the need for more quickly became overpowering and I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss.

"Bella," Edward breathed. I shook my head and pressed my lips to his harder. _I needed this._

"Baby," he tried to protest after a few more seconds, and when I didn't stop, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and gently but firmly pushed me away. I wasn't upset with him for it, not really – I knew we had to hurry if we wanted to get there on time – but that didn't mean I wasn't frustrated.

"I know. We have to go," I mumbled, reluctantly lowering my arms from around him. He smiled softly.

"We both know we wouldn't just stop with kissing," he murmured. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have stopped you."

I nodded in agreement, then gazed straight into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. So much." He gently stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, then pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "Ready to go?"

I rose up on my tiptoes to lightly kiss his lips. "Now I am."

* * *

"So, as I'm sure you can imagine, Riley was very… _persuasive_, and managed to close the deal pretty quick. According to Mr. Feng, the shipment will take a while to actually arrive, but you know what the Chinese are like. They all come with a price tag." _The Chinese aren't the only ones with a price tag, though, are they, Caius?_

"Marcus, we'll need your division to come up with income projections for the next few months as soon as possible so we know just how lenient we can be," Aro cut across.

"Of course, I'll let Lacey know before we leave."

"You're leaving?" I lifted my head at the sound of Edward's voice, feeling just as shocked as he sounded.

"Yes, we were planning on going down to speak to our associates at Kreiscorp tomorrow," Marcus replied, smiling briefly before turning back to Aro. "We should be able to have their projections by the day after at the latest."

"Excellent." Aro smiled widely, and as he gestured for the waiters to take our plates, I turned to Edward.

"I know," he murmured, gently stroking the back of my neck. Marcus, Corinne and Didyme had been a big concern for both of us during these final stages; we didn't want them being implicated - or worse - when we escaped, but couldn't work out how to get them out the picture. _At least one thing's going right._

"Not hungry, Isabella?" I twisted in Royce's direction, and saw him glance pointedly at my barely touched plate as it was taken by Laurent.

"No, uh… I'm not feeling one hundred percent right now," I replied, smiling weakly. Rosalie gave me a sympathetic look from beside him.

"Bella, you should try to eat," Didyme said softly. I shrugged.

"I don't wanna be sick again," I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

Edward sighed softly. "Oh, baby."

I shuddered at the feel of his hand against the back of my neck, and leaned towards him instinctually. I was feeling fucking awful, and we were only on the second course. _Stay strong. You need to talk to Rosalie._

"Isabella?" I straightened up and moved away from Edward slightly as I raised my head again.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're among friends here," Aro continued, smiling. _You're no friend of mine, you son of a bitch._ "You can make yourself comfortable."

I smiled in pretend embarrassment, but didn't hesitate to shift my chair as close to Edward's as possible, then sighed with relief when he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, allowing me to burrow deeper into his side. Even though we'd only been a foot apart, the distance had felt like miles.

"Ah, young love," Aro sighed, then looked over to Royce and Rosalie, who had been sitting close together and kissing sporadically throughout dinner._ Brave girl._ "So prec- Oh!"

His eyes widened with hope as his phone began to ring on the table. "Excuse me – I have to take this."

Edward nodded distractedly along with the others, and once Aro was gone, he turned sideways in his seat to face me.

"Baby?" he said softly. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Don't look so worried," I chided, reaching up and trying to smooth out his frown. He caught my hand in his and held it tightly.

"Bella…"

"I can handle it," I whispered, smiling more genuinely that time. "I promise."

"Come here," he murmured, then pulled me into his lap, my legs across both of his.

"Edward…" The protest was half-hearted; part of me knew that this was inappropriate, but the other part of me couldn't give a shit – it felt so nice.

"Just stop talking and let me hold you," he breathed into my hair. I sighed softly, then wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Thank you."

"Edward, has she been like this all week?" It was Didyme, and she sounded concerned.

"On and off," he replied truthfully.

"And she's stopped taking…" She trailed off; we both knew what she meant.

"Straight away," Edward told her. "But it's made no difference."

"Shit." I'd never heard her swear before. _That can't be good._ "Bella?"

I raised my head and looked over to her. "Yeah?"

"Have you had your…" _My what?_ "Since then?"

The cogs began to turn as I tried to work out what she meant, and the moment I did…

I looked back to her and shook my head. The confirmation in her eyes made my heart stop. _Oh, God._

"Bella?" I turned to Edward, trying to hide the shock that was radiating through me. "You've gone paler all of a sudden."

"I, uh… I need to, um…" _Stop freaking out?_ "Sorry, I just… I feel really sick."

_Not exactly a lie._

"Do you want to go downstairs?" he asked, gently rubbing my back to try and soothe me._ It wasn't possible, was it? I couldn't actually be…_

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Edward shifted beneath me. "I'll-"

"Rosalie will take her," Royce interrupted.

Edward's fist clenched against my back. "I'm-"

"You'll probably need to stay incase Aro gets back," Royce continued, ignoring the angry glare Edward had shot him at the suggestion.

"He's right," Marcus admitted. "This could be important."

"_Bella_ is impor-"

"Baby," I cut across, bringing my hand up to cup his face. _This is our only shot._ His jaw tensed beneath my fingers, and I could tell how hard it was for him not to break character. "They're right."

He nodded in resignation, but made no move to let me go.

"Edward, I _need_ to go downstairs."

He looked directly into my eyes, and must have seen the panic within them, for he instantly let me go and guided me to my feet.

"Send someone for me if you need me," he murmured. I turned to him and nodded, smiling reassuringly, then looked to Rosalie to make sure she was coming with me.

She was already on her feet, and whispered something in Royce's ear that made him smirk before straightening up and gesturing for me to go first.

The walk down to the restrooms was silent and full of tension. I wasn't sure whether Rosalie sensed that I needed to tell her something urgently, but I truly hoped that she did; I would have to be extra careful when speaking with her. There was a chance that the Volturi may have added cameras or microphones while Edward and I were away, and since I didn't know where Aro was…

"I think this one's empty," I mumbled as I stepped towards one of the doors and pressed down on the handle. Once inside, I hastily flicked on the lights and, knowing Rose would follow, walked over to the sink and braced myself against the counter.

A few seconds later, the door clicked shut and I heard the dull thud of Rose's shoes approaching. We stood there in silence once again while I held a damp hand towel to the back of my neck for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. _Come on, Bella. You're running out of time._

"You, uh… You look nice tonight," I told her. I had no idea how to do this. My concentration was shot, first by the nerves and the sickness, and now by the prospect of being… I couldn't even think the word, let alone say it.

"Oh, um… Thanks?" I raised my head and removed the towel from the back of my neck, dropping it into the sink.

"Are you and Royce doing anything before the dinner tomorrow?" I asked, trying to sound casual. She frowned.

"No, I don't think s-"

"You are now," I told her. "Edward and I were planning on inviting you both earlier, but things got in the way, so, uh… Do you want to come round for a few drinks or something tomorrow?"

"Drinks?" Her confused expression melted the moment I gave her a pointed look. She immediately straightened up, and a hopeful but calm look appeared on her face. "Sure. What time?"

"We were thinking around three thirty, maybe four?" I kept my eyes locked on hers as I spoke. "I know the main party starts at four, but the actual dinner isn't until five, so we thought that maybe we could have a party of sorts of our own? I mean, we haven't met up in a while and-"

"Bella, you're babbling," Rose said softly.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It just keeps my mind off…" I gestured to my stomach. "This."

She smiled in understanding. "I'll have to check with Royce, but I think that'll be fine."

I nodded. "How are things between you two?"

It was meant to sound like a casual question, but I truly needed to know. They looked - dare I say it - into each other at dinner, so it was clear her willingness had paid off to some degree, but I was still worried that things were bad behind closed doors. _Not that they'll be that way much longer, anyway…_

"Oh, Bella, they're _amazing_." Her hand covered mine and squeezed lightly. "I mean, the sex is just… wow. And God, he can be so romantic!"

"Are you still, uh…" I gestured aimlessly, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Dom and sub?" she suggested lightly.

I tried to look embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Only very occasionally, when the mood is right," she replied, and the squeeze she gave my hand that time was a reassuring one. "It was strange at first, getting used to not being in that role all the time, but now I actually think I prefer it this way. I like being able to show him affection, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I smiled genuinely, though not for the reasons our speech would imply. "I'm happy for you two."

"And I you. You both seem so…" She sighed wistfully. "I'd say happy, but that's not the right word."

I smiled again, but knew it mustn't have reached my eyes, for Rosalie frowned suddenly and her expression became more serious.

"Bella, what's-"

We both froze at the sound of knocking at the door, but then I heard Didyme call our names and felt myself relax.

"Come in, Didyme," I called back, sending Rosalie what I hoped was a reassuring look as the door slowly opened, revealing a concerned-looking Didyme.

"Everything okay?" she asked, looking between the two of us. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think it was a false alarm," I replied, shrugging.

"That wasn't a false alarm," Didyme murmured as she approached. "That was you panicking, wasn't it?"

Rosalie frowned and turned to me with a questioning look in her eye. I looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"Rose, would you mind getting Ed-"

"No!" I protested, a little too loudly. Didyme looked over to me in shock. "She can stay here for this. I… I don't want Edward to know until _I_ know for sure."

"Wh-…" Rose trailed off, looking beyond confused.

"Alright," Didyme agreed. "I understand."

I exhaled a long, slow breath. "How soon can you get me a test?"

"I can go and get one now, but if you want to keep this under wraps, I can bring you one later on."

"Test?" Rosalie's gaze kept switching between the two of us as she tried to figure out what was going on. "I'm a little lost here, guys. You're gonna have to clue me in."

I stared down at the floor again, feeling my insides start to twist into knots. "I'm pregnant."

Rosalie gasped.

"Aren't I?" I looked up at Didyme, who nodded slowly.

"I think so."

"Oh, my God," Rose breathed, looking almost horrified. "Bella…"

I felt tears rush to my eyes. "It's not a bad thing. I mean, we both want kids, but, uh…"

"The timing's wrong." Didyme's voice was soft, but the words… They meant more than they seemed to on the surface. "That's why it's taken you so long to take that final leap."

She was looking directly into my eyes now, and it was like she could see straight through me. We weren't just talking about the length of time it had taken me to open my eyes to this possible pregnancy – we were also talking about the window of opportunity Edward and I had forced ourselves to miss.

"Yeah," I choked out, nodding. _Oh, my God._

"Bella, I… I don't know what to say," Rosalie murmured as she came closer, taking my hand in hers.

"Nothing," I pleaded. "Please don't say anything. I need to… I need to tell him myself when I… When I know."

She nodded quickly, then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You'll bring the test round after dinner?" I lifted my head from Rosalie's shoulder and looked over to Didyme for confirmation.

"First thing, I promise."

"Okay." I inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky sigh. My mind was all over the place now. _What do I do? What now?_ "I'm… I'm not hungry anymore. I…"

"Need to spend time with Edward," Didyme finished, smiling sadly. I nodded, then slowly pulled away from Rosalie.

"You should go back upstairs," I told her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She hesitated a moment, clearly conflicted, then smiled. "Three thirty," she promised, then gave me another brief hug. "If you need me before then, come and get me."

"I will," I swore as I kissed her cheek in thanks. She smiled once more, then started towards the door.

"I'll send Edward down," she called, turning back to face us.

"Thanks, Rose."

She hesitated again, then nodded once before shutting the door behind her on the way out.

"I should probably leave, too," Didyme said softly. I sighed, feeling the traitorous tears start to well up again, then stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You're such a good friend to me."

I heard Didyme let out a shaky breath before hugging me tighter. "Eleven," she breathed. "Until five. You _need_ to go."

My eyes fell shut the moment I realized how significant that piece of information was. _The blackout. _"So do you."

She laughed softly. "We will."

"Di…" She squeezed me tightly.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" she whispered. I nodded, unable to stop a few tears from spilling over as I did so.

"I hope I don't have to see you again," she breathed. "But if… If you – if _any_ of you – need me, I'll be there."

Somehow, that made a massive weight lift from my chest. "Thank you."

With one final kiss to my cheek, Didyme carefully stepped back and smiled.

"I'll go and see where Edward-" She cut herself off with a laugh at the sound of knocking on the door.

"He has good timing," I joked. Didyme grinned.

"That, he does," she agreed. "Come in, Edward!"

Within seconds, Edward had the door open and was halfway across the room, looking shaken and concerned.

"You okay?" he asked. I reached for his hand and pulled him into a hug; I got the feeling he needed one as much as I did.

"I'm fine," I promised, gently kissing his neck. "Are you?"

He shrugged, then pulled away and turned to Didyme. "Thanks for checking on her."

"It's not a problem," she replied softly. "I won't deny that my reasons for coming down weren't entirely selfless, though."

"What do you mean?" I looked between her and Edward, whose arm tensed beneath my palm.

"They've found Kate Denali," he said flatly. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach. "They're tracking her and her husband, and plan on taking their daughter on Sunday."

_We can stop them._

"We have sources within the F.B.I and government," Didyme explained. "Witness protection is pretty much useless."

"I thought the U.S Marshals Service handled that." _Unless the witness was under The Agency's protection._

"They do," Didyme replied. "But we have our ways."

I nodded noncommittally, gently lowering my hand from Edward's arm so I could link our fingers. He squeezed them tightly.

"I need to go."

"We'll come with y-" Edward began, but Didyme held up a hand to stop him.

"Bella needs rest, and you two should just… _relax_ for a while." She moved forwards and pressed her hand against his cheek. "I'll probably be leaving first thing tomorrow, so… Stay safe, okay?"

Edward's eyes fell shut briefly as the significance of what she was saying sunk in, and then he was pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you for all your help," I heard him whisper.

"Thank you for yours," she murmured back. I gazed down at the floor, wanting to give them as much privacy as possible, and felt tears well up in my eyes as they said their goodbyes. I would miss Didyme and her family. Over my time here, we'd become so close, and now… Now it was coming to an end. _Everything does._

"Di?" My voice cracked as I spoke. "Good luck."

She looked up at me, her expression sad.

"With the meeting," I pretended to clarify. "I hope you get what you need."

"Thank you," she replied, then stepped forwards to hug me. "I hope you get some freedom from the sickness. I hope both of you do."

I squeezed her tightly. "Bye, Didyme."

"Goodbye, Isabella," she whispered, and as I watched her go, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind, comforting and reassuring me. My hands sought out his automatically, and it was only when he linked our fingers together that I felt like I could breathe again.

Once Didyme was finally gone and the door had clicked shut again, I turned to him with tears in my eyes.

"I know," he murmured, cupping my cheeks in his hands. "I'll miss her, too."

* * *

It wasn't until later, when Edward and I were about to have our nightly shower, that I finally let the full weight of everything crash down on me. The panic set in, and along with the panic came worry, doubt, fear, and a bucket load of anxiety that seemed determined to make it impossible for me to breathe.

My eyes filled with tears, and although I could tell Edward was saying something as he turned on the water, I could barely hear him over the sound of my rushing heartbeat. I was starting to freak the fuck out, and I needed a distraction before I completely lost it.

"Edward?"

He turned round to face me, and his expression immediately shifted into one of confusion and worry. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… I just…" _Might lose you tomorrow or end up not making it out of here alive, and I'm kind of freaking out over the fact that I'm probably pregnant with your baby, too, and I don't know how to handle it. _"It's nothing."

"Seems like a pretty big nothing," he murmured, frowning as he moved towards me.

I shrugged, hoping he'd think it was just last minute nerves. "It doesn't matter." _Liar._

"If it's bothering you, baby, it does matter," he said softly, taking my hands in his. "You're shaking."

_I can't do this._

"Am I?" I looked down at our hands, searching for any excuse not to make eye contact with him just yet. _You need to tell him._ "Huh."

"Bella…" Edward squeezed my hands tightly, silently urging me to look up at him. When I didn't, he let go of my hands and gently tilted my chin up with his finger. The expression on his face made my heart clench.

_I don't know how to say it._ "I…"

_He has a right to know._

"Talk to me," he urged. Sighing softly, I reached up and held his hands again, lowering them between us to give myself the strength I needed to do this.

"Edward…" I stared down at the floor, suddenly feeling sick with anxiety.

_You don't know for sure yet. You shouldn't get his hopes up…_

"Baby, you're scaring me."

_Baby…_

_He has a right to know._

"I don't know for sure, but-" I took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to calm myself. It didn't work.

He squeezed my hands encouragingly, giving me that final push to look up at him again.

"I'm late." My voice shook with nerves as I spoke. It wasn't his reaction that worried me; what really scared me – what _petrified_ me – was the thought of having yet another life to worry about on top of everything else.

He frowned. "Late?"

I nodded. _Please don't make me say it._

"What do you-"

"I'm _late_," I repeated weakly as tears rushed to my eyes.

His eyes widened in shock for a second, then softened in understanding.

"You're late," he breathed. I nodded, the movement making some of the tears spill down my cheeks.

"I swear, I didn't plan this," I rushed out, suddenly feeling the urge to defend myself. "I thought I was protect-"

"Shhh," Edward whispered as he pulled me into his arms, his hands immediately moving to stroke my hair. "I know. It's okay."

"It could just be stress or something, I know that, but, baby, I…" I exhaled a shaky breath. "I don't think this is a false alarm, and I just… I didn't expect this to happen so soon."

I felt Edward nod stiffly against me. "I, uh…" he trailed off for a moment, and when he continued, he sounded a little choked up. "If it's too soon for you, I'll, uh… I'll understand if you don't want to… You know…"

"If I don't want to keep it?" I pulled back from him in shock. "Edward, that's not what I… I _want_ to start a family with you."

"Then what's-" He cut himself off, and his eyes briefly fell shut before gazing into mine again. "You're worried."

I nodded weakly, hoping he'd understand why. _It's not the baby I'm worried about; it's how knowing for sure will affect tomorrow._

"Have you spoken to Didyme about it?"

"She's bringing a test round once dinner's over," I replied. "We'll know for sure then."

"Okay," Edward mumbled, and this time, it was him who stared down at the floor.

"Edward…" I had no idea what to say to him. "Is this… Do you…" _Want this?_

"Can you just, uh…" He frowned again. "I need a moment."

"Oh," I said lamely, dropping my hands to my sides. "I'll give you some spa-"

"No!" He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Baby, that's not what I meant. I just…" He groaned in frustration, shaking his head.

"What?" I murmured as my arms came up around him, my hands automatically sliding into his hair.

"God, is it…" He sighed softly, burying his face into my neck. "Is it wrong that I'm happy right now?"

"No," I whispered. _It's exactly what I needed to hear._

"When you take the test…" He trailed off, then breathed out a soft laugh. "I hope it'll be positive."

I smiled and let myself imagine it. "So do I."

Edward pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine as his fingers slid up to brush against my stomach. He smiled as he watched his fingertips glide back and forth over my bare skin, and then he was kissing me, his lips coaxing apart my own as I moaned in surprise.

"I know I should be thinking about a shitload of other things right now…" he breathed. "But, fuck… You could actually be… I might be…"

"I know," I whispered between kisses.

"Do you know how amazing that is?" His lips became more urgent. "I love you, baby. So much. You're everything to me. I hope you know that."

"Show me?" I needed the distraction of his touch, needed to know and _feel_ how much he loved me. It was the only thing that could truly ground me to the here and now and banish the doubts that were plaguing my mind and threatening to take me over. I needed to push all other thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on him, on us, on anything other than the darkness that was looming over us. "Please?"

He smiled almost sadly, bringing one of his hands up to gently sweep my hair out of my face. "Like I could ever deny you anything."

I breathed out a sigh of relief at his words, then let my eyes fall shut as he leaned in and kissed me softly… slowly… taking his time to gradually uncoil the tension within me only to build it up again in a different way. I pressed myself against him, grateful we'd both already stripped down to our underwear, and wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate to try and find some way of getting us closer.

"Slow, baby," he murmured against my lips. "I'm not going to disappear."

Nodding in acquiescence, I forced myself to relax more, to let him lead me through this without resistance or worry. He was being so gentle with me, so loving, and I knew he would never do anything that could hurt me. I'd asked him to show me how much I meant to him, to show me he loved me… And he was. He wasn't making me like a fragile butterfly on the verge of breaking – he was making me feel loved and cherished… like I was the most precious thing in his world.

So delicately, I barely even felt the movement, he lifted me from the ground and slowly backed me against the wall behind me, pressing my back against the cool tile with hardly any pressure at all. His hands slid beneath my rear to support me, and I moaned softly as his lips slowly made their way down to my neck, kissing and licking and sucking the skin there until I gently brought them back to mine in a silent plea for more.

"Where?" he whispered, opening his eyes and gazing at me intensely. "The bed?"

I shook my head and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him firmly against me. "Here."

He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me deeply again, using his body to hold me against the wall as one of his hands glided up to cup my breast through my bra. I inhaled sharply as his thumb swept over my nipple, then gasped when he opened the front clasp with his other hand, allowing him better access.

"I love your body," he murmured as his lips trailed down to my chest, his tongue teasing with gentle circles and flicks that forced me to bite down hard on my lower lip to stop myself from moaning. I fisted one of my hands in his hair as he switched over to my other breast, then let my head fall back to rest against the wall and closed my eyes, simply absorbing all the sensations bombarding my body at once.

"Bella?" His lips slowly worked their way up my neck until they were beside my ear before whispering, "One more day… Then we'll be free."

The moan that escaped me was one of longing, but the tiny seed of doubt in the back of my mind had already sprouted its roots, pushing an idea I'd been toying with ever since Edward's purchase on the way to the hotel all those days ago to the very front.

"Baby, I-" I cut myself off with a sigh as he kissed the spot below my ear, then gently tugged his head back so I could look him in the eyes. "I want to…" I let my eyes fall shut briefly as I tried to figure out how to word it. "I want to _give _myself to you… in every possible way."

He frowned.

"I…" I shook my head, then took a deep breath. "I want a new first time. With you."

"I don't under…" he began. I cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Before I met you, my life was… It wasn't a _life_. It was an existence. And now I'm with you, and I wish…" I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to keep my emotions under control. "I wish that I'd have found you sooner. It feels like I've wasted so much time living a half-life, and I wish I could go back and rewrite my history with you in it from the very start. I don't have many 'firsts' left now, and I wish that there were, because…" I felt my eyes fill up with tears. _Damn it. _"They should have been special, and they would have been if I was with you."

His expression softened. "Baby…"

I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand, then pressed my forehead against his. "There's one thing that I know would be a first for both of us, and…" I exhaled a long, slow breath. "That's what I want to remember several years down the line as _my first time_. I want to make a new memory with you, because no matter what happens, you'll be the only one I'll ever give myself to in this way."

"You want to…?" He moved his head back so he could look me in the eyes as he spoke.

I nodded. "I just want to try. You said before that you would if I wanted to," I reminded him. "And when we've explored that before, it… It felt really good."

"Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I accidentally hurt you during that," he said softly, but I didn't sense any reluctance in his eyes; just caution.

"I'll tell you the moment anything becomes too much or painful, I promise," I swore. He considered things for a moment, then glanced at the shower, which was still running.

"On one condition," he eventually murmured, gazing back into my eyes.

"Anything," I promised.

"I'll get you ready in here, but when it's time, you let me take you to our bed, cover our bodies with the sheets, and make love to you both ways," he said softly. "Because our first time wouldn't have been in a shower." He cupped the side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb as he smiled wistfully. "I would have made it perfect for you. Because you deserve nothing less."

I felt some of the tears that had been building finally spill over, but did nothing to try and stop them. "I love you."

He kissed me softly. "I love you, too."

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"So am I," he admitted. "But I will fight for us. I promise you that." He smiled, gently wiping my tears from my cheeks. "Now… No more tears. Okay?"

"I can only promise there won't be any more due to sadness," I replied. His smile widened.

"That's my girl," he said softly as he leaned in to kiss me, gently lowering me to the floor at the same time. "Now, go and get in the shower, and I'll be there in a minute, alright, baby?"

I nodded firmly and pressed my lips to his again in a deep kiss. "Thank you."

He just kissed my forehead in response, and I took that as my cue to head over to the shower, quickly removing my thong before opening the doors and stepping under the cold spray. After shutting the doors behind me, I reached for the dial on the wall and adjusted the temperature so it was moderately warm; I knew Edward would want to take his time preparing me for this, and didn't want the water to end up cold before he was done.

Less than a minute later, the doors slid open again, and I let out a soft moan as Edward pressed his warm and very naked body against me from behind, gently kissing my neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Turn around, baby," he murmured, then nuzzled my neck before placing something on the seat beside us as I turned round to face him.

"God… How did I get so fucking lucky?" he breathed. I blushed and started to tilt my head down, but Edward stopped me with a passionate kiss that I felt throughout my entire body.

I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, needing to feel more of him, more of the rush that spread through me at his touch, and moaned in surprise as he reached down and hitched my leg up to his hip, letting me feel the hardening evidence that proved he felt it too.

Soon, though, he shifted his attention to my neck, kissing and sucking the skin there before slowly making his way down to my chest and teasing each of my breasts in turn. I fisted one hand in his hair and reached down with the other to grip his hand tightly, then inhaled sharply as he lowered himself to his knees and scattered kisses across my stomach and hips, water from the shower now raining down his back.

"Edward…" I cut myself off with a breathless sigh, and watched as Edward gently lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and pressed his lips against my inner thigh. He looked up at me, almost like he was asking for permission, but didn't wait for a verbal response before gently parting me with his fingers and kissing me right _there_.

My fist tightened in his hair reflexively as he moaned against my sex, teasing me with quick strokes and flicks of his tongue before disentangling his fingers from mine and lowering them to my entrance. I whimpered softly and shifted my hips against him in a silent plea for more, then gasped when he slid two of his fingers inside me.

"Oh, my-" I cut myself off with an embarrassingly loud moan as he curved his fingers within me, somehow finding the perfect spot that made my legs threaten to buckle beneath me. He smiled against me then, and I heard a muted click just moments later, though I didn't fully understood what it meant until I felt one of the fingers of his free hand press against my lower entrance.

"Okay?" he asked softly, looking up at me for confirmation.

"Yes," I managed to croak out, suddenly nervous even though we'd done this particular part before and I'd enjoyed it. A lot.

"Baby…"

I shifted my hips against him and tightened my grip on his hair as I smiled down at him. "I said _yes_."

He hesitated a few moments, and just as I thought he was going to stop everything, he began to slowly rub his finger against that area, gradually relaxing me before refocusing his attention on my clit as he gently pressed the tip of his finger inside me.

My mouth fell open as I gradually relaxed enough to allow his finger to move deeper inside me, but I quickly shut it again when Edward looked up at me and let a second slickened finger press against me. I loosened my hold on his hair and gently stroked it, trying to reassure him that I was still fine and would say something the moment it got too uncomfortable.

He held my gaze a few seconds longer, then let his eyes fall closed as the fingers of his other hand began to move within me again, curling in just the right place as his tongue worked against my clit, diverting my attention back to the incredible sensations spreading through my body.

I felt his second finger gradually stretch me as he slowly moved them both in and out of me, but instead of feeling discomfort, all I could feel was pleasure, and I couldn't stop a soft cry from escaping me as the all too familiar tightening in my stomach began. I was going to come, and soon.

"B-Baby…" He sped up his movements, pushing me closer and closer to my climax, until finally, with one last cry of his name, it washed over me, nearly taking my breath away. He kept going even as I came down from my orgasm, legs shaking and breathing shallow, and I realized then what he was trying to do.

"Edward…" I breathed, gently gripping his hair to get his attention. He looked up at me with a worried expression a moment later, immediately ceasing all movement.

"You don't, uh…" I cleared my throat awkwardly, trying to collect myself and focus on what I wanted to say.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, genuine concern marring his features.

"Nothing," I assured him. "I just, um… I don't want to… again without you."

He looked confused for a second, then breathed out a soft laugh.

"Baby, I need you as relaxed as possible," he murmured.

"I _am_ relaxed," I told him softly. "Please, baby? I'm ready."

He gazed at me for a few moments indecisively, then gently pulled his fingers from me and placed once final kiss against my hip before standing up. The moment we were face to face, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pressed my hips against his, for support as much as anything, then kissed his neck as I threaded my fingers through his hair.

"I love you," I whispered as I lowered my free hand between us and wrapped my fingers around him. _God, he was so hard…_

"Bella, I love you, too," he murmured softly, letting his hands slide down to cup my ass. I shuddered against him, then slowly began to slide my hand up and down his shaft.

"I want you," I breathed as I pressed my lips to his. "So much."

"Bella…" He cut himself off with a groan as I swept my thumb over his tip, letting his forehead drop to mine. "Please stop."

"But-"

"I won't be able to last if you keep that up," he said softly, almost… pleadingly? "You just… The sensation…"

"Okay, baby," I murmured, gently pressing my lips to his. I moved my hands to his hips as we kissed, then smiled when he slowly pulled back and entwined our fingers. All traces of nervousness dissipated the moment he smiled back at me, and I knew then that we were both ready.

He reached down beside us and picked up the small bottle of lubricant and a condom with his free hand, then kissed me chastely before leading me out the shower. Both our bodies were slightly wet from the shower, but instead of drying us off like I expected, Edward headed straight for the bedroom. I sighed in relief at how eager he seemed - I didn't want him to do this just because I wanted to; I needed him to want it, too.

Once we reached the bed, Edward placed the items in his hand onto the bedside table, then turned to face me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I love you," he said softly. I smiled at him then, because I knew it was true. We were meant to be together - falling in love wasn't a happy accident; it was a miracle.

"I'll never tire of hearing that," I murmured. He smiled back at me and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Good," he whispered. "Because I'll never stop saying it."

"Promise?" The word came out so weakly, it was actually embarrassing.

He tilted my face up and gazed into my eyes. "I promise."

I laughed at how cheesy we were being, then moaned softly when he pressed his lips to mine in a slow, deep kiss. He lowered his hands to my hips and pulled me against him, pressing our bodies tightly together, then slowly turned before sitting down on the edge of the bed and guiding me into his lap.

Moving my hands up into his hair, I gently pulled his head back so I could kiss his neck, then smiled when I heard him groan. I let my hips grind against his, working us both up as much as possible until Edward finally shifted us both into a better position on the bed, giving me more leverage to rock against him.

Reaching down to grab the end of the sheets, he slowly laid back against the pillows and covered us up to the shoulders before taking the condom packet from the bedside table and tearing it open. I smiled, then took the condom from him and rolled it down his erection, letting out a shaky breath when he lowered his hand between us and entwined our fingers.

He wrapped our hands around him, then angled himself so that the head of his erection teased my clit every time I shifted my hips before finally lining us up and pushing easily inside me. I inhaled sharply, loving how full I felt, then slowly started to move above him, my arms on either side of his head.

Lifting his head so he could kiss me, Edward took the bottle from beside us, and when I felt him reach behind me, I stilled. He pushed first one, then two fingers inside me, kissing me all the while, and I could help but groan as I slowly began to move above him again. To feel him entering me in more than one way was almost overwhelming, like I was being consumed by him, but it was so pleasurable at the same time…

"Baby?" Edward murmured against my lips. I opened my eyes, then gasped as he pulled out of me and reached for the bottle again. I felt surprisingly empty now, but knew it wouldn't be that way for long. He wanted this just as much as I did.

He spread the lubrication down his shaft and around my other entrance again, then hesitated, obviously unsure of how to do this. Kissing him deeply, I covered his hand with mine, then slowly sat up, pressing the head of his erection against me. I wanted to kiss him again so badly, but for this initial part, I knew it would probably be easier if I didn't, so settled for entwining the fingers of our free hands instead.

Keeping my gaze on his, I slowly lowered myself onto him, stopping a few times and shifting uncomfortably as I tried to adjust to the sensation, then moaned when Edward's thumb began to circle my clit, unable to keep my eyes open any longer. It was like everything was heightened now; it didn't hurt, not really – it was just uncomfortable, and I felt incredibly full in the best of ways.

Eventually, my thighs met his, and I let out a shaky breath as I opened my eyes. When I looked down at Edward, I was surprised to see that his eyes were clamped shut and his free hand was clenching the sheets, incomprehensible murmurs escaping his mouth on a constant loop.

"Edward?" I breathed as I pressed my hand against his cheek. His murmurings stopped, and then his eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately gazing into mine.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…" He swallowed hard, forcing himself to relax. "Bella, you can't even imagine… This is- _Fuck…_ It'sso_ intense._"

I smiled, gently pushing his hair back from his forehead. "I know."

The urge to kiss him became overpowering then, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forwards, only to groan loudly at the change in position.

"Fuck…" Biting down hard on my bottom lip, I slowly rocked my hips over him again experimentally, and then it was his turn to moan.

"Bella… Baby…" His thumb began to move over my clit again, and as our lips finally met, a shudder ran up my spine. "You okay?"

I nodded, moving ever so slightly faster to prove it. "It's just… different."

"Good different?" He was distracting himself, I could tell; he wanted to make sure I was okay before giving himself over to the sensation.

Laughing softly, I kissed him again. "_Yes_."

As his thumb pressed against me more firmly, Edward hesitantly pushed his hips up to meet mine before groaning as I began to rock more confidently, pleasure dominating the slight discomfort. It was starting to feel good now… Really good.

"Baby, I'm already close," Edward warned. I could tell by the way his hand was tensed in mine that he was holding back, and immediately felt guilty. He'd put my needs before his this whole time, and here he was, doing it again.

"It's okay," I whispered, then kissed him deeply in silent encouragement. Edward mumbled something I couldn't make out in protest, but I shook my head at him and gently gripped the hand I wasn't already holding and pressed it against my hip, trying to let him set the pace he needed.

It took him a few seconds, but once he realized I meant what I'd said, he began to thrust up to meet me every time I lowered myself onto him, and it didn't take long before he was right on the precipice. I broke our kiss so I could gaze into his eyes, then murmured the most truthful words I had ever said in my life.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen."

His eyes rolled upwards and my name escaped his lips in a cry as he finally climaxed, making my heart swell with so much emotion, I couldn't stop a tear from escaping my eye. This went beyond the physical for me. He now had all of me, and I had all of him; heart, mind and body. How I'd survived this long without knowing this kind of love even existed - let alone that I could feel it and have someone feel the same way back - was beyond me. I couldn't imagine life with him, without this… But I didn't have to. We'd be free and together this time tomorrow. The thought made me grin widely.

"You look happy," Edward murmured as he gently pushed my hair back from my face a short while later.

"I am," I told him truthfully, then leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. "We just need one little test result to make things perfect."

Edward smiled. "They'll be perfect even if the test is negative, baby."

"I know, but…" I chose my next words carefully; I didn't want to make how I felt about Jake seem meaningless, but couldn't outright say anything. "Don't get me wrong, if I adopted a child, I'd love them like they were my own, but I want to know what it's like, you know? To be pregnant and give birth to a child and watch that little life grow and…"

I trailed off and shook my head, knowing I probably wasn't making much sense. I didn't even understand it myself – my ideas about what I wanted from life had been completely flipped since I'd met Edward, and I was still trying to wrap my head around it all. I used to think of myself as a part-time mom for Jake, though I still loved him unconditionally, and it comforted me that he had Alice there to take care of him, but now I knew that wouldn't be enough. I wanted to be his mom full time, and I wanted him and Edward to be my family and live a normal life. I wanted things to change; my life before would never be enough now.

"Baby?" I blinked a few times to refocus on Edward, then moaned when his hands slid up my sides, his thumbs brushing against my breasts. "This isn't our only chance, you know? If you're not pregnant this time, we'll just have to try again…" His thumbs brushed over my nipples as he sat up and kissed me. "And again…" He kissed my neck. "And again…" My shoulder. "Until it happens."

Smiling, I slid my hand into his hair and gently guided his lips back to mine. "I should probably call Didyme and let her know we're ready."

"Alright," he agreed, then kissed me one final time before reaching between us and grasping the base of the condom. I inhaled sharply when the backs of his fingers brushed against me, and forced myself to move off him and roll onto the bed instead of pushing against him like I wanted to.

As Edward went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom, I texted Didyme and asked if she could bring up the test when she was able to, and after getting a confirmation that she'd be up in five minutes, I went into the closet to pick out something to wear. It didn't take me long – all I needed was a t-shirt and a pair of shorts - and when I came out, I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the bed in a pair of jeans.

"That was quick."

He shrugged, then gestured for me to come closer. The moment I was within arms reach, he pulled me forwards until I was standing between his legs, then wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my stomach.

"I feel sick," he muttered. I smiled sadly and gently started to stroke his hair, knowing how he felt. It was stupid really, feeling so nervous about something as insignificant seeming as a little stick I'd have to pee on. But the result of that stick would change a lot of things, and not just in the usual 'we're having a baby' sense. Even though we both wanted the result to be positive, neither of us could deny that the timing was a little off. But despite that, I knew we would never regret it. How could we? We'd be bringing a new life into the world.

What felt like mere seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Sensing Edward tense up at the sound, I bent down to kiss the top of his head to soothe him, then headed over to answer the door. Didyme greeted me with a sympathetic smile, but made no move to come in.

"Does he know?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"He's nervous," I told her, then glanced back to where Edward was sitting, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you need me to stay?" She raised her voice as she spoke, so I knew it was aimed at Edward more than me.

"Um…" I felt Edward move to stand behind me and automatically leaned back into him as he slid his arms around my waist. "No, I think we're okay. Right, baby?"

"You sure?" I murmured as I linked our fingers.

"I'm not in any rush," Didyme assured him. "I don't mind staying."

"Won't, uh… Won't Bella need vitamins and stuff?" Edward's fingers gently stroked my stomach, but I could tell he probably wasn't aware he was even doing so.

Didyme nodded, and patted the bag she was carrying. "All in here if you need them."

I realized then that Edward probably wouldn't ask her outright to stay, so decided to do it for him. "Then would you please stay? I think we'd both appreciate a little advice, no matter what the result is."

She smiled. "Of course."

Taking Edward's hand in mine, I walked over to the bed and hovered there awkwardly while I waited for Didyme to follow us in and open her bag. Edward had gone unusually quiet as we waited, but smiled when I turned to kiss him, only to tense up again when Didyme handed over the test.

"I'll stay in here while you take it," she said softly. "This should be between the two of you."

I exhaled a shaky breath, then nodded before squeezing Edward's hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he almost whispered. Didyme smiled reassuringly at us both, and as we headed into the bathroom in an almost-funk, my heart started to race.

"Should I, uh…" Edward gestured aimlessly, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Just turn around and read the instructions for me, okay?" I asked him softly. He nodded and immediately did as I said, giving a little privacy so I didn't feel _quite _so awkward, and once I'd finished, I headed over to the sink and put the test down. Holding it felt like gripping a hot poker.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Up to three minutes. The hourglass will disappear when the result's through." He slipped his hand into mine. "It'll tell us how long it's been since we, uh… conceived, too."

I nodded, squeezing his hand tightly as I turned away from the test and closed my eyes. I could feel Edward moving his arm every few seconds to check his watch, but after a while he stopped checking, and I knew the time must have been up. _Fuck, I'm not ready for this. I can't do this…_

"Can you look at it?" I croaked, suddenly feeling sick again. Edward steeled himself, then turned to look at the test. He gasped softly.

I opened my eyes.

**Pregnant**

**3+ weeks  
**

"Oh, my God."


	20. Love The Way You Lie

**A/N**: Fuck. What do I say? This is it, folks. The last stop on this crazy train. But don't worry – a sequel is in the works. For more details about that, go to my blog; the link is on my profile.

I have so much I want to say, but I'll keep this as short as I can.

Firstly, thank you to everyone who's supported me throughout this journey, either through pre-reading, giving general opinions or just being there on Twitter while I rant and panic about things. You all made this story what it is, and I am so fucking grateful for that. I love you all.

Secondly, a huge, gigantic, elephant-sized thank you goes out to everyone who has ever reviewed, alerted, recced and favourited this story. You are the bread to my butter, and push me to be a better writer.

Now, before I unleash you all on the chapter, I'd like to ask you to trust me. I know what I'm doing, and the sequel will pick up straight where this one leaves off.

Enjoy, and thank you once again.

Sophz456 xx

* * *

_The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

I Will Follow You Into The Dark – Death Cab for Cutie

I awoke the next morning to the rough sensation of Edward's slight stubble on my stomach followed by some of the most tender kisses I'd ever felt. Smiling to myself, I reached down and slid my hand through his hair, but didn't bother to open my eyes. Ever since we'd found out for sure I was having his baby – even thinking that made me smile – Edward had become almost transfixed by my stomach, touching it almost constantly and kissing it sporadically throughout the night.

After the initial shock had worn off, Edward had switched into 'must know everything' mode, practically interrogating Didyme about all things pregnancy. I'd taken some prenatal vitamins straight away, which seemed to appease him a little, and he'd immediately insisted that I 'take it easy' despite my protests that I was pregnant, not dying.

In all honesty, I couldn't complain in the slightest. His reaction only proved how much he wanted this baby, and seeing him take things to heart so quickly gave me high hopes for when he finally met Jake. I knew he would never be able to replace Billy – nobody would – but I hoped Jake would think of him as a father figure and accept him into his life without any problems.

"What time is it?"

"A little after ten," he murmured, gently kissing my stomach again. I opened my eyes, grateful the lights were still off, then looked down at Edward, who was watching his fingers move back and forth across my skin.

"Doing that won't make he or she grow any faster, baby," I teased. He looked up at me sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Smiling, I rolled my eyes. "Come here."

Edward pushed himself upwards until our lips met, but still kept his hand against my stomach. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"The baby isn't going anywhere for a long time," I assured him. "You don't have to keep your hand there all the time."

"I want to," he mumbled, not sounding even the least embarrassed about it. "It's comforting."

"It makes _this_ a little awkward, though." To prove my point, I slowly rolled us over so that I was straddling him, accidentally trapping his hand between us in the process. "See?"

He shrugged, reaching down with his free hand to palm my slightly sore ass. "I don't see the problem."

I sighed in defeat; he'd never agree. "Fine, you win."

He grinned widely, squeezing my ass and making me groan. His smile quickly faded.

"You're not… Did that _hurt?_"

"No, no, no," I soothed, shaking my head. "It's just a little sore, that's all. A good sore. The kind that reminds you of the amazing sex you had the night before."

"Amazing, huh?" he teased, smirking.

"Intense… Incredible… Overwhelming… Take your pick."

"You can't imagine how…" he trailed off with a soft moan, gently pushing his hips up to mine and letting me feel just how hard the memory had made him. "Baby, it was so…"

Leaning down to kiss him, I murmured, "So…?"

"You really wanna know?" He sounded almost apprehensive.

"I do," I told him truthfully. "Tell me?"

He let out an unsteady breath. "Hot… Soft…" He shook his head and closed his eyes, unable to stop his hips from shifting. "_Tight…_"

"That good, huh?" I teased.

"Bella, it was…" He seemed to choose his words carefully. "_Perfect_."

"Good," I said softly as I kissed him once again. "Because I'd really like to try that again some time."

"But you didn't…" His disappointment shone through, much like it had the night before.

"So?" I understood why he'd be a little disappointed by the fact I hadn't had an orgasm, but it wasn't a big deal. To me, anyway. "Baby, the _connection_ and… knowing we were giving each other a part of…" I rolled my eyes at how badly I was describing it. "It was enough."

He smiled softly, gently stroking my cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you," I murmured, then kissed him slowly again, rocking my hips. I felt Edward laugh quietly against my lips after a few seconds and lifted my head, confused. That certainly wasn't the reaction I'd been hoping for.

"What?"

"Sorry. I just… I still can't quite believe that you're actually…" he trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say. I smiled back at him, gently running my fingers down his face.

"_We're_ pregnant," I corrected softly. "I know I'm the one who has to carry this baby for nine months, but… It's _our _pregnancy, not just mine."

"You're amazing. You know that?" he sighed. I felt my eyes start to well up, and silently cursed myself for getting so emotional.

"I'm amazing with you," I told him truthfully. "Before I came here? Well, the only thing I was good at was my job." I rolled my eyes again. "Aaaaand I'm getting too heavy. Let's just go back to you kissing our baby, okay?"

"Bella," he chided, shaking his head, clearly thinking I wasn't being serious. I shifted off of him and rolled onto my back, giving him a pointed look which made him smile brightly.

Settling on his side, Edward moved further down the bed until he could reach my stomach better, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and sigh contentedly as he kissed the skin there. I may not have had even the slightest hint of a baby bump yet, but I couldn't deny that it felt soothing to have him do that. Cameras be damned, this moment, this… _bubble_ of happiness we were in was ours and ours alone.

I had no idea how long we ended up laying there for, but I must have fallen asleep at some point while he was stroking my stomach, for when I opened my eyes again, Edward was fully dressed and pacing up and down the suite, talking on his phone.

"… sonal time, if that would be possible? The first trimester's always the most dangerous part, and-… No, of course… Of course…"

I sat up slowly, trying not to disturb him, then shifted back against the pillows and rested my hands against my stomach as I waited for him to finish.

"Thank you very much, Sir… Four thirty's fine. We're meeting up with Royce and Rosalie before we go down, so… Yes… You too, Sir… Oh?... Yes, of course." He turned to look at me then, and when he saw I was awake, his expression morphed from one of frustration into one of happiness. "See you then. Bye."

"Aro?" I guessed as he shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. He nodded, looking irritated.

"He wants to hold a quick group meeting to discuss the Denali situation. It shouldn't take too long, though – half an hour at the most, I hope," he replied, moving over to the bed and taking my hand as he sat beside me.

"When do you have to go?" I wondered, frowning.

"In about ten minutes." My eyes widened in slight panic, but he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time."

"Should I start prepping everything for the party while you're gone?" I suggested, unsure whether we were camera-free yet. He shook his head.

"Already done, baby," he said softly, leaning down to kiss me. "You were out for a while."

"What do you mean? What time is it?" I reached for my phone, which was on the bedside table, but Edward gently took hold of my hands and pulled them to his lips.

"Stop worrying," he soothed, kissing the backs of my fingers. "It's two fifteen." My mouth fell open in shock. "But don't panic, okay? Everything's covered."

He tilted his head over to his desk, where the empty lingerie box now lay open and half empty with the large purse I'd gotten from Vicky the first time I went down there sitting right beside it. We'd decided to stash all the Glocks in there so we could have them within easy reach on our way down without making it obvious we were armed.

"You should have woken me up!" I tried to get out of bed, but Edward gently pushed me back against the pillows again. "You shouldn't have had to do that all by yourself."

It wasn't a lot of work, but that wasn't the point. It was my responsibility, too, and even though we didn't have a set schedule for everything as such, two fifteen was cutting it incredibly close.

"You got in here without any help," he pointed out. "It's only fair I do my bit to get us out, don't you think?"

"But-"

"But nothing," he said softly as he moved one of his hands to my stomach beneath the sheets. "You're doing more than enough as it is."

Any irritation I felt melted away at his touch. "Edward…"

"Just relax," he murmured. "Nothing's going to go wrong. This time tomorrow, you and I will be free from all this, and before you know it, we'll be going house-hunting and shopping for baby clothes."

"You really think so?"

He smiled. "Baby, I _know_ so."

I wished I was as confident as he was, but despite my attempts at pushing all the doubt to the back of my mind, I had a bad feeling that I couldn't shake no matter how hard I tried. I knew it was probably just nerves, but that didn't really help make things better for me. What I needed was right in front of me.

"Kiss me?" I whispered, reaching for his free hand and holding it tightly.

Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed me deeply, quelling all my fears at once. I didn't have to think when he kissed me like this; it was as easy as breathing.

"I love you," I told him softly. I felt him smile against my lips.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, then kissed me one final time, lingering for a few precious seconds before straightening up and glancing at his phone.

"You need to go," I realized. He nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"No, it's okay," I assured him, trying to put on a brave face. I'd be okay on my own for half an hour; it was him I was worried about. "I need to put my dress on and stuff anyway."

We'd had a little debate over what we should both wear, and eventually decided that we should wear what we would have worn to the dinner if this was just any other day, just in case somebody spotted us on our way out. It would be very difficult to explain away more comfortable clothes, especially for me, so the pros outweighed the cons on this one. Luckily for me, we'd figured that my pregnancy would be a decent enough excuse for me to be wearing flat shoes, so I wouldn't have to wear heels. But that was where my luck outfit-wise ran out.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Keep your phone on you at all times, just in case," he said softly.

"I will," I promised, then kissed him chastely before tilting my head towards the door. "Go."

He gazed into my eyes for just a moment, obviously hesitant, then finally nodded and hurried from the room. I stayed there in bed for a few minutes, then reluctantly moved to the wardrobe, dressing as quickly as possible. On my way into the bathroom once I was done, I caught a glimpse of the bag that concealed our weapons out of the corner of my eye and, on a whim, took out one of the Glocks and carried it in there with me. Just in case.

I took my time applying my make-up, and had just finished doing my hair when I heard the bedroom door shut. I glanced down at my phone and smiled. Half an hour exactly.

"Hey, baby," I called. "How'd the meeting go?"

When I didn't get a reply after a few seconds, my heart dropped to my stomach and I reached for the Glock instinctively.

"Edward?"

Thinking fast, I tried to come up with a plan. Staying in here simply wasn't an option. The bag of weapons was open on the desk, right in plain sight, and I was practically a sitting duck with only one way to get out. With a trembling hand, I pressed the number for Edward's speed-dial and clicked the safety off the gun. I had no choice but to confront whoever was out there, and I had to act fast.

I left the phone on the rim of the bathtub as I crept forward, hoping that Edward would take my silence for what it was – a warning. Keeping my back to the wall, I edged closer to the door with my gun out in front of me, listening for any tell tale sounds. All that greeted me was silence, and I briefly wondered if I was just being paranoid.

_Go with your gut_, Carlisle had once told me. _It's usually right._

For once, I hoped he was wrong.

Taking in a deep, steadying breath, I reached for the handle and flung open the door in one smooth movement, then stepped out into the bedroom with my finger hovering over the trigger. In the split second it took for me to notice that the bag of Glocks had disappeared from the desk, I realized my mistake.

"Put the gun down."

My eyes clamped shut. "I-"

"I said…" I felt metal press against the back of my head. "Put. The gun. Down."

"O-Okay," I managed to croak out, then slowly lowered the Glock to the floor before standing up again, both my hands up at my sides. "I can ex-"

"Save it!" he hissed. The pure malice in his voice sent shivers up my spine. "You bitch."

"Royce, plea-"

"Shut up!" he yelled, and I felt tears spill down my cheeks as the gun was pressed against my head with more force. "Shut the fuck up!"

I nodded quickly and swallowed hard.

"I've got to admit… You really had me fooled. You did," he said softly. Too softly. "Was it all an act?"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to risk enraging him further.

"Was any of it real?" It took me a few seconds to work out what he was referring to, and when I did… "Answer me!"

"Yes," I lied, my voice cracking with fear. "It was real."

Royce laughed, and I took the chance to try and distract him slightly. _Edward, please hurry…_

"All the looks… The flirting… I tried to get you to notice me, but you never…" I tried to force the words out. "You never saw me."

Royce went quiet for a few moments. My words had obviously come as a shock.

"I wanted you… But you were with Rosalie, and I… You never saw me."

"Lies," he spat, but his hesitation was proof that maybe, just maybe, he believed me.

"It's true!" I scrambled to think of an excuse for the guns. "So when Edward said he'd had enough and wanted to leave… I couldn't say no. You didn't give me a reason to stay."

"So, all this… It was Edward's idea?" He only sounded half convinced.

"Of course it was!" I tried to sound aghast. "What? Do you really think I'd be smart enough to come up with this shit by myself?"

"You got in here," he pointed out. It didn't escape my notice that the pressure from the gun had lessened, if only slightly.

"Because he invited me!" I was completely making things up by now, but I could only hope it would buy me enough time to think up a plan. "I thought it would be enough, but… He's not…" I trailed off, trying to sound embarrassed.

"Me?" he supplied. I nodded in agreement. Edward was ten times the man he was. "And now?"

"Now, I want…" I tried to seem worried. "Royce, Edward's going to be back soon, and-"

"No, he's not."

My heart stopped. "W-What?"

"My father's keeping him busy." He seemed proud of that fact. "I figured you and I could finally spend some quality time together."

"You… You _want_ me?" I pretended to be shocked at the news, and gasped when Royce stepped closer, pressing the proof against my ass.

"Does it feel like I want you?" he almost growled. I nodded weakly, grateful the gun was now aimed at the side of my head. "Now… Do you really want me?"

"Yes," I managed to force out.

"Prove it," he challenged. "Prove it to me now, and then we'll go tell my uncle what Edward's trying to do."

I pushed my hips back against his, then whispered, "May I turn around?"

He took a step back, aiming the gun at the back of my head again. "Go ahead."

I slowly started to turn, testing the waters, and once I was facing him, I stared straight into his eyes. _Never show fear. _I hesitated a moment, then stretched my hand out, pressing it against his chest. He raised his eyebrow at me, daring me to come closer.

I exhaled a nervous breath. I had to do this. For my baby's life, and my own.

Trying to seem tentative rather than terrified, I slowly closed the distance between us, pressing both my hands against his chest so he'd know I wouldn't go for the gun, then tilted my face up to his. He glanced at my lips briefly when I licked them nervously, and I knew I had his attention. _I'm sorry, Edward._

Letting my eyes fall shut, I cautiously leaned in and pressed my lips against Royce's, inhaling sharply the moment we touched. He didn't react at first, obviously trying to gauge how truthful I was being, but when I kissed him more firmly and fisted my hands in his shirt, a switch seemed to flip inside of him, and before I could fully comprehend the movement, his hand was pulling my hair and my back was against the wall.

I moaned loudly, parting my lips instantly and moving my own hand into his hair, then spread my legs slightly, trying to act as wanton as possible. His knee quickly slid between my thighs, and I ground myself against it with a soft whimper, pulling his head closer. All I could see was Edward. His face, his smile… I didn't want to taint the images with the memory of Royce, but it was the only way I would be strong enough to get through this. I was doing this so we could be together… so we could have a shot at freedom.

Conscious that the gun was now pressed against my rib cage, I slowly slid my hand down his chest, then hesitated when I reached his waistband. I waited a moment, then kissed him fiercely as I pressed my hand against his erection, palming it over the front of his jeans.

"Oh, God," I moaned, curving my fingers around him. Figuring he would enjoy it, I gently bit down on his bottom lip, then gasped when he lifted his knee slightly, pressing against me more firmly. His free hand slid from my hair down to my breast, squeezing it roughly before slowly moving further down my body.

When his fingertips brushed against my lower abdomen, I felt myself wince automatically, then cried out in pain as he threw me to the ground without warning.

"Royce, please-" I began to beg, but he silenced me by pressing the gun to my forehead.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled, completely livid now. My entire body was trembling, tears running unbidden down my cheeks.

"Please don't kill me," I begged. "Please… Please…"

He just laughed harshly in response, so I blurted out the first thing I could think of while I still had the chance.

"I'm pregnant!" I cried. "Please… That's why we're leaving! I don't want our baby to be brought up into this! Please…"

He went silent for a few moments, and I clamped my eyes shut tightly, fearing the worst.

"Stand up," he spat. My arms and legs were shaking so badly that it took me a few attempts to get to my feet, and the moment I did, Royce gave me a forceful push towards the door. "Walk."

"O-okay." I turned and walked forwards, trying to keep my tears under control. Edward wasn't coming, and even if he did, I knew Royce would kill him on sight. It was a lose-lose situation; I had no choice but to obey him.

"Open the fucking door," Royce hissed. "Now!

Once I did as he'd said, he ordered me to walk down the hallway towards the stairs, and I did so without hesitation. My heart and mind were racing, but both kept coming to the same conclusion; there was no escaping this. The fact he hadn't killed me yet was a miracle, but that didn't mean I'd go unharmed. He had something much worse up his sleeve, I could tell.

"How stupid do you think I am?" The gun never left the back of my head, even for a second. "Did you honestly think you could play me?"

"I-"

"Shut up!"

I screamed reflexively as he fired the gun at the wall, then whimpered when he aimed it at my head again. The trembles had become full-blown shudders now, and every step forward I took felt like trying to wade through glue. But I had to keep going; the next bullet he fired would be into me.

"Down the stairs," he demanded.

As I turned towards the stairs, I caught a flash of movement out the corner of my eye, and just managed to throw myself out of harm's way as a mass of blonde flung itself at Royce's back, pushing him down the stairs with so much force, his head hit the concrete floor with a loud _smack_.

The gun skidded across the ground, right into the path of my savior, who picked it up and aimed it at Royce's head.

"Rosalie, don't!" I cried, surprising even myself.

She looked at me incredulously, then turned back to face Royce.

"Rose, please!" I begged, moving closer with my hands out-stretched. "N-n-not here."

"Here's a good a place as any," she said coldly.

"No!" I protested, blocking her view of Royce with my body. "It'll make too m-m-much mess. They'll see."

"So?" She glared at me as she spoke, pure hatred rolling off her in waves.

"Rose, listen to me," I pleaded. "Please, just help me get him back to the suite. You can do it there."

Her expression softened. "Your cheek is bleeding."

I lifted my hand to my cheek and grimaced. "Please, Rose."

"Fine." She handed the gun to me, then bent down and grabbed Royce's feet. "You don't mind if I accidentally drop him on the way?"

"No," I replied in a shaky voice, moving to lift Royce by his wrists. It took a little work, but the two of us eventually managed to haul him back into the suite and dump him in the bathtub.

The moment I let go of him, everything became too much to cope with, and I ended up dry-retching over the sink as the shaking became unbearable.

"Call Edward," Rosalie instructed, walking over and taking the gun from my hands.

I shook my head. "I can't leave you alone with him. What if he wake-"

"He won't." Her tone left no room for doubt. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate and think up a plan, but my head was spinning and my cheek felt like it was on fire, making it almost impossible_. He hadn't killed me. I was okay._

"Bella!" Rose snapped, startling me into focus again by roughly handing me the phone. "Get out."

"I-"

"Get. Out."

I glanced at Royce's crumpled form one final time, then turned and ran out the room, scrambling to dial Edward's number. After three rings, he picked up.

"Bella? Bella, I'm almost there, baby. I'm almost-"

"_Edward…_"

"Sweetheart, I'm so fucking sorry. Please tell me you're okay. I'm almost at the top of the-"

The sound of a gunshot made my hand jerk so violently, the phone slipped from my hands as I instantly curled up in a ball. Shot after shot went off, my body jerking with each piercing sound, and then arms were around me, holding me so tightly it was almost painful. I reacted instinctually, throwing my arms out in self-defense, then whimpered when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella, baby, it's me."

I flung my arms around his neck and held onto him as tightly as I could, uncontrolled sobs escaping my lips despite my best efforts to calm down.

"R-Rose," I managed to croak. "Is she-"

"I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?" Edward sounded horrified, but I couldn't bring myself to turn round far enough to see why.

"Royce," Rosalie replied simply. "But he's not a problem anymore."

"Bella?" I shook my head and buried my face further into his neck.

"I'm going to change," Rose announced. "You don't mind if I keep this?"

"No, uh… No." Edward's hand smoothed over my hair again and again as the other moved to my stomach. "You should, uh… You should keep it with you at all times."

"I'll be back," she promised, and I barely even had time to register the sound of the bedroom door shutting behind her before Edward was pushing me back and gazing worriedly into my eyes.

"Baby?"

"I'm fine," I replied, though we both knew I was lying. "He just, um… He surprised me and I… I thought that maybe if I tried…" I trailed off, shifting my gaze to the floor. "He tried to bring me to Aro, but Rose pushed him down the stairs so, uh… He's in the bathtub."

_What's left of him, anyway._

"Bella…" he sighed, and as he gently pushed my hair back from my face, his fingers brushed against my cheek, making me hiss. "What-"

"It's fine," I lied, awkwardly standing up and turning away from him. "I need to just go and grab the-"

I heard Edward get to his feet behind me and had just started to walk towards the bathroom when he reached out and gripped my wrist to stop me.

"Turn around." It was a request, not a demand.

"Edward, I said-"

"Please?"

I couldn't deny him, not when he pleaded with me that way, so I slowly turned around and faced him, keeping my head dipped slightly so he couldn't see the full extent of the damage to my cheek. My efforts were wasted, however, for he gently reached out after a few seconds and pushed my hair back behind my ear. His intake of breath said it all.

"If he weren't already dead…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was about to say. He'd have killed Royce himself had Rosalie not done it first. But she was the one who deserved that closure the most – I knew that, if given the chance, I'd rather it be me that kill James instead of anyone else.

"I know it's bad, but I'm okay, Edward. I promise. We're both fine," I swore, lowering his hand to my stomach before leaning forwards and kissing him softly. "I'll be right back, okay? I need to get the key from the cabinet."

"I-"

"Being alone and in the bathroom was what caused this mess in the first place," I told him. "If you're out here, I'll know nobody else is."

He nodded reluctantly, and I hurried into the bathroom before he could change his mind. Even though I kept my gaze averted the entire time, it was clear Rosalie had done some serious damage; the metallic scent of blood invaded my nostrils, and I had to cover my nose and mouth as I reached for the key once I caught an accidental glimpse of Royce's corpse. One thing was for sure – Rosalie had good aim.

I couldn't have been gone for more than a minute, but by the time I walked back into the bedroom, Rosalie was standing beside Edward wearing an immaculate blue gown. It was hard to believe she'd shot a man dead mere minutes beforehand.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked softly. Edward nodded, then handed me my bag.

"I have one in my pocket, just in case," he assured me, smiling slightly. I smiled back at him, then squeezed his hand briefly as I walked towards a much calmer Rosalie.

"Here's some insurance for you," I told her, passing her the key.

"Would it be easier if you just kept it?"

"You've kept up your end of the deal," I pointed out. "This is just some extra proof that I'm going to keep up mine."

"I don't need-"

"I know," I murmured, smiling. She regarded me for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Okay, then," I sighed. "All set?"

"Yeah," Rosalie confirmed, and just as we stepped towards the door, Edward reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Wait!"

I turned to face him, then gasped as he kissed me so intensely, I felt it throughout my entire body. I flung my arms around his neck and held him just as tightly back, committing the moment to memory.

"I love you," he whispered, still keeping his eyes shut.

"I love you, too," I murmured back.

"To our dream house."

"To our dream house," I promised, holding on for just a few more seconds before pulling back and smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

The journey down to the restroom block beneath The Den went smoothly enough. Most people were already down in the main ballroom, and since we were heading in the opposite direction it wasn't exactly surprising that nobody was in the same shuttle as us. Even so, I was on edge. The bag that concealed what could possibly be the only things between us and death was clutched tightly under my arm, and I was beginning to feel sorry for Edward – I'd been gripping his hand like a lifeline ever since we walked out the door.

"Ready?" Edward murmured softly as the shuttle slowed to a stop. I nodded quickly, then leaned heavily into his side as we exited the shuttle. Rosalie placed what would appear to be a comforting hand on my shoulder to anyone who might happen to pass us – we were banking on using my pregnancy and morning sickness as an excuse if it came down to it.

Once we were sure the coast was clear, we calmly headed towards the doors leading to the maintenance shuttle, then startled at the sound of Jessica and Nettie's voices coming from one of the restrooms at the other end of the corridor. It was highly unlikely that they'd use the maintenance shuttle, but we couldn't afford to take that risk.

"Edward, you go ahead and hit the button," I whispered. He nodded, then rushed through the doors, leaving me and Rosalie to walk along at a torturously calm pace. As soon as we were clear of the corridor, we both rushed towards the shuttle and sighed with relief at the sight of Edward standing inside the empty carriage.

"Okay?" he asked, reaching forward and pressing the button for Didyme's sector.

"We're clear," I assured him, smiling briefly before opening my bag and handing him another Glock and a few spare magazines. "Rose?"

"I don't know how to reload it," she warned me. I shrugged.

"With any luck, you won't need to." I hesitated a moment. "Even so, Edward will cover you from behind and I'll go up front."

"No," Edward protested firmly, shaking his head as he knelt beside the emergency exit hatch. "We should stick together."

"Edward, come on!" I loaded the Glock I was holding and turned off the safety. "How else are we going to keep her safe?"

"If anyone needs protecting, it's you!" He sounded angry, but I knew it wasn't meant for me. "You've got someone else to worry about."

"Baby…" The worry was getting to both of us now, but I had to stay strong. Those walls were back up around me, and I could separate my needs from the mission. After all, somebody had to.

"You're pregnant." Rose's tone and expression said it all. She was going to side with Edward.

"Fine," I ceded. "Edward, you go up front, and I'll stick with Rosalie. Someone needs to check our coast is clear."

"But-"

"There are only three of us," I reminded him. "Together, we'll be sitting ducks. Someone needs to go up ahead."

After a few, tense seconds, he nodded his agreement.

"Good. It's settled then." I glanced up at the screen above the doors, then waited until we were at the right spot before pushing the emergency stop button at the bottom of the control panel.

The shuttle shuddered to a halt almost immediately and, with a little bit of prying, Edward managed to force the trapdoor to drop down. The gap between us and the floor below was a lot further than I'd expected, but he managed to maneuver his way down with ease.

After checking nobody else was down there, Edward held his arms up for the bag, then gestured for Rosalie to lower herself down too. She hesitated for a second, looking to me for reassurance.

"I'll help you," I promised, then laid down on the floor of the shuttle. "I'll hold your arms and lower you so you don't drop as far, okay?"

Rosalie swallowed nervously, but did as we instructed, and soon she had joined Edward in the tunnel. I looked around the shuttle one final time to check we hadn't missed anything, then carefully lowered myself through the hatch.

"Edward?" I called, suddenly fearful. If I fell, I could hurt the baby.

"I'm here," he swore. "Three… Two…"

I let myself drop, then sighed with relief as Edward caught me firmly in his arms.

"Alright?"

I nodded, lowering my legs so I was standing firmly on my own two feet again. "What time is it?"

"Three-thirty," he replied, glancing down at his watch.

"We're good for time," I noted, relieved. At least something was still going our way. "How far away are we?"

"Not too far, I don't think." He looked above us, then smiled. "We're at twenty-eight now – we need forty-two."

"And forty-two is…?" Rosalie wondered. Edward pointed behind her.

"That way."

She nodded in understanding, then looked to both of us for further instructions.

"Edward?" I prompted.

"If anything happens, you two just go, okay?" He seemed worried now, but I refused to let him fall at the final hurdle.

"Nothing's going to happen unless you don't get a move on," I chided, gesturing down the tunnel.

"Bella-"

"Go!" I hissed, then pushed him forwards. He broke into a jog, gun raised and ready, and after a few seconds, I gestured for Rosalie to start after him.

"Keep your eyes open, alright?" I told her as we picked up our pace. "If you see anything come at you from the side, shoot."

"Okay," she replied confidently. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then tried to tune her out as much as possible. My attention was divided – I needed to look and listen out for anything approaching us from behind as well as our side, but also steal the occasional glance at the ceiling to track our progress.

Things were going better than expected so far, but I knew these things had a way of biting you in the ass, and my bad feeling was getting stronger by the minute. We were missing something, I could tell.

We'd barely passed forty when I realized what it was, but before I had the chance to warn Edward, a harsh, shrieking siren pierced the air and my heart stopped cold.

"Fuck!" I pushed Rosalie in front of me and broke into a sprint, neither needing nor having time to explain.

"Edward?" I yelled over the siren as we approached tunnel forty-two, desperate to see if he was okay.

"I didn't even open it!" he shouted back as he urgently tried to force the door to open.

"Caius!" I pushed against the door with all my weight, desperate to get it to budge. "He knew Royce went in to see me!"

Edward's expression morphed into one of horror, and he redoubled his efforts. I looked around for something to help, then groaned when I spotted a panel on the wall with a slot to swipe a keycard.

"Rose, move!" Once she was out of harm's way, I fired a few rounds into the panel, then almost cried in relief when the door finally sprang open.

"Go!" I yelled to Rose as Edward bolted down the exit tunnel. As soon as we were clear of the doors, I slammed them shut and pulled up on the locking mechanism, but didn't have time to check if it had worked or not before I was running full pelt after Rose and Edward.

I almost lost sight of them ahead of me as we rounded a curve, then yelled out in warning as a figure in black emerged from one of the side entrances, but Edward had already seen him and shot him straight in the chest. The figure dropped to the floor, but I fired an extra shot at him as I passed just in case.

Rosalie was holding her own against Edward, even managing to spot another attacker seconds before I did. It would be easier to kill them if I could slow down and get a better aim, but I didn't have that luxury anymore – every second I didn't run at full speed was another second they had to catch up to us.

I had no idea how far we had left to run, but didn't care. Rational thought had disappeared for the most part – I was running on instinct and adrenaline, and all I knew was that I had to keep running and make sure Rosalie and Edward were safe.

I skidded round a sharp corner, firing a few shots down the tunnel I'd just entered for good measure, then cried out Edward's name when I spotted another panel-operated door blocking our path about ten meters up ahead.

"Rose, get to Edward!" I bellowed above the sirens, then shrieked in pain as someone barreled into my side from the entrance next to me, sending my gun flying from my hand. I punched and kicked wildly at my assailant, writhing beneath him until I finally managed to flip us over and quickly broke his neck.

My dress was torn, and I was vaguely aware that I was bleeding, but I scrambled to my feet anyway, barely pausing to snatch my gun from the floor as I passed it.

"DUCK!" Edward raised his gun and fired it over my head as I bent over to protect myself. The door was only a matter of feet away now, so I pushed forward with as much force as I could, only just managing to make it through in time before a shower of bullets embedded itself in the metal.

The three of us slammed and locked the door behind us, knowing that the few seconds it would cost us would cost them at least double that, then continued forwards. As we ran, I threw Edward an extra Glock and changed out my magazine for a new, extended one. We were so fucking close to the exit now – what had previously been metal flooring was now concrete, and the lighting was growing brighter by the second.

"Edward, how far?"

"One more door!" he yelled back. "Then it's the final staircase!"

Spurred on by the news and the adrenaline rush, we all somehow managed to speed up yet again, but we'd barely made it halfway there when a loud crash informed us they'd finally broken through.

"GO!" I screamed as loudly as I could. "EDWARD, GET ROSE BEHIND THE DOOR!"

I swiveled round to face the oncoming wave and pulled out the final Glock from my bag, firing as quickly as I could into as many people as possible. They'd only managed to pry the door open far enough to allow a couple of people in at a time; at least that gave me a chance. I slowly walked backwards as I fired, needing a steady aim for this, but the stream of people was relentless and I knew my magazines were close to empty. Edward and Rosalie's back-up would only last so long.

"BELLA, COME ON!"

"ROSE?" I shouted. I wouldn't run until I knew she was safe.

"SHE'S FINE! BABY, COME ON!"

I emptied what remained of the magazine in my first gun into the next unfortunate person to come through, then turned and sprinted towards the door as fast as I could. Edward was covering me to the best of his ability, but he wouldn't be able to hold the fort for long.

I was so fucking closer now; just a few more feet would do i-

"BELLA?"

My leg buckled beneath me as a searing, unbearable pain radiated through my thigh. My eyes bugged at the agony, and I could barely breathe; the shock was too much. I tried to push myself to my feet again, but my leg refused to respond and my good foot kept slipping in what I knew was a rapidly spreading pool of my own blood.

Everything seemed to be roaring in my ears, and I could barely see through the tears that were spilling from my eyes. _God, please don't let me die._

"E-Edw-" I tried to shout, but my throat closed up, only allowing moans of pain through. _Edward, run…_

I reached down to try and force my leg into moving, but the moment my fingers brushed against my stomach, a new surge of determination filled me. I would not let my baby die. Not like this.

Using what little energy I had left, I half crawled, half pulled my way towards the door. I saw Edward rush to meet me, but barely had the time to scream at him to run before red began to blossom through his shirt, right over his shoulder.

"EDWARD!"

Somehow, he reached me within seconds, and together we somehow managed to make it that few extra feet to the door, narrowly missing another round of shots as we slammed it shut.

Once we were clear, I curled up in a ball, panting as I pressed my hands against my wound to try and stifle the blood flow. I heard Edward slam the lock into place, but knew it wouldn't buy us much time now.

"Bella-"

"Your shoulder," I groaned, then cried out in pain when he pressed his bloodied shirt against my leg.

"I'll be fine," he deflected. "Let me see your leg."

"We don't have time!" I protested, clamping my eyes shut as yet another wave of agony spread through me.

"Can you stand?" He sounded as desperate as I felt. I tried moving it, but it just made things worse.

"No."

The expression on his face broke my heart.

"Bella, I'll, uh…" Blinking back the tears for a few seconds, I gazed up into his eyes. "Let me carry-"

"I love you," I croaked, no longer able to stop the tears.

"I know, baby, I know." He tried to sound positive as he moved round to my side and slid his arm beneath me.

"Ready?" I nodded, but the moment he tried to lift me, I knew it wasn't going to work. _No…_

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Edward?" I managed to force out. I could do this. I had no other choice.

"It's okay, baby, don't-"

"Edward, listen to me," I begged, reaching for his hand and clenching it tightly. "I need you to do something for me."

His expression hardened. "I'm not lea-"

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I braced myself for what I was about to say.

"We can't do this by ourselves," I pointed out through clenched teeth. "We need help."

"H-How do-"

"I need you to go up there and tell them we need assistance, alright?" We both startled at the sound of something slamming against the door. We were running out of time. "Tell them we have a code black, okay?"

"Code bla-"

"Code black," I repeated firmly, then grimaced as more pain shot through me, both in my leg and heart this time. "Tell them that I'm sure."

"Sure of-"

"Baby, I can't hold on much longer," I said weakly. I only had so much strength left, and I was using it all to lie to him. "Please. Promise me."

"I promise," he replied, looking terrified.

"Kiss me?" I whispered. As his lips pressed desperately against mine, I couldn't stop myself from openly weeping. "I love you so fucking much."

"Baby, I love you, too." He was holding onto my hand so tightly, I knew the tears on my cheeks were no longer just my own.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I lied.

"I-"

"_Go!"_ I ground out, barely managing to hold in my next cry of pain. He hesitated, then leaned in to kiss me again, but I knew that I'd beg him not to go if he did, so I pushed him away. "Edward, go!"

He gazed into my eyes one final time, then sprinted up the staircase as fast as he could. My eyes never left his body, clinging on until the last possible second as I memorized everything about him while I still had the chance; I had no control over what happened to me anymore, but I could control what the last thing I saw before I died would be, and I wanted it to be him.

Once he was gone, I clamped my eyes shut as tightly as possible and wrapped my arms around my stomach, refusing to let myself cry. _I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry._

I heard more slamming, more shouting, but quickly tuned it out. I was at my happy place now, after all, and there were no guns at mine and Edward's dream house. There was only me, him, our beautiful baby and Jake in our dream house; no guns, no Volturi, no Agency… We could live our boring lives and go to our boring jobs and nothing would ever-


	21. Heavy In Your Arms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended, but characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I won't bore you with explanations of why this is being posted so damn late, because I know you just want to read the chapter, but I will say I'm sorry for the delay. Truly, I am.

As always, a big thanks goes to JMCullen for being an amazing wifey, and an even bigger thanks goes to the lovely V, for her encouragement and advice and incoherent reactions to the chapter. I love you both so fucking much.

Thanks to those of you who will be reading the sequel – I know I managed to piss most of you off, but Camisado was always going to close that way and it was unavoidable.

A new blog for HIYA is up – the link is on my profile. Once again, I'll be posting teasers as and when I have them written.

This is the last chapter that will be posted on this story – HIYA will continue in its own story, which will be posted on my profile.

**Due to the sites rules, only part of this chapter will be posted here to avoid repeating too much and getting in trouble. The full version will be posted on Heavy In Your Arms at the same time as this.**

As a reminder, this is now from Edward's POV.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

_Oh! What a tangled web we weave_

_When first we practise to deceive!_

~ Sir Walter Scott

Both shattered halves of my heart were pounding.

I couldn't breathe.

My shoulder burned.

I had to keep going.

Every inch of distance I put between myself and Bella pierced my heart even further, but I'd promised her I'd get help and there was no fucking way I was going to break that. I owed her this; my pain was inconsequential, especially when it would result in her being freed from hers.

I could barely see through the tears that were blurring my vision, but was able to make out the final, open doors that led to safety, and pushed forwards with all my might. Every moment's delay could cost Bella and our child their lives, and I refused to let them down. They needed me.

The second I was out in the open, two men rushed to meet me and started to pull me towards a row of Hummers that were guarding the area, but I quickly yanked myself from their grasp.

"Bella-" I gasped breathlessly. "Bella's hurt-"

"Wh-"

"Agent Swan!" I shouted angrily. _Why were they wasting time?_ "We have to go back in there!"

I turned and started to run back towards the doors, expecting them to follow, but instead they body-blocked me.

"Masen, you can't go back in there!"

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I struggled as hard as I could against them, but they were too strong and my shoulder was useless. "Bella needs help!"

"Masen!" A third, dark-haired man rushed towards us, looking panic-stricken. "Where is she?"

"Bottom of the staircase," I forced out, ignoring the harsh pain in my shoulder each time I tried to break free. "She needs help! She said to tell you _code black_."

He froze. "Code_ black?_ Are you sure that's what she said?"

"_Yes! _She told me to tell you exactly that!" I gestured helplessly at the door. "Please. She's pregnant! You need to-"

He closed his eyes. Gave a heavy sigh. "Cuff him."

"_WHAT?"_ Horror flooded through my veins as I realized they were going to abandon her just like they had me, and I knew I had to act fast. I'd only get one shot at this. By some miracle, the guy to my right reached behind him, giving me the only opportunity I needed.

I twisted my arm from his grip and turned to my left, bringing my knee up into the other man's stomach and forcing him to let me go. Before they had the chance to capture me again, I pulled my gun on the three of them and took their momentary shock as a chance to run back towards the entrance to the compound.

Number three quickly caught up with me, though, and tried to block me again.

"Get the fuck out of my way," I snarled, flipping the gun on him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Masen, you don't want it to go down like this."

"MOVE!"

"It's what Bella wants," he sighed. I shook my head, refusing to believe him. Bella would never do that, not when she knew she was pregnant. She promised me.

"You can lie all you want. Either way, I'm not leaving without her," I told him coldly as I walked backwards, keeping him and all the other fuckers in sight. I didn't trust any of them, and they'd given me no reason to. They'd given up on Bella, just like they'd given up on me, but I refused to let them win, not this time.

"Think about it," Number three said calmly. "If she wanted someone to go back for her, why not tell you to ask us for help instead of giving you a code to say when she knew you wouldn't understand its meaning?"

He was trying to trick me… Trying to make me doubt Bella… It wouldn't work.

"She is _pregnant_ with our child." I kept my gaze fixed on his so he'd know I wasn't going to break down and give in. "She would not put herself or our baby at risk and _lie_ to me like that. She loves me."

"I don't doubt that she does," Number three said softly. "I've known her since she was eighteen years old, and I know that if she loves you as much as she seems to, she _would_ lie to save your life. So please… This is your last warning."

"Fuck you."

Before I even had the chance to move, an unbearable weight forced me to the ground and my arms were twisted behind me at a cripplingly painful angle. I fought as hard as I fucking could, no longer feeling the excruciating pain in my arm as my emotions overrode my body. Bella was everything to me. We were meant to be together; things weren't supposed to be like this. I should have been the one trapped in that hellhole, not her. I needed to get her out. That was all that mattered to me now.

"EMMETT?"

I tried to lift my head at the sound of Rose's voice, but whoever was on top of me forced it against the concrete again. If Emmett was here, he'd help me get to Bella; he was the one who helped her plan this entire thi-

Number three wrapped Rosalie in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Shhhh, Rosie."

My blood ran cold.

"You son of a bitch!" I writhed beneath the fucker pinning me down as rage and despair gripped me like a vice. "She trusted you! SHE FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

"Let him go, Emmett!" Rose pleaded. "Please! Bella's pregnant… You can't leave the baby in there. Em, please!"

I couldn't see what was going on, but suddenly my neck was being exposed and Rosalie's voice became panicked.

"EMMETT, NO! NO! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!"

I knew what was coming. My time was almost up; I only had a few more seconds to act.

Pulling all my remaining strength together, I rolled violently onto my back, forcing the person on top of me onto the ground as I scrambled to my feet and aimed my gun at Rosalie's head.

"I'll kill her!" I yelled, panting from exertion. "I swear to God, I'll do it!"

Everyone stopped breathing, except for Rosalie, who stared at me with a strange expression on her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them a new fire was blazing inside them.

"Emmett, do as he says," she said softly. "He's not lying."

Wasn't I? Could I really do that? Could I kill someone Bella had risked her life to save?

_If it meant saving our child…_

"You need her," I found myself saying. "If she's dead… You've lost everything."

"Masen…" Emmett said calmly, then cautiously took a step forward, like he was approaching a wild animal. At that moment, I suppose I pretty much was. I was in survival mode, doing anything and everything I could to protect the ones I loved.

"Don't you take another fucking step," I hissed, "unless it's in Bella's direction."

"Okay," he replied, but didn't move towards the doors. Instead, he just shot a meaningful look over my shoulder. I had no idea who it was meant for, but I wasn't taking any chances.

Lunging forwards, I grabbed Rosalie and pulled her back against me, my arm across her shoulders tight enough to restrain her without cutting off her air supply. She gripped hold of my arm with both hands, but instead of resisting me, she pushed it harder against herself.

"Emmett…" she whimpered. "Please…"

"What are you doing?" I whispered lowly.

"Trying to save your baby's life," she replied quietly, "please trust me."

Before I could open my mouth to reply, she stomped down on my foot and screamed, "Now!"

Arms restrained me from behind me as I let Rosalie go in shock, and then something sharp was being stabbed into my neck and everything began to fade…

_**Continuation of this chapter can be found at Heavy In Your Arms' official story on this site.**_


End file.
